


【授翻】With a burning passion/敬你我炽热的爱恋

by kinsin, Phenolphthalein



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Step father!Thranduil, Young!Legolas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsin/pseuds/kinsin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenolphthalein/pseuds/Phenolphthalein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>继父！Thranduil×继子！Legolas，现代AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With a burning passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295250) by [SweetCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy). 



> All credit to SweetCandy

      说起他与他“父亲”的关系，“复杂”这个词，也许还远远不足以形容。数学题目、用法语或是普通话写一篇essay、了解宇宙的每一个星系，想要做到都很困难——但以上这些，你依旧有可能解出它的答案，完成文章，饱读诗书后一切也迎刃而解。因此Legolas认为不该用轻描淡写的“复杂”一词来概括他们的父子关系，而是用“非常、十分地令人心烦意乱”来取而代之。他之前从未在他的人生中，因为一个人而体会到过这样如山的压抑心情，除了几年前一个愚蠢的交换生偷走了Tauriels的心——不过他还是释然了，因为十个月后这个交换生不得不回到自己的国家，再也不能与她联系或留下任何形式的消息。那个他讨厌的男人，名字究竟叫什么？Mili？Stili？Fili？Kili？反正他也记不得了，不过要是这个矮小的，黑色的刺毛团再敢出现在他眼前一次，Legolas肯定会让他生不如死，为初恋破裂后的Tauriels所经历的一切报仇雪恨。但即便他对Kili的所有负面情绪加起来，大概也比不上他对Thranduil的九牛一毛。

       他的每一寸呼吸，每一下瞥视，每一次动静，所有的一切，不管Thranduil做了或是未做的，都能轻易地惹恼Legolas，使他仿佛身处人间炼狱。他没法忍受古板的人，哪怕一点点。他知道他不该这样想或是这样做，实际上，他更应该为自己在母亲去世后依旧可以留在纽约而心怀感激，至少不用被逼迫着搬到圣安东尼奥和他的叔叔婶婶住在一起，或是蒙大那州的海伦娜市的祖父母那里。因为Thranduil愿意照顾他，在那时他们不过认识两年。他们并没有血缘关系，尽管他们的外貌惊人地相似。有时人们会认为他们是兄弟，因为Thranduil看起来不过只有二十五六岁的光景，然而实际上他已经三十出头了。可就算他们知道Thranduil的年龄，也并不意味着他就得成为Legolas 的父亲，因为他实在像极了一个青年，一个年轻人。重点在于，在他的亲生母亲过世之后，2年之前，与她交往了2年的男朋友，Thranduil，向Legolas提议也许他能够留在纽约并住进他的公寓*里，就在他曾经与母亲同居的公寓不远处。这个男人甚至为他支付了私人学校的学费，并为他置备了所有青少年需要的东西。Legolas应该充满感激之情，然而事实是，他了解自己，要他这样做只会使情况更加糟糕，因为他讨厌被强迫去做一些违背他意愿的事。而Thranduil明显拒人于千里之外，从不理会Legolas说出感激之言还有所有的好话。

      少年叹息一声，如果他继续在大清早就想着Thranduil的事，只会使他原本糟糕的心情雪上加霜。他匆匆瞥了一眼立在夜柜上的钟，那提醒了他假设还想准时到校的话就得抓紧时间了。他又叹了口气，从柔软的床褥中爬了起来，拖着身体走进了浴室，匆忙洗了个澡，吹干了他长长的金发。那头金发长得过肩，与他苍白的皮肤和深蓝色的眼瞳完美呼应。

      梳妆完毕后他手里抓着手机走出了房间，便立刻与一股早餐与咖啡混合的气息撞了满怀。他还指望Thranduil还在睡的想法立刻烟消云散。他循着这食物的美好味道走向了厨房和餐厅。

      不像在他的房间那样，这里门户大开，大方地展现着Huston河令人窒息的美景和这座川流不息的不夜城。四周都是落地窗，楼房拔地而起的高度让这周围没有其他建筑阻碍阳光的照射，因此公寓里总是光线敞亮。

      一尊雕塑正坐在长桌尽头，巍然不动地阅读着报纸，只是偶尔眨一下眼。这就是Legolas所面对的生物。

      “早。”他低声向Thranduil说，然而男人纹丝未动，过了超过十秒才从报纸里抬起缓慢地抬起视线，在少年身上缓慢地徘徊了一圈。

      “早上好。我以为你还睡着。”Thranduil把报纸工整地叠好，正了正他已然完美的领带，又端起了他那装着清咖啡的杯子。

      “我诅咒咖啡全都倒翻在他那件雪白亮丽的衬衫上…”Legolas默默地想，在自己的牛奶里加了超多牛奶，咖啡渐渐褪成了明快的榛果棕色。他讨厌清咖啡。

      可惜Thranduil没有把那杯滚烫的液体打翻在他昂贵的黑西装上，而是用一种优雅的姿态拿起杯子触碰了嘴唇，随后放回了桌子上。

      “睡得怎么样？”年长的那位拿起一个盛放着被切成小块的水果的碗，用一把银匙拨了一小些到自己的盆子里。他把这个动作重复了三次，随后又去拨弄了一些煎鸡蛋到自己的碗里。盆子里很快堆起了一些食物，培根，百吉饼还有一片香肠。

      “挺好的。”是Legolas的回复，随后他也往自己的盘子里拨进了差不多的食物。他不想承认，也不绝对不会把这话说出来，不过Thranduil确实是一个超棒的厨师。当一块入口绵密的煎蛋滑下他的食道，令人享受的混合口感在他的舌尖炸开。“太咸了。”他批评道——一个谎言，因为它实在太完美了——但Thranduil嘴角挂着的细微的笑容僵硬了。

      他不喜欢被人批评指责，但凡是他经手的事都必须完美无缺。所以给他挑毛病是Legolas的乐趣之源，尽管有时只是在鸡蛋里挑骨头。

      他们在死寂中度过了剩余的早餐时间，直到Legolas觉得是时候该出发去学校了，他对于和这个老年版的自己共处一室感到生理上的不适。

      “我可以开车送你去学校。”Thranduil提议，放下了他的叉子。他都没有吃完他盆子的食物的四分之一，有时候Legolas很好奇地想要知道，这个男人是不是只依靠工作，咖啡因和酒精存活下来的。

      “我乘地铁吧。”

      “那你要我来接你吗？”

      “放学我到Aragorn家去。”一个谎言，可能吧。因为这本来不在他的计划内。Thranduil蹙起了眉。

      显而易见，他的“继父”很不喜欢他的朋友们。

      “我可能很晚回家，你的钱够不够买一些吃的？”

      “够。”说完便扬长而去。

      他深呼吸了一口，想让自己平静下来。他在公寓里呆着的每一分每一秒都让他的情绪急转直下，而当他踏出这栋高楼走在街沿上，呼吸着纽约城的空气，他很快就感觉好了很多。可Legolas还没有走到街的尽头那边的地铁的入口，一辆黑色的跑车*就快速地飞驰而过，只留下了惊魂未定的路人——他们好歹住的是富人区！他翻了翻白眼，冲远去的汽车做了个鬼脸。

      Thranduil是一个商人，是他自己经营的公司的总裁，并赚了一大笔钱财。他爱所有的纸醉金迷。轿车，服装，电子产品，珠宝还有很多很多其他东西。

      “你看起来就算是天启即将来临你也愿意为之庆祝。告诉我朋友，为什么世界末日能让你这样兴高采烈？”Aragorn，Legolas的青梅竹马，他最好的朋友，勾过了他肩膀问道。深色头发的那一个比他稍高一些，不过几厘米罢了。

      “我不想说这个。”他又重复了一遍他已经在学校回复了一个早晨的答案，不管是不是Aragorn还是谁问的。

      “让我猜猜？”

      “不要。”他已经很庆幸自己不用和他每天一起上所有的课，不过现在，他们在Aragorn家的公寓里，所以这场对话已经不可避免了。

      “嗯，你早上顶着一张好像被人朝脸上扔了双鞋子一样的臭脸来学校…你昨晚没有出门吧所以你待在家里了。”

      “Aragorn，我向上帝发誓我一会要打电话给Arwen告诉她你上次把我灌醉之后让我和你联手一块骗了她。”Legolas半开玩笑地说，所以Aragorn也很无耻地笑了起来。

      “所以说一切的起因都是由于你的Daddy。”这不难看出来。

      “他不是我的Daddy，我妈妈从来没有嫁给过他，他也不是我真正意义上的继父。”他的声音一下变得冰冷。

      “他可能不是那种爸爸意味上的Daddy，不过他可以成为你的Sugar Daddy。”Aragorn低语“sugar daddy”的方式让“butterfly”这一个词语都听起来都十分调皮。

      “错，他就是个喜欢傲视世人的混蛋，对除了他自己以外的一切事物不屑一顾，对所有从他面前晃过去的东西都能提起性欲。”

      “他又没有操你。”

      Aragorn玩味地说道，很明白怎么取悦他的朋友。

      Legolas不可置信地倒吸一口气，他想要的大笑出声被咽下肚去——只是发出类似于轻笑的声音——一个小小的笑容挂在他嘴角边。“你真恶心。”

      “但他真的很性感，如果不是因为你的话说不定我就提枪上阵了。”

      “你忘了他讨厌你讨厌到骨子里了。”金发的男孩回答道。

      “我可爱的，天真又无邪的伙伴，让我为你开启新世界的大门。不管你信不信，但，爱并不是做|爱的全部前提*，有时也能佐以炽热的恨意。”Aragorn把他的包扔到了地上，他们走进厨房，打开了冰箱。家里只有他们两个人。Aragorn的父母还在上班，而他又是个独生子。

      “我当然知道这个，笨蛋。”Legolas绕过他的朋友，拿了瓶水。“但我们说的是Thranduil。在你触碰到他之前他恐怕早就把你的头拧下来了。也许他已经雇了什么人来谋杀你，然后要你的尸骨无存。”他决定用一种荒谬的方式快点结束这个话题。

      “小家伙，如果他这样做了第一个杀死的肯定是你啊。”

      当Legolas进入公寓时，除了透过巨大的窗户而投射进来的城市的灯光，屋里一片漆黑。整间屋子鸦雀无声，说明Thranduil不是在自己的书房工作就是纯粹不在家而已。而Legolas希望是后者。

      他蹑手蹑脚地一路穿行过公寓，到达Thranduil的书房。这儿也是安静和漆黑的。他确实是一个人在家。

      真棒。他的心情上扬了200%，尽管他还得去完成那该死的法文作业，但他觉得他的这一整天都变得好转起来。如果他现在还想来点宵夜的话，一个苹果和一瓶水就足够了。

      幸运的是，它们不是由Thranduil购买的食物，而是由他们的管家Rosi。

      她是一个有着娇小玲珑的身材的可爱女性，拥有一头自然蓬松的亚麻色头发，闪闪发亮的眼睛，红扑扑的脸颊以及叫人愉快的笑声。Rosi和Thranduil差不多年纪，在Legolas眼中她完美地履行着她的工作，可是他的继父并不这么想。他总是在某处挑出个不知所谓的瑕疵，譬如她没把沙发枕头放在和之前一模一样的精确位置。但他没有解雇她，也许因为她是唯一一个没有在两周后就辞职而且至今没往他挚爱的咖啡里吐口水的管家。

      不管怎样，因为Thranduil吃不了多少，如果他自己一个人生活的话，冰箱就永远会是空空如也，所以Rosi被请来负责食物，好让Legolas不至于饿死。当然Legolas也可以全部由着自己出去买点什么吃的，他也不像会缺钱，但现在这样的方式显然更加方便并且节省了他的时间。

      咬了一小口苹果，他打开他的苹果电脑等着开机。一边坐在书桌椅子上一边旋转，直到电脑桌面出现，他才开始写起了作业。

      法文作业对Legolas来说没有一点问题。他对语言颇具才能，可以毫不费力地说和写上几种语言。直到四页纸那么多的文章写完，他才花了不到两个小时。

      除了咬的第一口苹果，他只喝了一口水。他已经在阿拉贡家吃了晚餐，是早先订好的美味的中国菜。他的父母到家时Legolas正准备离开，于是迎接他的是两人爱的拥抱。

      他们非常喜欢他。在他母亲过世后他们曾提出让他和他们一起生活，但是Legolas不想活在增加他们负担的歉疚中。

      好吧，他现在对Thranduil做着差不多同样的事，但他不喜欢那个金发碧眼的男人，所以他完全不会感到歉疚。

      打印完作业后，他换上运动裤和内衣，用笔记本电脑看电视剧直到午夜，然后很快便睡着了。

      而Thranduil那时候仍不在家，也许还呆在他的办公室继续加班，也许去和一些客户或者合作伙伴吃晚饭了。

 

      第二天在学校，Legolas觉得他被诅咒了。不是因为他被绊倒了好几次，也不是因为一个在走廊系鞋带的女孩几乎令他整个儿摔倒，不，原因是，他今早忘了他的钥匙导致现在他被锁在了公寓大门外。短暂的休息期间，他给Thranduil打了电话，尽管十分的不情愿。他没有发短消息，因为他的继父不一定会有心情回复，但却永远不会无视一个电话。

      “我忘了我的钥匙。”Legolas说，抢在年长者有机会发出一个字儿之前，“你今天什么时候回家？”

      “晚会儿，我得在办公室处理一些生意。你要我带钥匙去学校吗？我现在有时间，可以先停会儿工作。”Thrandui的声音听来像是正在露齿而笑，因为他知道Legolas有多痛恨他来学校的想法。

      “不。”Legolas本来不准备很快就回答的，但Thranduil出现在他学校的想法实在是个噩梦。

      去年他们曾举办过一次邀请所有学生父母到学校的活动，当Thranduil穿着一套完美合身的西服出现，看起来一如既往的漂亮时，其引发的反应可以轻易想象得到。那些从没见过他继父的同学们，全都惊呆了，而他的老师们则竭尽全力地想要引起Thranduil的注意，至于其余家长们，那就像一群围绕着一个电灯泡的蛾子，看着他们努力取悦并试图与Thranduil交谈，真是令人作呕。

      “放学后我能去你办公室吗？”作为替代方案，他问道，因为这种想法似乎还能忍受。

      “当然，你什么时候出发？”那美丽却浸毒的嗓音再次透出了无聊的，近乎失望的味道。

      “一点钟。”他随即挂了电话。

 

      耸立在他面前的建筑十分壮观，他不得不仰起脑袋以看见其直达顶部的全貌。所有玻璃镜面上反射出的阳光完全遮盖住了建筑物的表面，他迫不及待地想要拿到钥匙。

      叹了口气，他穿过马路，穿过大门口，直往电梯。两个穿着黑色西装的男人守在电梯口，微微扬起眉毛看向他，但他们不敢阻止他。他们知道他，之前他来过这儿几次。Legolas现在穿着一条黑色紧身牛仔裤和一件衬衫，他感到自己的装扮有些不相适宜，哪怕他这身行头比那两个警卫全身的套装加起来更值钱。他把黑色背包挂在右肩，耳机里传出的什么歌的鼓点像炸开般的响亮，完全抹去了他的思考。他将目光固定在手机上，把关于这个周末的计划写成短消息发给他的朋友们。毕竟今天是星期五。由于Thranduil的办公室在布局上比较远，他花了一些时间才到达了那扇呈小型环状打开的门扉。

      他绕着门扉外围行走，这样就不必费心去看那些坐在大办公桌前、用电脑敲打着文件的男人和女人们。他不必宣示自己的存在，就算他需要，他也不会那么做。没有敲门，他就走进了他继父的办公室，也不担心他是否正在召开会议。不过Thranduil此刻正独自一人，除开他桌前站着的那个金发碧眼的女人的话，她站得如此笔直，以至于Legolas担心她的脊椎可能快断了。

       仅仅飞速地瞟了他一眼，这就是他从男人那里得到的一切，而女人则完全无视了他，只是对告诉她的每一个字一个劲儿地点头。

       Legolas根本不在乎他们的谈话，但他还是取出了他的耳塞，以便待会儿跟Thranduil说话。

       “我明白，我马上去做，先生。”金发碧眼的女人转过高跟鞋，急匆匆地要走出房间。她闪烁的蓝眼睛看起来似乎在害怕。

       “还有，Galadriel？”Thranduil说道，就在她即将踏出房门的前一秒。

       “是的，先生？”

       “如果再发生那样的情况，后果可会更加严重。”他的声音听起来如此冰冷，连Legolas的后背都不禁窜过一个哆嗦，颤抖起来。

       Galadriel带着勉强的笑容和苍白的面孔，消失了。

       现在Thranduil的视线飘向了他，带着没有丝毫上升的温度，“你应该学习怎么敲门。”

       他没有回嘴，只是翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧，不管怎样，那把他妈的钥匙在哪儿？”

       仿佛就等着这句话，Thranduil拿出了一串钥匙，还连着他的车钥匙。“我会给你，在我们吃完午饭以后。”没有表情的面孔浮起一丝微笑，带着挑衅，他明显是在等着将Legolas的反应当成娱乐消遣。

       “当然，为什么只吃午饭呢？我们呆会儿可以再看场电影。”讥讽的话语从Legolas的舌尖淌落。

       “我也希望我们可以，但我两小时后还要开会。”

       Thranduil用同样讽刺的语气回答道，不过他毫不掩饰自己对于和Legolas玩这种小把戏，是多么的饶有趣味。

       Legolas不得不抑制住自己给上年长者一耳光的冲动。他需要那把受诅咒的钥匙。

      “你就不能直接给我那把该死的钥匙吗？”

       他的继父并不急于回答他的问题，相反，他将钥匙滑进了他的外套，并用几根手指划拨了一下他那披散着的完美长发。“不行。我只是要你知道，下周末你将和我一起参加一个商业聚餐。我的客户有个你这样大年纪的儿子，好好接待一下那小子，这样他就不会在我和他爸谈交易的时候造成干扰。”

        “是什么让你以为我会跟你一起去？”

        “如果不想在剩下的这一年里被禁足，我希望你能好好表现下自己。”

 

      午餐虽然讨厌但还可以忍受。他们没有进行多少交流，而是在慢慢吃着食物期间，各自盯着自己的手机。这是条规矩，他们一天中会尽量在一起吃两次饭。不走运的是大多数时候这并没能实现。Legolas不懂为什么Thranduil非要坚持这条愚蠢的规矩，他们俩都不喜欢与对方作伴，他肯定对方也想要逃离这种状况，就如他自己一样。

       “学校怎么样？”Thranduil咬了一小口，玫瑰色的唇瓣以一种哪怕是最直的直男看到也会开始想象一些肮脏的事情的罪恶的方式覆盖着食物。但Legolas不会，他仅仅感到恼怒，因为每一下、每一个、Thranduil的动作，都是如此的优雅和敏捷。

       他确信他的继父完全知道自己会给别人造成什么样的影响，而Thranduil很乐意这么玩弄他人。

       “很好。”他小声说着，用叉子叉起食物。

       “你今晚要出去吗？”

       “是。”

       “和谁一起？” Thranduil今天的谈话显得相当活跃，他一定拥有一个好心情，多过于他感到讨厌的那部分心情。

       “一些朋友，你知道的。Aragorn, Arwen, Tauriel 也许还有双胞胎。”这是Legolas的一个嗨点，由于Thranduil讨厌他的每一个朋友，看到那张像是注射过肉毒杆菌的脸孔因此而蹙起了额头，他感到十分满意。

       “好吧，我直到明早都不在家，如果你比我更晚回家的话，Rosi会在那儿，所以你可以明天再给我钥匙。”Legolas耸耸肩，他根本不在乎Thranduil的计划安排，事实上他已经不能更加地不在乎了。


	2. Not that I would care

Thranduil在午饭后开车送他回家——那顿午饭看起来像是永无止境，尽管Thranduil有一半的餐点连碰都没碰。Thranduil把车停在了巨大的建筑物前，而Legolas几乎是跳着出了车。他不知道为什么，但他现在真的很生气，就像是对Thranduil产生了过敏反应。 

“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”男人简短地说道，在Legolas有点过于响亮地关上车门进入建筑物之前。他能听见车辆快速离开时咆哮的马达声，Thranduil至今还拥有驾照并从没跟警察惹上过麻烦可真是个奇迹。但Legolas记得金钱也在其中扮演了一个角色。每个人在金钱面前都是有机可乘的，你需要的仅仅是提供一个合适的价码。

Legolas打开了公寓的门锁，用那把已经被Thranduil解下车钥匙成为了单独一柄的钥匙，然后他将那个银色的小东西扔在沙发桌上，抓起了他自己的钥匙。有那么一秒钟，他站在自己的房间里，不知道该做些什么，但他很快记起有一堆的作业要做，还都不能拖延到星期天晚上去。看来现在也没什么更好的计划了，他所有的朋友都在忙着别的什么事儿，而电视节目全是狗屎。于是他开始做家庭作业，枯燥乏味的作业。他花了接近三小时终于做完了一切。而通常他完成所有功课仅需一小时，这都是因为他被正在播放的电视剧分散了注意力。他已经看了这部剧的每一季至少十几遍，但他无法阻止自己不断地重看。

差不多七点钟，他把直到周一才会捡起来的背包给扔到了卧室最黑暗的角落里，接下来的两天，他要忘记学校。或者忘到星期天早上吧，在常见的星期天低谷症来袭之前。他又花了一小时冲澡并为今天晚上挑选外套。然后他的电话响了。是Aragorn，他们已经在接他的路上了，差不多10分钟后就会抵达。他知道为什么他的朋友们在接他的时候都会尽量避免来敲门，他们可不想撞见Thranduil——除了Aragorn，他完全不在乎Legolas的继父怎么想他。Legolas可以理解他的朋友们，如果他能回避Thranduil，他也会这么干。

穿上紧身裤，一件前面印有黑色皮鞋图案的宽松白色上衣，他最后一次梳了梳头发，然后抓起手机、钱包和钥匙，离开了漆黑的公寓。他带上了他的皮夹克，仅仅因为它看起来和上衣非常搭配，并跟他明亮的发色形成了一个美好的对比。

当他走进电梯看见自己的倒影时，他对自己所看到的样子表示满意。

他的朋友们在公寓外等着他。Aragorn, Arwen, Tauriel 以及 Elrohir，他们在人行道上站着聊天，不时发出笑声，穿得像被宠坏的孩子。他们一看到他就欢呼雀跃起来，而Elrohir已经显得有点儿醉了。Arwen和Elrohir的年龄差距非常小，因此尽管他们是兄妹，却拥有着共同的朋友。

“Legolas，你从恶龙的利齿下逃出来啦。” Aragorn开玩笑地说道，然后给了他的朋友一个拥抱。

“不，是龙飞出去了。”他笑着，在Arwen 和Tauriel脸上吻了吻，并给了Elrohir一个同样的拥抱。

“单独留下了他的公主吗？看来穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士根本没必要登场，如果龙本身就糟透了的话。” Elrohir一边回复短信，一边哼哼道。

“你那个可爱的克隆人又在哪儿？”他们中唯一一个金发的女孩向Elrohir问道，并得到了一句简单的“生病”作为答复。

“希望龙不会回来，在我们站在他洞穴前的这会儿。我们可不想在这儿耗完我们的星期五之夜，就算这儿有酒吧玩有热闹看也不要。”Aragorn抓起他女朋友的手拖着她走掉了。

Tauriel, Legolas 和Elrohir跟在了这对情侣身后。

“你看起来很迷人。” Legolas对身边的女孩儿称赞道，后者立即微笑了起来。

当她的思绪飘走时，她的脸上便会露出严肃的表情来，但她的微笑却十分美丽。Legolas曾经偷偷暗恋过她好几年，但在一些时刻，他意识到他已不再迷恋她了，于是他很庆幸自己将这份感情一直作为秘密来保守。

“谢谢，我上周才买的这条裙子。”这裙子很棒，紧贴着身体如同第二层皮肤，是黑色的。它被剪裁设计得在独特别致的同时又显示出了优雅，而它是如此的短，甚至还遮不到她紧身裤的一半，这使得她的双腿看起来非常美。黑色高跟鞋与它完美地结合在一起，同时她蓬松的头发披散在背后。

“完美。”Legolas再次保证道。

“你看起来也美极了，亲爱的。” Aragorn对Arwen说道。她穿着一条同样长度的连衣裙，不过颜色更加淡雅，而且露出了她美丽的背部。

Legolas不得不承认，女孩们实在是很漂亮。有意思的是，所有他富有的朋友们全都如此令人赏心悦目，他不知道这是否源自于富有所产生的一种副作用。也许是因为他们从不需要担心些什么，他说不出。

他们决定步行去酒吧，反正不会超过几条街道的距离。花不上五分钟的时间，还能确保他们不会因交通堵塞而被困在出租车里。只是他怀疑女孩们穿着那样的鞋子走过凹凸不平的木板路，会不会伤到脚。但Tauriel 跟Arwen看起来一点都不介意。相反，他红头发的朋友一边用轻柔的声音和他交谈，一边还用手机回复了几个短信。

他们拐过了又一处转角，而当Legolas抬起他的目光时，他被冻结成了一尊雕塑。

这一定是个糟糕透顶的玩笑！

他在那里，穿着一件黑色衬衫和一条黑色的牛仔裤，发丝滑落在双肩像是香槟色的瀑布，哪怕并没有动，他看起来仍是无比的优雅。他的眼睛半阖着，淡红色的嘴唇微微张开，衬衫最顶上的纽扣是开着的，这让Legolas拥有一个绝佳的视角可以看见他细长的脖子和一部分胸膛。

Thranduil，正随意地倚在他那辆黑色的跑车上。

Legolas沮丧得想要尖叫。在纽约有上百，不，上千条的街道，他却偏偏撞见了Thranduil。太可笑了！他干嘛非要离他们的公寓这么近？

身旁的Tauriel察觉到他突然变化的情绪，于是她试图弄清发生了什么。当她看见Thranduil时她努力控制着自己不要拉长了脸，但没用。“为什么他会在这儿？”她哼了一声，分担了他的负面情绪。“他不是该呆在家里，喝着热牛奶，看上一些黑白电影吗？我听说老年人都这么做。”

Legolas不由得笑了。“那的确是老年人干的事儿。”可她的评论还是没令他的心情好转。跟Thranduil一起吃早餐和晚餐不是已经够痛苦的了吗？为什么他还得撞见他？

“无视他。” Tauriel下了决定，并把她的注意力再次转移到了手机上。

“我倒是想。”

“喝点儿吧朋友，会有帮助的。” Elrohir咕哝着靠过来，手里拿着一个盛有透明液体的瓶子。它闻起来甜甜的，同时有着水果味。

“谢谢。”Legolas说完便举起瓶子放到了嘴边。酒精在他喉咙里燃烧，使他感到了一点畏缩，但水果的味道和随之而来的温热感觉，值得那一点轻微的灼伤。

“你看起来在烦恼，一切还好吗？” Aragorn抓过Legolas的酒瓶啜了一口。他没把酒瓶还给他。

“看看谁在那儿。”他声音中的恼意让他略过了酒瓶这事儿。

“你不是认真的吧。”黑发的友人呻吟道，尽管他做起来的样子逗人发笑。

“哦，我是。”Legolas其实并没有发恼，因为他害怕Thranduil会为自己还没到法定年龄就喝酒这事儿而生气，不，Thranduil才不在乎那个。那个男人只是讨厌自己的存在。[1]

“他在哪儿？” Aragorn在道路上搜寻着年长者的身影，却没有看见。

“跨过街道，在饭店转角，靠着辆车。”Legolas的目光射向他早先发现Thranduil的方向。是的，他在那儿，仍旧站得像一座雕像，抽着什么既非香烟又非大麻的东西吹出股烟雾。突然Thranduil转过身，不是朝着他们的方向，而是朝着饭店的门口，接着，Legolas的下巴几乎掉了，他看到一个清浅的微笑出现在他继父的唇边。另一个男人出现了，同样浅色的头发，比Thranduil的身材多了一点阳刚之气，但却矮了几厘米。陌生人咧嘴一笑，向着Thranduil伸出双手，在缓缓爱抚着皮肤的同时，他们互相看着彼此。

Legolas不知道是因为震惊还是酒精的原因使得他的胃部犹如在翻江倒海。他知道Thranduil有着许多的风流韵事，他一个月干过的人可能比他一生的还多。有时候他会带他们回公寓，在那里他们制造出巨大的噪音，每每都令Legolas带着噩梦入睡。那很荒唐。幸运的是，Thranduil总是在第二天早晨就把他们给踢了出去，看起来他不是那种在事后还要抱着入睡或者还要表现一下虚情假意的类型。他不关心他继父和情人们之间发生了什么事儿，只要他不用被迫看见他们。

“他妈的！掐我，这不是真的。”他喃喃道，声音响到足以令Tauriel听见。一阵尖锐的疼痛冲上他的手臂，她认真执行了他的话。“嗷，开个玩笑而已啊，混蛋。”但他的声音听起来并没有他想的那么生气。他全部的注意力依旧被前方的景象所吸引。

然后，毫无预警的，那两个男人的嘴唇碰到了一块儿。Thranduil把金发碧眼的陌生人推倒在车身上，将自己压向那具小一点儿的身体，一声低低的呻吟传入他的耳朵，在Thranduil将臀部微微移动向另一个男人的臀部时。他继父刚新鲜出炉的情人把头颅朝后方仰起，以便他能更好地获取脖颈上苍白的皮肤。生意人立即抓住这个给予的机会，并开始在那柔软的肉体上吮吸起来。

Legolas的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，当看到陌生人的眼睛像是振动的双翼般闭上时。那些安静的呻吟声，他清楚那不过都是他的想象，令他的内脏翻涌起来。

那景象的确很美，可是，那也是Thranduil。头一回，他不仅仅只是痛恨着年长男人，他感到了其他别的什么东西。一阵轻微的背叛感，即便那可能只是即将呕吐的冲动。

伴着那股感觉Legolas弯下腰，在木板路上开始清空他的胃袋，直到他的身体里什么都没有留下。

 

令他庆幸的是，无论是Thranduil还是那个金发的陌生人都没注意到正在看着他们的这一队少男少女。他们钻进了车，迅速消失在了黑夜中。

等到Legolas的胃部恢复过来，少年们决定继续赶路。

这是一家很受欢迎的酒吧，总有一长串的人等在它外面，排队能排到街尽头去。不过他们很容易就进来了，因为两名戴着墨镜、手里握着名单的绅士认出了他们，给他们放了行。

他们甚至没去考虑排队等候，能有特别待遇是因为他们认得这儿老板的弟弟，于是他们的名字总能出现在客人名单上。他再次感谢自己不是一个非得要等到21岁才能和朋友们这样子聚会的中产阶级少年。酒吧里挤满了人，但还不算太挤。数量还算可以接受的一大堆人正在跳舞，喝酒，大笑，单纯地拥有着这一美好时光。

Legolas来过几次这家酒吧，到这里的人从18岁到40岁都有，一些名人偶尔也会出现一次。音乐响得足以令他感觉到那敲击声正在震动着他的体内并控制着他的脉搏，却又不会太大声。

“我去弄点喝的。” Elrothir喊道，而Aragorn则拉着Arwen一起跳舞去了。在Elrothir消失去拿饮料后，他用询问的目光看了看Tauriel。她笑着捉住了他的手。

很快他们就成为了舞动着身体的人群中的一部分，他们互相挤压着，放声大笑着，只想要放空自己的脑袋。

当一根手指从后面接近他时，Legolas以为那是Aragorn又或许是Elrothir，但是他错了。一个高个子的男人站在他后面，比他大上好几岁，长着一头长长的乌黑的头发和一双近乎黑色的眼睛。他的皮肤苍白，嘴唇呈浅红色，下巴尖得大概能割伤手，如果他触摸它的话。

Tauriel笑了，一见到这个陌生人在盯着Legolas看，她便嘟囔着饮料什么的消失了。

“我是Erestor，你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”陌生人问道，带着一个甜蜜的微笑，金发男孩也立即回敬以同样的微笑。

“Legolas。”他回答，并上下打量起对方。对方身形苗条，然而却有着肌肉发达的身体结构，这使得他内心战栗起来。Legolas不介意看看在那件黑色衬衣下都有些什么。

“这真是一个有趣的名字，我喜欢。” Erestor带着一个真诚的微笑含糊说道，然后他把双手滑进了裤子口袋里，“我猜和你来的那女孩儿是你的……”

Legolas懂得这其中暗示的提问，于是笑了起来。“不，她只是个朋友。”

微笑在Erestor的脸上扩大，他咧嘴一笑。“好极了。”

有人知道怎么跳舞，有人不知道怎么跳舞，还有一些人天生就会跳舞，比如Erestor。他随着音乐摆动着，像是为舞蹈而生一般。Legolas仅仅是喜欢这样，他毫不犹豫地任由一切发生，因为他想要关掉自己脑海的开关，也许这样，他就能忘了那顿糟糕的午餐。所以当他感觉到对方的手正在触摸他的臀部时，他咬住嘴唇，止住了从嘴部伸展出的笑意。Erestor温暖而修长的手指游走在他身体两侧，突然用力攫住他，将他拉得更近了些。他能感到那副强壮的胸膛抵在他的背部，有灼热的呼吸喷在他敏感的脖子上。一股颤栗自上而下地奔过他的脊椎，他的衬衫滑落了一点这让他们肌肤相触。

Legolas现在无法均匀地呼吸着，他很高兴他们今晚决定来这个酒吧。震动的低音似乎支配了他的脉搏，房间里的热度以及由轻微触碰所带来的知觉令他头脑一片眩晕。他不知道对方比他大了多少岁，然而他也不是真的在乎。所以他只是把头后仰，闭上眼睛，享受这一时刻。

 

Legolas回到家已是第二天中午。他其实一个小时前就在Tauriel家醒了，他们一起打游戏机直到他决定有必要去换身新衣服还得要冲个澡。Thranduil没出现在视野中的任何地方——幸运，因为从昨晚起发生的事依旧在他的脑海中挥之不去——所以他要去找一些食物来代替。

“哦，你好，亲爱的。”他刚一走进厨房，就听到Rosie发出了温暖可爱的声音。她正在用新买的杂货填充冰箱，于是Legolas趁机抓起一个发亮的红苹果，大大地咬了一口。

“你好Rosie，很高兴见到你。”他快速地亲吻了一下她的脸庞，然后在厨房柜台上坐了下来。他十分喜欢这个有着卷卷头的娇小的白种女人。她总是让他想起关于一个母亲的点点滴滴。不是他自己的，他的母亲是与众不同的。不热情，不开朗，也不乐于拥抱他，他的母亲总是保持着微妙的距离，然而同样爱他和关心他。他以她的方式爱她，她也以他的方式爱他。可是拥有Rosie的感觉依然很好。

“那个统治它们的人在哪儿呢？”他开玩笑地说，同时默默祈祷Thranduil还没回家。

“Legolas。”她一面用责备的语气对他说，一面试图压抑住从她玫瑰般的嘴唇上扩散而出的笑容。关于她的一切就如同花儿一样，她甚至闻起来就有股花香。“他一个小时前才回家，头痛，而且情绪不好。他去睡觉了，所以我猜在吃晚餐前你都见不着他。”

“我可以就那么过活。”他咕哝着，又咬了口苹果。在Rosie再次责备他之前他转变了话题。“你可爱的丈夫现在做得怎样了呢？”

“很好，他刚开了第二家花店。”

她的丈夫——Sam——自豪地拥有着——现在是两家——花店。他热爱生长和盛放的一切事物，Legolas认为他们真是天造地设的一对儿。

“你的孩子们呢？都健康吗？”Rosie和Sam有着许多、许多孩子但是Legolas只见过最小的那个婴孩，一个叫做Ruby的小女孩，有着明亮的蓝宝石般的眼睛和一个没有牙的微笑。

“他们很好，谢谢你。”她关上电冰箱，扔掉了购物袋。“Elanor明年就要上高中了。她很兴奋，简直迫不及待要见见所有‘好看的男孩子’。”

Legolas大笑起来。“好吧，我希望她不要失望。只要她别对好看的老师感兴趣。”

“天啊Legolas，别让我做噩梦。不是每个人都会被大他们两倍年纪的人所吸引。”

咬完最后一口，Legolas把苹果核扔进了垃圾桶。“他才没我两倍那么大，他25岁。”

“你则16岁。”

“也许这就是为什么我俩没能成的原因。”他开玩笑道，同时决定不告诉Rosie关于昨晚那个人的事。[2]

“Legolas……”Rosie刚起了个头，他就跳下柜台给了她脸颊又一个吻。

“我知道，我知道。年纪大的人不适合我。”Legolas重复了一遍她不时给他的建议。“别担心。”他拿起一瓶冷水，然后走出厨房。“我会好起来的。”

“我相信你会的。”她的笑容如此明亮，令她的眼睛也闪耀起来。Legolas不期待会有其他更好的管家了。他真的非常爱她，她是他遇到过的最好的女性之一。

 

他一整天都没见着Thranduil，主要是他一次也不曾离开他的房间，不过天黑了，时钟显示已是将近晚上九点了，他感到有点饿。穿着运动裤和内衣，他离开自己的洞穴，穿过黑暗的客厅走向厨房。

一声柔软的呻吟阻止了他安静的步伐。“能不能麻烦你走路别他妈的像个相扑手或者别的什么东西？”一个非常疲倦的声音喃喃着从沙发那儿传来。

翻了个白眼，Legolas走近了发出喃喃声的源头。

他躺在那儿，头发披散在枕垫上，四肢缠绕在沙发边缘，眼睛闭着，嘴巴微微张开。

Legolas忍不住盯着那开启的、粉色的嘴唇。它们看起来如此柔软，他很好奇有多少人曾经吻过它们。

“你为什么盯着我看？”

Thranduil嘟囔着，睁开他蓝色的眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下那蓝色似乎变得深了些。

“我没有盯着你看。”Legolas赶紧说道，同时清了清嗓子。

他的继父看起来像是被他逗乐了，这个男人像一个活生生的测谎仪。“好吧。”

羞怒冲红了少年的脸颊。“我说了我没盯着你看。”他又重申了一遍。

Thranduil猛地坐了起来，带着一份怒意。“看起来是我搞错了，不过反正我也不在乎。”他将自己顺直的头发拂过脸颊掠到了肩后。他穿着的衬衫有着十分宽松的衣领，所以Legolas能看见有一半苍白的胸膛都暴露在了外面。皮肤上没有标记，任何地方都没找到一处单独的红色斑点。现在Legolas记起来，他还从未在Thranduil身上看见过什么吻痕。“你到底要怎样，我才刚要睡着。”他的继父微微扬起一边的眉毛。他已经注意到Legolas是在如何凝视着他露出的肌肤，但他不想对此费劲说什么。

“我不想怎样，我只是在去厨房的路上。”Legolas厉声说道，同时转过脚后跟，去继续他的任务。

“你准备订餐吗？”Thranduil似乎起来了，因为他的声音变得更近了些。

“也许吧。”他不知道为什么，可是他的心情突然变坏了。

“你要订什么？”年长的男人尾随着他一路进了厨房。

“我还不知道。”他的声音泄漏出了他的烦恼，当听到对方轻笑出声时Legolas恨不能在墙壁上打个孔钻进去。他干嘛突然这么积极啊？

“我想订几个中国菜。”

“我不要订中国菜。”

“那我要披萨。”

“但我不想要披萨。”

“那你想要订什么？”看起来Thranduil对这样的小游戏丝毫不觉到厌倦。

“反正我会订。”少年艰难地控制着他的声音。

他们最终订了披萨，尽管Legolas很不情愿。可悲的是，Thranduil坚持他们得一块儿吃。于是不断重复的折磨又开始了。他们面对面静静地坐着，慢慢地咀嚼着食物。

“你今晚会出去吗？”Thranduil问。

“不。”他可不想明天醒来又得头疼，他宁愿一晚安睡。

“昨天玩得开心吗？”

“开心。”

“有遇见什么有趣的人吗？”

“或许有，但那不关你的事。”Legolas看见年长男人的眼睛收缩了起来。虽然很难察觉，但他的表情稍稍改变了一点。可能是因为粗鲁的回答吧。即使Legolas可以发誓，他看到了一些使他想起名为妒忌的闪光出现在了那双暗蓝色的眼中。他们在沉默中吃完了剩下的餐点，而Thranduil仿佛也对他们的谈话失去了任何的兴趣。


	3. Embarrassment suits you

接下来的一周很无聊，同时也很美妙。他在学校有好几堂测验但是每一个都很容易。不过令他真正心情好的原因是Thranduil有大量工作得做，每天都在办公室呆到很晚，又在日出之前就离开了家。而Legolas完全不介意这样子。

事实上，他不能更幸福。他可以独自一人窝在床上吃早餐，懒洋洋地在沙发上边看电视边吃订好的晚餐，零食则由Rosie提供。

在星期五的时候，Tauriel决定到他家留宿，她的父母都出差了，所住的公寓里就只剩下她一个人，这让她很无聊。Arwen有两个兄弟，而她是独生子，跟Legolas 和 Aragorn一样。她，以及他最好的朋友，都很高兴不用跟另一个孩子一起分享父母的爱，但Legolas有时候却希望自己能有一个兄弟姐妹，他的亲属只有他的姑妈、叔叔和爷爷奶奶，而他跟他们并不是特别亲近。

“我总是忘记你家有多他妈的棒，我爱死带空中楼阁的公寓了，我希望我爸妈也能买一个这样的。”她一边咕哝着，一边进入寓所。

Legolas轻笑了起来。“你要不要搬过来住？我们可以分享我的卧室。”他开玩笑地提议道，同时把门给踢上了。

“不，不管它有多么棒，你的室友可是个脾气暴躁的小混蛋。我一直很高兴自己能避开他。”她笑着把长发挽成一个乱七八糟的圆髻，并把她的鞋子踢到了角落里。

“相信我，我的感觉跟你一模一样。”Legolas喃喃道。

Tauriel笑了，然后把她的行李拿进他的卧室。她随身带着一个单独的包包，粉红色的，塞满了接下来24小时里各种她所需要的东西。

他们一起度过了棒呆了的一天。因为他的继父不在家，他们可以做任何想做的事，反正没有脾气不好的老年人在这儿盯着他们。哪怕他们到凌晨三点才上床睡觉，Thranduil依然没有回家。

不幸的是第二天就不同了，因为他们一直睡到了午饭时间，所以没能注意到某个人已经完成了所有的工作，回到了家中。

Legola醒了过来，因为他觉得自己快要窒息了。当他睁开眼睛，他明白了为什么。Tauriel在睡梦中扭曲着翻过身，把一半的身体都搁在了他的头顶，她的手臂正紧扼着他的喉咙。他一面笑着一面解救自己，把她从身上推开，不然她真的会在睡梦中杀了他。柔软的鼾声停止了，她很快开始眨巴起眼睛。

“他妈的，你干嘛弄醒我，混蛋。”她咕哝着，转身继续用毯子盖住了脸。

“你边睡边要掐死我，你希望我怎么办？”Legolas决定再也不与她分享同一张床。

“就让我掐死你好了，你干嘛那么小气还把我给弄醒了，我以为我们是最好的朋友。”

“这就是一个刚刚想要杀我的人说的话。”他哼了一声，离开了床。本来通常他会在那儿呆上更多时间，但Tauriel就跟个加热器似的，他觉得他需要去冲个澡。于是他把她留在床上，单独冲了个澡并擦干了头发。等他回来穿上干净的衣服，她用昏昏欲睡的声音嘟囔着什么。“你说什么？”他问道，同时从充电器上拔下他的手机回了几个短信。

“我饿了。”她重复道，一边用手指捋起自己姜红色的卷发。

“等会儿去厨房吧，你认得路。”他耸了耸肩。

“太累了，我走不动，你得带着我。”

Legolas大笑着起身，推掉被褥，拉起了她体操运动员般的身体。她不重，但她也不轻。当他架着她走进厨房时，他的手臂都开始有点发疼了，这让她笑出了声。

“哦，闭嘴。”他厉声说道，却掩不住其中的笑意。

“你们在做什么？”

“！”

他惊讶得差点把女孩给扔了，这个迎接他们的声音对他来说实在是太过于意想不到。一个睡眼朦胧的Thranduil站在厨房，手里端着杯水。他穿着灰色的运动裤和一件白色的紧身T恤，炫耀般地展示着他的弘二头肌和经过了锻炼的上半身。他的头发一如既往的顺直，披散在挺得笔直的后背。

“噢，该死的。”Legolas低声地咒骂道，但还不至于低到让Thranduil听不见。女孩咯咯笑了一声，她认为他已将她带得足够远了。于是Legolas几乎没注意到自己手臂中的重量是何时消失的。

“直视他人是不礼貌的行为Legolas。” 当发现他的继子只是沉默地不停看向他时，Thranduil说出了一个普遍的事实。Tauriel努力忍住了笑声，因为不管怎么说，她刚刚才从Thranduil那里得到了充满死亡意味的一瞥。[1]她打开冰箱，为自己拿出了一盒果汁。

“你为什么在这里？”Legolas哼了一声，将年长者的话忽略过去，他取出两个玻璃杯并把它们交给自己最好的朋友。

“我要最后一次确认一下这是我的房子，我买的它，准确地说是在四年前，为了方便我信守承诺……”[2] Thranduil说到一半突然住了口，整个人仿佛倏地惊醒。他看起来像是被自己的话所震惊，就好像他已经接近于承认了什么Legolas不应该知道的事情。

“无所谓啦。我以为你今天会工作。”少年忽略掉了生意人差点脱口而出的什么真相。

“实际上我已经做完所有的工作，有了一点点的空闲时间，之后，我们必须得去出席某个晚上聚餐。”

哦，该死，他都忘了那个。好吧，没忘记，但他的脑海已经抹去了那段不愉快的回忆。一个恼火的呻吟从他唇边溢出，现在轮到Tauriel笑了，那笑声响得足以令他继父听见。不过冰冷的一瞥就是Thranduil朝她所在方向投去的一切了，因为他从不愿意费劲儿和Legolas大多数的朋友说话。

“我不在意你是否忘了这件事，你会参加的，不然我就亲自把你拖进餐厅。”

 

“我希望你今晚能表现得举止端正。” Thranduil冰冷的声音里带着命令的口气。显然他很认真，对这次的晚餐，以及对这次晚餐所带来的交易。而Legolas仅仅是耸了耸肩，摸了摸身上柔软的面料，这是Thranduil为这次的场合所特意买给他的套装。它——理所当然地——非常值钱，所以Legolas打算等会儿点些什么饮料然后“不慎地”洒在它上面。他的继父不会在意毁掉一件如此昂贵的衣服，但如果他是故意的，而Thranduil注意到这点的话，他就能从中得到一种满足。这种满足也许会令他失去自己的脑袋。不过那是值得的。

“Legolas，我是认真的。好好表现。” 在Legolas下车前，Thranduil抓住他的手臂将他固定住。修长的，苍白的手指陷进肉里，让他几乎感到了一阵轻微的疼痛，但这压迫却不仅止于叫人不舒服。触碰的感觉仿佛细小的电流穿行过他的手臂，点燃了皮肤。这是一种奇怪的感觉，它竟然不是全然那么坏。

“我知道。”他哼了一声，将手臂抽出，打开了车门。“我不笨。”

沉默是他得到的唯一回答，不知怎地，它竟令他感到生气。在下车之前Thranduil最后一次看了看镜子——假如虚荣是一个人，那一定是Thranduil。Legolas顶着张坏脾气的脸模仿了一下他，但显然整体效果不够可笑[3]。他满脑子都在试图找出，怎样的方式才能最大程度地惹恼他那讨厌的继父。这尝试从他有点过分响亮地甩上车门令年长男人不禁瑟缩了一下就开始了。不过当男人做了个深呼吸后，作为答案，少年得到的所有，是一个足可以杀死小动物的愤怒目光。

而Legolas所做的，就是回敬以微笑，哦，这可真是有点太过愉快以至于不够真实了。他跟着对方进入了餐厅。

用苛求的腔调以及冷酷的目光，Thranduil把那个可怜的服务员吓了个半死。黑发男子苍白着脸连忙将他们带到桌边，在那儿已经有两个人坐好了。

这两个人身材矮小却都体型笨重，拥有强壮的肩膀和短小的四肢。他们有着粗大的、近乎变形的鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇和黑色的眼睛。真正引起Legolas注意的是他们毛发的颜色。年长的男人蓄着一束长长的精心保养的姜红色胡子，以及一条有着相同颜色、以粗野方式扎起来的马尾辫。他儿子的头发要浅一点，比起亮姜色更像是红棕色。他只有少量的胡茬子和一头令他脸显得更圆的短平发。他们穿着深蓝色的西装，明显是Hugo Boss的牌子，这让他们的发色显得更加突出。

“Thranduil！”年长点的男人一看到Legolas的继父便大笑起来，用一种像是从夜空中发出的雷鸣一样的声音。

“Glóin。”Thranduil脸上浮现出一个淡淡的微笑。“这一定是你的儿子Gimli。”

“是的，这是我的大儿子。他将来会接管家族生意，对吗孩子？”Glóin用一只手臂环住他儿子的肩膀。Gimli默默点了点头，看起来Legolas不是唯一一个被迫出席这场晚宴的人。他不由得对另一个少年产生了同情，不过此刻他也同样的身不由己。

“这一定是你儿子，我不记得你告诉过我他的名字。”Glóin的眼睛扫视过Legolas。“他可真像你。”

Thranduil露出一抹虚假的笑容，但没人能识破其假象——除了Legolas，他拼尽全力才制止住了自己翻白眼的冲动。“我们没血缘关系，他是我的继子。”

有一瞬间对面的“两块生姜”看上去相当吃惊，接着，Glóin又笑了，大声且毫不以为耻地。“难以置信，你们明明那么像。”

只有一个解释能说明Thranduil为什么没表现出他对Glóin有多么的绝望。那就是他真的很想要这笔交易以及随之而来的财富。“的确很像。”他的继父露出又一个虚假的微笑，然后坐在了桌前。Legolas默不吭声地看着，也坐在了Thranduil旁边的椅子上。他宁愿和他坐得越远越好，然而这儿没有别的空椅子了。

看着Thranduil如何对着他可能的商业合伙人进行人格转换还真是令人印象深刻。他依旧危险而又美丽，令每个他经过的人都感到威胁和惊吓，但现在他却运用起这方面的魅力，以一种迷人的，接近人性的方式。很显然Glóin已被Thranduil所掌控，将要达成这笔交易了。

“所以你是他的继子？”Gimli，含着他的饮料，忽然向Legolas问道。

“嗯。”他记得他为什么要参加这个晚宴。

“你们看起来不太亲近。”

“因为我们本来就不亲近。”不知为何，Legolas感觉他好像能跟这个男孩成为朋友，如果他们能以别的方式相遇的话。尽管他们简直是两个精确的对立面。“来参加这个什么鬼聚餐，你得到的是什么？”Gimli压低了一点嗓门，这样成年人们就听不见他们所说的。其实这并无必要，因为大人们已经沉浸在了他们自己的商业世界中，根本没空关注这两个少年。

“自由。你呢？”Legolas开始玩起他的叉子。一个紧张时的习惯，他总是需要手里拿着什么。

“一辆轿车。”

他的动作冻住了。

“一辆轿车？”他怀疑地问。

“当然，不然我才不参加呢。我爸为了达成跟你继父的交易愿意做任何事。浪费这样一个机会是可耻的。”

Legolas突然为自己出席了这个晚宴而高兴起来。一个小小的微笑出现在他唇角，现在需要的，只是等待某个合适的时机去运用他发现的新知识。

 

机会来得比想象中更快，就在Glóin开始分心和他儿子去交谈的那一会儿，Legoals看向Thranduil，咧嘴一笑。他的继父注意到了他目不转睛的凝视，他当然注意得到。

“怎么？”他的声音——现在又变冷了——带着盘问的语气。

“好吧，我才意识到你真的很想要这笔交易，而这将会是个耻辱，如果有什么事儿，你知道的……破坏了它的话。”他漫不经心地微笑着说道。

Thranduil并不愚蠢。“Legolas你想要勒索我？”

“我可不敢。”他的话语如糖果般甜蜜。“我只是在做生意。”

事实上，对这些话Thranduil露出了微微的一笑，不过紧接着他的表情回到了可怕的死神般的瞪视。“Legolas，你会好好表现的，要是你还想下回能离开家门。”

“哦，我会好好表现……”Legolas感到自己真是享受这一刻，他知道年长的金发男人也清楚这个。“如果我能得到一辆车的话。”

对方沉默了一瞬，然后耸了耸肩。“成交。”

少年的眼睛眯了起来，他快要输掉这场比赛了。这可不在他的计划之内。Thranduil看起来完全没有什么困扰，事实上他看起来像是被逗乐了。他的脑子飞速地运转起来，究竟什么能真正地令这个男人困扰？什么是Thranduil真正痛恨的？

然后，一个狡诈的微笑在他唇上蔓延开来。“我要一只宠物。比如一条狗或一只猫。”

他继父正要去拿玻璃杯的手顿住了。然后Thranduil 缓缓把头转向Legolas的方向，他的眼睛冷若冰霜。Legolas猛抽一口气，一个颤栗窜过他的背部。他已经越过了一条底线，他知道，但Thranduil此时此刻不能对他做任何事。满足感像一道温暖的波浪传遍了他的全身。

Thranduil对动物深恶痛绝。“Legolas，注意。”他警告他，危险的语调包裹在他分泌毒液的声音里。

又一个颤栗。Legolas正在玩一个危险的游戏，只要走错一步就会坠入地狱。他早就清楚自己正行走在薄冰之上。“哦，我会的。”Legolas尽可能将这句话说得甜美动人，让每一个字都像是蜂蜜从他舌尖滴落。

Thranduil已不再仅仅只是困扰，如果他们不是处在目前这种状况，他大概会将Legolas压迫蹂躏上几个星期。然而此时的少年已经掌控了局势，他毫不掩饰自己对此有多么的享受。他们互相盯着对方的眼睛，进行着一场无声的权力交战，本来这样的战斗在通常情况下Thranduil轻易便可获胜，可是，现在不一样了。沉默了数秒钟后，一点苦笑在Thranduil的唇边蔓延开来。

“好吧。”他自言自语道。Legolas则在一旁目瞪口呆。不是因为他得到了他想要的东西，不是。他大吃一惊是因为Thranduil竟表现得毫不困扰，这让他异常地愤怒。他不顾一切地想令Thranduil困扰，为此他去激怒他，去招惹他，去让他感觉到自己是有多么的讨厌他。

然而他却得到了一个最坏的结果：不在乎。

他想尖叫，想哭泣，想要破坏些什么东西。譬如“砰”地一声关上门，再用力踢到什么东西让它发出了一道破裂的嘶鸣。Legolas是如此沮丧，他不得不眨眨眼睛以除去那些几乎令他眼睛烧灼的泪水。

Thranduil又一次赢了。一如既往地。因为即使Legolas为了惹恼他的继父做了所有那一切，他也没从冷漠的面孔上流露出一丝一毫的异样。这是一个面具，掩藏着Thranduil真实的情感，只有他的眼睛能让Legolas隐约窥见不久前真的曾经发生过什么。

微笑盖过了他小小的胜利，Thranduil重新将注意力转向Glóin。

体型臃肿的男人结束了和Gimli的谈话，微笑着看向Thranduil。“你是个很棒的生意人，而且看起来值得信赖。我听过很多关于你和你公司的优点，我很荣幸能跟你一起做生意。我什么时候可以签合同呢？”

于是Thranduil再一次达到了他的目的。Legolas觉得心中的挫败感足以将他炸成千万张碎片。

 

接下来的两天很快就过去了。Legolas根本没有回家，而是一直呆在Aragorn家生闷气。他本来计划再继续避上他继父几天，但是他忘了自己书包还在家里，于是除了回家他没有别的选择。他再次回到了家中。

当他一踏入公寓，便听到一阵轻柔的噪声从客厅里传来。他犹豫了片刻，难道是Thranduil正跟他的床伴在一起？单是这么想一想，他就已感到心灵严重受创，无比期望世界只剩下他独自一人，他不要再眼睁睁看着自己继父去干另一个陌生人。而Thranduil肯定会是主导支配一切的那一方。

Legolas摇摇头，为自己脑海中产生的念头而震惊。

踮着脚，小心翼翼地走进客厅，结果他看见的所有仅仅是开着的电视机和一只悬在沙发末端的裸着的脚。他听到的噪声是从电视里传出来的，一部他从没看过的什么愚蠢电影。他踩着无声的步伐来到沙发边，在看到Thranduil时停了下来。

他明显是睡着了，胸膛以一个安稳的节奏起起落落。

Legolas的目光飘向一旁的玻璃咖啡桌，一些药片散落在透明的表面，半杯喝过的水伫立在桌子中央，一个打开的、标着头痛药的小纸盒则搁在那些药片的旁边。他回头看向正陷入沉睡中的男人。

Thranduil还穿着他的西装，脱掉了领带和外套，但仍穿着西裤和白色衬衫。他打开了头四个纽扣，露出锁骨，伸展在骨头之上的苍白皮肤，也随之露出了一点。

忽然，Legolas感到一阵渴望，想要碰一碰那片苍白的肌肤。他以前从不愿意碰触Thranduil。也许因为意外，手指曾轻微地划过那么一两次，但绝不是主动的。他想用自己的手指拂过那片皎洁的皮肤，以确定它是否如看起来的那么柔软。但他不知道男人是否会醒来。

他的脑中一片空白，同时他的手指越来越深入，直到指尖触摸到Thranduil的脸颊。他不记得整个生命中有比这更柔软的事物。手指慢慢地划过皮肤，滑下太阳穴，抚过强而有力的下巴以及细而颀长的颈项。他能看见Thranduil是如何地回应这些爱抚的。这具沉睡中的身体颤栗着，一层细小的疙瘩以肉眼可见的速度迅速遍布了肌肤。

当Thranduil张开嘴唇时，Legolas艰难地吞咽了一下，他目不转睛地盯着这幅因药物引起男人昏睡才得以见到的景象。他的手禁不住地颤抖，他不能继续呼吸了。他的手指开始再次徘徊，越来越高，不断描摹起柔软表皮上那些看不见的线，直到他的指尖离那张微微张开的嘴唇只有几毫米时。他能感觉到轻柔而温暖的呼吸轻抚着他的肌肤，一个战栗从背后升起。

只差一点点了……突然现实袭击了他，令他的手指冻结。

见鬼我在干什么？Legolas扪心自问，渐渐意识到了现在的状况。

他急忙后退，动作僵硬，心脏跳得几乎快要撕裂胸口蹦出来。他刚才做了什么？他为什么要这么做？

接着，他跑了。跑进自己的房间，慌张地弄乱了一堆放在一起的东西，跟着又逃了，逃离了公寓，以及Thranduil和那些在他自己脑海中全速飞旋着的念头。

 

下一次回到家已经是星期六早晨。Thranduil没有给他打过电话，甚至连一个短消息都没有发给他，没有。

穿着几件Aragorn的衣服，Legolas进了公寓。几盏灯亮着，Thranduil现在一定在家里。

默默地诅咒着，他决定尽可能躲着他继父，悄悄地回到自己的卧室。即便他已经把关于前几天发生的意外的每一个念头都驱逐出脑海，他也不愿再记得那一切。但他的指尖，仍因着有关那份柔软肌肤的回忆，而独自开始刺痛起来。

“该死的我的生活。“他低声道。

幸运的是Thranduil没有注意到他的存在，或者说仅仅是忽略了它。所以Legolas得以充足地洗了个澡，然后穿上他自己的衣服。当走出卧室准备去拿点喝的的时候，他注意到厨房柜台上躺着张便条。上面用优雅的手写体写着什么，但他不想费心去读。

一小时后他听到公寓的门再次打开。而他正懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，纯粹是无聊地看着电视。

很快，Thranduil站到他面前，手里拿着什么东西。

“你要干嘛？“Legolas哼声道，把注意力重新转向电视机。

他继父翻了个白眼，把手里那件小东西扔进Legolas膝盖。那是一把车钥匙，商标崭新还未开封。

“这是什么？“他好奇地看了看年长的男人。

“一把车钥匙。“

“别跟我玩儿什么狗屁夏洛克。“Legolas一挺身坐了起来，然后换了一种问话方式，看看他能不能试试运气解开谜题。Thranduil从不对他撒谎，但他一向会小心谨慎地选择词句，让Legolas永远无法直接得到自己想要的答案，假如他没使用正确的方法提问的话。

”为什么你要给我这把车钥匙？它是谁的？“他又凑近看了看那把黑色的钥匙，因为上面居然印着一头金色的公牛。Legolas可不傻，他熟悉这标志，缘于Tauriel十八岁生日的时候得到的就是一辆兰博基尼。

“我给你这把钥匙是为你那顿晚宴时候的表现，除开勒索我的那一部分，所以，它现在是你的了。如果你不喜欢这辆车的颜色，我们可以换一种。“Thranduil的声音听起来好像是在说这个世界上最普通不过的事情。

“它是什么颜色？“他不想令自己的声音听起来很兴奋，然而他的声线仍旧比往常高了那么一点点。

当他的继父注意到这点，盎然的笑意出现在其樱色的嘴唇。“白色。“

他静默了有一秒钟，紧接着，他决定接受这份赠予的礼物。“还不错。“

不是还不错，根本是太喜欢了，纵使他同时痛恨着这份礼物为什么是来自于Thranduil。“它在哪儿？“

“我把它停在了外面，你想要的话可以去看看它，我还有工作要做。“

Legolas真的去了，他状似漫不经心地走出公寓，然后立马冲进了电梯，并在里面不耐烦地直跺脚，因为这该死的家伙今天显得格外的慢。等到电梯门伴着轻鸣声一打开，他立即扑向了建筑物外的人行道上。

它停在那儿。全新的，闪亮的，时刻准备着在沥青路面上奔驰。他的后背打了个颤儿，微笑爬上了他的唇，他感到体内一股幸福感油然而升。Thranduil是个白痴，他永远恨他，然而这辆车实在太棒了，纯粹的，毫无争议的棒。他难以自抑地抚上这白色的珍稀品，划过其光滑的表面，然后他打开车门，滑入内部。

皮革柔软而舒适，每一样内部零件都尽其所能的昂贵。他还期望能从Thranduil那里得到些别的什么呢？

他很想去兜兜风，但下班高峰期快开始了，于是只得作罢。他恋恋不舍地下了车，最后一次闻了闻由崭新皮革所带来的味道，然后关上车门。当他按下锁定键时，车子发出的响声在他耳中宛如音乐。他立刻掏出手机拍了张照片，然后发给了他的朋友们。

他告诉过他们关于那顿晚餐的整个过程，可是他从没指望过能得到这么牛逼的一辆车。

等他回到家，Thranduil在厨房看着他，用一种挑战性的眼神。“喜欢它吗？“他一边喝咖啡一边问道。

Legolas耸了耸肩，拼尽全力隐藏起他的真实感觉。“还不错，我看过更糟的。“他仅仅这么说到。

“确实，我也看过比这更糟的。“他的继父居然同意了他的观点。难以置信。

有那么一会儿，他们挨着彼此，只是安静地站立。期间，咖啡机所流出的滚烫液体填满了整个黑色的杯子。

“我只想说……呃……“Legolas只起了个头，他不知该如何组织自己的词语。他不想感谢Thranduil，要他说出什么感谢的话除非等到一千年以后，但他又想表达心中的那份谢意。

“Legolas。“对面的商人看起来十分之愉悦。”你是不是想要感谢我？“他抬起了一边眉毛，一个询问的表情出现在了他脸上。

羞怒令少年的脸颊发红。“不！“但他回答得实在是太快了点，于是他赶紧举起手臂交叉抱住胸口，又加了一个沉默的强调：”我永远都不会。“

喝了一口咖啡，Thranduil看起来仿佛只要他想笑，立刻就能笑出来。“哦，真的吗？“他啜了口黑色的液体。”如果你这么说的话。“

“没错！我就是这么说的。“Legolas注视着那对浅红色唇瓣，它们的颜色似乎因热咖啡的接触而加深了，几乎令他沉溺于眼前的这份景象。他连忙轻轻摇了摇头，试图集中起精神。”我只是要告诉你，你没有违背自己的承诺，这很好。“

Thranduil抬起了一边黑色的眉毛，他不相信一切仅仅是Legolas说的那么简单，不过他还是耸耸肩。“如果你觉得那就是你要说的。虽然没什么必要，我认为我还是该表示一下感谢。“

窘迫与憎恨，这差不多就是Legolas此时此刻的全部感受。他咬住自己的舌头以吞下即将吐出口的诅咒，闭上了眼睛，以避开他继父离开厨房时的目光。“我喜欢看你脸红，窘迫的模样很适合你。“他听到一个暗沉的声音这么说到，然后，年长的男人离开了这间房间。

Legolas震惊地迅速睁开了眼——他刚才想象的就是这些话吗？睁大眼睛，Legolas茫然地看进微波炉的反射玻璃，凝视自己脸上的那抹羞红。“我恨你。“少年艰难地控制着自己的声音，而他得到的唯一回答是一声微不可察的轻笑，紧跟着，Thranduil关上了他书房的大门。


	4. Then why should I have told you

Legolas并不会经常吃惊，如果他看见一具身体上拥有两个脑袋，也只会小小地惊讶一下。

但现在他不仅感到惊讶，同时还有惊愕。

原因是回荡在公寓里的那阵轻柔的响声，他以前从未听过。这真是既可怕又美丽，但他不知道该怎么去想它，或者说不知道他现在正处于什么状况中。

他隐蔽地站在客厅入口处，目不转睛地盯着眼前所呈现的景象，嘴巴张得快要掉下来。

Thranduil坐在沙发上，正在大笑。他后仰着头，闪亮的发丝垂落在肩膀，他的脸庞看起来明亮又快乐。他还从没看见过商人的这一面。他的继父不是一个人，当然不是。一个蓄着精心保养的胡茬的黑发高个男子，坐在他旁边的沙发上，带着一脸的轻笑。他齐肩的长发被束成一个马尾，褐色的眼睛闪闪发光。

“我该做什么？”

“好吧，任何事，除了那个。”Thranduil嘎嘎笑了起来，又迅速用手盖住自己的嘴，捂住了声音。

“哦，你对养孩子的事儿一无所知，所以闭嘴吧。”陌生人拿起他的酒，啜了一口。

“因为我不是个家长而我也永远不会去当。不过我还是知道你并不想那么做，当你走在……”他突然被打断了。

“你有一个继子。”听到对方丢出这么一句话，Legolas忍不住扮了个鬼脸。当然，如果Thranduil能像一个父亲那么对待他的话。

“这并不意味着我对他的感觉就像一个父亲。他只是个跟我一起生活的孩子。”金发男人不再开怀大笑，但他的唇角仍保持着一个真诚至极的微笑。在这件事上他的继父和他有着相同的感觉，Legolas对此多少有点高兴。

“你必须像一个父亲那样对待他，否则你不如现在就跟他结婚。”

等等，什么？结婚？Legolas艰难地吞了口口水。这场谈话似乎突然变得有趣起来了。

“噢，胡说八道。”Thranduil发出抗议的声音，用拳头开玩笑地捶了捶他的朋友，但是陌生人看起来却很认真。

“不，不是胡说。他完全就是你的型，他对你不能更具有诱惑力。金发，高挑，柔软轻盈，蔚蓝眼眸，苍白皮肤，漂亮的容貌还很年轻。而年轻的总是会成为你的软肋。”

Thranduil也会有软肋？难以置信。

“你忘了，他怀着满腔的炽热恨着我。[1] ”他的继父道出了真实，Legolas对Thranduil能意识到他有多么的恨他而感到高兴。”他上周才勒索了我。”金发男人笑着补充道。

“哦，你给自己挑了个争强好胜的家伙吗？现在我真的开始想知道你干嘛畏缩不前了。我向上帝发誓，如果我不是太清楚你的底细了，我肯定以为面前畏畏缩缩的这个人不是你。”

“Bard我是认真的，这不一样。我不能只是去简单地去诱惑他…… ” Thranduil刚起了个头，陌生人就打断了他。

“好吧你能行，我的意思是……你可是在我很高兴要和女人结婚并对男人丝毫不感兴趣的情况下，偶然诱惑过我。” Bard笑嘻嘻地说道，Legolas的脸则刷地一下红了。这段谈话令他感到了困窘，他觉得他不应该去听。

“噢，拜托，从我们第一次在高中相遇起你就企图用眼神剥光我的衣服，发生那事儿只是个时间迟早的问题。” Thranduil翻了个白眼，但他依然在微笑。

“你毁了我的婚姻。” Bard争辩道。[1]

“你根本不爱她，为什么你要和一个你不爱的人呆在一块儿？”冷酷的男人哼了一声，但他的脸色转瞬间变得严肃起来。

“我可以问你同样的问题。为什么你要跟一个你不爱的人呆在一块儿，还承诺照顾她的儿子？为什么你要强迫自己完成她的愿望，还花了好几年一直假装你爱她？又是什么原因让那男孩住在你的房子里，你不但为他花钱，还让他这样子随心所欲的生活？”

那也是曾经在Legolas脑海里盘旋了一段时日的问题。现在，他想知道为什么Thranduil在他母亲过世后会毫不犹豫地接纳他。

“我欠她良多，你知道为什么。” Thranduil凝注着自己的手指，那些手指正轻轻地摩挲着他身上那件丝绸质地的衬衫。

“我知道，但我还是不明白为什么你不去操|他。我打赌，他不会介意的。” Bard朝他的朋友眨了眨眼睛，两个男人默默对望了有一瞬，接着他们又开始大笑起来。

“你可真够脏的Bard！他还是个小孩子。” Thranduil喘息着发出愤慨的声音，但Legolas不确定这里面有多少是发自真心。

“噢，拜托，他18了。从咱们结成死党到现在……至少17年啦，如果我还有什么事儿能确定的，那就是你根本完全陷在daddy kink（父子play）这玩意儿上。”[2]

一阵红晕爬上Legolas的脸颊。是的，Thranduil有很多比他更年轻的情人，但商人本身看来如此年轻以至于少年从没细细想过这件事。而现在通过回想，他留意到，那些情人们很多都拥有金发和蓝眼睛。

“你不知道我的许多事。”

“我知道——就算你从不肯承认，你确实很关心那男孩。你还给他买了辆该死的车。” Bard哼了一声，拂了拂他的黑发。

所以说Thranduil关心他？Legolas忍不住怀疑地摇了摇脑袋。他应该比Bard更清楚他的继父才对。

“我给他买了辆该死的车是因为那小子敲诈我。”

“你就这么一直对自己撒谎吧，如果那能安慰你的话。”陌生人此时露出了傲慢的模样，Legolas能看见Thranduil的目光如何变得幽深如墨。如果有一件事是金发男人所不能忍受的，那就是傲慢，在屋里的每一个人都注意到了这点。

紧张的气氛在空气中弥漫，Legolas感到有些呼吸困难，接着，Thranduil突然抓住Bard的下巴凶猛地撞击上对方的嘴唇。

学生静静地倒抽一口气，他看见两个男人吻在了一起，一个充满渴望的、激昂的吻。

“Daddy。”当他们分开嘴唇的一刹那，Bard开玩笑地说到。

“哦，闭嘴。”他的继父咬住对方的下唇，那看起来似乎有些疼，因为黑发男人呻吟声里同时包含着痛苦与快乐。

Legolas整个脸都烧了起来，他无法阻止自己继续注视这一切。募地，Bard的目光飘向了他，他直直看进了他的眼睛。倒抽口气，少年急忙转身匆匆跑回了他的房间。

他知道自己脸红得厉害，但真正困扰他的是运动裤里被柔软织物摩擦着的微微隆起。他把脸藏在双手里，发出一声压抑的呻吟，他祈祷着Bard没有告诉Thranduil自己刚才偷窥的事儿。

此时此刻他恨死了自己的生活。为什么天底下会有这种事，他居然被两个男人的接吻镜头唤起了性||欲？不，更确切地说，是因为看见了Thranduil对整个daddy这事儿非常有反应的原因？

“该死的！”他低吼道，然后抓起下一件他所能找到的物品，扔过卧室，摔在了对面的玻璃墙上。

 

等到吃晚饭的时间，Legolas感到胃部难受得掉了个个儿。不是因为他与他继父必须一起吃晚餐这个通常的原因，而是因为Legolas害怕Bard已经告诉Thranduil关于Legolas偷窥他们的事儿了，现在他肯定要取笑他一辈子了。这件暴露的糗事将会成为Thranduil珍爱的黄金，以及Legolas自身的毁灭。

不过在他被叫去吃晚饭而不得不走进餐厅后，出乎意料地，一切正常。也许是以一种极尽扭曲的方式正常着。

Thranduil坐在他的老位置上，Bard则坐在他的右手边，带着确实而真诚的微笑。

“Legolas。”一看见他的继子踏入餐厅，Thranduil面上便露出了欣喜的表情，而Legolas则在听到那声友好的、欢快的声音时，好不容易才控制着自己没吐出来。“这是Bard，我最好的朋友。”

“你有朋友吗？”Legolas嗤之以鼻，但他还是向黑发男人伸出了自己的手，对方正因为他的评论纵声大笑。

“我是他唯一的朋友，自从我在我们的高中生涯做出了牺牲，别的人就再没被迫来应付这位天后了。”听到Bard的玩笑，少年顿时没能忍住冲口而出的笑声。

而现在，Thranduil瞪着他们的眼神简直能吓死小孩子。

“我真同情你。”Legolas咧嘴一笑，感觉这个游戏真的很有趣。

“不，你还得跟他住一起，我应该同情你。“陌生人含住了他的玻璃酒杯。

“注意管好嘴。”他继父的声音听起来危险又低沉。

但他最好的朋友只是笑了笑。“谁？”

“你们俩。”Thranduil起身离开了房间去厨房拿食物。

“所以你是他心爱的继子？”一个恶作剧的闪光出现在Bard眸子里，Legolas立刻懂得了为什么这两个人会是朋友。黑发男子跟金发的那个根本是一模一样，他只是表现得更友善，同时将他令人讨厌的一面隐藏得更好。

“心爱的，当然。”Legolas为这个词儿翻了个白眼，他往自己玻璃杯里倒满水。

“我看得出来，那些给人的感觉是相似的。”Bard窃笑道。

“我们至今还没杀死对方就是个奇迹了，不过我相信‘意外’迟早会发生。”

Thranduil最好的朋友仰头大笑起来。他似乎笑得太多了。“如果你先杀了他，别担心，没人会想念那个浑球的。”

“我听见你了Bard，我发誓我要在你的食物里吐口水。”他们听到一个恼怒的声音从厨房传来。

这真是不可思议，Legolas还从未见过Thranduil如此轻松过，他甚至还会开玩笑。

“反正你都会往里面吐。”Bard喊了回去，然后他又严肃地说，“别在意他的话，他总是有一点夸张。”

“我注意到了。”Legolas的话就如他想的那样干巴巴，但其实他含着一丝浅笑。安心感传遍了全身，Bard显然保守了他偷窥两个男人的小秘密，尽管他不确定他是否该信任他。黑色的眼睛有着什么……意图控制的以及狡黠的东西，让他颤抖。

“你得了一辆相当漂亮的车，当我告诉我儿子的时候，他简直嫉妒极了。”在他们静坐了一秒钟后，Bard忽然改变了话题。

“你有孩子？”

“三个，美妙的小天使，他们不能更可爱了。”

这时Thranduil进入了房间，他毫不费劲地把三个盘子搁在胳膊上。“他们是些被宠坏了的小屁孩。”金发男人一边把食物放在他的客人和继子面前，一边把自己扔进座椅。

“Thranduil 不喜欢孩子。”Bard决定无视他的朋友。

“我喜欢孩子，我只是不喜欢你的孩子。”商人坐下来，带着一脸挖苦的微笑。

Legolas此时摇了摇头。看见他的继父表现得如此像个……人类，这真是太奇怪了。

“我有两个女儿和一个儿子。他们年纪比你要小一点。”

当Thranduil意识到他们俩根本是在继续无视他时，笑容不由抽搐了一下。

Legolas突然感到有点嫉妒Bard。

他自己如此努力地想要惹恼他的继父，却从不奏效。然而Bard却像是对此拥有着天赋，可以毫不费力地令Thranduil不断生气。

他发现他在以Bard为榜样了吗？似乎是这样。

“他们这一周要在他们母亲那儿，所以我才决定顺道过来拜访的。”

“你通常住在哪里？”Legolas现在挺好奇的。

“天使之城，洛杉矶就是我的家乡。也是你继父的家乡，他出生在那儿，他父母也依然住在同样的地方。”

少年带着一脸困惑的表情看向Thranduil。

“怎么？”金发男人用干涩的声音问道。“你在奇怪我居然也有父母吗？如果是的话，我要打电话到你学校叫他们炒掉学校的生物老师，因为通常来说人人都有父母。”

Legolas的脸颊因为生气和尴尬烧了起来。“你从没告诉过我。”他为自己辩护。

“是说我来自洛杉矶吗？还是关于我父母？你想知道这些吗？”男人挑起了一边的浓眉，带着一抹隐约的笑意。

无论学生给出的是哪个答案，都会是个错误答案。如果他说想知道，他就等于承认对男人的生活感兴趣，如果他说不想，那就听起来太蠢了。思想的火花以高度活跃的速度在脑海中闪现个不停，最后他决定，宁愿令自己听起来很蠢。

“不。”他不得不承认道。

“那么我为什么要告诉你。”Thranduil此时傲慢地咧嘴一笑，因为他知道他又一次在这个小游戏里取得了胜利。

Legolas简直想要给这张自鸣得意地微笑着的漂亮脸蛋，背地里扇上一巴掌，但他控制住了自己发痒的手。

“因为你曾经一度是个好人，而不是个混蛋。“Bard一边嘟囔着，一边咬了一口香喷喷的食物。“哦，现在我们正要谈谈你的父母，你妈妈要我告诉你今年圣诞节你必须得回家，你爸爸则不接受任何的借口。他们要见见Legolas。”

Thranduil脸色骤然变得苍白。“你告诉了他们什么？”

是Legolas的错觉还是这个通常傲慢无比的男人的声音确实在微微颤抖着？

“哦，你知道，就是平常的那些。你照旧操着从你面前走过的每一个漂亮东西，你时时刻刻都在工作，从不吃饭，还有当你不工作的时候，就是忙着在把经销商卖给你的原材料给抬高市场价格。”Bard耸了耸肩。

Legolas不禁扬起眉毛，他强烈怀疑那些事的真实性，不过同时那是Bard——Thranduil最好的朋友——毕竟是他们在谈论着的。

黑发男人注意到他的凝视，向他使了个眼色以示安慰。

“他们早知道那些了，我的意思是你说了什么关于Legolas的？”所有的耐心都离Thranduil而去，他看起来似乎在紧张。

“别因为小事儿不高兴，亲爱的。我告诉他们他和你一起生活，就只是这样。话说你为什么会这么在意？就好像你不准备去探望他们。”

“我知道，可是你最后一次跟他们谈话，该死的谈到了我，于是他们坐飞机到了纽约然后一起走了进来，就在我操Fingon的时候。“Thranduil呻吟道。

Bard拉长脸做了个怪相。“为什么你从没告诉过我你跟Fingon 还有一腿？我们的朋友当中，你到底勾引了多少个？“

“你不会想知道的。”金发男人挥了挥手，然后回到了先前的话题。“我的意思是：每次你跟我父母谈话都会有什么糟糕的结果发生。”

“Thranduil 很不喜欢他父母。”Bard告诉Legolas。

“我很爱我父母，由于他们会离开我出远门，于是家里就养了一条他们取名叫做小老鼠的狗，不过小老鼠其实在更早的时候就已经离我去了。”

Legolas感到他的情感正被撕裂。一方面他很好奇，想知道更多关于Thranduil的事，他也不知道为什么，另一方面他又试图说服自己，他对Thranduil的私生活完全不感兴趣。

“我会告诉他们你整个圣诞节都将呆在欧洲，完全没有时间回去。”Bard提议时的语调，就像是在说最普通不过的事情。

“很好。我本来都准备在你的甜点里下毒了。”他的继父温柔亲切地说道，引起另一个男人的大笑。

“无论如何我都会吃掉它。你做的食物一向都很美味。“他咕哝着，然后又叉起满满一叉子的家常菜塞进嘴里。“你试过他的派吗？我向上帝发誓他们简直好到罪孽深重。他学习厨艺是为了能给一个他喜欢的女孩儿留下深刻印象，值得敬佩的是我想那时候他都21岁了。她拒绝了你，对吗？噢，她只是为了你做的饭而假装和你约会，同时她又出去跟另一个男的在一起。我忘了这个故事是怎么结局的了……”Bard停顿了一下，他在尝试回忆起这个故事剩下的部分。

“我发现之后就在她床上睡了她的男朋友，她看见了我们。这让她的小心脏碎成了渣。”一个心满意足的微笑在Thranduil的唇上蔓延开来，Legolas颤栗了一下。他向来清楚Thranduil迟早会发现他对他的报复行为，这只是说明他不应该去招惹他的另一个证据。

 

Legolas很无聊。

他经常感到无聊，但今天尤其严重。平时他会跟他的朋友们呆在一块儿，可是他们没时间，他也不想跟他们出去闲逛。他想念Bard。可悲的是这个男人仅仅只呆了两天就返回了洛杉矶。

当他想起关于Thranduil和Bard之间接吻的小插曲时，Legolas的脸颊开始变红。Bard叫着他的继父‘Daddy’，这段记忆令他的胃部扭转，一股温暖的感觉随之蔓延过内脏。当他望着他时他勃||起了，这件事至今还折磨着他。他试着告诉自己他只是被Bard所吸引，于是把自己想象成了Thranduil，这就是为什么他被激起了性||欲的原因，然而他更清楚地知道，当男人们接吻的时候，他想象的自己其实是叫着他继父‘Daddy’的那一个。

Bard离开前在他耳边所说的最后的话，自动折回到了脑海中。

“我知道你听到了我们在客厅的谈话。如果你真的想要折磨他，其实对你而言非常的简单，不是吗？”

Legolas明白他要怎样做才能真正挑动Thranduil的神经，但是他不确定他应该去那么做。他真心实意地恨着Thranduil，然而他的体内有什么别的东西，一小块儿，无关恨意的东西，在潜滋暗长。

 

Legolas一边呻吟着一边抓过身上的毯子，拉起来，盖住脸，然后朝着柔软织物的里面放声大叫。他因为体内的那一小块儿而感到沮丧。有那么一会儿，他一直维持着那样的姿势，直到他感觉自己快不能呼吸了。可当他拉开毯子，他的心脏猛跳了几下，接着尖叫起来。

 

Thranduil正靠在沙发背上看着他。带着傲慢的愉快微笑攀上那对樱色的唇瓣，就在可怕的噪音脱离Legolas的嘴的瞬间。“我吓到你了吗？”

 

“你的脸吓到我了。”Legolas反驳道，但此刻的他看起来就像一只面对着大灰狼的小型幼犬。

 

不过，Thranduil的眸子仍然收缩了一点，接着他叹了口气。

 

“你到底去哪儿了？”少年的目光在他继父身上游弋。他穿着他一套黑色西服，在下面是一件雪白的衬衫，但是没戴领带，而在没有完美、完整的全套服装的情况下男人是绝不会去工作的。“你去了很久。”

 

“哦，你想我了吗？”

 

“我才不会想你就算我成为地球上最后一个人类。”他吐了口唾沫，成功地令傲慢的笑意自那张漂亮的脸蛋上消失。“但是今天是星期六，你不会穿成那样去工作，所以我只是想问问你刚才在哪里。”

 

“好吧，我出去买了些东西，我离开的时候你睡着了，所以我没有叫醒你。要看看我买了什么吗？”Thranduil解释道，以不同寻常的友好。

 

“我看起来像是在乎那个吗？”

 

年长男人翻了个白眼，接着仅仅是离开了房间。Legolas眉开眼笑，因为他至少有一点点惹恼了他。于是他把注意力重新转向电视，即使他现在已经错过了这部电影整整10分钟。

 

然而在他终于要赶上情节之前，Thranduil回来了，双手捧着一个盒子。他拉长了脸，表明他明显非常地不喜欢盒子里的东西。

 

Legolas的好奇心被勾起来了。

 

“那是什么？”他抬起了一点身体。

 

“现在这是你的问题了。你敲诈我的，所以由你来处理。”金发男人耸耸肩，同时准备把盒子放在沙发桌上，紧跟着他犹豫了一下，好像不确定该把这包袱放在哪儿。接着他叹了口气，把它放在了Legolas的肚子上。然后他离开了房间。

 

少年微微有点生气，想要抬起盒子把它放一边儿去，直到他意识到这不是一个封闭的、而是敞开的盒子。

 

正在他要看看里面那个中等大小的东西时，它动了。他退开一点，咬住嘴唇以止住差点从喉咙里逸出的尖叫声。他全明白了，Thranduil一定是买了条毒蛇要杀他。可是从盒子里伸出脑袋的那东西，并不是条蛇。

 

那是一只小猫咪。

 

等等，啥米？

 

Legolas不敢相信自己的眼睛。在打开的盒子里坐着一只很小的猫咪，正用一双明亮的金色瞳孔注视着他。

 

“他妈的怎么回事儿？“他悄悄地轻声抱怨道，而这只猫咪好像认为现在是出来的正确时刻，它跳出盒子跳到了他的胸口上。这显然是只小猫，但它比家养猫的平均体形大了一点。

 

“这是只银白色亚热带草原猫或者什么该死的，我忘了准确的叫法。还有它是个男孩儿……我想。“Thranduil站在门口，手里端着像是盛着酒精什么的玻璃杯。

 

“你给我弄了只小猫？”Legolas怀疑地问道，同时小东西正紧贴着他发出咕噜咕噜的声音。“真的吗？”

 

“不是开玩笑。”男人为这个愚蠢的问题转了转眼珠。

 

“我是说，为什么是现在？”

 

“早先时候我没能找到一只。”Thranduil饮了口烈酒，舔了舔嘴唇。“猫是我唯一还算可以接受的。狗只会把口水流得满地板都是，充满没必要的热情有的甚至还会吠叫。我也受不了鸟类，它们很无聊，基本上所有动物都很无聊，你不能拥抱它们除非让它们在你身上撒了尿。猫的话应该会希望离我离得远远的，我听说如果什么人不喜欢它们，它们能感觉到。”

 

“狗能感觉得到，如果你不喜欢它们。”Legolas翻了个白眼，但是他小心翼翼地抚摸过那片柔软的毛皮，在胸口的猫咪伸懒腰的时候，它们搔到他下巴引起一阵发痒。

 

“我敢肯定猫也会感觉得到。”Thranduil靠近了些，坐到了对面的沙发上。

 

“别那么想他。”少年喃喃自语着，同时宠爱着胸口的动物。“你这儿还有什么小猫用的东西吗？”

 

“你以为我一整天都在做什么？”

 

“我以为你做着你每天的例行公事。”Legolas抛弃了电视和正在播放的电影，去拥抱他新找到的朋友。

 

“例行公事？那是什么？”Thranduil耸动着肩膀脱掉了外套，把它仔细放到了沙发扶手上。

 

“哦，你知道的，确保炼狱还在燃烧，折磨那些还不足以上天堂的可怜人类的灵魂，与其他堕落天使们一起聊会儿天，也许坐在你那由婴儿头骨做成的宝座上，观赏那些因极度痛苦而扭曲翻滚的身体，在此期间你创造出又一枚黑色的纪念徽章，这是作为地狱统治者的你，在工作中通常制作的东西。”

 

一阵压抑的笑声出自Thranduil的唇畔。“哦，那样的例行公事。我今天在工作中错过了你，撕裂人类的四肢再缝合上他们，通常这是你的工作。”

 

“你忘了我会在另一边工作。”

 

“说这话的是一个勒索过地狱统治者的人。”

 

Legolas禁不住笑出了一点声音。但他很快回过神来，捂住了自己讨厌的声音。他们在沉默中静坐，直到Thranduil清了清嗓子。

 

“那么，你准备给它起什么名字？”

 

学生一边盯着小动物一边抿起嘴唇，然后他笑了。“Smaug。”他决定道，因为它似乎很相称。

 

“Smaug？”他继父的声音里带着疑惑。“那听起来不像是猫咪的名字，更像是一条龙的或者别的什么的名字。”

 

“好吧，大概这只猫咪会变成一条龙，这样它就可以针对这条评论咬下你的脑袋。”

 

“那可真是帮我一个忙，从此以后我就不必再听你在淋浴器下唱歌了。”Thranduil反驳道，然后他站起来，离开了房间。

 

“噢，去你的。”Legolas哼哼道，接着他用鼻子蹭了蹭小猫咪发亮的毛皮。“你喜欢你的名字，对吗？”他温柔地低声说道，而Smaug跟着发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。

 

 

Thranduil的整个“猫感到我不喜欢它就会远远离开我”计划没有实现，相反，小猫非常喜欢他，无论何时都尽可能地跟着他。Smaug也不像是不喜欢Legolas，准确地说小动物爱着Legolas，但它似乎领会到了怎么样能够惹恼年长的男人。

 

对Legolas来说这非常有趣。他现在时常呆在家里，不再一去他朋友那儿就消失好几天，因为小猫需要他，所以他更多时间是在Thranduil面前。小猫会爬上商人的腿当他穿着他昂贵的西服时，会坐上他的车钥匙或公文包在Thranduil匆匆忙忙要离开时，会躺在他的笔记本电脑或者键盘上当他要工作时，还会在平地不断地追逐他。

 

Legolas为Smaug能不断惹恼他的继父而感到骄傲，可是慢慢地Thranduil 越来越习惯这小东西在他看电视的时候爬到他的腿上，或者在他从冰箱取出饮料的期间玩弄他的裤腿。所以当Legolas 一个多星期以后从学校回到家，去寻找他的小猫咪说你好的时候，Thranduil这一天都一直呆在家里，因为他在自己的公寓里工作更容易些。

 

“嘿，Smaug，你在哪儿呢男孩？”Legolas踢开门，把鞋子和夹克扔进角落，然后走进厨房。厨房里空荡荡的，餐厅，他自己的房间，他的浴室和起居室，也都是空的。他思索着去Thranduil的私人房间，不过他以前从没进去过，尽管他感到好奇。但他觉得在他继父在家的时候，自己最好别去那么做。

 

正当他准备再次呼唤他的猫，他注意到一个沉睡的身影正躺在他们家铺设于整个公寓阁楼周围的屋顶大花园外面。因为缺乏植物，它实际上不算是个真正的花园，但他们有一个游泳池和几件放在外面的家具，像是几张沙发，几把椅子，桌子以及昂贵的户外日光浴浴床。

 

通常Thranduil不怎么外出，他此刻躺在阴影里，所以阳光无法触及他雪白的皮肤。

 

“他当然不能接触阳光，否则他就会灰飞烟灭化作一堆灰烬。”Legolas心中暗笑，然后他打开玻璃门走上了屋顶花园。由于视野绝佳，住在一栋建筑物顶部的感觉是相当美妙的，你可以命名任何一个地方就像那是属于你的。在这上面，你甚至再也听不到那些交通噪声。

 

他慢慢走近熟睡的身影，注意到Smaug正躺在Thranduil的胸部，蜷缩成一个小球，和商人一样平稳地呼吸着。这也是一个难得的机会，Thranduil没有穿他的任何一套西服而是穿着一件暗灰色的内衣和运动裤。

 

“来这儿Smaug，我想你。”Legolas小心翼翼地捉起小猫，小猫慢慢眨巴着眼睛，但很快又闭眼享受起主人给予它的爱抚。少年真想转身就走的，但是就像上次他看见他继父睡在沙发上那样，眼前的景象带着某种……诱惑力和吸引力。他应该再碰一碰他吗？最后一次感受下那柔软的肌肤？也许他永远也不会有下次了。他艰难地吞咽了一下，向着那个沉睡的身影靠近了一点点。

 

将小猫压在胸口，他倾斜过身体，将一只手伸了上去。当他的手指遇见Thranduil的脸颊，一道颤栗窜过了背脊。如同小猫皮毛一般柔软，甚至不能更柔软。他再次抚摸上皮肤，然而不够。他想要更多，不。

 

他需要更多。

 

之后他没能说出他为什么这样做了。这就像他的神智中断了，所有意识在瞬间离开他的身体。他事后那么告诉自己，但实际上他做的时候100%清醒地知道自己正在做什么。

 

缓缓地，几乎在恍惚中，他弯腰低下了头，他明亮的头发像一道帘幕掩住了他们的脸。Thranduil的面孔离他的脸只有一厘米的距离，他能感觉到他的呼吸轻抚着他的皮肤。他不在乎他的继父会不会随时醒过来了，他也不在乎到时候自己会有多么的尴尬。

 

他任由自己的目光在这张沉睡着的，莫名沧桑的同时又显得年轻的面孔上游弋，仿佛是在最后一次看他。然后他将目光固定在了那微微开启的嘴唇，结束了他们双唇之间的那段微小距离。那仅是一个快速的啄食，却在品尝Thranduil之前就先行离开。它是甜蜜的，新鲜的，危险的，禁忌，并令人成瘾的。

 

这一次，他不再犹豫，只是又一次地吻了他。而这一次的吻，更加漫长也更加的热情。

 

Thranduil的嘴唇很柔软，不知何故他觉得他或许会因为这种感觉而上瘾，跟着草莓的味道伴随着吻弥漫了整个口腔。

 

慢慢地，仿佛时间变慢了，Legolas开始微微地移开他的唇瓣。他一直睁着眼睛——至少他尝试那么做，但是当睡梦中的躯体回应了他的碰触时，他忍不住慌张地闭上了它们。

 

Thranduil回应了这个吻，他的嘴唇几不可察地动了动，然后张开让Legolas的舌头滑了进去。皮肤毛孔的瘙痒感令Legolas疯狂，一股他从未经历过的、至少从未以这样紧张的方式经历过的快乐，自体内升腾而起。他大胆地轻轻咬住他继父的下唇，在这具睡梦中的身体上留下一个渴望的印记。直到他由于几近窒息而不得不睁开眼睛时，Legolas才迅速拉开了距离。他的心脏在胸腔内追逐，比以往任何时候都要快。他在出汗，肾上腺素冲进他的血液里。

 

我做了什么？他一边问自己，一边舔了舔自己肿胀的嘴唇。哦，上帝，我干嘛这么做？我到底怎么了？

 

他困惑不已，自身的情感竟这样毫无廉耻地背叛了他和他的身体。他抱紧胳膊上的小猫冲回了公寓里。

 

他没注意到的是，就在他离开熟睡的身影时，Thranduil睁开了眼睛。他看着Legolas冲回屋里，抬起手碰了碰自己肿胀的嘴唇，此时他的心脏也以同样急促的节奏跳动着，他的血液正合着同样强烈的欲望在静脉管内熬煮。他也不知道为什么自己会令一切发生，为什么他没有阻止他的继子即便他应该那么做，为什么他会一直假装睡着了，尽管他其实从Legolas刚走上屋顶花园的时候就早已经清醒。随着一声低沉的呻吟，Thranduil再次闭上眼睛，与此同时，他试图去忘记那股从嘴唇蔓延至全身的瘙痒感，因为那感觉令他的皮肤如火在焚。


	5. I hate him

说起他与他“父亲”的关系，“复杂”这个词，也许还远远不足以形容。数学题目、用法语或是普通话写一篇essay、了解宇宙的每一个星系，想要做到都很困难——但以上这些，你依旧有可能解出它的答案，完成文章，饱读诗书后一切也迎刃而解。因此Legolas认为不该用轻描淡写的“复杂”一词来概括他们的父子关系，而是用“非常、十分地令人心烦意乱”来取而代之。他之前从未在他的人生中，因为一个人而体会到过这样如山的压抑心情，除了几年前一个愚蠢的交换生偷走了Tauriels的心——不过他还是释然了，因为十个月后这个交换生不得不回到自己的国家，再也不能与她联系或留下任何形式的消息。那个他讨厌的男人，名字究竟叫什么？Mili？Stili？Fili？Kili？反正他也记不得了，不过要是这个矮小的，黑色的刺毛团再敢出现在他眼前一次，Legolas肯定会让他生不如死，为初恋破裂后的Tauriels所经历的一切报仇雪恨。但即便他对Kili的所有负面情绪加起来，大概也比不上他对Thranduil的九牛一毛。

他的每一寸呼吸，每一下瞥视，每一次动静，所有的一切，不管Thranduil做了或是未做的，都能轻易地惹恼Legolas，使他仿佛身处人间炼狱。他没法忍受古板的人，哪怕一点点。他知道他不该这样想或是这样做，实际上，他更应该为自己在母亲去世后依旧可以留在纽约而心怀感激，至少不用被逼迫着搬到圣安东尼奥和他的叔叔婶婶住在一起，或是蒙大那州的海伦娜市的祖父母那里。因为Thranduil愿意照顾他，在那时他们不过认识两年。他们并没有血缘关系，尽管他们的外貌惊人地相似。有时人们会认为他们是兄弟，因为Thranduil看起来不过只有二十五六岁的光景，然而实际上他已经三十出头了。可就算他们知道Thranduil的年龄，也并不意味着他就得成为Legolas 的父亲，因为他实在像极了一个青年，一个年轻人。重点在于，在他的亲生母亲过世之后，2年之前，与她交往了2年的男朋友，Thranduil，向Legolas提议也许他能够留在纽约并住进他的公寓*里，就在他曾经与母亲同居的公寓不远处。这个男人甚至为他支付了私人学校的学费，并为他置备了所有青少年需要的东西。Legolas应该充满感激之情，然而事实是，他了解自己，要他这样做只会使情况更加糟糕，因为他讨厌被强迫去做一些违背他意愿的事。而Thranduil明显拒人于千里之外，从不理会Legolas说出感激之言还有所有的好话。

少年叹息一声，如果他继续在大清早就想着Thranduil的事，只会使他原本糟糕的心情雪上加霜。他匆匆瞥了一眼立在夜柜上的钟，那提醒了他假设还想准时到校的话就得抓紧时间了。他又叹了口气，从柔软的床褥中爬了起来，拖着身体走进了浴室，匆忙洗了个澡，吹干了他长长的金发。那头金发长得过肩，与他苍白的皮肤和深蓝色的眼瞳完美呼应。 

梳妆完毕后他手里抓着手机走出了房间，便立刻与一股早餐与咖啡混合的气息撞了满怀。他还指望Thranduil还在睡的想法立刻烟消云散。他循着这食物的美好味道走向了厨房和餐厅。 

不像在他的房间那样，这里门户大开，大方地展现着Huston河令人窒息的美景和这座川流不息的不夜城。四周都是落地窗，楼房拔地而起的高度让这周围没有其他建筑阻碍阳光的照射，因此公寓里总是光线敞亮。 

一尊雕塑正坐在长桌尽头，巍然不动地阅读着报纸，只是偶尔眨一下眼。这就是Legolas所面对的生物。 

“早。”他低声向Thranduil说，然而男人纹丝未动，过了超过十秒才从报纸里抬起缓慢地抬起视线，在少年身上缓慢地徘徊了一圈。 

“早上好。我以为你还睡着。”Thranduil把报纸工整地叠好，正了正他已然完美的领带，又端起了他那装着清咖啡的杯子。 

“我诅咒咖啡全都倒翻在他那件雪白亮丽的衬衫上…”Legolas默默地想，在自己的牛奶里加了超多牛奶，咖啡渐渐褪成了明快的榛果棕色。他讨厌清咖啡。

可惜Thranduil没有把那杯滚烫的液体打翻在他昂贵的黑西装上，而是用一种优雅的姿态拿起杯子触碰了嘴唇，随后放回了桌子上。 

“睡得怎么样？”年长的那位拿起一个盛放着被切成小块的水果的碗，用一把银匙拨了一小些到自己的盆子里。他把这个动作重复了三次，随后又去拨弄了一些煎鸡蛋到自己的碗里。盆子里很快堆起了一些食物，培根，百吉饼还有一片香肠。

“挺好的。”是Legolas的回复，随后他也往自己的盘子里拨进了差不多的食物。他不想承认，也不绝对不会把这话说出来，不过Thranduil确实是一个超棒的厨师。当一块入口绵密的煎蛋滑下他的食道，令人享受的混合口感在他的舌尖炸开。“太咸了。”他批评道——一个谎言，因为它实在太完美了——但Thranduil嘴角挂着的细微的笑容僵硬了。

他不喜欢被人批评指责，但凡是他经手的事都必须完美无缺。所以给他挑毛病是Legolas的乐趣之源，尽管有时只是在鸡蛋里挑骨头。

他们在死寂中度过了剩余的早餐时间，直到Legolas觉得是时候该出发去学校了，他对于和这个老年版的自己共处一室感到生理上的不适。

“我可以开车送你去学校。”Thranduil提议，放下了他的叉子。他都没有吃完他盆子的食物的四分之一，有时候Legolas很好奇地想要知道，这个男人是不是只依靠工作，咖啡因和酒精存活下来的。

“我乘地铁吧。”

“那你要我来接你吗？”

“放学我到Aragorn家去。”一个谎言，可能吧。因为这本来不在他的计划内。Thranduil蹙起了眉。

显而易见，他的“继父”很不喜欢他的朋友们。

“我可能很晚回家，你的钱够不够买一些吃的？”

“够。”说完便扬长而去。

他深呼吸了一口，想让自己平静下来。他在公寓里呆着的每一分每一秒都让他的情绪急转直下，而当他踏出这栋高楼走在街沿上，呼吸着纽约城的空气，他很快就感觉好了很多。可Legolas还没有走到街的尽头那边的地铁的入口，一辆黑色的跑车*就快速地飞驰而过，只留下了惊魂未定的路人——他们好歹住的是富人区！他翻了翻白眼，冲远去的汽车做了个鬼脸。

Thranduil是一个商人，是他自己经营的公司的总裁，并赚了一大笔钱财。他爱所有的纸醉金迷。轿车，服装，电子产品，珠宝还有很多很多其他东西。

“你看起来就算是天启即将来临你也愿意为之庆祝。告诉我朋友，为什么世界末日能让你这样兴高采烈？”Aragorn，Legolas的青梅竹马，他最好的朋友，勾过了他肩膀问道。深色头发的那一个比他稍高一些，不过几厘米罢了。

“我不想说这个。”他又重复了一遍他已经在学校回复了一个早晨的答案，不管是不是Aragorn还是谁问的。

“让我猜猜？”

“不要。”他已经很庆幸自己不用和他每天一起上所有的课，不过现在，他们在Aragorn家的公寓里，所以这场对话已经不可避免了。

“嗯，你早上顶着一张好像被人朝脸上扔了双鞋子一样的臭脸来学校…你昨晚没有出门吧所以你待在家里了。”

“Aragorn，我向上帝发誓我一会要打电话给Arwen告诉她你上次把我灌醉之后让我和你联手一块骗了她。”Legolas半开玩笑地说，所以Aragorn也很无耻地笑了起来。

“所以说一切的起因都是由于你的Daddy。”这不难看出来。

“他不是我的Daddy，我妈妈从来没有嫁给过他，他也不是我真正意义上的继父。”他的声音一下变得冰冷。

“他可能不是那种爸爸意味上的Daddy，不过他可以成为你的Sugar Daddy。”Aragorn低语“sugar daddy”的方式让“butterfly”这一个词语都听起来都十分调皮。

“错，他就是个喜欢傲视世人的混蛋，对除了他自己以外的一切事物不屑一顾，对所有从他面前晃过去的东西都能提起性|欲。”

“他又没有操|你。”

Aragorn玩味地说道，很明白怎么取悦他的朋友。

Legolas不可置信地倒吸一口气，他想要的大笑出声被咽下肚去——只是发出类似于轻笑的声音——一个小小的笑容挂在他嘴角边。“你真恶心。”

“但他真的很性感，如果不是因为你的话说不定我就提枪上阵了。”

“你忘了他讨厌你讨厌到骨子里了。”金发的男孩回答道。

“我可爱的，天真又无邪的伙伴，让我为你开启新世界的大门。不管你信不信，但，爱并不是做|爱的全部前提*，有时也能佐以炽热的恨意。”Aragorn把他的包扔到了地上，他们走进厨房，打开了冰箱。家里只有他们两个人。Aragorn的父母还在上班，而他又是个独生子。

“我当然知道这个，笨蛋。”Legolas绕过他的朋友，拿了瓶水。“但我们说的是Thranduil。在你触碰到他之前他恐怕早就把你的头拧下来了。也许他已经雇了什么人来谋杀你，然后要你的尸骨无存。”他决定用一种荒谬的方式快点结束这个话题。

“小家伙，如果他这样做了第一个杀死的肯定是你啊。”

当Legolas进入公寓时，除了透过巨大的窗户而投射进来的城市的灯光，屋里一片漆黑。整间屋子鸦雀无声，说明Thranduil不是在自己的书房工作就是纯粹不在家而已。而Legolas希望是后者。 

他蹑手蹑脚地一路穿行过公寓，到达Thranduil的书房。这儿也是安静和漆黑的。他确实是一个人在家。

真棒。他的心情上扬了200%，尽管他还得去完成那该死的法文作业，但他觉得他的这一整天都变得好转起来。如果他现在还想来点宵夜的话，一个苹果和一瓶水就足够了。

幸运的是，它们不是由Thranduil购买的食物，而是由他们的管家Rosi。

她是一个有着娇小玲珑的身材的可爱女性，拥有一头自然蓬松的亚麻色头发，闪闪发亮的眼睛，红扑扑的脸颊以及叫人愉快的笑声。Rosi和Thranduil差不多年纪，在Legolas眼中她完美地履行着她的工作，可是他的继父并不这么想。他总是在某处挑出个不知所谓的瑕疵，譬如她没把沙发枕头放在和之前一模一样的精确位置。但他没有解雇她，也许因为她是唯一一个没有在两周后就辞职而且至今没往他挚爱的咖啡里吐口水的管家。

不管怎样，因为Thranduil吃不了多少，如果他自己一个人生活的话，冰箱就永远会是空空如也，所以Rosi被请来负责食物，好让Legolas不至于饿死。当然Legolas也可以全部由着自己出去买点什么吃的，他也不像会缺钱，但现在这样的方式显然更加方便并且节省了他的时间。

咬了一小口苹果，他打开他的苹果电脑等着开机。一边坐在书桌椅子上一边旋转，直到电脑桌面出现，他才开始写起了作业。

法文作业对Legolas来说没有一点问题。他对语言颇具才能，可以毫不费力地说和写上几种语言。直到四页纸那么多的文章写完，他才花了不到两个小时。

除了咬的第一口苹果，他只喝了一口水。他已经在阿拉贡家吃了晚餐，是早先订好的美味的中国菜。他的父母到家时Legolas正准备离开，于是迎接他的是两人爱的拥抱。

他们非常喜欢他。在他母亲过世后他们曾提出让他和他们一起生活，但是Legolas不想活在增加他们负担的歉疚中。

好吧，他现在对Thranduil做着差不多同样的事，但他不喜欢那个金发碧眼的男人，所以他完全不会感到歉疚。

打印完作业后，他换上运动裤和内衣，用笔记本电脑看电视剧直到午夜，然后很快便睡着了。

而Thranduil那时候仍不在家，也许还呆在他的办公室继续加班，也许去和一些客户或者合作伙伴吃晚饭了。

 

第二天在学校，Legolas觉得他被诅咒了。不是因为他被绊倒了好几次，也不是因为一个在走廊系鞋带的女孩几乎令他整个儿摔倒，不，原因是，他今早忘了他的钥匙导致现在他被锁在了公寓大门外。短暂的休息期间，他给Thranduil打了电话，尽管十分的不情愿。他没有发短消息，因为他的继父不一定会有心情回复，但却永远不会无视一个电话。

“我忘了我的钥匙。”Legolas说，抢在年长者有机会发出一个字儿之前，“你今天什么时候回家？”

“晚会儿，我得在办公室处理一些生意。你要我带钥匙去学校吗？我现在有时间，可以先停会儿工作。”Thrandui的声音听来像是正在露齿而笑，因为他知道Legolas有多痛恨他来学校的想法。

“不。”Legolas本来不准备很快就回答的，但Thranduil出现在他学校的想法实在是个噩梦。

去年他们曾举办过一次邀请所有学生父母到学校的活动，当Thranduil穿着一套完美合身的西服出现，看起来一如既往的漂亮时，其引发的反应可以轻易想象得到。那些从没见过他继父的同学们，全都惊呆了，而他的老师们则竭尽全力地想要引起Thranduil的注意，至于其余家长们，那就像一群围绕着一个电灯泡的蛾子，看着他们努力取悦并试图与Thranduil交谈，真是令人作呕。

“放学后我能去你办公室吗？”作为替代方案，他问道，因为这种想法似乎还能忍受。

“当然，你什么时候出发？”那美丽却浸毒的嗓音再次透出了无聊的，近乎失望的味道。

“一点钟。”他随即挂了电话。

 

耸立在他面前的建筑十分壮观，他不得不仰起脑袋以看见其直达顶部的全貌。所有玻璃镜面上反射出的阳光完全遮盖住了建筑物的表面，他迫不及待地想要拿到钥匙。

叹了口气，他穿过马路，穿过大门口，直往电梯。两个穿着黑色西装的男人守在电梯口，微微扬起眉毛看向他，但他们不敢阻止他。他们知道他，之前他来过这儿几次。Legolas现在穿着一条黑色紧身牛仔裤和一件衬衫，他感到自己的装扮有些不相适宜，哪怕他这身行头比那两个警卫全身的套装加起来更值钱。他把黑色背包挂在右肩，耳机里传出的什么歌的鼓点像炸开般的响亮，完全抹去了他的思考。他将目光固定在手机上，把关于这个周末的计划写成短消息发给他的朋友们。毕竟今天是星期五。由于Thranduil的办公室在布局上比较远，他花了一些时间才到达了那扇呈小型环状打开的门扉。

他绕着门扉外围行走，这样就不必费心去看那些坐在大办公桌前、用电脑敲打着文件的男人和女人们。他不必宣示自己的存在，就算他需要，他也不会那么做。没有敲门，他就走进了他继父的办公室，也不担心他是否正在召开会议。不过Thranduil此刻正独自一人，除开他桌前站着的那个金发碧眼的女人的话，她站得如此笔直，以至于Legolas担心她的脊椎可能快断了。

仅仅飞速地瞟了他一眼，这就是他从男人那里得到的一切，而女人则完全无视了他，只是对告诉她的每一个字一个劲儿地点头。

Legolas根本不在乎他们的谈话，但他还是取出了他的耳塞，以便待会儿跟Thranduil说话。

“我明白，我马上去做，先生。”金发碧眼的女人转过高跟鞋，急匆匆地要走出房间。她闪烁的蓝眼睛看起来似乎在害怕。

“还有，Galadriel？”Thranduil说道，就在她即将踏出房门的前一秒。

“是的，先生？”

“如果再发生那样的情况，后果可会更加严重。”他的声音听起来如此冰冷，连Legolas的后背都不禁窜过一个哆嗦，颤抖起来。

Galadriel带着勉强的笑容和苍白的面孔，消失了。

现在Thranduil的视线飘向了他，带着没有丝毫上升的温度，“你应该学习怎么敲门。”

他没有回嘴，只是翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧，不管怎样，那把他妈的钥匙在哪儿？”

仿佛就等着这句话，Thranduil拿出了一串钥匙，还连着他的车钥匙。“我会给你，在我们吃完午饭以后。”没有表情的面孔浮起一丝微笑，带着挑衅，他明显是在等着将Legolas的反应当成娱乐消遣。

“当然，为什么只吃午饭呢？我们呆会儿可以再看场电影。”讥讽的话语从Legolas的舌尖淌落。

“我也希望我们可以，但我两小时后还要开会。”

Thranduil用同样讽刺的语气回答道，不过他毫不掩饰自己对于和Legolas玩这种小把戏，是多么的饶有趣味。

Legolas不得不抑制住自己给上年长者一耳光的冲动。他需要那把受诅咒的钥匙。

“你就不能直接给我那把该死的钥匙吗？”

他的继父并不急于回答他的问题，相反，他将钥匙滑进了他的外套，并用几根手指划拨了一下他那披散着的完美长发。“不行。我只是要你知道，下周末你将和我一起参加一个商业聚餐。我的客户有个你这样大年纪的儿子，好好接待一下那小子，这样他就不会在我和他爸谈交易的时候造成干扰。”

“是什么让你以为我会跟你一起去？”

“如果不想在剩下的这一年里被禁足，我希望你能好好表现下自己。”

 

午餐虽然讨厌但还可以忍受。他们没有进行多少交流，而是在慢慢吃着食物期间，各自盯着自己的手机。这是条规矩，他们一天中会尽量在一起吃两次饭。不走运的是大多数时候这并没能实现。Legolas不懂为什么Thranduil非要坚持这条愚蠢的规矩，他们俩都不喜欢与对方作伴，他肯定对方也想要逃离这种状况，就如他自己一样。

“学校怎么样？”Thranduil咬了一小口，玫瑰色的唇瓣以一种哪怕是最直的直男看到也会开始想象一些肮脏的事情的罪恶的方式覆盖着食物。但Legolas不会，他仅仅感到恼怒，因为每一下、每一个、Thranduil的动作，都是如此的优雅和敏捷。

他确信他的继父完全知道自己会给别人造成什么样的影响，而Thranduil很乐意这么玩弄他人。

“很好。”他小声说着，用叉子叉起食物。

“你今晚要出去吗？”

“是。”

“和谁一起？” Thranduil今天的谈话显得相当活跃，他一定拥有一个好心情，多过于他感到讨厌的那部分心情。

“一些朋友，你知道的。Aragorn, Arwen, Tauriel 也许还有双胞胎。”这是Legolas的一个嗨点，由于Thranduil讨厌他的每一个朋友，看到那张像是注射过肉毒杆菌的脸孔因此而蹙起了额头，他感到十分满意。

“好吧，我直到明早都不在家，如果你比我更晚回家的话，Rosi会在那儿，所以你可以明天再给我钥匙。”Legolas耸耸肩，他根本不在乎Thranduil的计划安排，事实上他已经不能更加地不在乎了。


	6. I like it when you’re feisty

Legolas把他所有的枕头全都扫到了地上，随后挫败地叹了口气，因为他的手表不翼而飞了。可他很确信昨天去Aragorn家时，它还好好地戴在自己的手腕上，并且也100%肯定当他搀扶他继父回房的时候，他也是戴着手表的。所以这该死的手表现在到底去哪儿了？他找遍了整个房间，甚至都翻了枕头底下，依旧不见踪影。

他怒气冲冲地坐了下来，一个念头却忽然猛地闪过他的脑海。如果说他安顿Thranduil上床睡觉去的时候他还戴着它，而这之后他就再也没有见过这块表的话。

这绝对不可能是真的……

Legolas叹息一声，从床上站了起来。他得在Thranduil发现它之前把表找回来，否则就接踵而至的就是盘问，而他目前还没想好怎么应对。特别是当早晨他亲手喂了Thranduil之后。

那一段记忆使他的脸颊又一次爬满红晕了，Thranduil的舌头舔过他的手指时的触感令他的胃袋颤振起来。他本应该等到家里只剩他一个人的时候再去取回他的手表，不过由于他不得不在他的继父发现之前把它找回来，所以他离开了自己的房间，来到了Thranduil的门前，想要看看能不能听到一些什么。

是沐浴的水声！实在天赐良机。Legolas用他平生最轻的动作打开了门，蹑手蹑脚地走进了无人的卧室。由于房间里并不是漆黑一片，他能够看到它真正的模样。  
这是一间光线明亮的房间，就像他们公寓的其他部分一样，装饰以木制地板并粉刷成白色墙壁。家具时兴，偌大的墙面上挂着几幅现代画作。这里并没有过多的décor*，Legolas也没有看到任何一张关于Thranduil朋友或者家人的照片，不过首先他也没指望看到一张幸福的全家福。

但现在可不是想什么照片的时候，他必须得先找到他的手表。

少年只敢小心翼翼地向浴室的方向瞥视，不过尽管能够听见花洒的水声，他依旧没有看到Thranduil在里面。取而代之的是，一个修长的身影走过卧室之后的衣帽间，挑拣着几件不同的衣物。现在就是他的最好时机！  
趁着 Thranduil还未留神他飞速冲过大开的浴室门，跳上了他超大的床。那张床真是大到离谱，对一个人来说怎么样都足够了，就算是两个人也绰绰有余。假如两个人都像海星一样平躺着把自己铺开的话，那样才差不多把它铺满。  
Legolas摇了摇头把那些关于海星睡姿的想法从脑海中甩了出去，开始寻找他的手表。他把毯子推到一边，将数不尽的枕头每个都举起来看了看，甚至连床底下都翻找过了。至少可以确定的是他没把手表掉在Thranduil的床上，所以现在他只要不被他的继父发现，悄无声息地撤退出他房间就好了。

就在这时他听到了什么人打开了淋浴间的门。看起来他今天真的走了狗屎运。他飞快地穿梭过浴室想要离开这个房间，不过当最后一秒他机械性地向Thranduil的方向扫了一眼，就一下被冻在了原地。  
Legolas艰难地吞咽了一下。

几米开外的花洒前站着他的继父。他正抓起他衬衣的一角，缓慢地将它向上扯过了头顶，几乎就像他在全国性电视节目上出现时一样，举手投足间都带着优雅。随着每一寸肌肤的裸|露，Legolas的身体便更加紧绷。他不应该看着的，但当Thranduil褪下他宽松的运动裤与四角内|裤时，他情难自禁。少年艰难地克制自己不要垂涎于他的臀部。当Thranduil走到那花洒之下时，Legolas觉得自己仿佛正在看一场3D的三|级片。

水流正淌过他强健的身躯，他散开的长发粘附于他白瓷一般的背部肌肤之上。Thranduil的手指抚过身体，以清洗他自己。这是多么诱人的景象，Legolas根本无法移开自己的视线。当那双大手向下游走，徘徊过结实的腹部时，他的呼吸变得急促起来。他曾经臆想过这个男人的裸|体许多次，然而无论哪一种绮梦放在现实面前都显得苍白无力。这个男人仿佛是另一方世界的造物，有着这样苍白的皮肤和耀眼夺目的长发。他已超越了美的范畴，也许是这个年轻的少年所见过最性感的尤物。

他明明知道这是错误的，哦他非常明白，可他却在情不自禁地凝视着。

当Thranduil稍稍侧过身体，Legolas的眼睛便立刻定格在了更加隐|秘的部位。Thranduil的下|身巨大，至少比他所见过的任何性|器都要尺寸惊人。在有生之年他窥到了这样的一幕，却忍不住地紧咬住了嘴唇。他不禁幻想起当他的性|器全都埋入自己的身体时会是怎样滚烫热烈的感受，使他前所未有地被填满。是的，他想要Thranduil上|了他；没有比此刻更加强烈的欲|望了。  
“我他妈在做什么？”Legolas应该扇自己一巴掌，不只是因为他吻过他的继父两次，梦见无数次关于他的绮梦，不止地幻想自己与他做|爱，甚至现在他成了一个voyeurism*。他默默地咒骂了一句，在年长一点的男人转过身发觉他的存在之前，他强迫自己离开了房间，否则情况就会变得无比尴尬。

带着鼓噪的心跳他又一次搜寻起了自己的整个房间。既然他没有在Thranduil的卧室里找到手表，那它只能是在这里了。或许它就真的不翼而飞，不过这显然不大可能。所以他又一次把枕头一个个举起来，把他房间所有的东西都翻了过来，甚至找遍了他的浴室——依然没有！

“你是在找什么东西吗？”就在Legolas刚刚趴了下来想要看看床底下时，在他的身后响起了一个愉悦的声音。他咒骂一声猛地跳了起来，却发觉自己的背正紧紧地倚在一个散发着清新的沐浴露气息的结实的胸膛里。“你可以重新趴下去，我喜欢这样欣赏你的翘|臀。”Thranduil在他耳边低语道。

Legolas红了脸，他惊地转过身去，踉跄地退后了几步想要与这个男人隔开一些距离。当他意识到他刚刚听到了什么，少年的脸颊立刻爬满了红晕。“What the hell？”他咒骂着又后退了一些，瞪视着这个闯入他私人空间的入侵者。  
“我问你刚刚是不是在找什么东西？“那个金发的混蛋又重复了一遍，Legolas却只能看到他完美的唇边挂着邪恶的笑容，他又在捉弄他了。去他的和他那些愚蠢的小把戏。  
“没错我确实是在找东西，不过这不关你什么事。所以不介意的话劳烦您移驾吧，你来过之后空气中总要留下非常强烈的硫磺*气味，并三日不绝久久不散，直到每一个想要来找你的恶魔都发觉他们找错了地址。”Legolas挥了挥手就好像想让Thranduil就这样离开他的房间，不过他仅仅只是翻了个白眼。  
“好吧，那我想我可能要先保管一下今天早上在我床上发现的这个…小礼物了。它肯定不是我的某个恶魔小奴隶不小心落在那里的，所以我可以带着更好的心情然后去折磨比往常更多的可怜灵魂了。”他从他黑色裤子的口袋里拿出了一块银色的手表，非常邪恶地笑了起来。  
Legolas立刻面无血色，僵在了原地。

那是他的手表！Thranduil在他之前发现了它。

“这是我的！”他生气地嘘声道，想要把它一把夺过来。看起来攻击性是此刻最易流露的情绪回应。  
“哦是吗？我想知道它是怎么跑到我床上来的？你看到它走过来了？还是说这可能是Smaug干的？”他的继父看起来非常享受这场对话，但这并不能激起Legolas的一点同情心。  
“这只猫很聪明，也许它还想救救你那种让人无法理解的审美观好让你变得像我一样帅。”他嘲讽回去，他很高兴看到对方的眼眸深沉起来。

但一个恶魔般的笑容出现在Thranduil的嘴边。  
“或者我是不是可以假设你趁我喝醉的时候悄悄潜入我的房间，脱了我的衣服还要注视着我睡觉。你看起来很喜欢打量别人，尤其是我。你以为我真的没有注意到在我洗澡的时候你就在我的房间里？告诉我，喜欢你所看到的吗？”那双闪烁不定的眼眸扫过Legolas下|体明显的鼓胀——浴室偷窥事件的意外纪念还没有完全消退。  
Legolas的心中升起了一种尴尬和恨意，因为他被抓了现行，因为他的继父为之愉悦的神情。Thranduil就像是一个堕天使，美丽，但内心却是彻彻底底的魔鬼，堪比撒旦。  
“把你肮脏的小秘密说出来，我的小奴隶，我会把你的手表还给你的。也许我还会让你欣赏我的臀部不过首先我想知道为什么这块手表会在我的床上。”  
少年决定还是不要杀了他，还是愿意告诉他一部分事实并掺杂些许谎言。“昨晚我回到家发现你醉倒在沙发上。你看起来已经烂醉如泥，所以我不想让你自己摸索回房然后把一半的家具都毁了。我觉得我应该帮你一把。我把你安置在床上就离开了，就是在那里我弄丢了我的手表。所以我之前要来你的房间，不小心撞见你正在洗澡。相信我，我的勃|起并不是由你造成的，我早上醒来就这样。”谎言，全是谎言，但因为佐以部分事实Thranduil才没有留意。

“好吧，那我消失的领带呢？还有我的夹克衫？我不记得我昨晚自己脱掉了他们…”他不耐烦地等待着回答，挑起一边的浓眉。Legolas绝望地呻|吟一声，想要结束这场对话。“我把它们脱掉的，因为我不想你在睡梦中把自己勒死。不然我还要对付很多警察公文，他们会认为我有嫌疑谋杀你。”  
“至少他们也怀疑对了正确的人选，如果我哪天死了，那很快下一个轮到的肯定是你。”这句话很明显是个玩笑，但也一定程度上也是个事实。  
“世界上有那么多人讨厌你，我敢肯定他们会对你的案子弃而不管，因为嫌疑犯的名单太长了，导致他们根本应接不暇。”Thranduil看起来被这些话逗笑了，他轻声笑了出来。  
“没错，要是我死了你就是最大受益者了。你是我所有资产的唯一继承人。除了这个我也不知道你有什么别的动机了。”  
Legolas哼了一声。“现在能把手表还给我了吗？”他不耐烦地问道，因为这场对话已经失去了原有的严肃性。  
“Sure。”Thranduil看起来也已经兴趣缺缺，因为谈话早已不如几分钟前有意思了，所以他把手表扔给了他的继子。他转身走到门前准备离开了，“还有，告诉你，我一般早晨6点左右沐浴，周末的话大约8点。以防万一你到时又需要一个自|慰的对象。”

“Fuck you!”“你到底想不想听我真诚的建议啊？” Legolas简短地向他的朋友们叙述完早上发生的事情之后，Elladan反问道。

今天他们都聚在了Aragorn家，因为他的父母这周不在。现在六个少年少女准备在客厅里消磨一些时光，Aragorn挑出了他们打算看的第一部电影。

“没人想知道你什么看法。”Elrohir取笑他，一边回复着手机上的消息说道。

“你闭嘴混蛋。”Elladan朝他的双胞胎兄弟扔了一个枕头，然后又看向了他的好朋友。

“当然想知道，是什么？”Legolas含糊地问道，他凑近Tauriel，正看着她刷着她的tumblr。

Johnlock fanart，sweet！

“我不明白你为什么如此讨厌他。“

Aragorn，Arwen，Tauriel和Elrohir一齐恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“怎么了？要是我是Legolas我绝对爱死Thranduil了！” Elladan为自己辩解道，“自你母亲去世后你应当搬去新墨西哥州和你的亲戚一起住……”

“圣安东尼奥，德州或者蒙大那州的海伦娜。”Legolas很快纠正道，但却被无视了。

“但Thranduil把你从那些糟糕的地方解救出来，让你和他一起住在纽约超棒的公寓里，才让你的生活像从前那样得以继续。他为你支付学费，他为你想要所有的东西埋单，真的是所有。他为你买了辆车，还有你要是再敢说什么“是我勒索他才得到的所以这货一文不值”之类的狗屁玩意！”

Legolas闭上了他的嘴。

“不管为什么他会给你买车，说到底还是因为你开口要求了。接着你又从他那里得到了一只小猫就因为你说你想要，而他讨厌小动物，可你还是得到了。他从不对你说谎，他甚至愿意带你一起去应酬，因为他认为你值得因为他很信赖你。你总是把他描绘成一个恶棍，不过我个人觉得这样说的你更加混蛋。” Elladan耸了耸肩膀，抓起一把爆米花，“you know，我就是说说。”

Legolas很震惊。罪恶感如巨浪一般向他扑面而来，立刻将他的好心情席卷而空。他当然知道这个。他知道地太清楚了，所以他也讨厌自己总是这样做。

“我知道。”唯一一个金发少年低声说道，把自己藏进了裹着他和那个姜红发色女孩的毯子里。

“Elladan你这个反应迟钝的蠢货，就算Thranduil做了这些但他的态度实在该死的烂所以如果你认为他很好的话那就这样想吧，和Legolas交换一下，摆脱你我们都会很高兴的。”Elrohir踢了一脚他兄弟的腿，Elladan痛苦地呻吟地一声使所有人都笑了起来。

“那样至少我不会再看到你了。”

然后这对双子就开始互相诅咒彼此，辱骂对方，其余人则好笑地看着他们。围观他们“争吵”实在是很有意思，不过那从来只是不认真的打闹，他们之后总是很快就和好，又一次兄友弟恭。

“你知道他也有他的point，对吗？”Tauriel轻声问道，她关掉手机，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“我知道，我只是讨厌他的完美无缺，他的生活也过得如此地轻而易举。我也不喜欢他就这样接受了我的存在就好像理应如此，他也没有期望我去感激或者回报他。我同样讨厌他为我做了所有的这一切，尽管我知道如果我从他的生活里彻底消失的话他绝对会高兴的。”他将她更近地搂进了自己的胸膛，享受着她健美的身体所有的温热与她的气息。他并不惊讶几年前自己曾短暂却炽热地迷恋过她，只是现在他们之间只沉淀下了深厚的友谊。

“你确定你不是把爱恨混为一谈了吗？这些感情都似是而非，有时常常会使人混淆……”

“你也这样讨厌他，却显然不是把爱伪装成恨。”Legolas迅速地回答道，但Tauriel仅仅只是翻了个白眼。

“我不恨他！我只是不喜欢他因为他总是以一种我不配成为你的朋友的眼神注视着我。我们都不恨他，不过不喜欢他对待我们的方式罢了。”姜红发色的少女纠正道，“但他对待你的态度，亲爱的，是截然不同的。你对他来说很重要，其实反之亦然。你们只是实在太过相似而又同样固执，都不愿承认自己的情感。”

“Honey，我认为你得好好认清自己，因为你已经完全陷入自己的脑补世界了。”大笑的声音引起了他们的注意，当他们抬起眼睛恰好看见Elladan亲了亲Elrohir的脸颊。他推开了他那个“进攻他”，朝他做了个鬼脸又一把抹在他脸上的双胞胎兄弟，生怕他兄弟的口水流到自己身上。

“幼稚。”Arwen烦心地低声说道，但那两个相似的男孩子只是又一次大笑起来，接着他们一齐亲吻了她的面颊。

“在Aragorn家怎么样？”第二天在Legolas回到公寓后不久，Thranduil问道。男人正试图无视脚边的Smaug，因为这只小猫想要Thranduil抱它起来，然而他已经西装革履整装待发，所以那是不可能发生的。

“Nice，那对双胞胎还是——一如既往的——讨厌，但比起你他们实在…”Legolas咬了一下舌尖吞下了他脱口而出的侮辱，“Sorry，忘了它吧。”他快速地接下这句话，却对自己说了什么更加后悔了。

“等等，你刚才说了Sorry？”Thranduil看起来很惊讶，但某种程度上愉悦。

“不，没有，好吧是的，并不真的这样。快点忘了它。”Legolas现在想把刚刚发生的一切快点忘了，大多数这样的情况下他的继父会继续捉弄他，但这一次不太一样。

“你是真的要为你那脱口而出的侮辱感到抱歉？”

“如果你再不闭嘴那就不是真的了，而且还会有更多的辱骂接踵而至。”Legolas决定。

Thranduil翻了个白眼，不过依旧保持着笑意。“Anyways，昨天你离开之后你的祖父母打电话来，他们要在NYC*待上一周，并希望你在他们还在的时候去拜访一下。”他接着说。他终于弯下身抱起了Smaug，在它的头上印上一个吻，随后重新把这只满意地发出呜呜叫的小猫放回地上。

少年感到非常嫉妒，他也想要一个亲亲！

“那你和他们说了什么？”他叹了一口气问道，因为他也并不是特别想要见到他们。他和他母亲的家庭关系并不亲近，而他的亡父又没有任何亲眷，只有Legolas和他的母亲。直到Thranduil出现在他的生命里。

“我告诉他们你在学校很忙恐怕没有时间与他们见面，而他们又恰巧不能来拜访我们因为很不幸地他们到来的那一整周我们都不在。”

“你对他们说谎了？”Legolas问道，因为Thranduil从没向他说过谎话，只是如果Legolas不问的话他就不会说罢了。

“并不完全是，那一周我确实会在LA，主要是因为工作原因，不过我还要去拜访一下Bard，可能还要拜访我的父母，在他们也出现在纽约之前！每次Bard和他们交谈过后我感觉都不太好，他们总是在那之后就上门来找我了。”

“那你要留我一个人吗？万一我的祖父母也上门来了呢？”少年失望地问道，倒不是他想和Thranduil在LA共度一周，不过那可是该死的LA他之前从来没去过！Thranduil很讶异，因为他稍稍抬了抬头，挑起一边的眉毛。“你可以一直假装你不在家，或者搬到哪个朋友家住几天或者住到酒店里去。”

“可我不想这样。”

男人沉默了片刻，然后他谨慎地选择着接下来的措辞，“你可以陪和我一起去LA，这倒不是什么问题。不过你需要向学校请几天假…”

Legolas想要极力掩饰自己对可以去LA这一件事感到欣喜若狂，因此他动用了全部的自制力才让自己轻微地点了点头。“不错，听起来比我待在这里偶遇我的祖父母要好很多。”尽管这样的机会难得…

“所以你真的想和我一起去LA？”他的继父依然很惊讶。

“如果可以的话我更希望不和你一起去，但人总不能得到自己想要的。”

Thranduil轻轻地笑了起来，接着他又一次弯下腰顺了顺Smaug的毛，然后拿起了自己的公文包。

“你知道我很乐意一整天都听你说你到底怎么忍受不了我，不过工作在召唤我。”

Legolas很想斥责一下自己， Thranduil说到底还是个混蛋。

“oh还有，Legoals，千万别说你很抱歉——我爱你生气的模样。”男人说着对他得意地一笑，走出了门，留下一个云里雾里的Legolas。

“他小时候是不是受过什么刺激。”Legolas自言自语道，他抱起他的小猫，把它紧紧地抱进自己的胸膛里。Smaug就像在回应他一般，发出呜呜的叫声。


	7. It's a stupid nickname

“所以简而言之……”Aragorn开口道，同时困惑地摇着他的头。“你他妈要和Thranduil一起去洛杉矶？！”他叫嚣着，用一种难以置信的、令Legoals发笑的口吻，但谁能责备自己最好的朋友呢？每个人的反应都是惊讶，不仅因为他就要去洛杉矶，还因为他居然选择跟他的继父去那里而不是自己一个人霸占着公寓。

“对。我还要重复多少遍你们才肯相信我啊？”Legolas一边哼哼道，一边检查着自己的手提箱，第三次，只是为了确保他带上了所有需要的东西。

“你打算跟他做什么？”

“好吧，由于他很可能大部分时间都会去工作，所以我会利用自己的自由时间去逛逛天使之城，做所有观光客会做的荒唐事，去好莱坞，享受海滩。我不知道，只要是我能做的一切吧。Thranduil将会拜访Bard，到时我会跟他一起去，这纯粹是因为Bard是个非常好的人。”金发少年解释道，再次关上了他的手提箱。

他很兴奋，明天他就要说“再见，纽约”和“你好，洛杉矶”了。

“我想你Daddy会去看望他父母，你不想去见见他们吗？”Aragorn问道，摸了摸趴在他膝盖上睡觉的Smaug。

Legolas犹豫了；他要见见生出Thranduil并将他塑造成现在这个样子的人吗？他愿意冒险去感受曾经生活中的精神创伤吗？因为只有去感受，才能令他保持好奇心，强烈地要求知道是多么混账的父母才会让他们的儿子变成个怪物。“我不知道。”

“哥们，如果我是你，我一定想见到他们！你不好奇他们是什么样的吗？我的意思是如果他们是正常人或者一些怪胎呢？他们看起来如何？”黑发男孩似乎被好奇心点燃了。

“我会发给你照片的。”Legolas用干巴巴的声音咕哝道，然后他把手提箱推到房间门口。

“你最好这样做。”

 

“请你坐在你的位置上不要一直上蹿下跳好吗？！如果我想要在航行途中受折磨就不会选我爸的私人飞机，而是去买张经济舱的票，问问空姐我能不能恰好坐到一个超级愚蠢、不停踢我座位的小子前面。”Thranduil嘘声道，坐在他舒适的真皮座椅上，一杯看上去大概是酒精的饮料握在他的左手。

“噢，闭嘴。”Legolas简单地回道，继续无视他的继父看着窗外流动的浮云。

他以前坐过飞机，可是从没坐过私人飞机。这是一次全新的体验，他喜欢它。

Thranduil深深叹了口气，然后他一口气清空酒杯，接着打了个响指。一个穿着嫩黄色制服的年轻乘务员立即应声出现，在重新添满酒杯后便再次消失。

这不是真实的！不只是服务不真实，整架私人飞机都显得如梦似幻。其实当他们抵达机场时，他就为这架喷气式飞机悄悄地倒抽了口气，它当之无愧。它真的太棒了！白色的地毯，桌子，沙发，电视，笔记本电脑，一个牛逼的卧室，甚至是带淋浴器的盥洗室，一片厨房区域，以及基本上所有一切你可能要求的东西。

“如果你饿了或是需要别的什么，就打电话给乘务员或空姐，他们这儿什么都有。我现在要去冲个澡，我们还有两个多小时才着陆。” Thranduil含糊地说道，然后站起来咽完他的酒，接着消失在了飞机后面，那里是卧室和盥洗室的所在。

Legolas迟疑了一下，然后他起身走进由一张门隔开的厨房区域。两个乘务员站在那儿，一个空姐刚巧走出来。

“能为您服务吗，先生？”其中一个乘务员问道，他一看到Legolas便开始礼貌地微笑。另一个也立即跟着微笑起来。

“我想知道你们有没有薯条，可能像是‘辣椒博士’什么的。”少年莫名觉得自己有点笨，他们肯定没接受过这一类的要求。

“好的，先生。”第二名乘务员急忙赶去取出了点名的物品，并给他展示了五种不同品牌的薯条以及三种不同口味的‘辣椒博士’。

“谢谢。”Legolas迅速抓起他最喜欢的那个牌子和一杯软饮料，然后匆匆回到了他之前的座位上。

“很高兴为您服务，先生。”乘务员们异口同声地说到，跟着回到了各自的岗位上。

好吧，他肯定再也不那么干了！那可真是令人尴尬。气鼓鼓地抹掉方才的记忆，他又坐了下来，抓起他的手机。他们在飞机上有WIFI，他说的是真正飞速的WIFI。这儿是天堂。由于他喜欢骚扰他的朋友们，于是他开始到处拍照和摄像，然后发送给他们，最后得到了全部非常滑稽的回复。

 

“所以这是你爸的喷气式飞机？”Legolas在数小时后走出飞机时问道。在纽约，气温还很暖和，但跟他们一离开飞机的空调系统就等待着他们的热度相比，那就是个笑话。

“它确实是。”Thranduil回答说，然后以电影里才会出现的动作戴上了太阳眼镜，走下了楼梯。Legolas也重复了同样的动作，但看上去可就没有那么优雅了，他尝试忽略掉了内心的一丝嫉妒。

“那么你爸爸很富有了？”尽管他没期望Thranduil的父母会是“普通的”，但是不管怎么说，一架私人飞机？

“错，我的父母都很富有。我母亲自身是安静地富有着。”他的继父纠正说，在他抵达楼梯底部的时候。

飞行员，乘务员和空姐们全都带着礼貌的微笑，列队等待着他们。Thranduil无视了他们，以几近傲慢的态度，仅仅是穿过了他们朝一辆正在等待的轿车走去。

“那你得到过他们的赞助？”Legolas忍不住回到提问上。似乎他如此成功的继父如果仅仅是依靠父母的钱做支撑，那会很令人满意。

“不，我现在拥有的一切都属于我，我的整个公司，是我在没有他们帮助的情况下依靠自己建立起来的。”商人的声音里夹着一股锋利的尖锐。

这令Legolas颤抖了一下，于是他决定干脆闭上嘴不再问问题了。他不想在到达洛杉矶的第一天就跟人争吵。当他们一坐进车，Thranduil就飞驰了起来，Legolas唯有希望他们不会被警察给拦住。不过如果男人以前曾在这儿生活过，警察应该早已经知道了他这号人。

“我会先开车去酒店，之后我会离开你几小时，因为我不得不去花些时间完成工作。之后我们可以去吃晚饭或者干点别的，明天我将去探望我父母，你可以跟我一起去，如果你愿意的话。我真的不在乎。这周剩下的时间你可以做任何你想做的事，和我在一起或不在一起都行，总之今天之后我都有空闲时间。”年长者解释道，同时在快速通道上打了个令Legolas反胃的左急转弯。Legolas对自己的声音不抱有信心，因为它肯定听起来很虚弱，于是他只是简单地点点头，希望他晚些时候不会为自己的决定而后悔。

 

Legolas后悔了。现在，他又一次跟Thranduil坐在车里，穿越过一扇巨大的门进入到Beverly Hills区域，这区域的房子比他在最狂热的梦境中想象的都大。他什么都不要，只想回到他酒店的房间独自打发掉时间。但是他该死的好奇心却将他推进如此境地，如今他将要见到他继父那对了不得的父母。他们肯定会令他受到心灵创伤。

“再次说声对不起，我昨晚没能回酒店吃晚饭，会议比我预期花了更长时间。这些该死的从其他公司来的白痴都是些废柴。” Thranduil嘟囔道，与此同时打了个右转，继续驾车行驶在一条漫长的街道上。

车的左边和右边都是高大的灌木丛，树丛后隐藏着什么，或许是一些好莱坞明星或歌星的别墅。

“反正我出去了，所以没关系。”Legolas简单陈述道，这是真的，他外出去了街上直至半夜才返回酒店，因为他逛得忘了时间。至于Thranduil不得不取消晚餐计划，则是一个幸运的巧合。

“Good。”这是Thranduil说的最后一个词儿，接着他们突然左转停在了一扇巨大的门前。他按了车钥匙的附属遥控器上的一个按钮，大门缓缓地打开。

他很快开车穿过了它和一条两侧由异国植物和高大乔木所覆盖的长长的车道。

Legolas瞥见前面的花园，它令他瞠目结舌。他习惯于富足的生活缘于他的父母一直就是那样生活的一部分，但是他从没见过像面前这样的房子。它庞大巍峨，基本上是在将世界级的奢侈扔在他们脸上。车道上、砖石前，停放着一些闪闪发亮且不同颜色的轿车。他看到几个标签，Bugatti, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche, Maserati以及更多。

Legoals吞了口唾沫。他不是很确定他是否还想更多地了解关于Thranduil的家庭了。

可是一切都太晚了，因为他们已经停下车，并走出了它。

当他们爬上台阶站到门前时，他的继父看着像是打算要放弃，这时一条狗突然开始吠叫起来，他翻了个白眼。“该死的我恨那条蠢狗。”他悄悄诅咒道，然后弄直了他的西服并将头发朝后捋好。

在他们面前的大门打开了，Legolas不得不忍住笑声，因为这不是他所期待的。然而什么是他所期待的？魔鬼自身？一个魇魔？一头牙齿还嚼着小孩灵魂碎片的怪物？也许是所有一切，除了这扇打开的大门。

一个美丽的女人站在他们面前，明显上了年纪，但散发出的美丽让那些细小的皱纹都显得微不足道。她穿着一条浅色的夏日薄裙，裙子勾勒出她纤细的身形，太阳镜戴在她的头顶，一条小狗正在她脚边跑来跑去。她的头发被挽成一个发髻，即使它看起来有点稀疏，却仍然如同鎏金，她的眼睛是闪耀的蓝色且明亮发光。一个真诚的微笑挂在她的唇畔，她看起来像是和那条小狗一样兴奋不已。

“哦，亲爱的！”她带着英国口音大声喊道，然后她紧紧拥抱住她的儿子。

商人拉长了一张脸，但他还是收紧臂膀环住了她，并把她紧紧搂在胸前。他显得很安静。“你好，母亲。”

女人退出怀抱，诧异地挑起了双眉。

Thranduil仿佛受到了某种苦恼的折磨，最后他还是纠正了自己。“你好，妈咪。”

咯咯的笑声冲口而出，当Legolas听到“妈咪”这个词的时候，然后他得到了他继父一个“去死”的眼神，此外还有女人惊讶的一瞥。

“你一定就是Legolas，见到你实在太高兴了。”她也准备想要来拥抱他，但突然又顿住了。“呃，介不介意？”金发女性关心地问道。

他摇了摇头，接着立即被她的胳膊抱住了。这是一个温暖的、充满爱意的拥抱，他不由自主地变得柔软放松。从自己的母亲过世之后，他喜欢每一个来自于母亲这种角色的拥抱。

“我们很高兴你决定和Lil一起来这儿。他讨厌我们去纽约看他，但我们想看看你。Bard告诉我们很多关于你的事儿，我们真高兴一切都过得很好。”她漫漫而谈，放开了他。

“谢谢你，Mrs.……？”他忽然意识到他从没问过Thranduil关于他父母的名字。

“亲爱的，我忘了，我的名字是Faemeliel，不过每个我儿子亲近的人都干脆就叫我妈妈或妈咪。你可以选择自己喜欢的来叫。”

Legolas决定叫她妈妈/妈咪，只是因为他担心自己的舌头会在念她名字的时候扭成条麻花。“谢谢你，妈妈。”

这感觉有点奇怪，但总比让舌头打结好。

“好吧，你们俩快进来。” Thranduil的母亲转身走进走廊。“你父亲已经在等着你了Lil。”她又一次用了Thranduil的昵称，于是Legolas又一次咯咯地笑了。

“怎么？”Thranduil发出反对的嘘声，在他关上身后的门的时候听见了那讨厌的笑声。

“Lil？”少年怀疑地扬起一边眉毛。“真的吗？”

“哦，闭嘴，这是一个愚蠢的绰号，他们在幼儿园的时候给我取的，因为所有小孩都念不好我的真名，发音总是莫名其妙地被卡住。”他压低了声音，所以他母亲没听见他的话。“噢，这条该死的蠢狗。”

即便被叫做“蠢狗”但小狗依旧围着他们脚边跑个不停，并一边兴高采烈地摇着尾巴一边试图跳进他们的胳膊里。

“这是条可爱的小狗，你别一直对动物那么刻薄。”Legolas咕哝道，他俯身抚弄那蓬松的毛皮，将它们弄乱成小小的一团。

Thranduil没有对此出声反驳，而是跟着他母亲走了进去。

这是一条硕大无朋的走廊，天花板很高，阶梯叠着阶梯。它的整体呈现出现代化的室内设计，尽管Legolas原以为它会是更经典复古的。他喜欢这种现代的风格，有着明快的色彩，简洁的线条和细致的结构。沿墙挂着大尺幅的画作，每隔数米就有一尊雕塑，巨大的落地窗令阳光洒落进来。他们最终来到一个连着后院的宽广的客厅。Legolas能看见两个造型迥异的水池，一个阳台以及……

“看看谁在那儿。你还活着，我们都以为纽约城把你给吞噬了，因为你从不打电话给我们。”一个宛如旋律的声音募地分散了少年的注意力。

他吃惊地朝发出声音的方向看去，发现一个显然是Thranduil父亲的男人——因为他们看起来惊人的相似。他和Thranduil母亲差不多年纪，身形高大，肩膀宽阔，体格强壮。他有着明亮的金色头发，一双锐利的蓝眼睛和同样美丽的面部线条，苍白的皮肤使他想起刚落下的雪。他看起来比实际年龄要小，也许是因为他那温柔的微笑或眼中闪烁的神采。

“父亲。”Thranduil道，而Legolas注意到他整个人似乎绷紧了一点。他们之间似乎有一种不可言说的难解关系。

“我很高兴见到你过得很好。我们非常担心你，尤其是因为唯一能告诉我们你还活着的人只有Bard。”他的母亲也同意他父亲的话。

“别说得那么夸张。”商人恼怒地反驳道，接着他清了清嗓子，放柔了语调。“我只是很忙。”

父亲和儿子彼此凝视，仿佛在进行一场沉默的战斗，稍后，年长的男人终于把视线转向了Legolas。当那双锐利的眼眸扫视过来时，Legolas屏住了呼吸，因为Thranduil的父亲散发出一股威胁性。然而紧跟着一个微笑攀上那对完美的玫瑰色的嘴唇。

“你一定是Legolas，真惊讶，我们看起来多么相似啊。你的外貌可以轻易假装成是我们的家族血脉。”他说，这听起来像是一个称赞。“我是Oropher，经过那么漫长的一段时间之后，非常高兴能见到你。” Oropher采用的是地道的美国口音而非他妻子的英国口音。

“也非常高兴见到你，先生。”Legolas礼貌地微笑着，想要伸出手去迎接对方，但并不是，他又被拉进一个充满爱意的拥抱里。吃惊之余他显得一点点的僵硬，但随后他再次放松了下来。

“这儿不需要叫‘先生’，儿子。你属于这个家庭，随便你怎么叫我都行。” Oropher大笑起来，然后他放开胳膊重新看向他的儿子。“你应该早点向我们介绍他，他是这么英俊的一个年轻人。”

“他确实很英俊，不过我更愿意叫他性感。”一个女性的声音在他后面传来，他立刻转过了身。

一个漂亮的年轻女人坐在沙发上，双腿交叠，红唇上挂着一个调情般的微笑。她可能比Thranduil小上四岁，即便Legolas只被他继父所深深吸引，也能很清楚地感觉到她的性感。她长长的金发在背后自由地披散着，穿着一条白色的夏日连衣裙，在底下露出了两片泳衣，她的蓝眼睛被深深的睫毛所覆盖还有她的腿……它们看起来似乎无休止地长。

“Lúthien。”Thranduil用疲惫的声音叹了口气，当他看到刚才是谁在说话。

“见到你总是很高兴，亲爱的哥哥。”女人的名字显然就是Lúthien，对Legolas来说，这让人惊讶。

他不知道Thranduil还有个妹妹。

“要是我们有血缘关系你看起来会更漂亮。”他的继父冷冷地说，然后他解释道。“她是邻居的女儿，从孩提时期我们就互相认识了。”

“拜托别争吵，我不想你们俩之间有任何麻烦。” Thranduil的母亲插口道，就在Lúthien正要再次张口的时候。Lúthien气冲冲地止住了对话，但将注意力转向了Legolas。“好吧，英俊的陌生人，我是Lúthien，我住在右面隔壁。当我听说有两个人要来这儿探访，就忍不住也来问个好。”她分明是在跟他调情，尽管不能确定对此她是不是认真的。

“Lúthien……” Thranduil开口道，不过没等他继续，他母亲再次进行了干涉。

“好吧亲爱的，由于我们很期盼你的到来，想要你可以尽情地呆在洛杉矶，所以我们决定给你一个小小的惊喜。”Faemeliel捉起Legolas的手，将他拉向自己和Oropher。“还有我认为我们最好能让那两个人单独呆上一会儿，有很多事情他们需要整理一下，毕竟离他们最后一次见面都已经过去很久了。”

“当然。”少年犹豫着同意道，他朝Thranduil的方向抛出一个不确定的眼神儿，可是男人只是耸了耸肩，接着走出了他的视线。

“我们希望你喜欢它，这栋房子对我们来说有太多空房间了，所以我们决定利用空间做些更有用的事情。” 当他们站在一扇雪白的门前时，女人微笑着说。

“去吧，打开它。”Oropher在他身后微笑道，将一只修长的手搭在Legolas的肩上。

学生抓住门把，将门推开，接着大吃一惊。这是一个全部装修过的房间，装满了青少年可能希望拥有的一切，每一个都令人精神一振，包括一个巨大的电视机、一台崭新的品牌笔记本电脑、一台摆在书桌上的台式电脑、一些游戏机像是X-Box One或者 PS4，一整个填满游戏光盘的搁架甚至还有一把木吉他。这儿有大量书籍，一个超棒的环绕立体声音响系统，整个室内简直令人惊叹。它由黑色跟白色以及少量其他颜色组成，窗户面对着后院，他可以打开一扇玻璃门直接到达阳台和游泳池。另一扇门则通向一个前面带着衣帽间的大浴室。

“由于这个家庭的每个成员都在这屋子里拥有属于自己的房间，而你是这个家庭的一部分，我们决定也给你一间私人房间。我们不知道你是不是想跟Lil一个房间，但如果你想要那样的话，我们会尽快为你们俩安排一个的。”Faemeliel爽朗地笑着说。

“我们为什么要一个房间？”Legolas目瞪口呆地问道，盯着他们茫然的面孔。

“哦，亲爱的，这一定是搞错了，我很抱歉，我以为你们……因为他总是被年轻人所吸引，还有……你们俩之间的气氛看起来如此的和谐，哦，我们真的很抱歉。” Thranduil的母亲赶紧道歉道，而Oropher则笑了起来。

“别担心，没事的。”Legolas试图改变话题以逃避这尴尬的局面。“无论如何，这房间真是太棒了。我真的很喜欢它，我想今后我会更常常来探望你们的。”他从Faemeliel那儿得到了一个紧紧的拥抱。

“我很高兴你喜欢它，如果你愿意我们会给你看看这房子其他的地方，这样你就算一个人也能找到你所需要的一切了。”她提议道，而他感激地接受了，缘于他讨厌向人问些不必要的问题。

穿行过巨大的砖石构筑物是一段相当漫长的旅程，他看到了一间观影室，一个图书馆，许多别的卧室，Thranduil的房间，一个健身室，车库，室内游泳池，健身中心，运动场，可以进行台球一类活动的活动室，厨房，餐厅，办公室，阳台，整个楼上区域，全部的后院领地，那真是一个很大的后院。

当他再次来到客厅侧门已是独自一人，由于Thranduil的父母两人的手机都响了，所以他们飞快地道歉离开了。这时，他遽然冻住了。

Thranduil跟Lúthien还在客厅里。

“别对他出手，他对你来说明显太年轻了。”Thranduil嘘声道，并没有试着压下他恼火的语气，那声音中似乎带着别的什么……也许是嫉妒？不，不可能的，不是吗？

“可是对你就不算太年轻吗？”Lúthien立刻回答道，朝着商人露出洋洋得意的微笑，同时把玩着她的一缕头发。

“你在暗示什么？”金发男人此刻听起来危险的平静，这不是一个好兆头。

“我没在暗示什么，我只是假设你看着每个人都像他们是你生命中的爱。”她的声音听起来很无辜，与她笑着说出的话截然不同。

“别胡说八道。”

“我从没想到我会看到冰冷无情的Thranduil在嫉妒和恋爱。他对你而言一定真的有什么特殊之处，想想看，你都因此不再跟别的人做爱了。”Lúthien正在玩一场危险的游戏，轻易就会失败的游戏。

“谁那样告诉你的？”Thranduil的眼睛眯了起来。

“一个你真正最要好的朋友。在你问我他怎么会知道之前，他告诉我你比通常情况下射得快了点，在你们俩最后一次一块儿找点小乐子的时候。”她带着一种戏弄的口气轻声道，而商人讨厌被戏弄。

“难道没有一些明星来找你出去吗？我敢肯定狗仔队已经开始想念你了。”Thranduil哼了一声，然后掏出手机。他不是在给Bard写一条凶险恶毒的短消息，就是在雇佣一名刺客以除掉他最好的朋友，因为他的朋友向人泄漏了以上信息。

“所以说你对他没什么感觉？那么我对你可爱的同伴调情，你就不该有任何问题才是。”Lúthien不该那么说，因为Thranduil突然跨了两步，站到了她面前，让两张脸的距离只剩下几厘米。

“仔细听着，亲爱的。”他低沉的声音吓得Legoals不寒而栗，此时此刻他听起来真的很危险。“你会收好你的手，如果下一次我再看见你跟Legolas调情，我发誓将有一场从金融到社交的毁灭性灾难降临到你全家。别忘了你在跟谁说话，甜心。”一抹虚假的微笑缓缓攀上他的唇畔，但没有掩盖住他危险闪烁着的眼睛。

Lúthien盯着他看了几秒钟，跟着她咯咯笑了起来。“别担心，Lil。反正我也不感兴趣，所以别在意这件小事儿啦。”女人抓起她的小提包往前移动脚步。“现在我要走了，有个大明星想约我一起吃午饭。”她将衣服整理到完美服帖，然后朝着前门方向走去。

由于谈话到此结束，Legolas觉得他现在可以显示下自己的存在感了。

“Lúthien在哪儿？”他一边问道一边走进房间，Thranduil带着厌烦的表情转过身，就像什么都没发生过。

“去打碎一些可怜的私生子的心，我想。”他开玩笑地说道，而少年听后一不小心笑了出来，他赶紧捂住自己的笑声，点了点头。

“听着，她可能看起来很好，但是她会带坏人，所以每次你遇上她，都必须得小心。” Thranduil接着说了更多严肃的话，然后他看向窗外。“我有些事要跟我父母谈，主要是关于生意的。你可以在游泳池或者你的房间呆会儿，我肯定他们已经给你看过你的房间了。如果你愿意我也可以给你一些车钥匙，然后你可以稍微开车逛逛。”

“我想游泳池现在就足够了。”


	8. l will go to hell for this

这是一场幸运的巧合吧，Thranduil的父母不仅为他准备了一整间房间，并且购置了许多衣物。除去昂贵的西装套装，定制衬衫，名牌鞋子和几乎是为他量身定做的裤装，他还找到了五条不同的游泳裤，是他最喜欢的颜色。于是他迅速地更了衣，披上一条浴巾，随后走到室外，沐浴在了阳光的温暖普照之下，偌大的水池正等候着他的临幸。

但当他都已准备要跨入晶莹透彻的水中去时，又改变了他的想法。日光浴躺椅看起来也无比舒适，而他昨晚又只睡了四个小时，因此在阳光下小憩片刻甚至小睡一歇大概会很惬意。也许他苍白的肌肤还能晒成健康的小麦色，尽管这有些不大可能，因为他曾经真的尝试过在整个夏天裸露着他的皮肤，但依旧是如此地苍白，好像只有对于某些名字叫Benedict Cumberbatch的人或者是常年不出门的人们来说这样才正常。

苍白的皮肤与我般配得天衣无缝！Legolas试着宽慰自己，随后他在池边的其中一个日光浴躺椅上躺了下来。Damn，它就像它看起来那样舒适，于是他很快闭上了眼睛，享受着阳光在他肌肤上起舞时那样酥痒的感受。

果然他不出所料地一会儿就陷入了浅眠。

但他安静祥和的睡梦并没能持续很久，因为有轻柔的脚步声靠近着他。Legolas缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，然后注意到了Thranduil正走过他，穿着不过一件T恤和游泳裤。就像这个少年一样，他戴着一副极适合他完美的脸颊的墨镜。

Thranduil完全无视了他，他也许以为Legolas还睡着，所以只是在几米开外阴影下的另一个躺椅上放下了浴巾。

他当然不想让他洁白如玉的肌肤晒成古铜色。少年无声地嘲讽了一句他的继父，不过也不得不承认他喜欢他那样病态苍白的皮肤。它和Thranduil的容貌一般，极适合他的性格。他决定再一次阖上眼睛，但就在那一刹那男人开始脱下他的T恤，Legolas的心脏立刻漏跳了一拍，随后在他的胸膛里开始扑扑跳动起来。哦…人间绝色。

随着流畅的动作Thranduil拢起他长长的金发，把他们束在脑后。那真是该死地迷人。

他情不自禁地幻想到这个男人短发时的样貌，也一定同金色长发的他一样充满诱惑力。

Legolas早就放弃了否认在他的认知里他的继父是怎样的魅力无穷，他也没有反抗内心想要享受这般美景的欲望。

但当Thranduil拿出防晒霜要将那白色的乳霜涂抹到他的身体上去时，Legolas便开始后悔他的决定了。唯一一个随之而来的问题便是，倘若此刻你看到某些你的大脑认为性感的场景时，产生的欲望几乎无法掩藏。

Oh shit！Legolas感到自己的短裤隐隐有些紧绷，他低声咒骂了一句。这不该发生的！但他的眼神几乎已经黏在了几米开外，正弯下腰要涂抹他腿上的防晒霜的尤物身上无法移开。那个臀部！Thranduil浑身上下的哪一个部分，不是上帝花费了令人嫉妒的大量时间来使之完美的？就他的臀部肯定花了三天去塑造。

主啊，他感到非常煎熬，但他无法停下。就算想着他每次见到他的姑妈时，得到的因为她细小的绒毛而挠人心扉的轻吻也无济于事了。他已经无法回头了。

Legolas有一些微微的气恼，他闭上了眼睛想要回归纯净的梦乡，就在过了片刻他就要昏昏欲睡时，一片深暗的阴影令他又一次睁眼抬头去看。Thranduil居高临下地耸立在他的面前，手里拿着防晒霜。

“如果你不涂一些的话你会被晒伤的，你苍白的皮肤远比你以为的要敏感，就算只是毫无遮掩地晒上一个小时它也会变红。所以我很不怀疑地认为你也不希望一周以后你坐在学校里，一边却大片大片地脱皮。”他的继父用一种平淡的语气说道，把瓶子递给了少年。

“谢谢。”Legolas抓过了它，向他低声说道。他很快在他的胸膛，腹部，手臂，脸颊和腿部涂抹了一层乳霜，然后把它还给了Thranduil。

“你忘了你的后背。”

“但当我躺着的时候它又不会真的被太阳晒到，不是吗？”年轻的那位嘘声说道，但Thranduil只是无声地看着他，直到他妥协。

“行行行，好好好。”他爬了起来，又一次接过了防晒霜。他在手心挤了一些，然后试图用最优雅的动作把它抹到背脊上去。那简直是场灾难因为他很确定有一半的背部都没有被涂到。Thranduil不耐烦地叹了口气，然后一只手把Legolas自己的手一把拍掉，另一只则小心地将他的长发拨到肩膀上，让他的背部能够留出空白。

“你在做什么？”他磕磕巴巴地说道，尽管他其实自己也知道得很清楚。

“我正在把你从你那愚蠢的行为里解救出来。你真的18了？我想五岁小孩涂防晒霜都做得比你好。”男人的手触摸到少年的背脊，开始涂抹这微凉的乳霜。它们大而柔软，他细长的手指划过他的肌肤，使他的呼吸紊乱起来。

此刻他都无法说出一点嘲讽性的论辞。颤栗爬过他的背脊，当他的后腰被触碰时，他几乎不知道该如何呼吸，肺叶与氧气又是何物。那双大手抚摸过他泳裤上方一些的部分时的感受，令他艰难地吞咽。他本以为情况不会比现在更紧张了，但他错得离谱，因为之后Thranduil的手伸向了他的正面。

颤抖着的呼吸从他的唇边溢出，当他感受到那样柔软的指尖刷过他的腹部，他不得不咬住嘴唇才咽下呻吟。它们是这样的纤长而优雅，他从未想过只是他的手指便足以唤醒他的欲望。他只是更喜欢它们触摸比现在再向下一些的部位。

“我已经涂过那里了…”他颤抖地呼吸着，试着让声音听起来冷静一些，但他不是在骗Thranduil，但他的手依旧停留在刚刚的地方。

“我知道。”Thranduil用一种低沉的声音回答道，让Legolas又一次战栗了一下。对方显然注意到了。

“没必要这么紧张。”Thranduil明显地轻笑了一声，他温热的吐息搔挠过Legolas的耳朵，而他的手指移动了几寸，将他的腰微微握了紧一些。

“我没有紧张；只是你的手太凉了！”少年几乎用尖锐的声音说，他对自己的说辞也很踌躇。这是多么生硬的一个谎言，他们都心知肚明，但看起来Thranduil对此心照不宣。

“怎么才让我不相信你？”他问道，离开了Legolas的肌肤，却“不小心地”抚过他的臀部。少年惊呼出声，但很显然他并不在意。他早已经想念着这样的触碰。

这不再有什么值得据理力争了；他被这个男人深深吸引着。深深的迷恋尽管他需要一段艰难的时间来适应他的性格，但某种程度上他还是很喜欢这样的性格。

他该死的生活。

他可是你妈妈的前男友！他斥责他自己，但表情上依旧不为所动。

“你要我谢谢你吗？”Legolas挑起一边的眉毛转过身问他，又一次面对Thranduil，但年长一些的男人只是笑了起来。

“我不指望能从你口中得到半点感谢之词，但看起来你的身体已经清楚地表明了…你有多么喜欢我的行为。”Thranduil的视线微微向下扫去，Legola也机械性地跟随他的视线。他的游泳裤明显的鼓胀着，goddamn it。

“你可别自作多情。”他嘟囔道，提脚走向了泳池，把自己浸进清澈的水中，试图让自己渐渐冷静下来。

“所以Legolas，你毕业之后打算做些什么？再过8个月你就要离开学校了，有没有一些小激动？”当他们都围坐在餐桌旁准备开始用晚餐时，Oropher问道。“他们”，指的是Thranduil，他的父母，Luthien和Legolas自己。这位年轻貌美的姑娘几个小时前刚刚结束约会，开着那辆亮粉色跑车拉风地回了家。之后的大部分时间她都和Legolas在一起，尽管Thranduil曾警告过他她不是友善之人，但实际上她人很好，也十分甜美，和她一起让他觉得很有意思。

“我现在也不清楚，但我打算留在纽约城，因为我的朋友们都会在那边读大学。”Legolas啜了一口玻璃杯中的水，一边回答道。

然而就在此刻他听见一阵突兀的声音，他疑惑地抬起头来看，却看见Thranduil惊讶地放下了他的刀叉。

“怎么了？”少年问道，尽量掩藏起自己的不爽。

“你他妈都在说些什么？你当然也会去读大学！”男人低声哼了一声，就仿佛这是世界上最正常的事。

“你的言辞，亲爱的。”他的母亲温和地打断他，却仅仅只得到了她儿子随意的一瞥。

“我现在真的担负不起大学的学费。我母亲的家庭并不像你的家庭这样富绰，他们不会为我筹资的，而我父亲的家族早已经名存实亡了。”Legolas低声说道。

“别这样荒谬而残酷地定论。你能去任何一所你想去的大学。我考虑过哥伦比亚大学，它也在纽约，而且你的朋友们也会去那里；同时那也是我的母校。但选择权依旧归你，如果你想去其他什么地方念书甚至出国，我也相信它们也会非常适合你。”

Thranduil直接扔下了他才刚刚咬过几口的食物，转而把他的第二杯酒灌下了肚。他需要更多的酒精让自己看起来云淡风轻一些。

Legolas瞠目结舌地看着他的继父。是的，现在是Thranduil为他支付着学费和几乎所有开支，但他本以为等到他高中毕业他就会停止汇款了。

“你为什么这样看着我？直白地盯着别人是很无礼的行为。”男人疑惑地挑起一边的眉毛。

“不，没什么。”Legolas回答道，却仿佛骨鲠在喉。不是说他的父母真的一文不留地便离开了他，而是这一些远远不够用来支付一个好的大学所需的学费。

“你刚刚说你父亲的家族已经名存实亡，那你是否认识他们？”Oropher问道，他稍微转移了一下话题。

“well，他们早在我出生之前就去世了，而在我十岁时我的父亲逝世后，我也不再有机会询问更多关于他们的事情。关于这一些，我母亲都很少告诉我。但他也是在这一片地区长大的，大概与你差不多岁数。他们在这里邂逅；我的母亲在那个夏日在他最喜爱的咖啡馆工作。”少年低头看着他面前的盆子，微微露出了一抹笑容，却发觉其他人的脸色都苍白如纸。

Luthien紧咬住她的下唇，刻意不向Legolas的方向看去，她的手指攥紧了她的叉子；Thranduil则是又灌下一杯酒，又很快满上了杯子；Oropher也瞠目结舌，他的视线在Legolas和他儿子之前来回扫视着；Faemeliel看起来更为震惊。

“你的父亲叫什么？”Oropher用低沉嘶哑的声音问道，让人觉得他害怕听到那个答案。

“Thingol，怎么了？”Legolas被大人们的反应弄得有些不知所以。

“我们家族在这个地区盘踞了相当长的一段时间，我想我的父亲只是很好奇他是否遇见过你的父亲，然而很显然，并没有。”Thranduil在Oropher来得及开口之前打断了他。他的语调听起来四平八稳，然而在那之间却有一丝勉强克制的语调，令Legolas不禁不寒而栗。

“不是吗，父亲？”美丽的金发男子挂着一个苍白的笑容问道。

“当然，我只是好奇罢了。”

少年依旧像被蒙在云里雾里，他有一种奇怪的直觉告诉他，他们一定隐瞒了什么关于他父母的事。Thranduil的母亲清了清嗓子，又转移了这个话题。

“你应该多吃一些东西，Lil*。”她向他的儿子微笑着说道，而Thranduil叹了口气。

“我不饿，Mummy。况且我已经吃了很多了。”

“Legolas，你必须向我保证，你们回到纽约之后要好好地照顾他。他应该饮食规律，但他总是只吃那么几口。要确保他有更多的睡眠时间少喝一些咖啡，还有他现在仍时不时嗑药*的事情是不是真的？Bard告诉了我们很多糟糕的事情，所以我们很担心。”

Faemeliel的语气中充满了担忧。

“Bard总是告诉你一些不好的事情，他不过就是为了惹恼我，你应该知道他大部分时间都不过是在开玩笑。”Thranduil打断她，却被她直接无视了。

Legolas用力克制自己不要嘴角上翘露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。他完全可以很轻松地利用这个机会来拉一下Thranduil的仇恨，顺便报复先前在游泳池里发生的那些事情，但奇怪的是他并不是很想这么做。这也许会取悦他一点点，不过他很快就会后悔的。

“他可能吃的不是很多，但他吃的都是健康食物。他也拥有正常人该拥有的正常睡眠时间；除了早上他会喝一些咖啡以外其余时间他都对咖啡因避而远之。我也从来没有见过他嗑药，所以我猜Bard也许真的是来插科打诨的。”都是谎话。Thranduil饮食习惯非常糟糕，他睡眠的时间几乎达不到人体生存的必要标准，他消耗的咖啡因数量极为惊人，关于药物…Legolas不止一次看到年长一些的男人服用过一些处方药物，包括安眠药，非法的酶基片和酒精，之后变得意识模糊。

Thranduil吃惊地抬起眉毛，但他没有反驳，反而他一边点头附和。

“这令我们如释重负，我们实在太担心了。”Faemeliel欣慰地说道，随后她转向Luthien询问她另一些问题。Oropher轻笑道，“你撒谎的手段很蹩脚，不过至少让她安心了不少，所以我觉得你还不赖。”他用只有Legolas和Thranduil能够听见的声音说道。

少年尴尬得红了脸，Thranduil则只是耸了耸肩。

“你并不想要我改变得太多，是吗？”他的继父用一种冷淡的声音问道，仿佛他对这场对话完全兴致缺缺。

“一个父亲总应该被期望成为最好的那个。”

“怀有希冀是多么地可笑，倒不如退而求次地接受现实的洗礼。期望越大，失望越大*。”金发的男人抚弄着他的发丝，对他低语道。

“也许满怀希望是很傻，但总胜过时刻盼望着最坏的情况发生。我们对此太过无能为力，也许终究要以失望收场。”Legolas的话使Thranduil的脸上闪过一丝讶异。他沉默了几秒，用他低沉的嗓音回答道，“我便假设你是正确的。也许有时在心里藏有一丝希望也并不是糟糕。”他的继父几不可见地微笑了一下，灌下了又一杯酒。

 

“为什么提起我父亲时你们的反应都如此奇怪？”在他们开车回酒店的路上Legolas问道。他不明所以，但是Thranduil不愿意在他的父母家再多停留一秒了。

“我不知道你在说什么。”男人低声回答道，他已经决定要无视所有可能存在的速度限制。

“你很清楚我在说什么。”少年很不耐烦。

Thranduil略带怒意地翻了个白眼，回答道：“我小的时候时候有一位很好的朋友也住在这片区域。我们可能是彼此最亲近的朋友。高中的时候他遇见了一个女孩并与她坠入了爱河。她并不富裕，并且非常普通，但他就是喜欢她身上的这一些特点。他让她有了他们的孩子并娶了她作妻子。长话短说，他就在你父亲去世那时也离世了，他的妻子也是。我想可能是因为他们的故事与你父母的经历非常相似，勾起了他们的回忆罢了。”

“哦…解释了很多我的困惑。”Legolas轻微地微笑起来，却一下因为他们在一个拐角拐得太过迅猛而惊吓地喘了一声。看起来Thranduil完全不受力学定律的影响，因为他丝毫没有使车子失控。

“你好像不怎么害怕我开车的方式，是吗？”男人得意地一笑，又一个急转弯。

“当然不。”Legolas希望他能控制住声音里的颤音，但事与愿违。

“不用担心，在我的人生中不会有车祸这样的事。”

“是啊，因为你根本就不是人，你几乎无视了牛顿所有的定律*。”少年嘲讽道，并且在他远远看见酒店时舒心地喟叹了一声。

“我不是人？那我是什么？”Thranduil对这一点兴趣盎然，几乎忍不住他的笑意。

“你一度看起来就像个该死的神祗，一个凡人怎么可能看起来这么完美！而且你几乎不食人间烟火，几乎不需要睡眠，日夜颠倒无休无止地工作，也因为有时你看起来没有什么感情。”他意识自己已经把他所想的一五一十地说出来时已经晚了，他的脸颊很快因为窘迫而泛起红晕。

“我看起来像个神？”男人的脸上映着一个笑，很好奇地看向Legolas。

“你已经一字一句地知道得很清楚了。别假装你好像很自负。如果可以的话你肯定希望和自己的分身约会。要是有谁说克隆能被允许，你肯定是第一个去做的人，然后你才能找到了你的灵魂伴侣而完整。”他开了个玩笑，让Thranduil大笑起来。

“看看是谁来了！”Legolas和Thranduil走进坐落在Hollywood Hills上这栋偌大的别墅，一个低沉的声音如此欢呼道，显然这栋建筑属于他继父的这位朋友。

“如果不是我毕生的挚爱和他可爱的小犬的话。”Bard开了个玩笑，让他们进来了。

“你毕生的挚爱，当然。你他妈把所有能说的糟糕事情全都告诉了我父母！”Thranduil冷笑一声，但还是拥抱了一下他的好朋友。

“别因为我说了实话而怪罪我。那我应该说些什么？编一些谎言？”

“是？！”

Bard就直接无视了金发的男人，继而转向了Legolas。“我很高兴你决定一同前来，我的孩子们都很希望见到你，他们都想知道你怎么对付这个混蛋老爹。”

少年大笑起来，随后也给了他一个拥抱。Bard关上了他身后的门。

“跟我来，他们已经等待许久了。”

Thranduil叹了口气，就好像等待着他的是残酷折磨，所以Legolas设想了最糟糕的情况。然而他非但没有看到三个小顽童，却看到了一个看起来比他年幼一岁的美丽少女，一个十五六岁的男孩和另一个女孩，客厅里最小的一位，大约在八岁左右。他们都拥有Bard那样深色的发色但他们的瞳色却不尽相同。

“这是我的孩子们。长女Sirgrid，Bain和我的小公主Tilda。”Bard把他们介绍给眼前两位陌生人，“然后你们都已经认识Thranduil了，这位是Legolas。”

暗发的男人甚至还没有介绍完Legolas，Tilda就跳下了沙发，用她两条细小的腿最快的速度欢笑着向他们的方向跑来。令Legolas出乎意料的是Thranduil弯下腰，仅仅几秒后她紧紧地拥抱了他。

“Hello我的小公主。”男人笑了起来，把她抱了起来亲吻了她的脸颊。

“Lilly叔叔，”女孩用她高音调的声音欢喜地叫起来，“我很想你！”

“我也想念你，小家伙。”Thranduil回应以一个微笑，手指轻轻抚摸过她乌黑的发丝。“你的头发已经长得如此长了，我想我一定是离开了长久经年！看看你都长得这样大了。”

Tilda咯咯地笑了起来，“我想让它长得和你一样长。”

Legolas的视线定格在了他的继父和这个小女孩的身世：看到他对孩子们这样得喜爱实在是令人惊喜，就好像他的人格瞬间就从那个冷酷无情的混蛋变成了春暖花开的好叔叔，会送给他们那些Dad看也不看的糖果，每一次看见他们为他们带来珍贵的礼物。

Legolas回头看向了另外两个孩子，他发现Sigrid的脸颊很明显地绯红了。“Hi。”他向她打了个招呼，于是她的脸颊红得仿佛滴血。他不是唯一一个发现这一点的，因为Thranduil脸上的笑意是那么明显。

“Tilda，你愿意和我一起来看看我为你带的礼物吗？”金发的男人询问他臂弯的小女孩，她很快点了点头。

“我一直和你说不要总是给他们带礼物！你太溺爱他们了！”Bard打断他，但Thranduil只是耸了耸肩。

“他们早被你宠坏了，怎么可能被额外的几个小礼物毁了呢？”他和Bard还有Tilda一起离开了客厅，Bard一边低声抱怨着自己怎么没有宠坏他的孩子们，然而对于他的嘟囔Thranduil一句也没有听懂。

“所以你现在和uncle住在同一个屋檐下？他送了你一辆跑车这是真的吗？”等他们三人离开后Bain立刻好奇地问道。

“千真万确。”Legolas回答道，在他们对面坐了下来。

“Awesome！你还能够住在NYC，这简直像一场梦！”深发的男孩听起来很羡慕。

Legolas大笑起来，“它确实有它的特权。”他玩味地冲Sigrid眨了眨眼，她轻笑了起来。他绝不是在调情，他对待他的大部分朋友都以这样的方式，但她的反应确实很有意思。看起来她对他很有好感。

“所以你会不会经常和朋友们一起出去？开着你那辆超帅的跑车去酒吧？你的朋友里有没有名人的子女？”这位年轻人看起来很激动。

金发少年看到他们脸上好奇的表情时轻笑出声了，“嗯我不知道你们是不是认识他们，但我最好的朋友的父母是Arathorn和Gilraen。”

Sigrid震惊地吸了一口气。“那两位著名的时装设计师？”

“没错。”他很惊讶她竟然知道他们，“然后我的朋友Tauriel的父母是…”

“你不是说的是那个Tauriel吧？”女孩立刻问道，“她的母亲是享名世界的演员Finduilas她的父亲Gwindor则是这个世纪最有名的作家，那个Tauriel是你的朋友？”

“实际上是我最好的女性朋友，然后，是的。”他很难才在看到两位黑发年轻人震惊的表情时不笑出声来。

“你真是个幸运的继子*。你和你的Thranduil叔叔一起住在纽约并且你朋友的父母也都举世闻名。我们能换换吗？”Bain夸张地鼓起脸颊生气。

“hey，你可是住在LA这栋超棒的房子里，我敢打赌你的朋友也都非常好。”Legolas在鼓舞人心这方面总是做得不尽人意，但幸运的是它奏效了。

“我一读完高中我就要搬去NYC。”

“你敢！你必须留在LA在我视线范围之内，要是我允许你搬出去的话你妈妈会杀了我的。”Bard立刻打断了他，他回到了客厅，身后跟着他的朋友和他的女儿。Thranduil依旧抱着Tilda而这个小女孩正在和他说学校发生的事。

“但是Dad！”Bain抗议道，尽管他的父亲根本不予理睬。

“去和你妈妈说吧。”黑发的男人说了这一句，他在孩子中间坐了下来。

“我也为你们带了一些礼物。”Thranduil宣布道，Legolas注意到他空着的那只手里提着一个购物袋。他紧挨着金发的少年坐下来，把Tilda抱给了他。

“你介意吗？我需要两只手都有施展空间。”他的继父低声说道，显然不指望得到一个回答。

Legolas，这个对孩子手足无措的少年，只得僵在了原地，让女孩坐在他的膝头，而她的注意力全放在Thranduil的身上。Thranduil正拆开三个购物袋中的一个，拿出了一份看起来像CD一样的包装妥帖的礼物递给Bain，他兴奋地拆开了它。那是一张Arctic Monkeys*的唱片。

“看看里面写了什么。”Thranduil露齿一笑，Bain照做了。

“你弄到了一张签名唱片？”他欢呼道，他的眼睛都闪亮起来。

“出乎意料地简单。”接着他又拿出了其他三件礼物，无外乎是电影游戏以及游戏手柄，都是给Bain的，随后他又拿出了裹着奶油色包装纸的小袋子。

“甜心这是给你的。”他微笑着把它递给了Sigrid，她说了声谢谢才拆开礼物。

DOLCE & GABBANA的墨镜然而因为这当然远远不够所以她还得到了一条T恤，它被许多著名演员亲自穿过或签过名，而他们显然能够轻易俘获全世界所有少女的心。她默默地倒吸一口冷气，努力让自己别在Thranduil面前喜极而泣起来。

至于Tilda，Thranduil准备了一只毛绒绒的填充动物玩具，一张Disney商店的礼品卡可以让她一口气买下整个店铺的东西和Disney Land的门票。另外这个小姑娘还收到了一根棒棒糖，她快活地用黏乎乎的嘴唇亲吻了一下Thranduil的脸颊，随后又坐回Legolas的腿上。看起来她还挺喜欢他的。

“那我有什么？”Bard调笑道，然后他看见他的朋友脸上烦躁的表情。

“让你能出现在我面前就足够作为礼物了。”Thranduil哼笑一声，转头看向了Legolas，“我本来应该也给你一些什么礼物的，但我并不知道你喜欢什么。”  
“我想去在我们离开之前去圣莫妮卡码头和太平洋游乐场*。”Legolas在及时刹住他的话之前说道。

惊讶在Thranduil的脸上一闪而过，“你…什么？”他疑惑地问道。

“不过就是毫不新奇地想要旅游观光，然后我很想去那里。最初是Luthien给了我这个建议。”

“哦Daddy，我们能不能一起去？”当Tilda听到他们在讨论什么的时候她愉快地欢呼道。

“那会很棒吧！”Bain同意她的妹妹，Sigrid看起来对此也很感兴趣。但如果说她去游乐场只是出于Legolas的原因，未免有些片面。

Bard看向了叹了一口气的Thranduil。

“如果这就是你的愿望，那我们何乐而不为呢？”

 

“这真是太棒了！”当他们到达他们的目的地时Legolas低声感叹道。一切闻起来就如同棉花糖，甜品，披萨，海洋和夏天。他听见过山车那一边传来的阵阵尖叫，填塞满背景的典型摇摆爵士乐，海鸥的细鸣，浪花扑打海岸以及说着不同语言的人们。

“你是个甜心。”当Sigrid看到他脸上带着这样欣喜的表情时她笑了起来，但她又一次红了脸颊。

Legolas同她一起笑，“谢谢你，你知不知道你也非常可爱？”

她呢喃着一句轻声的“谢谢”，随后清了清嗓子重新笑了起来，“所以，你想去玩什么？我来过这里的次数都已经数不胜数了。”

“就是别和她一起去做摩天轮，她的男朋友就是在那里和她分手的，否则她又要被勾起伤心事了。”Bain为了惹恼他的姐姐插了一句嘴，Bard很快斥责了他。

“我已经走出来了。”她嘘声说道，随后她又转向了Legolas。他则看向了Thranduil，从刚刚起他一直注视着他。

“去吧，别让一个中年人*使你退缩。”他做了个轻快的手势，然后他戴上了墨镜走向了荫翳中的一条长椅。他的貌美引来了很多好奇打量的目光，来自男人和女人，Legolas不知怎么觉得他的心里有一些微微地吃醋。他飞快地摇了摇头，又看向了Sirgrid。她人很好，与她一起很有趣，他可以想象他与她成为朋友，因为除去她害羞的一面，她使他感到就好像是Arwen和Tauriel的结合。

“我想去做过山车。”

和Bard还有他的孩子们道别的时候天色已经很晚了，因为小Tilda已沉沉睡去，因此又拖延了一些时间。Legolas不得不承认，他度过了比想象快乐得多的一天。他一整天都和Sigrid在一起，他们一起玩了许多有趣的项目，他也完全相信她所想到的趣事都是真的有意思。他们一起坐过山车几乎要被甩出座位；他们打街机游戏，吃ICEE*直到大脑都濒临冻僵，用垃圾食品填塞着各自的胃袋。

Thranduil坐在他的身畔，他没有戴着墨镜，视线紧随着他的朋友，接着他又看向了Legolas。

“玩得开心吗？”他挑起一边的眉毛问道，显然他对这种地方兴趣缺缺。

“今天过得太棒了！过山车很刺激游戏场也很有趣然后我超爱摊位上的游戏，尽管我玩得很糟糕。”

“玩它们都是在浪费钱，它们都不过是在骗你罢了。”Thranduil低声说，但他笑了。

“也许吧，但其中一些真的很有难度，就算是你也不见得能够赢它们。”Legolas为自己喜欢的游戏辩护道，他的继父挑了挑眉。

“你确定？”男人取笑他道，看到Legolas点头回答了他，他便四下寻找起来了。

“我们走着瞧。”他圈住了Legolas的手腕，把他拉向那个色彩纷呈的嘉年华游戏场的方向。幸好周围的人寥寥无几，没有人注意到少年的脸颊悄悄地红了。那缠绕着他手腕的细长手指温热而柔软，就这样握着他的。他的心脏扑扑跳动，皮肤感到细微的瘙痒，而颤栗自背脊，向下攀爬。他喜欢这样，尽管他并不愿承认。

“我要做什么才能赢？”Thranduil询问那个负责人员，一边拿出钱包取出几张现金。

“这很简单；你只需要扔出这五个环并每次都击中那个瓶子就好，但它们必须每次都套中瓶子。”男人递给Thranduil六个圆环，其大小不过比瓶口宽阔一点。

“这应该不是太难。”男人用一种不可一世的语气低声说道。他微微弯下腰，眯起了他的眼睛。随后他扔出了第一个圆环。一枪命中。

Legolas瞠目结舌地看着他的继父如此轻而易举地投掷出第二个，第三个和第四个圆环。他甚至自己都没注意到当他感到紧张激动时自己的手指紧紧攥住了Thranduil的衬衫。最后一击，空气中的紧张感使人屏气敛息，唯一一个看起来轻松无比的人是Thranduil他自己。

“看？我告诉过你这并不困难，只要你掌握方法。”他的继父傲慢地说，随后他扔出了他的第五个环。随着一声细小的动响，不可置信！

“还要不要我把第六个环也扔了？或者这会吓到你？”他询问年轻人。

按照常理Legolas此时应该说一些什么泼他冷水，但他只是用敬佩的眼神看向他。“这实在太神奇了！”他用嘶哑的声音磕磕巴巴地说道，又清了清嗓子。

Thranduil看着他就好像自己的世界都颠倒了。

“你可以挑选任何你想的，先生。”工作人员看起来就和Legolas一样惊讶，他一边拾起了被扔出去的圆环说道。

Thranduil以生硬的动作转过身来，用未知的表情看向Legolas。“你想要什么？”他以意外低沉的声音问这个高中生。

“那个奶油色的泰迪熊。”Legolas 迅速回答道，因为那是他看到的第一件东西。

Thranduil点了点头接过了他的奖品，但他并没有立刻递给Legolas，“现在首先要说我说的都是正确的。”

少年还被这种包含着佩服，快乐和一些紧张激动的复杂心情占据着。为什么他心如撞鹿？他必须努力才可按捺住躁动的心情。“你一直以来都如此正确，我愿永远拜倒在你的膝下哦智慧无穷的Thranduil。”

“说出来也并不困难吧？”Thranduil开玩笑说道，把这个巨大的毛绒玩具递给了他。

Legolas把自己埋进它柔软的绒毛中呢喃了几句，才刚刚意识到这个该死的玩意几乎和他一样高。

一股浓烈的香味钻进他的鼻腔，他仔细嗅了嗅想要知道是什么的气息。棉花糖和爆米花！他的继父也注意到了。

“你想要吗？”他用一种意外温柔的语气问道，唇边甚至露出了一点笑意。

“要！”Legolas毕竟还是个少年，如果说他什么喜欢的东西那不过就是棉花糖和咸爆米花，所以并没有什么理由因为他语气中的兴奋而指责他。

“好啊。”Thranduil好像整个人都变得温和起来，他依旧那么惹人讨厌，但看起来他已经愿意首先丢盔弃甲，隐藏起喜怒无常的一面。

他买了粉红色的棉花糖和依旧带着余温的咸爆米花，当他看到Legolas一边抱着巨大的泰迪熊一边忙着吃东西的样子忍不住笑了起来。

“让我来帮你吧。”

当他意识到Thranduil撕下一小撮棉花糖凑近他的唇边时，Legolas的心脏怦然跳动起来。他欣然地张开嘴让蓬松的甜蜜触及他的唇舌。很美味。他们幸运地离开那些在参与游戏或者拍照的游客们稍微有一些距离。

“爆米花。”Legolas嘟囔着说道，一边舔去黏附在嘴唇上棉花糖的残余。

Thranduil微笑着听从了他的命令拿起了一片爆米花，却在Legolas真正下口之前就把它拿开了。

“你混蛋！”少年气道，然后他为了本该到嘴的食物做了有第二次——成功的——尝试。男人就笑了起来，又拿起了另一团棉花糖，“这里。”

“那也等我嚼完。”Legolas鼓起脸颊，但他不过是在开玩笑。他一点都不介意。也许是因为今天他度过得很愉快，又或许因为他终于对他的情感感到心安理得。他从他继父的指尖迅速舔走了棉花糖，为眼下的情形而在心里暗自微笑。

“这就好像是…”

“约会。”Thranduil突然接了下句。

“什么？”Legolas疑惑地问道，因为这正是他对他们当下的情形所想到的词语。

“这让我想到了约会。倒不是我以往的任何一次约会，而更像是一次约会的经典套路，你知道吗？去过山车游乐场，男孩子为女孩赢来长毛绒玩具，会喂彼此这些甜食…”

Legolas的心脏又开始怦然跳动，那些无法按捺的小鹿在他的心里横冲直撞。他听见自己说，“等等，你是说我是女孩吗？”他问得很困惑。“不，但如果有一场约会你大概会是那样陈词滥调的角色。”Thranduil试图解释，但他自己都很明显地在憋笑。

“你别笑我。”Legolas有一点小生气但他很快觉得他并不真正感到沮丧。这有点像他和他的朋友调笑的方式。

“我不会的。”他的继父很快保证道，依旧面露笑意。他在过去的几个小时内笑得比之前所有的时间都要多。有时Legolas会为这个男人没有机会开怀大笑而感到难过。

“所以这算不算约会？”金发男孩问道，他把他的泰迪熊圈紧了一些。

“什么？”

“你刚刚说“如果有一场约会”而不是“如果这是一场约会”*。”他忽然很庆幸他上过这么多英语和文学课，把注意力都放在说辞上实在是很容易了。

Thranduil看起来震惊了几秒，几乎是一种不确定和害羞。但他很快就回过神来，笑得喘不过气，“我为什么会说这话？”

“我又不是说这句话的人，我怎么知道？”

Legolas竭力为自己狡辩，他发誓他感受到他的心脏在胸膛下剧烈起伏。如果它再跳动得猛烈一些，就要跳出他的肋骨了。

男人沉默了几秒，他直直地望着夜色里虚无的一点，接着他咽了一下。“对，你怎么知道。”

“就像我说的。我很高兴我们都在这一点上统一意见了，我本以为你已经…”Legolas因为对方奇怪的行为有些恼怒地嗫嚅道，但他的话却被打断了。

“你能住嘴一会吗？”他继父用一种突兀而严厉的声音问道，他惊讶地抬起头，却看到那张年轻貌美的脸上毅然决然的表情。

“为什么？”Legolas依然感到非常很困惑，但在他继续说完他的句子之前，他感受到柔软的手指抬起了他的下巴。

“天啊，你好烦。”Thranduil轻声说道，但Legolas不知道这些话是否是说给他听的，但他并不在意。那一刻世间万物他都全然不在意了，这颗星球上最迷人的存在距离他的脸不过几厘米的距离。他甚至都不知道该说什么才合适，但这也无关紧要，因为那个暧昧而危险的男人他的那一双动人心弦的湛蓝色眼眸正研读着他的脸庞。

“我会因为这个下地狱的。”这是Thranduil所说的最后一句话，不论是什么使他抑制自己Legolas看到这个男人终于不再踟蹰。那双柔软，禁忌，如樱桃一般鲜红的唇瓣，随后落在了他的嘴唇之上。


	9. Just a game

“我会因为这个下地狱的。”这是Thranduil所说的最后一句话，不论是什么使他抑制自己Legolas看到这个男人终于不再踟蹰。那双柔软，禁忌，如樱桃一般鲜红的唇瓣，随后落在了他的嘴唇之上。

Legolas震惊地僵直在了原地。他的眼眸因为吃惊而睁大，几乎无法动弹。一切好比是飓风来临前的平静，鸟儿停止了啼唱，世间万籁俱寂，微风停息。随后意识如同咆哮着的，穷凶极恶又刚刚稍露端倪的风暴一般席卷而来。温热的唇瓣轻触他的，尝起来好像草莓，棉花糖又或是某些他从未尝过的什么，但他享受其中，甚至渴望更多。它们如此柔软，吻起来又与他的唇瓣是那样天造地设般得契合。他曾见过Thranduil吻过许多人，大多是少年，但这个吻，却不像他和那些裹着漂亮皮囊却萍水相逢的陌生人交换的炽热，充满情欲的亲吻。它是那么甜腻，稚嫩而腼腆。

甚至是小心翼翼，如果这个男人会有这样的情绪的话。

随后，蜻蜓点水一般，Thranduil退开了。

Legolas颤抖地呼吸着，他的躯体仿佛被火点燃了一般而他从未感到如此地…怦然心动。心头乱撞的小鹿，浑浑噩噩的大脑，奔腾的血液，他多年未尝到的幸福滋味。情欲猛兽，肉欲横流。但所有的这些感觉都在他鼓起勇气抬头望向他继父的脸的那一刻消失不见了。

自我厌恶，痛苦，恐惧，又一次腼腆却守势全开，这一切都清楚地呈现在那张貌美的脸庞上，少年从未见过如此不加掩饰情感的Thranduil的自我本身。

他注意到金发的男人脸上的胆怯退缩，他的心便充满苦楚地皱缩起来。

“什么——”Legolas开口，却被他打断了。

“别说。”Thranduil的嗓音颤抖着，几近破碎。“拜托，请给我一点时间。”那个总是冷血的混蛋，深深地呼吸，手指划过他的发间。

“我很抱歉，我真的非常，非常抱歉。”他低声说道，却不敢看进他的眼睛。

Legolas沉默了片刻，他深呼吸了一口气，抓过Thranduil的衬衫衣领将他拉近自己。男人由于过分惊讶而手足无措，因此没有阻止这个少年的行为。Legolas毫不犹豫，他吻了那个他曾经想都没有想过会对其产生如此情感的那个人。

“别道歉。”他抵着他的唇呢喃道，阖上了眼。因为他的继父一分钟之前对他做出的举动，或许将是他今生最后一次有机会亲吻Thranduil了。他希望他能够尽一切可能享受其中。Legolas试着将周遭都排遣之外，因为如果他如此全神贯注，也许他可以麻痹自己的大脑告诉自己他的吻得到了回应。

不，这并不是他的幻想。男人确实回吻了他。缓慢地，带着踌躇的试探。他能够感受到那红色的薄唇贴着他的，轻轻摩挲。他的身体几乎紧绷，心脏都要跳出胸膛。Legolas缠绕着那件衬衫布料的的手指松开了那柔软的质地徘徊着向上摸索。当他的手指划过那苍白，纤细的脖颈时，一切显得如此自然，最后攀上那个线条凌冽的下巴。

他们加深了那个吻，变得饥渴，充满欲望。在空气中弥漫了多年的紧张气氛似乎一朝间融化在了这个炽热的亲吻里。Legolas不再在意什么氧气，也并不在意当他们回到现实之中后会发生什么，他根本心无旁骛。他所思所想，所有他愿意去想的，只是他的感官被汹涌地注满。随后一条软舌触到了他的使他顿时脑中一片空白。

这是他毕生得到过的最缠绵的吻。当他们松开彼此，寻觅空气，他的脸颊微醺，眼眸间已然水光潋滟。他又一次望向Thranduil，他看起来有些吃惊却很愉悦，看起来并不像之前那样颓废。

“别道歉。”Legolas重复道，仍紧靠着对方。

男人注视了他几秒，之后轻微地点了点头。他的手抚上了少年的脸颊，轻柔地细拂过那苍白的皮肤。

一阵颤栗自脊椎向下，Legolas的呼吸急促起来。他已经为对方的唇吻上他时的感觉而着迷。

“怎么可能，你是不是Lil？”一个近在耳畔的声音突然打断他们。

Thranduil的手几乎跳开了他的皮肤，他立刻站开一些了，怒视着声音的方向。

Legolas艰难地吞咽了一下，竭力让自己不要表现出他的心有多么失落，而对于打断者又是多么愤怒。他的眼睛快速定位了那个使他们不快的来源，他看见两个看起来有些震惊，却面容姣好的金发和红发男人。两位他素未蒙面的陌生人。他们就站在几米开外，看起来真的好吃惊。

“你他妈在这里干嘛？”Thranduil的嗓音里充满了不可置信，仿佛他正在努力平息自己的怒意。

“我们今天来到这个小镇，想要温顾一下童年记忆嘛。”那个扎个马尾的深红发色男人回答道。稀疏的光影落在他的脸上，他碧绿的眼眸看起来正闪烁着兴奋之光。“所有罗曼蒂克的事情还一如我们初见相逢。”

“你的初次相逢不过就是在医院？你们两个才一个礼拜大。”Thranduil叹了一口气，因为轻微地因恼怒而摇了摇头。“既然你也在这里了，我最好向你介绍一下。”他转向依旧状况外的Legolas。

“这是Glorfindel…”他朝着金发的男人做了个摆手的小动作，“那个姜红色头发的是Maedhros，我认识他们的时间比认识Luthien更久，青梅竹马了。”

Legolas轻轻地点头，慢慢地明白为什么这两个还没有因为Thranduil的怒气被杀死而是好好地站在他的面前。

“Maedhros，Glorfindel，这是Legolas，他是…”Thranduil斟酌了一下用词，他不敢确定他该用什么来定义他继子的身份。那个吻改变了一切。

但所幸他没有必要为他的少年选择一个恰当的措辞而纠结太久，因为Maedhros发光的眼睛更加闪亮了。

“你是Legolas？Bard和Luthien都向我们描述过你的美貌，然而现在我们才知道为什么你会是Lil的弱点。谁会对这双湛蓝的眼眸说一声不？我打赌没人能拒绝你即便是撅嘴生气的脸。”红发男人露出了温和的微笑，兴奋地拽紧Glorfindel的袖口，他挑起一条眉。

“你比我想象中小很多。不过也有道理，想想那已经过了18年…岁月如梭啊。”金发男人低语道，看起来有片刻的悲伤，不过他很快又笑了起来。

“你是什么意思？”Legolas因困惑蹙起了眉。他认识这些陌生人吗？  
“Glorfindel不过是在开玩笑。他太感春伤秋也不知道他在说什么，别理他。他总是郁郁寡欢，觉得自己日益苍老啦想要缅怀青春岁月。”Thranduil很快打断他，太快了，但年轻的金发少年仍处在那个轻吻的余波中，并没有对他过快的打断而介怀。

“是啊，当然。”Glorfindel眯起了眼睛，向Legolas的继父投向了一个同时充满了审视，忧虑和询问的眼神。但Thranduil无视了他，转而看向了Maedhros。

“好久不见了，你的模特事业怎么样了？”

“‘好久’”，你指几个月前早上我在你的床上醒过来发现你都已经人走茶凉了？只给我留了一张匆忙写下的潦草便条说你不得不赶去工作一时半会不会回来？“Maedhros看起来有那么片刻很愤怒，但他的表情很快就变化了。“事业进行顺利，我最近为D&G拍摄了一组相片，你应该去看看CK的内衣广告*，Glorfindel拍摄它时真是极具艰难。”

“等等，你和他睡了？”Legolas的内心受了小小的撞击。

“他和他所有的朋友都起码睡过一次，除了Luthien。Lil对于引诱他周围的人夺走他们的纯贞这件事兴致盎然。”Glorfindel笑起来，半开玩笑地说。

“只有长得好看的。但我印象里你们两个都绝对不可能还是个处啊。”Thranduil轻笑起来，但当他看到Legolas的表情时那个笑容便僵死在了脸上。

少年试着掩藏眼下的情况是他多么情绪低落。看着那些和他的继父睡过的情男欲女，听到Thranduil乐衷于引诱他们只为了和他们发生关系。这是他不禁想起来他对于这个男人来说的重要性。他早该知道，他不过是随意的一个，另一个机会——如果这个男人愿意和也许是世界上最讨厌他的人也发生关系的话。Legolas从未感到自己如此地愚蠢，受伤和生气，但他并不能把这些如他所想的情感肆意爆发出来。

“我想要回酒店了，我很累。”他以一种倔强的声音说道，转身离开，昭示着他是多么想要失声痛哭。他的诅咒自己是多么愤怒的一个哭泣者，也或是他真的非常，非常的生气。除此之外他想要大叫或大笑来为他稍稍排遣愤怒，他却开始哭泣。现在他对自己和Thranduil感到前所未有的愤怒，而同时又是那么受伤。

“好吧，那我们上车去。”Thranduil很快提出，却被Legolas更快地拒绝了。

“不！”他比自己设想中更充满敌意而大声喊道，他很快清了清嗓子，“不，我会打车回去。跟上你…的朋友或者ex或者快速来一发吧。”他把他的泰迪熊塞进Thranduil的怀里，抓过来棉花糖。“很高兴见到你们。”他朝着Glorfindel和Maedhros的方向低声说道。

“Legolas…”他的继父试图叫他，但Legolas摇了摇头。

“我没事，但是别叫我。”他说罢转身想要逃离这个现场，他的脚步急促，但他仍听见他的声音遥遥地在说，“你真是一个无可救药的傻瓜，你有没有想过你刚刚得到了什么…”直到他离得足够远，被游乐场周遭所有的喧哗嘈杂所包围，Thranduil的话语才钻进他的耳边。  
他很快拦到了一辆出租车，他回想起酒店的名字，甚至还计算了一下它距离这里有多少路。如果他决意要让司机直接载他回纽约城的话，他的钱包里也有足够的现金付给他。但这段车程的终点却还是停在了酒店的门口。他甩了两张百元纸币给出租车司机作为小费——因为他在Legolas反反复复地咒骂自己时至少没有作出什么愚蠢的评论。随后他摔上门扬长而去，飞速地回到了酒店房间，几乎在房门在他身后关上的一刻把鞋子踢到了一边去。

仅仅一个小时前，他还以为自己在这段黑暗冗长的日子里得到了幸福…但现在他却一下又跌入了人生的低谷。  
“多么该死！”他恼道，四仰八叉地倒在了丝质的被单上。少年觉得自己所有情感流离失所。起初他厌恶他的继父，接着又对自己的情感感到茫然，一个半小时前他发觉自己爱上了这个男人，但现在他感到无端地一种痛彻心扉。因为他处在这个房间里，除去那个俊朗的男人给他的一个吻之外，竟然一无所有。他试着不去想唇瓣上残留的微微刺痛——哦这一切就好像他被Thranduil耍得团团转。

不，他在自欺欺人。他一开始并不讨厌Thranduil，至少不是在他们初见时。事实上是他一见钟情，却由爱生恨。然而这却使Legolas更为失落，好像在他已然崩溃的内心伤疤上又一次雪上加霜。

 

~*~

3年前：

Legolas从那辆来学校接他的黑色豪车上跳了下来，把背包甩上肩膀，然后踏上一段肮脏的人行道。天气燥热，就如同平常纽约的每一个夏天，他几乎亟不可待地想纵身一跃跳进Arwen家的游泳池，但他要之后才可前往，因为他在家落下了一些东西，还需要和他妈妈请示一句他放学后和朋友逛街去了。他原本都已经编辑好短信说自己可能放学后会晚一些回来，但她却抢先一步对他说如果他能够回家，她有一些重要的事要同他宣布。

“有个愉快的一天，先生！”他的司机说道，随后男人关上了门驾驶着这辆昂贵的车扬长而去。

Legolas几乎无意识地点了点头，因为他全部的注意力全被一辆停在这栋高层建筑前的银黑色汽车所吸引。无疑，他曾阅历过不少豪车，一些与这些中产阶级房屋相比更值钱的汽车，尤其是在这个住着亿万富豪们的区域。但这辆车，它完全是一件珍宝，映衬得其他交通工具看起来黯淡失色。

他走得靠近了一些，透过玻璃窗打量着内部的设计。在方向盘和座位上皆可发现和字首的缩写TM。所有的一切非银即黑，和它的外部一样它看起来这么崭新。

“nice噢。”Legolas低语道，然后转了个身拐进了在他面前拔地耸立的建筑。确切来说过了三分钟后，他走进了妈妈那间宽敞的阁楼。自从他们从Aragorn家旁边一间明显小得多的公寓里搬走之后，这过去的三年他们就在这里生活着。他很快脱了自己的鞋子，四下寻找起他的妈妈。

“Mom？我回家了，你有什么…”他走进客厅后，声音便直接卡死在他的嗓子里。

少年的嘴因吃惊而张大，只能艰难地吞咽了一下。一个年轻男人坐在沙发上，穿着一件剪裁精良的西装，手里把玩着他的手机。他那头长长的金色的头发披散在肩头，与Legolas的非常地相似，但更长。这个陌生人很美。他的皮肤苍白而无暇，他的面颊年轻而苍拓锋利，却同时看起来更古典，他那双幽蓝的眼眸投影下纤长乌黑的睫毛的荫翳，嘴唇看起来是这样醉人的诱人心弦。

Legolas心如撞鹿，脸颊开始升温。他注意到自己的心脏开始加速跳动，有没有可能他对这个素未蒙面的陌生人一见钟情了？

少年知道自己容易被那些比他大至少10岁左右的男人吸引，但眼前这一位绝对只比他大在10岁左右，也是12岁。

“Legolas，你回家了。”一个愉悦的声音打断了Legolas，他的妈妈也走进了房间。

貌美的陌生人向他们的方向投来了视线，这个西装革履的男人从沙发间站了起来。他很高，那件西装几乎看起来就是为他量身定做的。

那双湛蓝眼睛在他身上徘徊，一毫一厘皮肤都不放过，仿佛他的那双眼睛正在分析着他，Legolas尽全力不要脸红。

“你好mom。”他轻声细语，他克制着自己想要躲到妈妈身后来躲避这个吓人的男人的冲动。毕竟他才15岁呀。

“Legolas，也许我该向你介绍一下Thranduil。”他的妈妈，一个有着深邃的绿色眼眸的美丽的金发女人，她靠近了Thranduil，握住了他的一只手。男人看起来微微有一些不适但他那双冷清的脸未曾显示任何表情。

“你好Legolas。”

这把嗓音，深沉而有力，颤栗自这个少年的背脊传遍了身体。

“你好。”Legolas试图让自己听起来自信而强硬一些，但仅仅一句“Hello”就描绘了他的紧张与害羞，就如他现在这样。该死的这个陌生人对他究竟有着什么样奇怪的影响!

“你一定知道在这一年里我一直在和某人约会，现在我想是时候将他介绍给你了。Thranduil是我的男朋友。”

Legolas无端地有一种感觉，认为他妈妈在欺骗他，尽管她是一个伪装得很好的说谎者。有什么不对，这个画面好违和，不管Thranduil一定比他妈妈还要年轻的事实。

什么，男朋友？

当他听到这个词语时少年只感到一阵心碎。他对这个陌生人的一见钟情之火还未燃起就要被扼杀，因为Mr.完美已经和他妈妈有一段罗曼蒂克的姻缘了。

Damn it！

15岁的自己多么愚笨，无力，Legolas当时做出了他唯一可能的反应。他得不到他想要的，那么他就要将怒意发泄到一个无辜清白的旁人身上来表现自己的坏情绪。

那么既然是Thranduil让他如此心碎他决定就惩罚这个男人。

“我不在意，我要去Arwen家了。再见。”他低声说道，朝着Thranduil的方向恨恨地剐了一眼，比他预计得更快地转身离开了这间房子。现在这辆停在外面的豪车的主人是谁已经不言而喻了，Legolas离开高楼时又怒瞪了它一眼。  
“Thranduil吻了我。”

电话那头沉默了不止十秒，Legolas几乎都要去检查是否意外掉线了，但他接着听到Aragorn重新开口。

“他吻了你？”黑发少年听起来有点迷惑，但有些兴致勃勃。

“是的他先吻了我接着我回吻了他他回应了我的吻。”

“和我说说。我觉得接下来几秒GG（Gossip Girl，莱戈拉斯打电话过去的时候阿拉贡正十分少女心地在看绯闻女孩…译者注）没有什么重要情节。”

然后Legolas就一五一十地说了，关于Thranduil的父母，关于Bard的孩子，他们怎么来到太平洋游乐场，最后那个吻和Glorfield和Maedhros的偶遇。

“所以你现在爱上了他，他看起来好像对你有意思但也许他只是想要上你。嗯我们眼下知道的是他确实对你很留意，想想那些色气满满的玩笑。”

“他留心我？”Legolas好奇地问，一边把鞋子脱掉让自己舒适一些。然后他抓起挂在墙上的巨屏电视的遥控器，想找一点愚蠢的MTV节目看。

“显而易见。尽管我认为他所有捉弄你的行为是想让你乖乖的，但看起来似乎别有深意。他是真的喜欢你。”

“那如果他喜欢我又为什么要调笑我？他喜欢的是我还只是他喜欢捉弄我的那些小把戏？”Legolas困惑地问道，仍对眼下这个状况一头雾水，也许这要比理解一个16岁女孩的为什么不选择流产而是要现在留下baby毁了她一辈子还要困难。

“显然，他想气气你。这是你的事情，你惹恼他，他惹恼你。每当遇见情色有足够的张力，你就立刻打破他，其中之一的表现你吻了他。”Aragorn似乎已经心不在焉了。很明显GG又有Blair和Chuck的对手戏了。

“那Glorfindel呢？还有Maedhros？Bard以及他所有曾经染指过的朋友？因为我听说几乎他睡遍了他们！也许我只是他的列表上的下一个。”

“你会是的，但这将出于他是真正喜欢你，但你却不知道怎样回应他的喜欢。你也不可能是完全纯洁的。记得我们曾经那个新老师吗？26岁的那一个？两年前？那些事情过后你不能再说自己是纯洁无瑕的了！“

“但我不染指我的朋友。”Legolas低语道*。

“你可以这么做，好吧你只能沾染我们中的一半。”Aragorn说，想让他的朋友高兴一点。他成功了，一部分。

“你的一半吧？”Legolas开玩笑，慢慢被扯开了话题。

“你不能染指我！”

“你这么说是因为这是真的还是害怕我告诉Arwen？”金发少年问道，脸上挂着一个笑。

“拒绝回答。”Aragorn笑着回答道。

“这个答案就足以证明一切了，亲爱的。”

“闭嘴！Blair和Chunk的对手戏开始了！”电话那头黑发少年如此激动地大喊道，Legolas几乎要耳鸣起来。

“你表现得就像个初恋中的13岁小姑娘，真可爱。”Legolas笑道，一边在他的床上转了个身把自己的腿从紧身裤中解放出来。

“说这话的人刚刚还在大半夜向我倾诉感情问题。”Aragorn听起来已经沉醉在了节目里，所以金发少年决定做一些小小的报复。

“Blair会嫁给一个叫Louis的家伙，有了一个他的孩子但在最后一季她又嫁给了Chunk他们有一个叫Henry的男孩。顺便一提，Dan是绯闻女孩。”

“你这个——！”

Legolas挂掉电话，对他挚友的反应大笑出声。他感到有一点罪恶感不过与此同时…不！忘了他那个愚蠢的继父和在他人生中刚刚发生的这一切。至少十分钟之后他可以躺卧在他的大床上，除去内裤以外一丝不挂，头发扎起，舒适地怀抱着一个枕头看电视。那是某个加拿大的片子叫做Kenny Vs Spenny*，他之前几乎每一集都已经看过一遍了，仅仅因为它非常好笑。然而就算是Kenny这个邪恶的天才也无法使他将呼之欲出的那个吻的记忆抛之脑后。为什么Thranduil还没有遭雷劈？难道这个男人不是该重回他地狱里的王座之上？然而他却继续留在地球上折磨Legolas的不幸人生。Legolas再醒来的时候有一种异样的感觉。他感觉自己仿佛被注视着，一双洞悉人心、锐利的双眼在他的身上徘徊。他嘟囔着翻了个身，盲目地抓起他昨晚盖在身上却被自己踢走的被单的一角。少年几乎又要溺入梦境时，他摸到有什么正抵着他的鼻尖。他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，却发现自己正面对着一张白色的大泰迪熊微笑的脸，他100%确信昨晚这只泰迪熊并不在他的房间里！那痛苦的回忆仍在他的脑中盘旋不去，而这填充玩偶只能印证那不是一场噩梦，确实冰冷无情的现实。Life is a bitch。*

等等，这只泰迪熊的出现就意味着Thranduil试图用什么方法进了他的房间。

Legolas怒火中烧。那个男人怎么可以就这样闯进他的房间？他想都没想就跳下了床，冲出了酒店套房想去告诉Thranduil，他不能未经允许随随便便走进别人的房间！

当他站在他继父房间里，他才想到也许他应该先敲敲门，但实际上他也没有指望这扇门上了锁。房间中央他的继父，正除去贴身的内裤之外一丝不挂地站着。他正要为他的长腿套上一条黑色的裤子，丝毫不受影响地没有转身去看怒气冲冲走进房间的Legolas。

Legolas已经张嘴准备怒吼了，但那个男人背部的旖旎风光令他立刻哑然失语。十秒钟后，Thranduil终于转过身，穿好他的裤子，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你是打算说点什么还是就打算枯站在那里呢？我倒不介意你看我，想到你有那么点偷窥的癖好*——想想那次浴室事件，但麻烦你坐下来，你这样像鱼一样张着嘴站在那里让我觉得很恼火。”他低沉的嗓音有些疲惫但仍像往常一样调笑他。Legolas感受着他的脸颊是如何灼烧起来，终于想起自己要来说什么了。

“我说了一千遍了，我不是窥视变态！那不过是个不幸的意外，仅仅而已。“他为自己辩解，但当他看见Thranduil是如何穿进那件白衬衫时，他的话语立即失去了说服力。

“hmm。”那个诱人的混蛋嘲讽地低语道，一切显得就更像真的了。他的手划过他的胸膛和腹部，以确认这件衣服是否合乎他修长的身材。接着他终于将他的注意力转移到了少年的身上。

“你说完了？如果是的，Bard打来了电话，他突然要出差，Sigrid大约一个半小时后回到家，Bain今天傍晚前都住在朋友家，他需要有人照顾一下Tilda。所以他问我们是否能够照看他。我说可以但你不一定非要来。”

Legolas犹豫了，他不想和Thranduil有太多时间共处但他和Sigrid已经成了朋友，也不知道自己一个人留在LA可以做什么。

“给我洗一个澡的时间，我和你一起去。”他低声说道，然后猛地想起自己来这里的原因。

“还有不要随便闯进别人的酒店房间！你不能这样做，你到底怎么进来的？！”

Thranduil轻笑起来。“理论上来说这也是我的房间，因为我才是付钱的那个人，这就是我为什么能够得到第二把钥匙。我说我丢了自己的。”

“我讨厌你。”Legolas嘟囔道，然后离开去洗澡了。  
“再见Daddy。”Tilda高声喊道，Legolas的耳朵都嗡嗡作响起来，令他认真地担心了一下自己的鼓膜。主啊，这个小女孩真是有着非常，非常有力的声音。

“那么我的小公主，你想要做什么呢？”Bard关门离开后，Thranduil问道。

Tilda歪了歪头，小小地咬着臂弯里抱着的小马毛绒玩具的一只耳朵，一边思忖着他们能够做些什么。

“Daddy送了我新的玩偶们，我想和它们一道玩耍。”她决定了，“你来做精灵公主！”Tilda接着指着Legolas说道，他惊讶地挑起眉毛不过还是点了点头，因为她脸上的表情看起来十分肯定令他几乎无法拒绝。

“可以啊。”其实他也并不是很介意，于是同意了。毕竟还是个精灵公主，当他还是个小男孩的时候曾幻想着自己变成一个小精灵，可以自由地飞舞，但是他起初是想当个精灵王子的。哦好吧，他现在是精灵公主。

“那么Uncle Lil，你是精灵王子！“她决定道，雀跃地笑着。

“我吗？”Thranduil的脸上粉饰着迷人的微笑问道，他们一边走进她的房间，或者说是她的玩偶住的房间。“听起来不错，那么你呢？”

Tilda兴奋起来。“我来做那条把精灵公主囚禁在城堡中的恶龙，然后你来拯救他这样你就可以娶他做你的皇后啦。”

“结婚？”他的继父听上去很惊讶，Legolas也感同身受。一般来说小女孩不是应该想要变成精灵公主然后嫁给王子的嘛。

“是的，因为你们正在热恋！”她带着一个大大的微笑说道，随后这个小女孩从Thranduil的臂弯里挣脱出来，跑向了走廊尽头的一扇大门外。她很快打开了门，消失在里面，他们于是都紧随其上。那是一间宽敞的房间，堆满了各样的玩偶。Legolas见过的玩具店都不如这半屋子的玩具多。这里看起来像孩子的天堂。Tilda带着他们走过了一个童话世界，有粉色的树和一栋粉白相间的城堡，各种各样的精灵玩偶和许多可爱的小动物以及一条看起来凶残却模样可爱的龙。Bard的女儿蹲下身拿起两个玩偶，一个有着长长金发、身着粉裙的美丽精灵公主，和一个穿着天蓝色王子。

“这是你的，然后这是你的。”她把它们递给Legolas和Thranduil，自己则拿起了那一条龙。

“哦精灵王国的公主我倾尽全心爱着你。”Thranduil用他的玩偶开了个玩笑想逗Legolas开心，但Tilda打断了他。

“不！公主被抓住了！还有她的名字叫Legolas。”小女孩说道，一边假装她的龙正在城堡四周徘徊飞翔。

Legolas很惊讶地挑了挑眉毛。

“为什么他的名字要叫Legolas？”他问道，不过很快一个小小的笑容爬上了他的唇角。也许是因为公主有着和他一样湛蓝的眼睛和长长的金发。

“因为它看起来好像是你，还有因为精灵王子是Uncle Lil。Daddy告诉我你们正在热恋，你要嫁给他。”眼前这个浅黑肤色不戴冠冕的小公主不怎么走心地告诉他们。她的注意力完全被她自己的玩偶吸引了。

Legolas目瞪口呆，他几乎要窒息了，他的继父看起来也差不了多少，因为他非常尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“你爸爸真的和你这么说的？”Thranduil向他可爱的外甥女提问，一边朝他的继子的方向投去担心的一瞥，似乎尚有些不敢确定他会有如何反应。

“他到底和你说了些什么？”

“昨晚我们回家的时候我问他Legolas是不是你的公主，因为你看着他时就好像他是你的公主。”Tilda小声地说。

Legolas感受到他脸颊上迅速燃烧起来，但与此同时他迫使自己回想与Maedhros和Glorfindel的偶遇。他对那个男人没有一点特别的意思。不过是另一场游戏。

不过是另一场游戏，不过是另一场游戏，不过是另一场游戏…这个念头在他的脑海中徘徊不去，刺伤了他已然碎裂的心。但他却还是情不自禁地望向Thranduil看他如何反应。

他看的场景几乎让他的肺叶收缩窒息。

Thranduil睁大眼睛望着Tilda，他的往常苍白的脸颊上却染上了清晰可见的红晕。他脸红了！这个薄情寡义的混蛋脸红了！看着这一天就要是世界终结之日了。

“真的吗？”他惊讶地低声说道，试着要将一切浮于水面，而Legolas的心脏剧烈地鼓噪起来。少年感受到希望在他的心中滋长起来，或许他直到刚才还厌恶至极的人竟然喜欢着他。他太蠢了，这会毁了他。

“是的…”Tilda抬起头，皱起了她的眉头，“你们现在要亲亲，因为龙决定飞去独角兽的国度了。所以你们可以结婚了。”

Legolas已经把他的玩偶按在了精灵王子玩偶的唇上，但小女孩却摇了摇头。

“不，你们必须亲亲！否则这就没有用。”

少年顿感血色尽失。他感到自己的心跳停止了跳动，至少他想象如此。不，这不会发生的，Thranduil不会再吻他第二次了，因为Legolas发现他不过是在玩弄他的情感。

但接着他感受到一只柔软的手指抚上了他的下巴，向那个男人的方向微微带过他，下一秒柔和的唇瓣吻上了他的。那不过是蜻蜓点水浅尝辄止，他们的唇相触不过半秒，但它是这样地柔软，又或许是他的心理作用然而它是这样地…充满爱意。

少年片刻脸红了，几乎无法动弹。他僵在原地，大睁着眼睛望向他的继父，对方也毫不避讳地对视，它们之间不过是毫厘之差。Tilda已经完全被他们忘在脑后了。Legolas都不记得周围还要些什么。

“我知道昨天那件事之后你是怎么看待我的，可我从来没有欺骗过你，也永远不会欺骗你。所以请相信我所告诉你的这一切都是事实：对你和对我所有的那些朋友是不一样的。对我来说染指他们是一种快感，尤其是当他们每一个人都曾信誓旦旦地认为我引诱不了他们我和他们一样都不想要发展一段情感，我因为我的行为而伤害了不止一颗心。但我吻你却从来不是想要染指你和你上床…”Thranduil轻笑起来，“好吧，我确实想要这样做，但这是出于我…”他停顿了一下内心挣扎着说出下一个词，“昨天在那个吻之后我想对你说，我对你已有了本是逾矩的情感。我对你处处都过分在意，每一个清晨我醒来、每一个夜晚我睡去，我都想要吻一吻你。”

Legolas觉得自己的脸颊前所未有地滚烫起来。他的血液有一半说不定都冲上脸颊，看起来一定是绮丽的嫣红。

“这些话是在是太甜腻腻了令人多么尴尬我再也不会说第二遍了。但我想让你知道我对你炽热的深情。不是一个继父对他的继子所有的感情。对我来说这不是一场游戏。”

这不是他的游戏，这不是他的游戏，这不是他的游戏！Legolas的心跳得好剧烈。他会不会突发心脏病？至少他某种程度是可以死而无憾了但他依旧很困惑。

“什么？”他震惊地问道。

Thranduil翻了个白眼气道：“我怎么偏偏在所有人当中选择了最蠢一个。”

“hey！”Legolas无力地抗议道，但当他意识到自己听到了什么之后，一个细小的笑容在他的嘴角绽放，“你认真的吗？”

他的继父点了点头，直直地望进他的眼睛里，“我是认真的。”

少年不知道是自己还是Thranduil首先把他们的唇瓣紧贴在了一起，不过他并不介怀。他心如撞鹿，心跳加速，比他昨晚那种美妙的感觉比起甚至更为甜蜜。

“不要总是脸红不然你就要被淘汰了。”男人笑起来，他们的嘴唇堪堪分开，他就在少年的脸颊上留下一个柔软的啄吻，只让他的脸颊变得更加嫣红。

“闭嘴。”Legolas尴尬地低语道，他的唇边浮现了一个小小的微笑。

“uncle Lil，拿好这个。”Tilda从她穿越房间的旅途中回来了，手里拿着一匹白马玩偶。

男人放开了Legolas，拿起了那匹白马，“它很美，有没有名字呢？”说着顺过他蓝色的鬃毛。

“是的它的名字叫白雪，来我给你看看另外一匹。”Tilda抓过她叔叔的手很快带着他去看另一只玩具马。Legolas，无法相信自己还可以动弹一步，于是只是坐在了地板上，举起他的手碰了碰微酥的嘴唇。他的注视回到了那个在多年前爱上的男人身上，Thranduil转过身在Tilda注意到之前悄悄地冲他眨了眨眼睛。

少年感到心头悸动万分，让他几乎觉得需要恶心呕吐。

该死的Thranduil。


	10. Sadly I do

虽然Tilda在王子和公主最终的婚礼之后，并没有再给他们任何其他机会进行接触——因为她强迫他们和她一起玩儿小马——Thranduil依旧寻找着各种机会来让Legolas脸红。这简直就是年长男人在做一个“怎么令少年的脸颊变红”的游戏。Thranduil在他们举起玩具时让彼此手指轻触，用一种赤|裸|裸的叫人窒息的目光注视着他，但可悲的是又绝不会去吻他。这简直是在谋杀他，他的心脏都没有机会稍稍减缓下节奏，他认真地担心自己说不定会死于一场心脏病。

直到Bard终于结束工作和Sigrid、Bain一起回家，Legolas才感到略微的宽慰，这意味着他现在终于不用跟Thranduil单独相处了。他急促跳动的心脏已经达成了不可思议的速度甚至还过分的超越了。

而Bard在看见Legolas脸颊上的红晕时不禁挑了挑一边的眉毛，接着他看着Thranduil挑起了双眉，后者正笑得一脸的无知无觉，然后黑发男人咧嘴一笑，一边摇着头一边开始咕哝起什么他一直就知道之类的话语。

而在Tilda缠在Legolas身上缠了半个小时之后，Legolas和Thranduil准备离开，Bard用她的叔叔和Legolas会留下吃晚饭并将再次探访作为承诺，才终于抱过了她，解放了Legoals。于是他们吃了晚饭，直待到Tilda最终入睡才有机会离开。

在他们进入车子后，少年跟着意识到，他又与Thranduil完全陷入了独处之中。他心如鹿撞，心速比平时快了差不多三倍。

Thranduil看起来则完全不紧张，那是因为“面具”又一次地出现了，Legolas从不擅长解读年长者的情绪，因为他会用一张面具隐藏起自己的真实感受，不论现在还是以后，在其掩盖下，学生都只能抓住快速闪现过的那丝模糊的感觉。

“你看起来在紧张。” Thranduil在他发动引擎时简洁地说道，而听到这突如其来的发言，Legolas几乎从座位上跳了起来。

“我没有。”他的声音和他的面孔一同出卖了他，他从来都心无城府。他的情感都用红色发亮的大写字母明明白白地写在自己额头上。

“你没有？”商人轻笑道，他正以两倍的限速速度奔驰在街道上。“那么是我想象的咯，因为我可以发誓你有一点紧张。”

“是你想象的。”Legolas简短地同意道，并试图令自己的声音听上去一切如常，在此期间他一直朝车窗外看着，因为他不能一边看着这个令他呼吸困难的男人，一边毫不脸红。

Thranduil沉默了几秒钟，接着他又说话了。“我想我们需要谈谈……”

Legolas的喉咙突然一阵发涩，然而他很快点了点头。“好。”该死的，Thranduil的声音嘶哑中带着股诱哄。这句话曾经总是令他的心感到酸楚，因为它几乎总是意味着一些负面的事儿。但这一次不会是的，对吗？

 

他们把车停在酒店又迅速抵达自己的房间，但他们并没有分开走，相反，Legolas跟随着Thranduil进入了他的套间。尽管这房间和他自己的是完全一样的布局，他却觉得两者是完全不同的，这房间闻起来就像Thranduil，黑暗而诱惑。

Legolas抖动着吸了口气，然后他鼓起所有勇气“扑通”一声坐在了巨大的、舒适的沙发上。

“我们谈谈吧。”他很惊讶自己的声音听起来有多么的稳定，根本不像是自己此刻比起过去所有的时刻都更紧张。

Thranduil站在房间另一边，慢慢地点了点头，接着他穿过他们之间的间隔坐到了沙发上，却又在彼此间保持了一段微小的距离。

“你会说什么的对吗？因为我真的不擅长解读你脸上的表情，肉毒杆菌毒素的副作用就是会让脸起皱。”Legolas问道，他试图打破这尴尬的沉默，而这确实让Thranduil轻轻地笑了起来。

“我都担心你会变成个乖小孩了，很高兴你能一直做个精力充沛爱吵爱闹的臭小子。”商人嘴角噙着微笑回答道。

“哇哦，你可真明白怎么夸奖我。我怎么从来没注意到你其实这么的讨人喜欢呢？！”少年哼了一声，却又忍不住也咯咯一笑。

“我不知道你喜欢被夸奖。”Thranduil吃惊地扬起一边眉毛，他看起来确实不像是正在挖苦夸奖这事儿。

“每个人都喜欢被夸奖，当它以正确的方式进行时，所以为什么我会不喜欢它？”

“因为我以为你已经知道自己有多么的完美，已经不需要更多的赞美了。”

Legolas能感觉到自己开始脸红了。他整个脸都烧了起来，连耳朵也开始直线升温。“你真这么认为吗？”是的，他知道自己的外貌有多好看，他是迷人又有趣的，他的聪颖吸引了许多人，可是他从没想过如Thranduil这般完美的人也会认为他是完美的。

“我当然这么认为。我觉得你是我见过的最完美的人。”年长的金发男人喃喃道，他的眼睛直勾勾地看进Legolas，Legolas觉得他的心脏又开始加速了。

“如果你认为我这么完美，为什么几年前你不吻我？”Legolas问，他想要答案，他需要答案。

“唔，当我们第一次相遇时你才15岁，虽然我一直喜欢更年轻的人可我从不碰未成年的孩子，即便要碰至少也要到18岁。我当时立即就注意到你的美貌了，可是我并没感觉到被你所吸引。何况还有你母亲。” Thranduil决定不再深入接触Legolas母亲的话题，而少年很感谢他这么做。虽然她过世已经两年了，可是并不意味着他就忘了她。他永远不会。

“当你差不多17岁的时候，慢慢地我开始对你有了感觉，不过我怀疑你根本不喜欢我，所以我从未……我从未想过表达出我那时的感觉，我现在的感觉。”

Legolas惊呆了片刻，然后他说了一句几乎烧掉他舌头的话。“是什么改变了？”

商人笑了笑。“我们总是经常互相戏弄取笑对方，不知怎么地，一切就渐渐改变了。可是后来当你以为我睡着了而在屋顶上亲了我之后，我就问自己你是不是也同样对我有了什么感觉。”

Legolas睁大了眼睛，脸上血色尽失。他清楚自己此时此刻必定是苍白如纸，他觉得自己似乎要因为尴尬而晕厥或者死亡。这儿有没有什么洞能把他吞进去？他要假装自己死了然后搬到格陵兰岛去当一个渔夫。学习爱斯基摩语要花多长时间？据闻他们那儿也可以说丹麦语。

“别那么惊慌，我又不介意这个。” Thranduil试图让他平静下来，但并没有凑效。相反的，Legolas强烈希望起自己能够埋在一个洞穴里度过余生。

“你醒着？”少年用颤抖的声音问道，因狼狈而闭上了双眼。

“我很抱歉告诉了你，其实只要你愿意你可以悄无声息地行走，但有时候你制造起声音就像个相扑选手。当你经过时很难不被惊醒，你就像是有600磅那么重。”男人开玩笑道，可Legolas笑不出来。

“噢，天啊，我不相信。这大概是我这辈子发生过的最难堪的事了。”Legolas呻吟着，把脸藏在了双手之后。

“比这更尴尬的是我注意到你在我淋浴的时候是怎么注视着我的，你之后有勃~起吗？还有我涂防晒霜的时候，你怎么检视我的？还有……”

“好啦，好啦，我知道啦！”Legolas在情况变得更糟糕之前插嘴叫到。“我向上帝发誓如果你再不断提醒我所有这些难堪的事儿，我就砰地一声把脑袋撞到墙上，直到我永远忘记它们。”

Thranduil放声大笑起来，用一种他罕见的声音。“你真可爱。所以那就是我第一次注意到了你至少对我有那么一点好奇，即使那只是对我的身体。”

“拜托，我可是第一眼看见你就迷上了你。我只是不指望有所回应。我以为这些感觉都会渐渐消失……”

“我们见面时你才15岁，我比你大了11岁。” Thranduil听起来有些吃惊。

“嗯……”Legolas咬住下唇。“我从没真的……我其实更喜欢那些至少比我大几岁的人。我不清楚为什么，也不清楚你大了有11岁。”

年长的金发男人抬起了一条眉毛。“真令人惊讶，但我想我不介意的。”

“你当然不介意啦，你不就爱跟年轻人有一腿。特别是对我，因为我完全是你的型嘛，金发，蓝眼睛，白皮肤，柔韧又高挑。我还听说你喜欢争强好胜的人。”Legolas笑得心满意足，当他看到Thranduil又一次露出大吃一惊的表情时。

“我也不是总是走路像个相扑选手，听到你和你朋友的谈话是件很有趣儿的事情。”

商人摇着头，但脸上却轻漾着笑意。“淘气的男孩儿。”

一股发热的颤栗贯穿了Legolas的身体，当听到这句话时，他无法阻止自己开始在脑海里胡思乱想。他弯腰趴在Thranduil的膝盖上，完全赤~裸，金发男人一边打着他屁股，一边告诉他Legolas是个怎样淘气的男孩儿。

噢，主啊，这会杀了我。Legolas想着，努力掩藏起他所幻想的东西。

“但我必须道歉，”少年明显有些窘迫地低语道，“因为这些年我总是处处针对你。我只是不知道该怎么收起我对你的情感，我不能...我过去是多么笨拙的人——现在也是——所有我无法控制自己，就变得像个混蛋一样并且还要一如既往，我…”

他的话还尚未结束，一双柔软的唇瓣就吻上了他的。Legolas睁大了眼睛，急促地喘息着空气，但他很快便微微地阖上了他的眼眸，全心享受那遍布他周身的暖意。

“不要道歉，我已经告诉过你了，我很喜欢你争强好胜的一面。这样捉弄你时很有趣。”他们的唇再一次分开后Thranduil轻声说道，Legolas感受到那只柔软的手指拂过他的脸颊。

“至少这一次让我说完，我很抱歉。”他抵着那双与他堪堪相触的饱满红唇呢喃道。

Thranduil被取悦了，“我怎么会拒绝这么动人的一个道歉？尤其是像你这般美的人口里说出来的。”Legolas不知道接下来是谁先主动令他们的唇又紧贴在一起，一切理所当然地发生了，一次又一次。他们的吻变得越来越炽热，越来越难舍难分。很快他准许了对方的舌尖滑进他的口腔与他的共舞。一阵细小，颤抖的呻*吟从他的喉头溢出而手指抚过他的发丝，Thranduil的牙齿正轻轻地咬噬着他的上唇。Legolas的手向上举起，触到了男人苍白的脸颊。

这样柔软。

他肆意他的手指从那线条落拓的下巴、纤长的脖颈一路向下，抵达Thranduil的衬衫衣领与潜藏其下的锁骨。这个男人的皮肤是这样细腻却充满力量，他究竟什么时候锻炼出来的？他一直以来只埋首于工作，饮用酒精/咖啡因，嗑药以及见人就提枪上阵。但是眼下Legolas无心思考这一些，他已经被这个吻夺取了呼吸与意识。他的手指紧攥着Thranduil的衣领将他想自己拉近。他想要更多的身体接触。但就在他临近得到时，那双纤长的手指顺着他的背脊向下，直抵他的臀部，他被抱上了对方的膝上。他们的唇分开了片刻，以给他一个喘气的机会，然后他们又一次腻在了一起，这样地不顾一切与炽热。

Legolas的双手在Thranduil的胸膛肆意游走，他们的肌肤之间不过隔着一层白衬衫的薄薄布料。他几乎无心等待他们真正肌肤相亲的一刻——他的念头却很快被那个男人滑进他衬衫的手所打断，他抚上了Legolas敏*感的一侧。少年的那里非常敏感而易痒，因此当他感受到那充满爱意的抚摸时他猛地向前，挺直了他的背脊喘息一声。他无意识地向Thranduil的身上摩挲着他的胯部，尤其是当他听到男人低沉的呻吟从口中溢出。

他们的唇分开了片刻，因为他们长久地注视彼此，被那邀请的眼神所迷惑。Legolas回想不起他曾看见比这样更美味而诱人的场景。一抹轻柔的红晕爬上Thranduil素日苍白的脸颊，他的唇比往常更加鲜红肿胀，还有他从前锐利的目光如今为情*欲而氤氲朦胧。不用说他也知道男人的呼吸有多快，有多颤抖。

“OH。”Legolas只说出了这一句话，他很惊讶于发觉两人的裤子都有坚硬的鼓囊相抵着彼此。他咬住下唇，再一次动作朝着Thranduil磨蹭着自己的肿胀。

他的继父半阖着双眸轻吟，他的手指在Legolas的臀骨四周打转，少年则缓慢却坚定地重复着动作。他倚靠着那双有力的肩膀稳住自己的身体，之后他在那双唇上印下了一个吻。

“等等…”当他们即将亲吻之际Thranduil忽然开口说道并快速眨了眨眼睛。他的视线顿时变得清明起来，仿佛他从极乐世界清醒过来。Legolas停下来他的动作，疑惑地挑起一边眉毛。有什么不对吗？他很擅长这个但Thranduil肯定有过比他更棒的情人，更有经验，更清楚该怎样取悦对方。不安感蔓遍了他的身体。

Thranduil，像往常一样，立刻清楚地知道了Legolas的所思所想，“不，不，你什么也没做错。实际上我从未体会过比这更美妙的，更…”男人深呼吸了一口以平复他暗沉沙哑的嗓音。

“那么你为什么阻止我？”Legolas毫无耐心地问道，他的手指游走在那纤长的脖颈间，感受着血管的快速跳动。

“因为它实在是很美妙了。太美妙了。”年长的男人在他的唇上落下一个轻柔的吻，“你对我来说意味着很多，我不急于求成。我想要它是与众不同的，对我们两个而言。尽管我也极度渴望继续，因为我那些糟糕的绮梦终于变成了现实，可我不希望这一切发生在随便一间酒店套房里，就在我刚刚得以吻一吻你的隔天。”

Legolas恼怒地说道，“照理来说你昨天不是第一次吻我了所以我们可以继续。”他试着说服他的情人，对方看起来有点迷茫。哦对，Thranduil那一次喝醉了。

“那天晚上我扶你回床，把我的手表不小心丢在了你那里。是我解开了你的领带为你宽衣，这样你也许会稍微舒服一点。但就在我将要离开的时候，你抓住了我的手腕叫我留下来。在我能够做出反应之前你已经把我推倒在床上亲吻了我。你拒绝让我离开，所以当你终于睡着后我才爬起来离开的。”Legolas解释道。

“我该戒酒了。”Thranduil低语道，“或者至少不该在喝酒的时候嗑药。”

“看见没有？所以我们现在没必要停下。”Legolas几乎又要开始动作，但他被他继父有力地双手禁锢在了原地。

“停下，我想让我们的第一次发生在NY的公寓里。”Thranduil对他耳语道，自他的脸颊一直亲吻到他的下巴。“也许在我的床上，我打赌你一定看起来非常可口，会为我赤*裸着肉身舒展着你的身体，还有那些迷人的红晕。”当他听到这些话，当他感受到金发男人的唇正拂过他的脖颈，一声呻吟几乎从少年的嗓间溢出。他已经情不自禁地想象起了那样的画面。

“或者是客厅的沙发上？我会让你磨蹭着我，然而一丝不挂，直到你呻吟着求我触碰你。”Thranduil轻柔地吮吻了他苍白的皮肤，留下一块青紫斑驳，Legolas咬住自己的嘴唇都尝到血的味道。

“或者要我缓慢地吮吸？我相信我可以用我的舌头玩*弄你好几个小时，却不给你机会释放，直到你在我身下化为一汪春水，无助却失语。”他的继父放开了他的脖颈，转而吻了吻Legolas的嘴唇，“但现在我不会碰你。”

那时少年本应该不快地叫嚷起来，然而他感到喉头干涩，那些吻，他们相抵的下身和所以在他脑海中迸现的绮丽场景。

“你这是在耍流氓！这不公平。”Legolas抗议道，然而他知道男人有时是多么固执。

“可我没有不允许你碰你自己。我只说我不会。”一个恶作剧般的微笑雀跃在Thranduil的唇边，少年的眼睛睁大了。

“你这个糟糕的变态。”他喘息，为自己要在他的继父面前自*慰的念头感到羞窘。

“我确实是，不对吗，Legolas？”

这个混蛋念他名字的方式让他的呼吸一窒。颤栗从他的背脊蔓延到他的胃袋，他感受他的裤子比之前更加紧绷了。

“这是你的抉择了。”Thranduil耳语道，他的舌头舔了舔Legolas的耳朵。

少年呜咽一声，试图清明地思考。他本可以不顾一切地就这样宣泄自己的欲望，或压抑住身体的愉悦，四处走个至少一个半小时——或许更久——让那勃*起消去。

“如果我做了…你会不会和我说话？”少年随后问道，看起来天真无邪地望进男人的眼睛，对方的眸色却看起来更为深沉。在那双暗蓝色的眼眸里，热切的渴望伴随着情欲卷来。

“你想让我和你说什么呢？”

“告诉我我们回到NY之后，你想要对我做些什么呢。”他的声音听起来断断续续，在其他任何情况下他肯定都会埋怨自己的声音听起来像这样，但奇怪的是他现在和他的继父身侧，却只感到安心。比他这些年来任何时刻都要感到安心。因此就算是磕磕绊绊的语气也无所谓了。

接着他对对方说了他曾经从不认为是自己会对其说的话。

“告诉我，求你了。”

Thranduil发出了一个低沉的声音，仿佛是低吼与呻吟的混合。那听起来充满了占有欲，不禁使一阵颤栗自他脊背向下去。

“当我们踏进公寓的那一刻，我将你按到墙上，牢牢地压住你。”

Legolas的呼吸急促起来，他低下头将前额窝进Thranduil的脖颈里，右手摸上了他裤子里的鼓囊。他正要拉下他的拉链，但却被制止了。

“不，射在你自己的裤子里。”他的继父在他的耳边喘息道，他唯一能做的只有点头，因为他已经不再信任自己的声音了。

“然后我会吻你吻到窒息，同时摩挲着彼此的肿胀。”

一声呜咽自Legolas的唇边滑出。他现在已经阖起他的眼睛，竭力透过裤子抚慰自己的同时，令自己仿佛在幻想中也身临其境。

“我将会给你更多。”Thranduil的声音变得越来越低沉而沙哑，“我会褪去你的裤子。你早就湿了因此可以多容纳我的一根手指，我会用另一只手抓住你的手腕将它们按在墙上。”

少年感到自己越来越临近高*潮，他坚持不了很久了。

“但我加到第三根手指时，我会擦过那令你哭叫的一点，让它使你持续兴奋着。你呻*吟地那样大声，因此我不得不将我的嘴唇贴上你的模糊那些声音。”

Legolas大声喘息起来，他想要那一切发生，他不顾一切地渴望着它。

“现在你在我的触摸下呻*吟着，只需要我手指的几下操弄就几乎能够高潮。但我抽出了他们，你无力地反抗着，因为你很久之前就忘记该如何言语了。”

少年眼下也不知该如何言语。他所能做的唯一就是在裤子的布料下更快速地抚慰自己，张开嘴得以让那些呻吟流露出来。

“接着我把我的阴*茎埋进了你的身体。缓慢地，这样你能够适应我的大小。你曾经已经接纳了它无数次，但它仍完美地充满了你。你喜爱那样抽*插的感觉。它让你感到自己变得圆满和充满爱意。”Thranduil环抱住了Legolas，如此这个年轻人不会在蓄势待发的情欲洪流中迷失自己。

“我将你举起，当我开始抽插时你的双腿缠上了我，用力地摩擦过欢愉的一点却使你无法高*潮，你的愉悦开始化作阵痛，但你喜欢。”

“我很喜欢。”Legolas不知道自己是怎么说出这些话的，他早就忘记该如何组织语言了。

“hmmm，你是的。”Thranduil用如此轻柔的声音低语道，几乎是甜蜜而充满爱的，“接着你恳求我将你从这折磨中释放，我却更紧地圈住你的性*器，那么紧几乎让你无法在想要射*精时释放自己。然后我将不停地变化角度来抽插你，直到你开始哭叫。”

他现在几乎，几乎就要射出来了。他的呼吸断断续续，心脏跳动的声音那么响几乎回响在整个房间，他整个身躯都刺痛，在愉悦下剧烈地颤抖起来。

“最终当你呻吟着辗转，再也无法直白地思考任何事，我也几乎就要到了。我会深深地埋进你的身体。当我最终射进你的身体时，你哭喊着我的名字迎来了高*潮，而我将你这样炽热地、完美地填满了。当然我仍会继续在你的身体中动作，直到你从你的愉悦高峰中回过神来，因为快感实在太多而最终化作了甜蜜的折磨。”

如此，Legolas再也无法坚持下去了，他快速的抚慰终于打败了他，伴随着脑中的画面。他甚至都无法出声喊叫。取而代之的是他缠过那个高而强壮，紧紧拥抱着他的身体，埋进了他的脖颈中嗫嚅出他脑中唯一一个他所知道的单词。

“Daddy！”*

当少年终于从高潮中平静下来，他仍然在颤抖着大口呼吸空气。他刚刚在Thranduil的肩头用力地咬下，必定会留下青紫的痕迹。一块温热潮湿的濡渍在他的裤子上晕开，那感觉很不舒服但他并不在意。如果是在别的什么情形下他必定会感到尴尬，或者至少不安，但不是现在。他感受自己受爱普照，被保护着，像在家一样安心。他很久没有体会到被人爱护的滋味了。

他慢慢地抬起他的头看向他的继父，又因眼前光景而脸红起来。

Thranduil睁大眼睛看着他，错愕与惊讶清晰地刻印在他的脸上。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，似乎想要明白到底发生了什么。

“Daddy？”男人用一种慢、近乎于破碎的声音问道，Legolas忽然意识到他刚刚射的同时，嗫嚅的那一个词。那个或是纯洁或者下流的称呼，让他几乎手足无措。

“那是…”Legolas的脸更红了，他试图掩面但对方制止了他。

“很好。我没有想过你原来还可以更完美，但事实证明我错了。”Thranduil在这个学生的脸上印下一下轻柔的吻。

“看起来我们两个对Daddy这个梗都有点不可自控。你喜欢被称作Daddy而我也很喜欢这样叫你。”年少的那个小声笑起来，充满了幸福，他感到他现在流光溢彩。

“我确实。”男人微笑着，他的眼中闪烁着欢悦。

“它将改变我们什么呢？”Legolas将额头抵着对方，享受着他们的唇瓣只有几厘之差的距离。“我们是什么关系？”他希望这对Thranduil来说能够意味着很多，某种程度上他始终不相信男人是真的喜欢他，不仅仅只是约炮。

“你怎么想的我们就是什么。我们可以就维持着这样的关系，不牵连责任，与规则无关。”

不，这不是Legolas想要的！

但幸运的是他的继父继续说道，“或者我们可以是更多，确定一个关系。我并不是一个柔情蜜意的人，但为了你我甚至想过为你写情诗，每天送你鲜花，带你去享用美好的晚餐，为你烹饪所有你想要的，一得闲暇便用亲吻浇灌你。”

这才是少年想要听到的。“我希望能够确定一段关系。”他笑着，“但请不要为我写情诗，我会过分荣幸和尴尬，同时数小时说不出话来。”

Thranduil开怀地笑了起来，那是多么动人的声音，他点了点头。“好，我不认为我是个优秀的诗人。”他开玩笑道，一边他的指尖轻轻梳过Legolas的发丝。

“别骗人了，我赌你肯定没有不会做的事情。”

“我无法抵抗你，我无法拒绝去满足你的任何愿望。”男人温和地在金发少年的鼻尖落下一个吻，“我能够给你所有你可能渴望得到的，我能够给你整个世界，只要你开口说。”

“你这个爱甜言蜜语的混蛋，你有没有想过给中年家庭妇女写写罗曼蒂克的小说？他们的孩子要不是去上学了就是下午在外踢足球他们现在没有更好的事情可做了。”Legolas笑道，但他的心因为这些词语而跳得飞快，他幸福地微笑着。

“听起来是个很好的工作选择，如果我不想毁了我的企业的话。”Thranduil也笑，“但我是认真的。”

“我知道。“少年低声说道，随后做了个鬼脸。他裤子里的一滩濡湿渐渐变得令人不适。他的身上一层薄汗，头发也一团糟。他真的很想很想要去洗一个澡。

”你想要在这里洗个澡吗？我想你也不会愿意穿着一块水渍的裤子走出这里。”他的继父用柔软的声音询问他。

他飞快地点了点头，从那舒适的膝头爬了起来。“你要和我一起去洗吗？”一抹淘气的从他眼中闪过，他唇边一个狡猾的笑意道出了他脑中所想。

Thranduil笑起来，随后也站起身来。“如我所说，我不会碰你的。”他说着把Legolas推向了宽敞的浴室。少年撅起嘴，“但刚刚我自(*/ω╲*)慰的时候你也抱着我在我耳边呢喃的全是下流的内容。你不觉得这出尔反尔吗？”

男人仅仅只是笑了起来然后摇了摇他的头，“不碰。”

Legolas气恼地让步了，至少在他们走进浴室之前，他邪恶地微笑起来，缓慢地从头脱下他的衣服，拉下了裤子的拉链。当他看到Thranduil脸上如饥似渴的表情时有那么一秒他认为自己胜利了，但那个男人只是笑了一下随后关上了浴室门留下Legolas一人在里面，他翻了个白眼，彻底屈服，走进了玻璃浴室。

他很快打开它，脑中盘旋着几分钟前发现的一切。他不敢置信。24小时前他刚刚与Thranduil接吻接着就被伤透了心。一个礼拜前他从未梦见过如此。不，2天前他都未曾梦见过。

现在他感到了好像有一双温和的大手捉住了他并爱护着他。他们温暖，充满安全感与爱，他们令他感到自己重新归属于某个地方。打个比方来说，那就是Thranduil的双手。

热水流过他的身体，带走了他的汗滴，他的精(*/ω╲*)液和性⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄爱的味道，但他仍然感受到有一双嘴唇轻吻着他的，一双细长的手指拂过他的皮肤，吐息在他脖颈的灼热呼吸。

他抓起Thranduil的洗发露和沐浴露，他继父的气息…不，爱人？男朋友？好，男朋友！他的心因为这个词而跳动起来。无论如何，当他沐浴时，他男朋友的气息萦绕着他，附着在他的皮肤上。

他想尽快洗完，因此他不过10分钟就重新踏出浴室然后拿起一条白色柔软的浴巾擦干自己。他看着自己的那些脏衣服，他不可能再把它们穿上；否则洗澡就是白洗了。

因此他将浴巾围在腰际，擦干头发走出了浴室。Thranduil坐在套房客厅里看着电视，一套全新的衣服正在沙发桌上等待着他。

“我给你拿了一条我的睡裤和一条T恤，我不知道你穿我其他的衣服能不能看起来不那么滑稽并且合身。你随意，我去洗个澡。”Thranduil看见Legolas便说道，他站了起来。

“你本可以和我一起洗，又节约水又省时间。”少年纯洁欢愉地笑。

“你就想吧。”男人笑起来，给了他一个飞快的啄吻就消失在浴室的方向。

 

Legolas醒来，感到比往常更为平和。温暖舒适。所有的一切都闻起来这样美好。一个柔软的枕头枕在他的头下，一条厚毯子盖着他，强健的臂膀将他拥抱在一个宽阔的怀抱里。轻缓的呼吸在他的后颈几不可闻地吐息。

有那么几秒他就躺在那里，想确定现在并不是他的一场梦。Thranduil已经向他表白，他们也亲吻过彼此许多次，在客厅里那件事，他们关系的确定，随后他洗澡后怎么在Thranduil的床上睡着的。

缓慢地，Legolas转过头想要去证明他真的不是在幻想这些。是的，那个男人躺在那里。他的双眼轻闭，嘴唇微张，那明亮的发丝披散在他的肩头，长长的睫毛在那动人的颧骨处留下细碎的阴影。他看起来那么安详，更加年轻了。

Legolas咬住下唇来抑制自己脸上大大的笑容。这才是他渴望的余生中每天醒来的方式！完美，不，完美甚至已经完全不足以形容了。如果他有信仰的话这就是他幻想中的天堂之境。

他带着一个笑，用双臂环绕住了这个睡着的人，将自己埋进那健壮的胸膛，阖上他的眼睛想要再多贪恋一段时间。

当一只柔软的手指抚过他背脊时他抬起头来，却望见一双明亮湛蓝的眼睛望着他。一个柔软的微笑在Thranduil的唇角绽放着，他醒着的时候看起来更为平静。

少年从不记得他曾见过男人这样的一面，但他因此只感到内心洋溢着更多的幸福。

“早上好。”他带着睡意低声道，莫名感到窒息，因为这一切冲击了他。

“早。”Thranduil回答，他弯下身体在Legolas的发间留下一个吻。

少年立刻脸红了。

“真可爱，你在我的身边可以不脸红吗？”男人愉悦地轻笑道，只让他的脸更加红了。

“不，我可能做不到。”

“好，因为我不希望看见那样的红晕消退。”

他们沉默了几秒，接着Thranduil开口说。

“你想要吃早饭吗？”他问道，听起来并不怎么想离开床。

Legolas摇了摇头，“我们能在床上多呆一会吗？”

“当然可以，随你怎么想，被宠坏的男孩。”男人微笑道，手指轻抚着Legolas的皮肤。

少年甜蜜地微笑了，想要更靠近他一些。因为他仅仅只能用他的大眼睛和最纯真的微笑看向他的男朋友，他用他最甜美的声音说，“谢谢你，Daddy。”

“你再这样叫我会让我疯狂的。”  
“我知道，”Legolas傻笑起来。他干嘛这样笑啊？！这不是时常发生的事情。“但我不介意而且快承认吧：你很喜欢，不是吗？”

“很遗憾，是的。”


	11. Pain in the ass

他们似乎有数个小时窝在床上，拥抱依偎彼此、看电视和休息，直到Thranduil的手机突然响起。男人恼怒地抱怨了一声，然后拿起来接了电话。

“你好？”他用一种明显十分不快的声音问道，随后沉默了几秒，烦躁地叹了口气。“是的，很抱歉我没有打电话给你，Mummy。”

当Legolas听到这个称呼时他开始偷笑起来，Thranduil剜了他一眼。他们一切如常地这样相处着就很好，如果他们之间没有这些小游戏会显得十分无聊。

“但是Mum…”Thranduil抗议道，他翻了个白眼，“对不起Mummy，不我不是意在冒犯您…是的…我会带上他的…好，一个小时内到…bye。”

伴随着低声的叹息Thranduil把他的手机扔到了床的另一头然后抓了抓头发。

“我需要拉黑我父母的号码。我之所以现在还总是保存着是以防万一哪天我妈妈终于告诉我我爸在回地狱的路上了，但这事看起来不会发生。”男人未经思考就这样低声说道，才看到睁大眼睛的Legolas，“抱歉，我不该说这些的。有一对愚蠢的父母总好过没有。”

Legolas只是笑了，“我又不是玻璃做的。也许我失去父母的时间比绝大多人要早，但这不代表你需要在我身边就规避这个话题。”他微笑着向Thranduil保证道，在他的脸颊上落下一个腼腆的吻，对方温柔地笑了起来。

“别动。”

“我没事，很多年前我就失去父亲了，我几乎记不清他，我的妈妈，她去世也不是昨天的事了，那之后已经过去了两年。我知道这不是很长的一段时间但有时我想起她我仍会神伤，不过这不意味着你就不能说你在我身边时想要摆脱父母。”少年向他的男朋友承诺说，他明显在笑着却忽然变得很难过。也许是因为他母亲的死。

“不管怎样，你糟糕的父母现在想要你做什么，让你恨不得他们被外星人绑架走？”Legolas问道，同时向上挺了挺。他目前还不想离开这张舒适的床。他永远都不想离开。

“她想要我们过去吃午餐。她很中意你。我很抱歉把你介绍给他们，他们现在甚至都不想让你走了。”Thranduil开玩笑道，随后他下了床伸了个懒腰。

“不用抱歉，我真的很喜欢他们尽管你不。”Legolas很享受能够看到Thranduil乱糟糟的头发和惺忪的睡眼。

“有意思，”金发男人翻了个白眼，叹气道，“无论如何，我说我们会去的，但如果你想的话你也可以留在这里。你想先洗个澡吗？但你需要找一些衣服…我去给你拿。”

少年嘴角微笑的弧度之大让他的脸颊都有些酸痛。他真的，真的很喜欢这种受人关怀的感觉，温柔，甜蜜和保护感。“好。”他很快下了床，穿过Thranduil的衣柜走向浴室。“你要不要节约点水和我一起洗？”当他将要堪堪关上身后的浴室门时他问道，给了Thranduil一个恶作剧式的笑。

“记住，直到我们回NYC，我是不会以那种方式碰你的；这包括一起洗澡。”说着男人就离开了，Legolas叹了一口气开始脱衣服。

 

一个小时之后他坐在Thranduil的车里，兴奋地踩着油门。他说服他男朋友今天让他来开车，不过就因为他会开。这辆跑车是最新的展示产品之一，倘若遇上合适的驾驶者必定可以赢下所有赛车比赛。Legolas在红绿灯下等待时，引擎咆哮着，它一转为绿他的脚就踩下了油门。汽车以一种他和Thranduil都始料未及的速度冲刺而出，他听见身边的那个男人深呼吸了一口气。

“我是个超棒的司机！”少年说道，然后来了一个急转弯开进了Thranduil父母家敞开的大门。“你现在知道我每次坐你车是什么感受了吧。”

“你应该去和我一起驾驶一下直升机或者游艇，这样你就永远不会觉得和我共乘一辆车有那么糟糕了。”男人开玩笑说道，在车子终于停下来时舒了一口气。

“你有游艇？”Legolas充满兴趣惊讶地问道，他一边把车子熄火然后走了下来。

“我有，不过现在我正在物色一辆更大的。”Thranduil关上他自己的车门，接着牵过Legolas的手走上台阶，来到那扇大门前。少年立刻脸红了，他试图不去多想Thranduil的手指有多纤长或者他的皮肤摩挲着他的又是多么柔软或者他自己的手是不是汗涔涔的。在此之前他被牵手的次数数不胜数，但这一次他前所未有地在意自己是不是做好了。他牵着Thranduil的手是太紧了？还是太松了？他应该动一下自己的手指吗？他们会像这样牵多久？

但当他注意到男人的拇指在他的手背小小地画着圈时，他颤栗了一下随后将他的忧虑全都抛诸脑后。这个小动作安抚他，他做的一切都是没有错。

当他们走到门前时，门打开了。那是来欢迎他们的Thranduil的妈妈。

“亲爱的，真高兴能够见到你们。”当她看到他们两个的时候她愉快地说道，给了Legolas一个用力的拥抱。他微笑起来，也回抱了她，她是如此可爱的一位妇人。

“你为什么不给打电话来，Lil？”这位妇人挑眉问道，同时也给了他一个拥抱。

“我很抱歉Mummy但我实在很忙。”Thranduil含糊地答道，他说着抱紧了拥抱她的臂膀，给了Legolas一个会意的微笑，少年立刻就红了脸。

“忙忙忙，你总是这么说，接着我们就发现你马不停蹄地在工作，这样太不健康了！”她说着放开了她的儿子，招呼他们进来。但他们不能再这样牵着手了，因为一条小狗跳上了Thranduil的小腿，男人暗暗咒骂一声但还是抱起了小狗。

“这个愚蠢的动物。”他用他妈妈听不清，但Legolas足以明白的音量说道。少年笑了起来，立刻用手掩住了声音。

“你爸爸也在家，我几乎是逼着他他才愿意从工作里挤出一点时间。他就和你一样，如果可以他一定会工作一整天。”

“别把我和他进行比较，”Thranduil的声音立刻变得冰冷起来，他脸上的微笑也消失了。“我和他全然不像。”

Legolas用一种惊讶的表情看向这对母子。他们互相对视，Faemeliel看起来悲伤至极，Thranduil则一副即便他父亲在此时此地死去也不会眨一下眼睛的表情。在他们之间曾经发生过什么，才让积怨如此之深。

“好，好了，他可能是有一些不足但人无完人，不是吗？”妇人很快笑了起来试图缓解紧张的气氛，随后她继续带着他们走过房子，最终抵达客厅，穿过它来到后院。露台的荫翳处立着一张圆桌。一个高高的身影正在等待着他们，正电脑上敲打着什么同时接着电话。那是Oropher。当他看见他们一行人走近时他合上了电脑，灿烂地微笑起来。

Legolas想不到是什么让Thranduil如此痛恨他的父亲。Oropher很幽默，善良，看上去体贴又关爱他人。

“我会给你回电的。”男人对着手机说道，随后挂断了电话站了起来。

“这才是我的好儿子。”Oropher欢呼道，紧紧地拥抱了Thranduil，“见到你我总是很高兴。”

“我也是，父亲。”听起来颇为讽刺。

“还有Legolas，和以前一样苍白。你看起来真的像是属于我们的家庭，不管怎么尝试没有一个人可以晒成小麦色。”金发男人也拥抱了Legolas，他微笑着也回抱了Thranduil的父亲。

“看起来，是的。”他同意，随后他们一起坐了下来。这一次他不再介意Thranduil坐在了他的旁边。午餐的最初五分钟进行地十分顺利，或者说至少是简单的。他们闲聊着，主要是细碎的交谈和企业的运作，接着Faemeliel说了一些最近发生的事情，以及他们打算在欧洲和一座岛上另外购置二套房子。

Thranduil咬了几口他的食物便放下了叉子，显然表明他已经结束用餐然后他拿起了他的杯子。那看起来好像是强烈的酒精，Legolas觉得他的男朋友只有喝酒才能忍受这样的“折磨”但男人犹豫了片刻，瞥了一眼少年随后却放下了玻璃杯，取而代之地喝了一些水。

每个人，除了他妈妈还在大说特说她的故事，看起来都很惊讶。Oropher挑起了他一边的浓眉，用怀疑的眼神打量Thranduil杯中的液体。

“这是水，如果你想知道的话。”年轻的男人说，一边抿了一口，然后他将他放下之后靠回了椅背。他解开了衬衫的上面三颗纽扣，因为在外面即便是荫翳下依旧是不可思议的炎热。而Legolas正欣赏着他那裸露出的锁骨，他才注意到由于他这个向后靠去的动作，衣料向一边蹭去，让他们得以看见他脖颈和肩膀上青紫的痕迹。

少年认出了这是昨天那个咬痕，一个今天早晨他留给他前继父的吻痕。他的脸一下变得通红了。

Oropher和Faemeliel看见了Thranduil裸露的那一块皮肤和Legolas羞红的脸，把这些事情放到一起并留意到其中的联系并不困难。

“哦亲爱的。”

Oropher的眼睛怒视着他的儿子。他们在一片死寂中僵持不下，一种更为紧张的气氛又重回了这里。

突然Thranduil给了Legolas一个明朗的笑容。”我记得你好像从来没有去过我在父母家里的房间？我想妈妈一定很乐意带你参观。“

“当然了Lil。来吧亲爱的，很少有人能有机会看看我的宝贝童年时的照片哦。”妇人用欢快的声音说道，抓起少年的手，拖着他和她一起离开。在他站稳之前他感到一个轻柔的吻落在他的脸颊上，随后听见Oropher因为他儿子的行为，一口恶气憋在喉口。

“当然，“Legolas说道，完全被这个忽如其来的吻弄得迷惑不已，但还是跟随Faemeliel进了房子。

她仍然随意地在说些他很难不在意的故事，但他的思绪却已经飘忽万里。他感到很不安，上一次他们来到Thranduil的父母家时他也抱着自己是Thranduil男友的想法，但一切都安好。可这一次有什么改变了？如果Thranduil都愿意让Legolas看到他的黑历史照片，事情一定很糟糕了。

“别担心，你的小情人什么事都不会有的。Lil和他爸爸关系一直不好。因为一些…多年前发生的事。我很少再看见我的儿子了，他总是尽可能避开我们。”她看起来好像忽然苍老了许多，又变得非常低落，不过她也很快恢复了原状。“但这都不重要了。我甚至都不记得他们争吵的原因了。对于你和我儿子之间发生的一些事能让他好过一些，我很高兴。你可知道你的存在是一个很好的影响？我几乎记不得有什么时候他在我们身边时会选择用水来代替酒精。我总是不断担心他。”

“这没什么…”Legolas低声说，逐渐意识到似乎在Thranduil生命中有什么他是不应该知道的。或者Thranduil对于将这件事告诉他而感到不安。

“不管怎么说，让我来给你展示一下他的房间。”妇人说着打开了一扇大门然后走了进去，他跟随着她的脚步。

那间房间就好像杂志上展示的超豪华的那种。它看起来一尘不染仿佛从未有人在此居住。一切都很入时整洁，洁白的墙面和墙角，笔直的线条，黑，白。

“Thranduil总是很整洁，我印象中他的房间没有一团糟的时候，即便没有女佣。” Faemeliel笑着在那张巨大的床上坐了下来。

Legolas正犹豫地四下顾盼，对于他的继父的了解又深了一层这使他感到很新鲜。他走到一个巨大的书架前，看着上面不同种类的文学书籍。当他发现好几本厚厚的数学书，就像其他用来学习的书籍那样的，他忍俊不禁。当然，当然啦，Thranduil读这些书不是和玩儿一样的嘛。

一本有趣的书映入他的眼帘。他把它取了下来，翻了个白眼。Kama Sutra*，难道他还指望这是别的什么吗？好吧，也许他不该抱怨的，看样子Thranduil可能知道许多他做梦也不敢想的知识。

然后他才意识到Thranduil的妈妈就在同一间房间里，就几步之遥。他立刻在她注意到他在做什么之前把书塞了回去。

“那个是他吗？”他接着有点兴奋地问道，他发现一本封面印着一个小男孩的厚书。

“我看看。”Faemeliel笑着说，于是他拿着这本书走向她。

“啊是的。他恨透了这本书。可这里面都是我很喜欢的一些他的照片。”她慢慢打开这本书，寻找着他童年的照片。Thranduil以前很可爱啊，Legolas的心几乎都要融化了。他在她身边坐下，一起翻开这些照片。有一些似乎被裁剪过，他怀疑因此它们才看起来如此服帖。

“那个是不是Lúthien？还有Glorfindel？”当他看到一张许多孩子的合影时，Legolas惊讶地问道。

“没错，那是Lúthien， Glorfindel，Maedhros。这个是Fingon， Thranduil在这里。”

他们成年后都英俊貌美，孩子时也相当可爱。Thranduil留着短发，一个明快的笑容，闪亮的双眼，一个可爱的翘鼻子，甚至还有酒窝！Maedhros每一张照片都露齿而笑，他一头姜黄色的头发极衬他那双眼眸，而Glorfindel总挨着这个姜黄发色的男孩。他总是环着另一个男孩的肩膀，或握着他的手，甚至当他们被分开时，金发男孩也总是看向他的朋友，似乎不得不要去保护他。Lúthien一双大眼睛和玫瑰色的嘴唇看起来十分闪耀，而Fingon是唯一一个Legolas不认识的。但那是一个黑发灰眸的孩子。在他们之中也相当美丽。

相片一直拍到Thranduil 12岁左右时，接着他们便看到了他18岁之后的照片。他看起来有些不同了，Legolas几乎无法想象这么甜美的一个孩子长成了这样一个少年。

他苍白，眼神阴郁，眼周的黑眼圈极深，看起来十分疲惫。他的头发长了，它们环绕着他好像一团光圈。但他大多都不再微笑，至少没有一个真挚的笑容。

“为什么没有任何他少年时候的照片？只有一张18岁的，接着就是另一张25岁的。”Legolas好奇地问，盯着他18岁和25岁的Thranduil。25岁的他看起来好很多，不再那么面露倦色，笑容也看起来真挚许多。

“他少年时期过得不怎么愉快，我和他爸爸都工作繁忙，很少回家。我们很少有时间为他拍照或陪伴他。他自己有更多的照片，和他的男友女友情人炮（。）友的合影。我不知道他在哪里遇见他们，我也不想知道。”她迅速合上了那本相册。“但当他18岁之后他变了，进入大学并且以极其优异的成绩毕业。他总是这么才华横溢，很快创立了自己的公司。他投资方向正确，仅仅几年之后他的公司资金就上百万。现在MIRKWOOD公司已经是纽约甚至世界范围内最富有最有名气的公司之一了。“

“嗯，可能吧。”Legolas附和道，站起身把相册放回了原位。

Faemeliel因为一个忽然的来电而匆匆离开房间，用一种职场化的，截然不同的语气同对方讲话。

Legolas决定自己继续他的探秘。

另一个书架各类书籍都有，从科幻小说到魔幻小说，诗歌和科普类读物。少年继续在房间里游荡。他拉开几个抽屉，想知道Thranduil为什么在墙上挂的画作看起来这么风格迥异，最终他决定看看他男朋友的衣柜。看完了他所有的东西，他又想找点有意思的比如装满黄片或者性爱玩具的盒子什么的，但他最后意识到如果真的有这样一个盒子，Thranduil更可能会把它放在纽约而不是在他的父母家里。

因此Legolas决定出去找他男友——他忍不住想告诉Thranduil这个，不过几个词语。但就在他要走进后院时，他听见了很响的声音。

“他已经18了所以我不明白你什么意思。”thranduil向他的父亲嘘声说道，他的脸颊因愤怒而涨红。

“这一点我很清楚但他同时也是…”oropher怒道，但欲言又止 。

“你敢不敢给我其他的理由告诉我为什么不能和他在一起？你和妈妈最初的关系不也是并不完美的吗？”

oropher的眼神变得严肃起来，蹙起了眉头。

“请体谅，我现在不怎么饿。”thranduil站了起来，看向了他父亲，随后转身走回屋子。Legolas试图藏起来，如此便不会有人知道他在偷听，但这太迟了。

“你需要在你的脖子上系一只铃铛，这样你靠近时我就能听见了。”男人看见少年时开了个玩笑，看起来并不生气。

“承认吧，你不过是喜欢我系着项圈。“legolas揶揄道， thranduil笑了一声。

“也许是吧。”他简短地回答道，随之叹了一口气，“你听到了些什么？”

“只听见我18岁了你不懂他什么意思，但这之前发生的我就都不知道。”

Thranduil看起来如释重负，“好，不过这其实没什么重要的。”

“所以你不是打算结束这段…”少年试探道，始终惶惶不安地担心他们的这段关系对他的继父而言是否算是有些许重量。

“很多年前我就不再听从我爸所说的话了。所以不用担心，love。”男人向legolas保证道，轻抚过他的脸颊，后者立刻烧红了脸。

“那很好。”他很欣喜，踮起脚尖在另一双卷起微笑的唇上落下一个快速的吻。

“而我也从不听我妈妈的，我能不能再得到一个吻？”thranduil调笑道，但legolas只是把那只仍然抚摸他脸颊的手拍掉了。

“想得美！”他说道，随后转移了话题，“所以我猜你不再想在你爸妈家里接着住下去了？”

“天哪是的，在我认真考虑要不要以醉酒结束这悲惨的境遇或者干脆把自己淹死在池子里之前，让我们离开吧。”年长的金发男人拿着手机回复一条新收到的消息。他的眉头微微皱起，叹了口气。

“看起来我也不得不走了，工作上的问题…我很抱歉，我以为我周一的时候就把一切搞定了。”

Legolas几乎真的要撅起他的嘴了，但他很快强迫自己用耸肩来隐藏起这个面部表情，“没事，我能待在酒店里。”

 

他没呆在饭店，当然他不愿意呆在那里。诸事缠身，烦不胜烦。又或者说那儿存在有另一个原因，有着两个名字的原因：maedhros和glorfindel。他们两人在酒店大堂里等着thranduil和legolas。

“你们终于来了，我们都在这里等了将近一小时了。你为什么不接电话？”maedhros一看见他们便说，并望向了thranduil，后者则轻蔑极了。

“因为我知道是你打给我的？”

“哇哦，这真是相当粗鲁啊Lil，哪怕是对你来说。”maedhrous生气了，是真的生气了，他望向了glorfindel，对方却笑得很温和。

“确实是的。”金发男人的眼中有那样粘稠的溺爱几乎夺走了legolas的呼吸。就仿佛他早些时候看到的那些旧照片一样，glorfindel总会这样望着他红色头发的朋友，他们一如既往。

“不管怎样，我们今天来找你有些事情。你们没什么计划的，对吧？”maedhros接着问道，想要转移先前的话题。

“实际上我正要去工作，因此我恐怕我得推拒你们的请求。”thranduil说道，但他的语气里没有一丝遗憾的意思。

“你呢，legolas？”glorfindel用友好的眼神望向少年，然后少年犹豫了一下，看向了他的男友。

“如果你想去就去吧，他们不会咬你的。”

Legolas沉默了片刻，随后耸了耸肩膀，“何乐而不为呢？”

“是的，我们会玩得很开心。”maedhros欢呼道，他大笑起来，少年很担心他的脸颊是否会疼。

“但我有条件。”thranduil忽然打断他，好像他刚刚想起来什么重要的事情。

“所以是…？”glorfindel挑眉问道。

“第一，不可以离开这个国家。”

Maedhros叹气，“为什么不行？”

Legolas的继父仅仅向他投来死亡一瞥，他继续说道：“第二，如果他说他想回家了你们就必须带他回来。第三，禁止危险运动。诸如蹦极，跳伞，和鲨鱼潜水，飙车。”

Maedhros和glorfindel究竟是做过什么才会被制定这样的规矩？

“好的。”glorfindel同意了。

“最后，你不能告诉他一些添油加醋的闲话。”

“行，行，我们知道了。不出国，不强迫他，不踏足有生命危险的事情，不乱说话。”金发男人大笑起来，一条手臂圈住了legolas，“我们仍能玩得很开心。”

Legolas向他的男友笑笑试图让他冷静下来，他看起来担心极了。

“好吧，晚饭之前我会回来的。”thranduil最后看了一眼legolas，离开去了酒店套房换一身新的西装。

 

他一离开他们的视线，红发少年就开始雀跃万分。

“他确实说我们不能带你出国，但他没说不能去别的州。”maedhros非常不要脸地说，让legolas笑了起来。

“不如我们还是留在加州吧？上次我们惹他生气，他好几个礼拜没有跟我们讲话，我可不想再经历一次了。”glorfindel提议。

“那都是14年前了，我们那时才…13？他现在至少有一点点成熟了吧。”

“我们既不会离开美国也不会离开加州。Thranduil永远长不大，你知道的。”金发男人对他的红发朋友说，然后叹了口气，不过他很快微笑了一下，“但我知道哪里我们可以去。”

“我们可以去的哪里”指的是一艘正等待着他们的巨大游艇。Legolas甚至有些不确定他们在这个码头是不是被允许的，直到一个穿得笔挺制服的男人急急地前来欢迎他们：“先生们，欢迎登船。”

这艘游艇之巨大，比他先前所见的都更为庞大。有许多服务生四处走动，为他们送来了冰冻的饮料，零食甚至防晒霜。

“这是谁的游艇？”legolas问道，他此刻正越过甲板眺望碧蓝的海水。他踮起脚尖想看得更多，这时游艇发出了一声轰鸣，昭示着它即将发动。他差一点就要摔倒了，所幸一只稳健的手抓住了他的手臂。Glorfindel稳住了他，严肃地看向他，好像这把他吓了一跳。

“如果你发生了什么thranduil会杀了我们的，麻烦你当心一点。”金发男人开玩笑说道，但他似乎如释重负。

Legolas笑了起来，点点头，他不怎么怀疑这句话的真实性。“不管怎样，这艘游艇是谁的？你的吗？”

“不，是我的。”maedhros再次现身，他现在穿着一条泳裤和白t恤，戴着一副太阳眼镜，手里拿了一部手机。

“你的？哇哦，你当模特肯定赚了不少钱。”legolas大为吃惊。他确实已经习惯了上层社会和这个美丽新世界的生活，但他还从未见过这样的事物。

“哦，其实我也不是真的模特，我这么做只是为了慈善。我做模特赚来的所有钱全都捐给了基金会之类的地方。”maedhros微笑道，“glorfindel摄影拍照也是出于同样的理由，不过是好玩，消磨一些时间罢了。”

“那你到底是做什么的？你几岁？30？”

“29，我继承了我父亲的家族产业。我们在世界范围内拥有不少新闻媒体，也包括其他的杂志或者报刊。”红发男人低语道，仿佛这是世上再正常不过的事情。

“你呢？“legolas望向笑得十分温柔的glorfindel。

“我的家族自20世纪以来都是石油大亨。我将会是这个集团的总裁，管理所有的员工与贸易。”比起一个存在了世纪之久的大公司的继承人，这个男人看起来更像个模特。

“真是不可思议。”legolas低声说道，有些震惊。他一直知道他周围的这些人都能够挥金如土，却仍然拥有一个普通人赚一辈子也赚不回来的资产，但这也实在…太可怕了。

“不过我们和你可爱的男友比起来实在不算什么。”

Legolas听到这个词之后便红了脸，他看向了自己的脚尖。男朋友，男朋友，男朋友。随后他才意识到Maedhros刚刚说了什么。他回望向红发男人，困惑地挑起一边的眉。

“你不知道？” Glorfindel惊讶地问道，几乎要笑出来了。

“什么？”

“Thranduil真的能够想也不想地为你买下世界上的所有东西。他们的家族一直很富裕，但自从他父亲接手了家族企业之后，他们就…过上了真正有钱人的阔绰生活。他们最初由兵器工业发家，直到软件设计的时代来临，接着他们十分讨巧地投资了股市，这最终使他们成为世界上最有钱的几个混蛋之一。哦还有他的妈妈似乎是某位伯爵或是领主的女儿，我记不大清楚了。“金发男人解释道，看见少年露出震惊的表情后轻笑起来。

Legolas知道Thranduil很有钱，但这实在是意料之外。

“但你们都不怎么工作，可为什么他…？”他看向另外两人，他们正享受着酷热空气中的丝丝微风。船离开海岸越远，越深入开阔的海洋，天气也更为宜人。

“因为Thranduil拥有他自己的公司，并且是他公司的头目。这和我们不一样，因为我们的父母如今仍然大权在握。只有当他们决定不再工作时我们才会接手，或者他们去世之后。”Maedhros轻声说道，一边回复着手机上的一条讯息。“不过Thranduil很不喜欢闲下来，因此他总是试图令自己忙碌。在他开始工作之前，他靠派对，与他的朋友滥／交和吸／毒打发时间。他现在仍然会这么做，只是相比几年前他已经安分许多了。”

“你看起来对他，或者他的家庭了解也不多，对吗？”Glorfindel温柔地问道，几乎担心他的话可能会伤害Legolas。金发男人如此温柔小心显得很可爱，不只是少年这样觉得，所有人都如此认为。他认为他可能找不出第二个人对所有人彬彬有礼，而并非只对某一个人好。

“倒不是，几个星期前我感觉他好像一台无亲无故的机器。我的意思是，真的。你有没有见过他吃两勺更多的东西？”Legolas开了个玩笑，很快正经起来，“不过我有种感觉他似乎有些什么事情瞒着我。一些除了我，众所周知的事情。”

两个男人很快地交换了一个眼神，他们的眼中是深深的担忧。

“又是这样。你们也确实知道，但这不包括我，是吧？”

Glorfindel咽了一下，“在Lil的童年末尾和他的少年时期一些事情发生了。这也是为什么他与他父母的关系如此之恶劣的原因，尤其是和他爸爸。我不会告诉你具体发生了什么，因为这不该由我来做的，何况我也不知道他是否想要将其告诉你。”

Legolas沉默了几秒，“但他现在很好，不是吗？”这是唯一留下的问题。

“是的，他很好。”Maedhros轻轻回答道， 微笑着说，“你不必担心这个，love。”

“好的，那么我也不在意曾经发生过什么，我也不会问他。如果他愿意与我分享，皆大欢喜。如果他不愿意，那么我也理解，我的青春也还尚未幻化成梦呢。”

“毕竟你失去了双亲。你爸爸去世的那一年你才12，对吗？”

“嗯，车祸。16岁的时候我妈妈也离世了，脑动脉瘤，把我留给了Thranduil。”这些事情本都是很难被轻易谈起的，但他说来却仿佛不再那么在意了。当然，那些悲伤痛苦是难以磨灭的，但他已坦然接受了失去双亲的事实。

“我很抱歉。”Maedhros低声说道，第一次看起来有些低落，笑容荡然无存。

“没关系，说到底我并不是一个人。”他向另外两个男人保证道，试图转移话题，“所以你们是Thranduil的青梅竹马？你们有谁和他约会过吗？”

这一次轮到Glorfindel大笑起来，“天哪不！Thranduil可从来没有和人约会过。我甚至不记得他有没有过一段正儿八经的恋爱，直到现在和你。”

“那你们都什么时候和他睡过？”

Maedhros脸红了，“很抱歉不过两天前吧，”他有些羞怯地带着一些罪恶感开口，“我瞎说的。”

“没事的，我又不是不知道他曾经和多少人搞过。就是有点吓到我了，所以？“Legolas现在很好奇。

“他那“看看我能染指多少个朋友”的小把戏许多年前就开始了。我想最初我们大概是18，19岁。他有一些朋友对他的做法很惊奇。不管怎样，他第一次染指我时...我想那时我们都23岁。”

“你居然坚持了5年？”Maedhros很惊讶，“我以为这会发生得更早。”

“不是的，在这之前我疯狂热恋着你，因此我无法想象和他做这样的事情。不过当你和那个爱尔兰的家伙，我不记得他的名字了，开始恋爱之后，我很是心碎。他于是不要脸地乘虚而入了。”Glorfindel在承认他的暗恋时先得十分坦然，恐怕是因为红发男人早已知道了。

“哇哦，这真是好尴尬。”

“为什么？”少年对这段对话充满兴趣。听这些人说起他们曾经与他男友的关系竟然丝毫不令他感到困扰，这一点着实惊奇。也许是因为Legolas自己也未必比Thranduil好到哪里去，尽管他更容易为年长一些的人倾心，但他唯一一段暗恋是与他同岁的Tauriel，在他们都14岁的时候。

“他把我拐上床只花了一个礼拜不到的时间。”Maedhros承认并为之大笑起来。

年长一些的金发男人挑起一边的眉毛，“确实挺让人惊讶的，介意告诉我到底发生了几次么？“

“很多次了。最后一次是…大约一年前吧我想。就在你终于肯承认你自从我们？5岁？就暗恋我了。”红发男人带着顽皮的微笑调笑他的男友。

“我还以为你会是那些12岁恋爱18岁结婚的人之一呢。”Legolas大笑。

“我也想，直到我终于察觉到我的宝贝对我的情感，没能早些察觉到这一点我实在是太愚蠢了。”Maedhros向他的情人投去快速一瞥，随之叹了口气。“我想我可能是最容易被引诱的那个。”

三人都大笑起来。

“但我从没见过他以看你的眼神看过任何人。而且很显然不会有人与他更般配了，你争强好胜，喋喋不休，永远精力十足，每每提起他你就害羞脸红。”Glorfindel向脸红的Legolas笑道。

“我也不是一直脸红的！”他为自己辩解道，由于自己对他前继父的感情有多明显而感到一些小尴尬。

“当然你一直是。”

 

“今天过得怎么样？”几个小时之后Thranduil问道，Legolas回到了酒店，脸上带着兴奋的笑容。

少年很快把自己扔在大床上，紧靠着正在电脑上打字的年长一些的男人。

“超棒的！我们先去了Maedhros的游艇，那真的超大。然后我们就聊起了你，之后我们打电子游戏，去海里游泳，海水清澈无比，我看见了好大的海龟。后来我们去了Glorfindel的家里，顺便一说也很大，看了部电影，还有你知不知道你都能够买个城堡了？我们吃了pizza，这可能是我这辈子吃到过最好吃的pizza，随后我抱了抱他们家的狗因为他们几个礼拜前买了一只小狗，它不过就是一只毛绒玩具的大小，很可爱，名字叫Scatha，对一只这么毛绒绒的小狗来说可能是有些刺耳了，但我们都叫我们的猫咪Smug了这听起来不是也很像龙的名字什么的…”Legolas的思绪万千，直到他眨了眨眼睛才想起来他本是打算说些什么的。“实际上我本来是想抓住Scatha然后偷偷把它带出来的因为它真是好可爱的一只小狗哦，不过我知道你讨厌狗狗，所以我想还是算了。”Thranduil挑起了一边的眉毛，“你想偷运一只小狗？”他很愉悦地在问这个问题，少年微微有些脸红。

“也许…”少年说道，但他的男朋友很快转移了话题。

“你说你们提到了我，他们都和你说了些什么？”男人看起来又紧张又好奇。

“不是什么坏事我向你保证，不过他们告诉我你18岁就开始玩你的“多少朋友我能染指”的游戏了，还有Maedhros是其中丢盔弃甲最快的那个。然后他们和我说了一些关于你家族企业的事情，就这么点了。”

Legolas没有向Thranduil把事情全盘托出，因为他不知道他是否想让他知道自己曾经痛苦的少年生活。

但他的男朋友就是一个行走的测谎机。

“他们还说了什么？你没有告诉我全部。”

“他们还提到你的少年生活很艰难，但未曾细说。他们什么都没有说，我也没有问，因为我想如果你不想要我知道这些的话那就这样吧。也许有一天你会告诉我的，我愿意等。”他低声说道，等等，Thranduil是不是在笑？

如果你觉得这还不够疯狂。

“谢谢你。”男人几近呢喃。Thranduil，冰山脸，冷漠无比，现在在表达谢意！这一刻，几乎能被载入史册，与世界末日同日而语。

几秒受到惊吓的沉默之后，Legolas再次开口了。

“你没必要谢我。”他说，他莫名地感到感动，也感到自己是被深爱的。他很快地在他的男朋友唇上落下蜻蜓点水一般的一吻，戏弄似地笑道，“我有没有奖励？”少年的脸上带着十分顽皮的表情。

“你想要什么样的奖励呢？”Thranduil合上电脑，几乎是把它扔在了一边，好像它不再有任何原有的价值了。

“那…”Legolas微微脸红了，仍然有点犹豫要做什么，但他鼓起毕生的勇气，爬上了男人的膝头，让他的手滑过Legolas的屁股，最终落在他的腰间。他颤栗了一下。

“也许你可以摸摸我作为奖励。”少年抵着Thranduil的嘴唇呢喃道，轻柔地吻他。

男人有些不顾一切地呻/吟并回应了他的吻，“我会碰你的…”他答应了，Legolas的心脏跳动得前所未有之快。

“…当我们回到NY并且天时地利人和。”Thranduil说完了这句话，分开了他们的唇瓣，仅仅亲吻少年的脸颊。“不过在那之前你的奖励只会是我不会因为你是个调皮的小男孩就打你屁股。”

Legolas失望地叹息，从Thranduil的膝头滑下，躺在床垫上。“你故意的。”他哀嚎道，不过立刻咬住了他的舌头因为他不想说。这多么奇怪，这种事情总是应该顺理成章，水到渠成的。

“你却很顽皮。”男人简短地回答道，他抬起手指轻柔地抚摸Legolas的脸颊，描摹他的唇纹。

几乎是自然而然地，少年张开了他的嘴，开始舔咬那根细长的手指，“但尽管如此你仍然得到了我决定不打我屁股的恩惠。”

Legolas听见这个词语时颤栗了一下，大脑不止地开始幻想起来。

“那我要做什么才会让你打我屁股？”他的狡黠让Thranduil忍俊不禁。

“我蠢才会告诉你，小家伙。”他抽回了手指，重新拿起笔记本开始工作。

“但是Daddy，”少年抗议道，显然他很明白怎么用这个显然是Thranduil弱点的词语。

“你真的很知道该怎么将我玩弄鼓掌之间，对不对？”男人说着，显然被取悦了，他摇了摇头开始继续打字。

“当然不，否则就该无聊极了，不是吗？”Legolas转过身站了起来，捡起他自己的手机和墙上巨屏电视的遥控器。他知道没有其他方法让他的继父改变主意，哪怕这个daddy梗是他的弱点，但他实在有很强的自控力去抵御他的诱惑。

所以为什么要去面对诱惑世上最性感的男人却无疾而终的结果呢？不如花这些时间看看汉尼拔。

“确实是的。”Thranduil赞同道，当他看到Mads Mikkelsen，出演史上最辣的Hannibal Lecter，杀死了Tobias时皱了皱鼻子。“你到看这个的合法年龄了吗？”他接着问道，换来了Legolas一记暴击。

“所以我的年龄足以让你在我耳边说些糟糕的东西并脱掉我自己的夹克，却不能看看一个电视剧里人们杀来杀去？”他挑眉问道，Thranduil翻了个白眼，看起来有点小罪恶。

“可以，你有理。”

Legolas用手指轻推了一下Thranduil，“别因为我年纪小就觉得罪恶万分，我们明明都很喜欢这样。”他向他再次保证，随后倚身靠近在他男友的耳边呢喃。

“因为这真的很可怕而且我太小了，所以我今晚可能睡不着哎。我可以和你睡吗Daddy？”

Thranduil大笑起来，轻轻把Legolas一把推开，“你真是让人爱恨两难。”

但几秒之后他就搂紧了他，少年随后欢喜地依偎在那个安稳强健的胸膛里。

* Kama Sutra，就是黄书啦…春宫图之类的...


	12. Can I taste you？

星期六……今天是星期六。跟Legolas曾经度过的无数个星期六一样，这一天并非什么值得特殊纪念的日子，可是，这个星期六，Legolas却是坐在他男朋友的床上，兴致盎然地看着对方穿上自己的衣服。

Thranduil手里拿着几件衣物，只穿一条贴身内裤便走进了卧室。而Legolas本来一直是在看着电视的，但他发现自己不知不觉间开始欣赏起了这场突如其来的展示秀。

商人似乎没注意到双腿滑进裤子时的自己看起来是怎生的一幅模样，但他清楚少年的双眸正游弋在自己苍白的皮肤上，不曾放过一毫一厘。年轻人在Thranduil扣上腰带、套上白色衬衫时艰难地吞咽了一下。男人用修长手指扣上每一颗纽扣的方式以及拉直衬衫衣领的每一处细微姿势，都令Legolas体内渐渐产生出一股难耐的燥热。

这大概将成为以后每一天的折磨吧，但不是今天。今天，Legolas可以悠闲地享受这场秀，而不需要一起床就得咬紧嘴唇、努力控制住自己别再又一次地去试图勾引自己的男朋友。这样的自我控制也许不会奏效，哦，肯定不会，但他至少会努力去试试的。

而今天他之所以能这样如看秀一般，悠闲自在地享受，是因为明天就是星期天了。只不过是又一个周末，但这个周末他们将回到纽约城，而那意味着：Thranduil终于会碰他了。

“你看起来心情很好。”Thranduil注意到了男孩儿的快乐，他终于穿戴完毕，转身挑起一边的眉毛看向Legolas。

“因为我的确心情很好呀。”少年在心中开心地默默说道，起身走到了男友身侧。

“怎么这么高兴？”商人一边问，一边允许了年轻人对他的衣领作进一步的细节整理，使之呈现得更加完美。

“因为今天是星期六。”Legolas干脆地回答道，手指柔柔地拂过Thranduil白皙的脖颈。

“然后？”

他感到手指下的脉搏在变得急促，他爱男人这种纯粹直观的表现——仅仅是这样微小的触摸就对他的继父产生了如此明显的影响。“然后这意味着明天是星期天，星期天我们就会回到纽约城。当我们回到家，你答应会碰我的。”

Thranduil愉快地笑了，他俯身在他的继子唇上印下一个亲吻。“你真可爱。可是我们会很晚才抵达纽约，所以不要期待太多，你隔天还要上学，况且还可能有一点时差。”

Legolas撇了撇嘴。“但是你答应了……”

“我没说不碰你了，不过我们其实用不着这么急。”商人又成了一个混蛋。他干嘛要变成个混蛋呢？

“我周一可以不上学吗？”学生将自己往那副强壮的胸膛上压得更紧了些，并竭尽所能地笑得天真无邪，两天前他发现“Daddy”并不是唯一一项有效的武器，不，他的男朋友还有另一个弱点，那就是，只用他那一双纯洁无辜的大眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他的男朋友。

“不行。”这次Thranduil笑出了声，然后他在少年嘟起的嘴唇上印下又一个亲吻，他走到他们其中的一个手提箱那儿，扔了一些东西进去。

“有没有人告诉过你，你是个大混蛋？“Legolas抓起他的泰迪熊，回到大床上继续看他的电视节目，心情却比之前更加沮丧了。

“很多人都这么对我说过，也许他们是对的。“男人朝学生眨了眨眼，后者翻了个白眼。

“作为惩罚，我今晚不抱着你睡了，我要抱着我的泰迪熊。你可以睡在沙发上。”少年咕哝着，把鼻子埋进玩偶柔软的长毛里。

“这是我的床，如果有人要睡沙发，那就是你。”

 

Legolas没有睡沙发，Thranduil也没有。跟Bard、Maedhros 与Glorfindel一起共度完在洛杉矶的最后一天之后，他们共享了同一张床。之前那三个人因为留在Thranduil清晰可见的吻痕，已经取笑戏弄了Legolas一整天。

星期天Legolas一直睡到了上午11点，他的男朋友从没睡那么久过，他一早就起来忙着整理他们的行李，并用电脑处理了一些工作上的项目。差不多一小时后他们走进了飞机，又是私人飞机，然后很快便起飞了。

飞机行进得过于安静，唯一刺激的事儿是Legolas打了个大喷嚏把Thranduil从小憩中给吵醒了。商人迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，然后又继续躺回去睡觉了，只是多带上了一抹微笑。

由于长时间的航行以及小小的时差，他们相当晚才抵达目的地。从机场出发回家，等到最终到家已经是晚上10点左右了。仅仅用精疲力竭来描述Legolas的状态可谓是过于轻描淡写，他在电梯里就已经需要很努力才能保持清醒，当他们终于，终于进入公寓，Legolas才发自肺腑地叹了口气。家，睡觉，自己舒服的床（或者Thranduil的？他不清楚），他此时简直迫不及待地想要陷入睡神的怀抱。但他还得先跟他的小宝贝问声好。

“你好，亲爱的。”他轻唤着，一走进大厅便叫醒了他们的小猫咪。Smaug本来一直在沙发上睡着，可是一听见他们走进来就抬起了它小小的脑袋。跟着突然一下它就跳了起来，飞快地窜过屋子，冲过来用柔软的小身子磨蹭起他们的腿部。

“看看你，你真是太可爱了。”Legolas柔声道，抱起腿边的小毛团，将挺翘的鼻尖埋进柔软的猫毛里。“你想我们了吗？我打赌你一定很想。”他在那讨人喜欢的小脑袋的玲珑双耳间落下了轻柔的一吻，接着将猫咪放回了地面。小猫对着他的腿又扑腾了一下，才转而热切地企图爬上Thranduil的裤子。

“真不敢相信，我居然会想念这只蠢动物。” 男人小声咕哝道，但声音里却带着慈爱，他抱起Smaug，开始亲昵地抚摸它，嘴里却对Legolas说：“马上去上床睡觉。明天起你还得赶上所有落下的学校功课和家庭作业。这是你高中的最后一年，你需要开始向大学递交入学申请。”

Legolas试着表示抗议，尽管他其实非常疲倦，筋疲力尽，全身骨头都在暗自渴望着立刻爬到床上。“但是……”

Thranduil扬起了一边的眉毛。“但是什么？你不准备听Daddy的话了吗？”趾高气昂般的微笑同时在他唇上绽放，看来Daddy这一整套把戏就算是放在别的用途上也一样好使。

少年感到胃部轻颤，一股燥热散布到他的全身。他咬着嘴唇，试着令自己别太兴奋，毕竟现在就算他再怎么想也完全没有用。

“如果你现在就去睡觉，明天你将会得到一次款待。”他的继父朝他眨了眨眼，许诺道，而Legolas又怎么能够拒绝这样的提议呢？

“我能睡你床上吗？不然我就不睡觉了。”

 

Legolas是被摆在他脑袋边的闹钟吵醒的。闹铃声打断了他宁静的睡眠，他差点儿从床上跳了起来，然后花了一秒钟才从震惊中恢复过来。他的心跳得极快，濒临于心脏病发作的边缘。

“该死的。”他悄悄诅咒道，接着关掉了那噪声源，将腿伸出床外。他的床。少年疑惑地环顾了一圈四周。这是他的房间，他的床，他的睡衣。他不是在Thranduil的床上睡着的吗？还是那只是一个梦？

不管怎么说，他现在没空去细想了，因为他真的需要赶紧去冲个简单的澡，否则就要迟到了。

冲澡比预期花了更多时间，差不多一小时后他才穿着一条黑色紧身牛仔裤、一件白衬衫和一件柔软的夹克走出卧室。他精心挑选了衣着，特意是那条牛仔裤，是他成百条牛仔裤里最棒的一条。它紧紧包裹着他，仿佛是他的第二层肌肤，他的双腚现在看起来极其地蛊惑人心，而两条长腿也似乎更加的修长和劲瘦。

一走出房间，咖啡和烤面包所散发出的悠然香气就扑过来和他打了声招呼。他将背包挎上肩膀，微微一笑。在洛杉矶酒店的早餐很美味，但都比不过Thranduil亲自做的。

于是他顺着那令人愉快的香味儿，从楼梯上走下，穿过客厅，走进了餐厅。一尊雕塑正坐在长桌的尾端，手上一如既往地举着张报纸，长腿优雅地交叠着，一杯黑咖啡和一个空盘子摆在其面前。Thranduil今天选择的这一身黑西装，简直叫人目眩神迷。

Legolas的心跳加快了，呼吸开始急促，他试图藏起自己嘴角上所挽出的深深笑意。

年长男人的眼睛离开报纸看向了学生，那张漂亮的面孔浮现出一个微笑。“早上好，睡得怎么样？” Thranduil放下报纸，举起咖啡呷了一小口。

“根本不够睡，我还是好累。”Legolas边打着哈欠边说道，同时给自己倒了半杯咖啡，跟着又兑了半杯牛奶。

“所以我决定把你踢下我的床看来是对的。”商人用明显是促狭的语气自言自语道，他拿起一碗草莓切片，取了很少一点放在自己空荡荡的盘子里。

“等等，原来我是在你床上睡着的吗？”Legolas带着疑惑问道，他的视线在众多美味的早餐选项间逡巡，四种不同的水果切片，草莓、桃子、苹果和梨，各类不同的糕点，如羊角面包、煎蛋卷、酸乳酪（水果味和原味的），蔬菜以及不同的甘薯。

“你说要是不在我床上睡就宁愿不睡觉，于是我同意了，可等你穿上睡衣后你又不肯睡觉一直缠着我。不得已我把你踢出了床，最后你只得回自己的床上睡觉去了。”Thranduil狡黠地微笑道，然后含着一片草莓闭上了他浅红色的嘴唇。

记忆的回放立即让Legolas面红耳赤，他赶紧抓起一个煎蛋卷塞进嘴里。蛋卷的味道非常美妙，然而他还是忍不住开口道，“太咸了。”他会这么说，只因为这个互撩的小把戏在他和Thranduil之间已经玩了好几年了，他并不想就此打住。

商人的左眼开始抽搐，得意的笑容消失了。“我有使你满意过吗？”半晌，他挑起一边的眉毛，微微蹙眉道。

“那取决于你有多么渴望令我感到满意。”少年的声音听起来像是在戏弄，他一边说着一边拿起一片草莓，吃掉了它。

“我十分渴望令你感到满意，但是你又有多么希望取悦我呢？” Thranduil回击道，他们的小游戏明显为他提供了乐趣。

“我也十分希望取悦你，只要你称赞我所有努力的话……”

“那是什么样的努力？”是幻觉吗，年长者的声音听起来似乎有一点……焦躁？

“哦，你知道的就是……通常那样。”Legolas仅仅是喃喃道，然后吮吸掉手指上残留的草莓汁液，并添加了一点点的呻吟效果。

Thranduil清了清嗓子，在椅子上挪动了一下，再次举起了他的咖啡。

“通常那样。这听起来很有……保证。”

“没错儿。”少年朝他的男朋友眨了眨眼睛，接着他记起了时间，终于开始认真吃起早餐而不是用叉子玩耍它们。Thranduil则一如既往地只吃了两三口便结束了用餐，跟着便用黑咖啡填满自己空余的胃袋。

相比之下Legolas就好得多了，比起喝，他吃的食物要更多，很快他就吃饱了并且心情愉快。快速地瞄了一眼时间，他知道接下来得马不停蹄地赶路了。

“我开车送你，如果你愿意的话。” Thranduil说，仿佛读懂了少年的想法。他捋直了他的西装。

“当然，为什么不呢？”Legolas耸耸肩，然后决定去刷个牙。

“Good boy。”年长男人也站了起来，紧靠在少年的背后。“我简直等不及要看看你怎么穿着这条牛仔裤爬出我的车了。你的小屁股真是漂亮极了，亲爱的。”

一只手拍了拍他的臀尖，学生禁不住为这突如其来的触摸发出一声短促的惊呼。当他感到那些修长的手指正揉压着他的臀部，他的脸又一次开始泛红。

跟着那只手将他推出了餐厅门，转向了他该走的方向。

“你个老流氓！”他开玩笑地叫到，借此隐藏起他实际上是受宠若惊般的欢愉。

“你爱这样儿的。” Thranduil干脆地回答道，以100%正确的口气。“等你从学校回家，我也结束了工作之后，鉴于你昨天那么地听话，我将会提供一次你应得的款待。如果你在学校也表现得很好，我答应你款待还会更棒。”

Legolas微微疑惑地蹙额：“一次款待？什么款……”紧接着，他意识到了。

哦哦哦~一次款待！

“我待会儿一定会迫不及待地想回家了。”他眨了眨眼睛，跟着在他们挨着彼此走路时，用手“意外地”蹭了蹭Thranduil的胯部。

“小鬼头。”

“你知道你爱这样儿的。”

Legolas注意到他完全没有迟到。他感到疲倦和不耐，只想立刻插翅飞回家以获得那份说好的款待。可是他忘了自己不仅仅要忍受六节课的折磨，还有他的朋友们，他们有铺天盖地的一大堆问题正等着问呢。于是这段审讯的第一阶段，是从遇见Aragorn和Tauriel开始的——双胞胎比他们大一岁，已经毕业，因此至少他现在用不着去应付他俩了。而他的这两位朋友都在教室热切地期盼着他，一看到他走进门就立刻拥抱并挟持了他。

“告诉我们一切。每一个小细节，你做的每一件事，就算是肮脏下流的部分也不可以遗漏。” 刚落座，Tauriel便咧嘴笑道。教室里还有别的一些学生，然而他们完全沉浸在自己的交流中并没有注意到这三个围成一团的朋友。

“好吧，我不会说太多的，不过……我现在谈恋爱了，所以Aragorn，别再试图勾引我了，还有Tauriel，从现在起可以停止在洗手间替我吹箫了哈。”Legolas打趣道，而黑色和姜色头发的另外两人则表现得极为惊讶。

“喔，真是意想不到的转变。” Aragorn大笑了起来，用手肘轻轻推了推Legolas，使了个眼色。

“现在我们知道什么叫作‘用恨来蒙蔽爱’了。” Tauriel补充道，接着她又严肃起来。“他真的对你很好，是吗？”

Legolas翻了个白眼，接着微微一笑。“是的，尽管他是个老爱戏弄人的混蛋，并且到目前为止还拒绝跟我发生关系。”他有点恼火地叹息道，然后抓住她的手轻轻握了握，以示一切真的都很好。

“谁会想得到呢？我不敢相信，超越其他所有人，Thranduil居然想要跟你的第一次成为一次特别的纪念。”黑发男孩似乎非常，非常的乐不可支。

“哦，拜托，那男人可是个活生生的性爱之神，你真的以为什么都没有发生吗？”姜红色头发的女孩挑眉朝Aragorn问道，然后她那双聪慧的眼睛再次看向Legolas。“告诉我你的那点污秽的小秘密，亲爱的。你当初干你的历史老师时可是一点也没问题，就在……就在这间教室里？”

“闭嘴！”Legolas嘘声道，飞快地环顾了一圈四周以确保没人听到了他们的谈话，尤其是没有老师。

“所以，发生了什么？”她显得非常执着。

“我可能，呃，也可能没有，在他大腿上射出来，当时他在我耳边悄悄说了一些污秽的东西，反正就是这样。”他承认道，突然脸红得要死。见鬼的，平常他才不会告诉这两个混球他新炮友昨晚对他做了什么，但这一次……这一次不一样。

“还有呢？”对于自己感兴趣的部分，Tauriel未免也太聪明了。

“见鬼的你怎么知道……好吧说就说。总之我射在自己内裤的时候可能喘息着叫了‘Daddy’……或许这让他也高潮了。”

“无耻的小混蛋，我就知道你从一开始就有Daddy kink这个坏毛病！” Aragorn笑了起来，然后用一只胳膊搂住他的朋友。“可是没事儿，我们会原谅你的，你就好好接受你的新床伴，跟他一起坠入地狱好了。”

“男朋友，他不只是我的性爱对象，他是我的男朋友。”金发男孩纠正了黑发少年，后者翻了个白眼。

“知道了，知道了。不过讲够了这些，说说他的家庭成员吧。你说他们不是怪物而是……人类？”

“事实上他们人很好。他母亲是个100%的英国人，单纯可爱又漂亮，还有他的父亲……他父亲十分出色。不用怀疑Thranduil的外貌是承袭自谁了。而且他父亲虽然看起来非常、非常柔和跟友善，却又十分地具备威迫力。”Legolas微微笑了笑。“我发现他们比我想象的更加富有。他们基本就是绯闻女孩里的BASS家族。”考虑到他的朋友们都对那部电视剧上瘾，他这么解释道。“还有，他想让我去上大学。”

“老实说，我不懂你为什么不去申请一流的大学。你在银行账户里有几百万存款，你可以轻易支付我们所有的大学课程。” Aragorn立马道。

“你忘了我妈妈的家族拥有我双亲留给我的所有财产，我只能得到其中一小部分。那些自私自利的混蛋们。”想到他那贪婪的家族，Legolas深吸了一口气。

“不过，想上大学还是够简单啊。”

“好吧，我去年在申请大学的问题上确实太笨了，现在猜猜看怎么样，已经太迟了。距离申请截止我们只剩下几个月的时间，该死的，这可是在校的最后一年了。你们都收到了哥伦比亚大学的入学通知书。他们应该不会再接纳我了。”

“无论如何，申请看看吧。”

 

 

下课铃终于响起后，Legolas几乎是用跑的回到了家，当他最终走进公寓时，他的心脏在胸腔中以不同寻常的速度飞速跳动。他很快扔掉鞋子开始寻找起他的男朋友。

“我回来了！”他一边大声喊道，一边穿过客厅走到厨房。

“Legolas！”一个欢快的声音迎接了他，这还是他第一次在看见他们心爱的女管家时，除了高兴还有了点别的情绪。

“哈罗，亲爱的Rosie，你好吗？”Legolas对这位美丽的女性露出了微笑，后者立刻紧紧抱住了他。

“我很好，亲爱的。让我瞧瞧你的脸，还是像纸片那么苍白。你难道没在洛杉矶的户外呆过吗？你看起来就像是常年没见过太阳似的。”她一面瞅着他的脸，一面关切地说道。

“我可以跟你保证我已经在洛杉矶户外呆得够久了。”他笑着在她的脸颊上亲了亲。

“确实如此。”一个低沉的声音打断了他们。

少年的目光上扬，看见他的男朋友正在橱柜旁逗留，他的脸上带着微笑，眼中蕴含着迷人的温柔。

“噢，那就好。”Rosie放开了这个屋里最年轻的人。

“Legolas，也许你可以帮我说服Rosie接受这张支票并且下个月依旧留在这个家里。”Thranduil将一张支票在空中挥了挥。即使隔得很远，Legolas也看到上面写有很多个0。

“为什么？你不是要解雇她吧，是吗？”他的语气遍布了担忧，他受惊吓般地看了看Rosie。“她可是在你那样子对待其他管家后唯一一个没有离开的人！”

“Legolas冷静下来，我没有要解雇她。我只是想帮忙。”

“帮忙，为什么？”此时他完全糊涂了。

“我怀孕了，亲爱的。”Rosie温柔地微笑着解释道。

Legolas静默了刹那，接着便开始眉开眼笑。“真的？多久了？”

“快四个月了。”

“你为什么不告诉我们？！”学生嘟囔道，然后小心翼翼地拥抱住她。

“因为我知道那样你们就会把我当成玻璃做的来对待了。”女人打趣道。

Thranduil再次提高音量，对当下情形作了最终的解说。“半小时前我发现了这情况，我试着说服她接受这张支票，并且尽情地去休个长假养胎，而我还是会如常按月地发放她薪水。”

“那你为什么不要支票呢？”Legolas疑惑地问道。

“因为去养胎的话我就不能继续工作了，我不能无缘无故接受你们那么多钱，太多了，我只是你们的管家而已。”

“你比管家可重要得多，你是唯一一个能跟这个笨蛋相处，并把水深火热的我从他身边解救出来的人。”少年微笑着这么咕哝道，成功地令他的男朋友露出愠色。

“那你们就让我一直工作到无法再继续的最后怀孕阶段如何？然后你们可以继续支付我之后照顾宝宝的那几个月吗？”

两个男人对这个解决方案看起来并不是很开心，但他们还是点头同意了。

“我差点儿忘了，今天有很多你的邮件。”Rosie突然记起，并从柜台里取出了一大摞信件。

Legolas不禁满头雾水眉头紧锁。谁会给他发这么多的信件？他抓起第一封，打开它，才发现信是从牛津发来的。

 

“亲爱的Greenleaf先生，

我很荣幸地通知您，您申请的关于明年的课程已被牛津大学接受，您所选择的研究课题……”

 

他停止了阅读，将目光投向了Thranduil，而后者正忙着喝他的咖啡。

带着困惑，他打开下一封信看看是寄件人是谁。耶鲁。

接着又一个，哈佛。然后是哥伦比亚大学，跟着是布朗以及更多来自世界各地的以及美国的大学。

“这是什么？”Legolas问他的男朋友，而Roise也好奇地一一看过那些信。

“这些是入学通知书，我亲爱的，我不知道你申请了那么多的大学，现在你一定非常高兴。”她用一种骄傲的声音提醒道。“我真为你感到自豪。”

“我没申请任何一所大学，而且现在申请也太迟了。”金发的年轻人轻声嘟囔着，仍然紧盯着商人，后者终于微笑着抬头看了过来。

“我目前赞助着很多所大学，所以可能是因为我打了几个电话，提了下我的名字，同时提了下我正在寻找一所适合的大学，为了我的……”在最后几个字出口前，他看了看站在他面前的Rosie。“……为了我非常亲近的某人。”

“为什么？怎么做的？我都还不知道我要去学什么，他们怎么就这样接受了我？”

“一周前你说你不要任何礼物只想去太平洋公园玩儿，我就想无论如何要为你得到些什么才算公平。” Thranduil耸了耸肩。“所以我给每一所顶尖的大学都打了电话。”

Legolas安静了有一瞬，接着他轻轻笑了起来。“谢谢，真的。”

“那么，你清楚自己要去哪所学校吗？”Rosie问道，而商人看起来也对这个问题同样感兴趣。

“唔……”少年咬着嘴唇。“考虑到我所有的朋友都会去纽约的哥伦比亚大学，还因为其他一些……我得要留在这儿的原因……我想要选择哥伦比亚大学。”他目光闪烁地看向Thranduil，而Thranduil起初显得有点惊讶，接着便露出了非常高兴的神情。

“那真是很棒的消息，亲爱的。”Rosie拥抱住他。“让我赶紧去买些食材，这样你就可以吃点午饭了。”

“实际上……”Thranduil插嘴道，“……我认为这是个特殊的时刻，所以我晚点会带Legolas出去吃饭庆祝。而这一天对我们三个人来说都是特别的，所以Rosie你可以回家了，你今天为我们做的已经足够多了。”

“您确定？”Rosie对她的雇主表现出如此善意的行为，似乎有点疑惑，但在两个男人向她保证了多次一切都很好之后，她终于点头回家去了。

当她关上身后的门，Legolas转过身。“你会给她支票的，对吗？”他用关切的声音问道，因为他真的希望Rosie拥有她所需要的一切。

“她不会接受它，所以我会站在她丈夫的一个花店门口，只交给他。”Thranduil说到，然后将支票滑入他性感西装的胸袋里。

“你为什么在家，你不是应该在工作吗？“Legolas问道，一边走近一边依偎上更高大的那个身影，反正现在Rosie已经离开了。

“我本来就不是非得在公司工作，之所以那么做不过是为了吓唬那些为我工作的人。你应该看看他们被召进我的办公室时的样子有多害怕。”一抹笑意在男人完美的嘴唇上逸开。“而且我答应了给你一次款待，不是吗？既然你在学校表现得那么好，又要进入大学了，我觉得你理所应当值得一个奖励。”他温柔地吻住Legolas。“顺便，介意告诉我你想‘留在纽约的其他理由’是什么吗？”

这个少年咬了咬嘴唇。“好吧，你可能是部分理由……”

“很高兴听你这么说。除了这个原因，还因为哥伦比亚大学只不过在几条街之外，你甚至不需要搬出去……”Thranduil低哼着，用手臂箍住男孩小了一圈的身体，并用双手紧紧捉住了他。

“这大概是所有好处中我最喜欢的一条，我仍然可以一直跟你在一起。”Legolas笑了起来，同时他的心跳愈发加速。

“特别是每个晚上。”修长的手指划过了Legolas身体两侧，令他发颤。随着手指游走得越来越深，他的呼吸也似被勾住，而当它们抵达了双腚，挖入柔软的臀肉并揉捏它时，一声柔软的呻吟自他唇间溢了出来。

“你的屁股真是美妙。”暗沉的声音钻入Legolas耳中，一条厚颜无耻的舌头在他耳朵略尖的尖端来回舔舐。Legolas攫住Thranduil那毫无瑕疵的衬衫，好让自己至少能紧紧地抓住些什么。

“我的款待是什么？“Legolas问道。他怀着期待颤抖着，几乎透不过气来。

“那是一个惊喜。”Thranduil含糊地说道，然后他抱起少年，很快将他放到了沙发上。

少年想要抗议，但他已经被再次摁下，躺在沙发上，四肢张开，微微喘息着。

“放松就好。”年长者笑了，他开始亲吻他裸露的脖子。“让我来照顾你。”

这句话引得Legolas的脊柱窜过一阵战栗，他的喉咙猛地全然收紧。“好吧。”他几乎结巴了，眼下的情境突然令他感到非常的不知所措，他只能点点头，应允他男朋友成为这场剧目的主导。

“好孩子”。Thranduil沉吟道，同时在少年苍白的皮肤上留下一个迅速变得明显的吻痕。“你会喜欢这个的。”他的手指滑下Legolas的喉咙，爱抚并戏弄它，直到手指到达他的衬衣领子，然后很快游至衣料褶边，滑入其下。

当感觉到那对完美的手掌覆在了他的衬衣之下时，他的呻吟声比自己想象中的更大。

Legolas赶紧攥紧双手捂住了嘴，他几乎害羞了。

“让我听到你的声音，love，我要清楚地听到你的声音是怎样的。”商人笑了笑，然后在学生的嘴唇上吻了吻，后者迟疑着点了点头。

“很好。”

衬衣下的手继续起了它的旅程，它们游走得愈来愈高，直至抵达一个乳头。

一声尖叫从少年口中冲出，他仅是紧张了一瞬跟着便开始了呻吟。柔软而酥麻的感觉令胸前的小巧很快坚挺起来，随着年长男人逐步掀起Legolas的衬衣，他的胸膛曝露了出来，因着寒冷而微微颤抖。

“看看你有多敏感，亲爱的，我不敢相信你是如此完美。”Thranduil用舌头来回舔弄其中一个发硬的乳头，又一道悲泣声回荡在了客厅，“这么的敏感，又忠实于反应。”

“别那样挑逗我。”年轻的少年一边颤抖着软言哀求，一边试图让自己被欲望蒙蔽了的头脑稍微清醒点儿。“过去几年里，你就一直在用眼神挑逗我。”

“对此我很抱歉。”男人笑了起来，接着他重新投入到令Legolas疯狂的工作当中。他的嘴熟练地持续吸吮着，舔咬着曝露的乳头，令其身下的年轻躯体禁不住地扭动起来。

“要更多。”他结结巴巴地说道，双手在Thranduil的肩头不停地来回滑动。“更多！”

“要什么？”商人抬起头，一条倾斜的眉毛和一副寡廉鲜耻的表情出现在那张略微泛红的漂亮面孔上。

“拜托，更多。” Legolas的声线里带着一丝试图隐藏起来的绝望。“求求你，Daddy，碰碰我。”他简直想诅咒自己此刻结结巴巴的话语，时断时续的语调就像在跟对方表白：他还是头一次经历如此的欢愉。

“好孩子。”

募地，一只手抓住了他的裤裆，他一下子叫了出来。

“那里！”他喘着气，终于体验到了身体所不顾一切渴求的极致快乐。

Thranduil哼了一声，接着将脸再一次凑近Legolas，在那对翕张的、肿胀的双唇上印下一个慵懒的吻。“告诉我你想要什么……”他模糊不清地念到，同时将舌头舔进那张怡然开启的嘴，卷住了少年的舌。

“我想要什么……？”欲望已令Legolas脑海一片朦胧，无法确切理解Thranduil此刻提出的问题，他想要得到对自身渴望的最终极的安慰，这已经相当明显了，不是吗？“不是够明显了吗？我在你面前躺倒，裸体半呈，基本上一直在恳求着你碰碰我。”

“是的，但是我该怎么碰你？”又一个慵懒的吻。“用我的手还是用我的……”他咬住了Legolas的下唇。“……嘴？”

学生半阖着的眼眸猛地睁开，他的目光立刻飘向那对诱人的嘴唇。“嘴……用你的嘴碰我，求你。”

Thranduil轻笑起来，用一种黑暗而充满诱惑力的声音，他的手依旧通过那条恼人的内裤将Legolas的觉醒轻柔地握于掌中，然后它松开了那坚实的果实，解开了附着其上的内裤。男人往后坐下，用双手拉开那造成了阻碍的布料。Legolas的勃起终于毫无拘束地弹跳而出，已然变得有些湿滑的性器，等待着被触碰。

那一刻，他的继父仅仅是盯着少年，后者便在那样炙热的注视下脸红不已。

“怎么了？不要那样一直盯着我。”Legolas喃喃道，略微尴尬地将视线移向别处。

“太美了。”这就是他所得到的答案。但这并不重要了，因为下一秒他感到一条柔软的舌头舔舐着他的小腹，然后徘徊着逐渐深入，直达他坚立的觉醒。

“真完美。”Thranduil在顶端印下了轻柔的一吻，这让Legolas比预想中更大声地叫了出来。性爱所带来的羞耻感使得Legolas比平时更加地有反应，而年长男人开始舔弄起他敏感皮肤的那条充满技巧性的舌头，逼得他几欲发疯。

商人将性器由尾至头舔了个遍，并用舌苔滑过那顶部狭小的缝隙，将其中漏出的液体清理了个干净。

“你真美味，我要品尝整个的你。”他哼哼道，开始在顶端轻柔地蚕食，这让少年连背部都涌起股渴望的疼痛。

“更多……要更多！”Legolas气喘吁吁地叫到，他拼命忍着不在此时射精，可他已经濒临边界了，只要再一会儿……

“耐心，小家伙。”然而Thranduil是如此的仁慈，所以他闭上了含住Legolas勃起的嘴。他明显地享受着以这样的方式来折磨自己年轻的爱人。他将肉棒缓慢地、逐步地、一点一点吞入，直到顶端抵达其深深的喉背。

Legolas要疯了。他已不能直接地思考，除了此时此刻的状态他已经完全不记得别的事儿了。甚至他的名字也差点被遗忘。所有的一切，只有那张紧紧含住他觉醒的嘴，以及越来越深入的感觉。燃烧一样的热量，环绕着他，窜过全身，让他的肌肤着火。然后Thranduil将他整个儿纳入，Legolas觉得不会再有比这更好的感觉了。他快射了，快了。

但偏偏他的继父却开始缓缓地退出，几乎令到整根勃起都滑出了口腔，紧跟着他又再一次含住了它，一股难以置信的愉悦感传遍了学生的身体。

Legolas将一只手的手指埋进了面前丝绸一般的头发里，其主人的头部正在上上下下地移动着，Legolas慢慢地固定住了它的动作，又用另一只手抓紧了沙发扶手，以便自己不会完全地丧失自我，尽管他其实已经失去了。

呻吟从唇瓣溢出，他的呼吸早就七零八落。

“Daddy，我要忍不住了。”他喘着气，背部又一次拱起。要让自己不在那张令人发疯的火热的嘴里发起冲刺，真是太难了。

Thranduil低哼了一声，他的手开始抚摸起Legolas的紧身衣以及他的下腹部。

振动的共鸣与巨大的手掌此时都是折磨。

“Daddy……”少年啜泣道，在抚弄下扭动起身体。有什么使他不能释放自己，他不知道那是什么。无奈的泪水从他眼中涌现，溢流而出。

商人稍稍退出了刹那，用手替代了嘴。“出来吧宝贝儿，做个好男孩儿。”然后他又将Legolas含进嘴里，全神贯注地吞咽起那根硬直。

Legolas后来会说正是那阵吞咽将他推至了爆发的边缘，但他们两人都清楚，真正允许他释放出自己的其实是Thranduil的那句话，那句话最终将他带至了高潮。

一声高亢尖锐的叫声伴着沙哑的哭唤冲出年轻人的嘴唇，他的背高高拱起，他将手中明亮的发丝扯得那么紧，以至于他担心自己严重地伤到了他的继父，但后者只是继续着自己的动作，并吞咽掉了Legolas泄出的所有种子。

“Daddy，daddy，daddy……”这成了他唯一记得的一个词儿，此时此刻唯一存在的一个词儿。他在欢愉之中迷失，不知该如何醒返，在他闭眼之前，整个世界就像是星光炸裂般一片雪白。

Legolas不知道自己哭了有多久，呜咽着，呻吟着，将他脑海中那个唯一的词儿哭诉了一遍又一遍，泪水顺着他的脸庞滑落，而另一个声音在他耳畔忽然响起。

“没事了，你做得很好。”声音抚慰着Legolas，温柔缱绻，充满了爱慕之情。

他慢慢地从高潮中回落，困惑地眨动着眼，开始无助地向四周张望。一双强壮的手臂包裹住他，有柔软的嘴唇印下爱意的轻吻，在他的脖子、脸颊以及嘴唇上。

“一切都很好，你做得很好。” Thranduil用完美的嘴唇微微一笑，向他保证道。

Legolas几近窒息地笑了。“这可能是我经历过的最棒的事儿。”他喘着气，慢慢平静下来。他的身体此刻处于一种纯粹的幸福的状态，全然的放松，他确信世界上再没别的什么事儿能令他感到压力或困扰。

“很高兴听你这么说。”他的继父对他眨了眨眼睛，然后他坐起来，拉下了Legolas的衬衣，合上了少年的内裤。“我也非常的享受，你尝起来真是美味极了。”

“让我尝尝自己的味道。”学生拉下他男友的头颅，直至嘴唇相触。Thranduil应允他将舌头推进自己嘴里，并在勾住彼此的瞬间发出安静的呻吟。

在Legolas舌尖尝到味道的瞬间，他微微皱了下眉头。他不确定自己的味道是否能叫做美味，可是年长男人却不发一言地咽下了所有一切。

“怎样？”商人问道，因为年轻人脸上的表情而开怀大笑。

“我似乎还需要去适应。怎么说呢，这味道有点咸。”

“唔，通常的味道就是那样的……” Thranduil看起来仿佛有点困惑，紧接着，男人意识到了那困惑意味着什么。“别告诉我你从没尝过其他男人的味道。”略微沙哑的音色中带着一丝促狭的意味。

红晕如玫瑰般在Legolas脸上绽放，他不自然地将目光挪开。“好吧……”他叹了口气，他并不全然为此感到羞愧。“我从没尝过。如果我为一个人口交，我会坚持使用安全套，也不会去尝它的。因为我不想染上任何恶劣的疾病。”

年长男人微微笑了。“看来你是个聪明的男孩儿。”他表扬道，并用一根手指抚摸起Legolas仍旧微微发红的脸颊。

少年犹豫了有一瞬，接着他又看了看他男朋友昂贵裤子下的凸起。

然后，“我能尝一尝你吗，Daddy？”他问道，同时用一双纯洁无辜的大眼睛抬头看向他的爱人，当感到Thranduil的呼吸节奏急促攀升时，他几乎是满意地微笑起来。

“求你了，Daddy？”

“哦，上帝啊，你快把我逼疯了。”男人呻吟道。很明显，成为第一个给予Legolas这种经验的想法煽动起了他的性欲。

“是yes吗？”少年厚脸皮地扬起一边的眉毛，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“Yes。”


	13. Daddy's little princess

然后，“我能尝一尝你吗，Daddy？”他问道，同时用一双纯洁无辜的大眼睛抬头看向他的爱人，当感到Thranduil的呼吸节奏急促攀升时，他几乎是满意地微笑起来。

“求你了，Daddy？”

“哦，上帝啊，你快把我逼疯了。”男人呻吟道。很明显，成为第一个给予Legolas这种经验的想法煽动起了他的性欲。

“是yes吗？”少年厚脸皮地扬起一边的眉毛，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“Yes。”

Legolas毫不犹豫地从他躺着的地方飞快坐起来，滑下沙发，跪在了Thranduil面前。他慢慢抬起双手，让它们从他继父紧贴大腿的裤子上向着根部游走。男人坐在他面前，敞开双腿，以便让Legolas能够顺利抵达他的胯间并发出饱含着期待的轻微的喘息。

这样的行为学生并非是第一次尝试，因此他很清楚具体应该怎样去做，以及做的时候该怎么避免咽反射所引起的干呕。但这一次，又是如此与众不同，源于这一次的对象是Thranduil，而且也因为这是他头一回在没有一层薄薄的橡胶材质将自己的嘴唇与那些敏感的皮肤分隔开的情况下做这个。

他用修长的手指挑逗了一会儿黑色西裤中的鼓胀，直到他听见他的情人从牙缝儿里漏出短促的抽气声。

“耐心点儿。”Legolas轻声道，然后弯腰吻了吻那被布料所覆盖的勃起。Thranduil大声地呻吟了一声，开始在这样的碰触下小幅度地动作，而年轻人似乎很喜欢继续亲吻这些柔软的布料，直到他听见他的继父大声地诅咒起来。于是他决定不再继续折磨他的男朋友，毕竟这很不公平，特别是在他自己刚刚才获得了这么多的快乐的情况下。少年慢条斯理地解开了面前的腰带，接着是西裤。当他俯身向前用牙齿拉开拉链后，他听到一声柔软的叹息。笑意停留在了他的唇上，谁能想得到呢，他竟在这个通常情况下总是讨人厌的混蛋身上制造出了如此荡人心魄的感觉？解开拉链，他轻轻褪下内裤，恰恰到露出此时终于被释放出的觉醒的程度。有那么一瞬，他犹豫了。因为Thranduil的尺寸比以前他所有交往对象的都大得多，他不确定一旦肉棒抵住他的咽喉后壁，自己是否能成功地阻止咽反射这一生理反应。

“要是拍张照的话，它保持的时间会更长。” Thranduil突然打趣道，这让Legolas一下子被拉回了现实。

“对不起。”他有点尴尬地喃喃道。“只是它……好大。我不知道自己能不能好好地完全吞纳下它。”少年抬头看向他的男朋友，后者眨了眨眼，带着一副做梦般的表情。

“你真是可爱又天真。”男人用难以置信的温柔声音喃喃道，然后伸出一根手指将Legoals的下巴略略抬起，弯腰在那对粉红色的唇瓣上印下一个甜蜜的亲吻。“慢慢来就好，如果觉得太深要吐了就停下，你用不着全部吞下它。”

“好的。”Legolas吻着他情人的嘴角低声道，然后他垂下眼帘将视线放到了眼前的勃起上。此刻的他雄心勃勃，一心一意想要尽可能地令年长者获得欢愉。

他一点点地凑近，直到嘴唇离肉棒的顶端仅剩下几厘米的距离。接着学生露出不怀好意的微笑，轻轻往顶端吹了一小口冷气，看着Thranduil因此而打了个哆嗦。

就在他的继父准备说些大概是叫他停止戏弄之类的话的时候，少年在温暖的柱体上印下了温柔的一个吻。

“Fuck。”Thranduil呻吟了一声，他的手指陷进了沙发柔软的材质中。

这声小小的诅咒给了Legolas更多的信心，于是在开始下一步前，他又重复了好几次这个步骤才作罢。他伸出舌头开始像只小猫咪一样舔舐那根觉醒，并初次品尝到了和自己精液一样奇怪的味道，确切来说，这味道并不坏，只是他还没能习惯。少年凑得更近了些，用白皙的手指握住面前长矛的根部以保持稳固，然后他用舌苔描绘起表皮那些由下到上分布着的粗大静脉。

一声低沉的呻吟溢出，飘荡在室内，并钻入Legolas的耳朵不断瘙痒，引得他的小腹一阵痉挛。

他的手开始滑上性器的顶端，在拇指按压住流出前液的铃口的同时，继续舔舐和亲吻那些敏感的皮肉。

“哦，上帝。” Thranduil微微喘着气，胸膛在昂贵的西装布料下剧烈地起伏。Legolas可以想象他俩此时此刻所呈现出的模样。他自己正穿着一条贴肤剪裁的紧身牛仔裤和一件轻微发皱的白衬衫，跪在男人的面前，而男人正穿着一套价值上千美元的西装，不过这套西装在之后大概需要好好地做一次清洗了。哦，更别提年龄差了。一道颤栗窜过他的脊椎，这真是他所能想象的最情色的场景之一，他简直想要什么时候在装着大镜子的卧室里再这么干一遍……或者可以拍个录像带？

不过Legolas现在需要专心面对别的事儿。不管是舔食精液还是那部分极其敏感的皮肤，对他来说都是从未有过的别样感受。随着一声哼吟，他用拇指代替舌头按压在了顶端铃口处，然后侧过头去品尝从中滴落出的清液。这还是他第一次尝到它的味道，并没有他想象中的那么咸，只有一点点，唔，味道还不赖。

同时又一声叹息回荡在了房间。

Legolas觉得他现在总算是品尝够他的继父了，于是他张开唇瓣，将性器的头部含入了嘴里。接着他在这一阶段稍稍滞留了会儿，不断地吮吸和舔弄龟头，让一声又一声的呻吟填满空气。

“别再挑逗我了，小家伙。”Thranduil说这话的时候虽然是面带微笑，但他的声音却显得不耐焦躁。“记得，下次我会报复回来的。”

报复，这听起来真是大有可为，但要等到实施还早着呢。不过过多的挑逗的确是不够公平合理。于是少年将嘴唇张得更大，含入了更多部分的肉棒。随着性器一点一点地逐步进入，直抵会厌[1]时，他放缓了移动，尽管有相当一部分他还没能吞进去。

是咽反射，他不得不停下压抑它。学生闭上双眼，接着才继续下沉得更深。头一回当他感觉到反射反应时，他还能自行压制住它，但第二回就不行了。他的咽喉在反射作用之下强烈地收缩挤压起其中坚挺的觉醒，这让一声响亮的呻吟禁不住地溢出Thranduil的双唇。

Legolas的目光飘向了他的男朋友，此刻的Thranduil看起来仿佛可以一眼夺去他人的呼吸。苍白的面颊上浮起一抹淡淡的红晕，嘴唇带着一点红肿微微翕张着，他的长发一部分散落在脸上，一层薄薄的细汗布满前额，领带松了，在脖颈上闲散地围成一圈儿，衬衫上第一粒扣子没系，美味的锁骨部分就那样被毫无保留地暴露出来。

他又一次深深含入他的男朋友，这一回没有再发生咽反射，他终于顺利将其纳入到了喉腔的最深处。

Thranduil粗重地呼吸着，他不由自主地握住了Legolas的头发。

“你做得很好，宝贝。”男人用声线略显拔高的音调轻轻说道。“我能插进你嘴里吗？”

Legolas立刻点了点头，他很乐意满足他男朋友任何一个愿望。

“好孩子，真是听话。”Thranduil一边说着一边开始缓慢地将自己推进Legolas的嘴中。有人也曾这么做过，但从未有人有如此的巨大，所以少年的注意力不得不集中在了如何压制咽反射而非怎样运用自己的舌头上面。可是Thranduil似乎并不介意，因为他的抽插加速了并且越来越深，抵达到了少年体验过的前所未有的深度。

Legolas呻吟着，他的左手紧抓住他男友的紧身裤以稳住自己，右手则温柔地压榨着他男友裸露的球囊。

“对，就保持那样。”商人听起来呼吸急促，他的抽插越发地加快，他冲得如此之深，以至于少年不得不又一次地涌起了咽反射。而那只不过换来了他情人又一次响亮的呻吟声。

如果能够的话少年很乐意微笑一下。尽管他的膝盖发疼，头发被拳头抓得隐隐生痛几乎捋成了线，而同时呼吸也十分的艰难，但他依旧喜欢现在这样，比他可能想象的更喜欢。他爱跪在Thranduil面前，被他的男朋友所褒奖，接下来再被无数甜蜜的亲吻所覆盖。谁能想到他会乐意变得如此的……柔顺和服从。

“Daddy的小公主。”

又一次深深的插入，他再次咽反射了。

“这么漂亮，这么完美。”

Thranduil加快了臀部的动作。

“绝对服从Daddy的男孩儿。”

Legolas发出认同的低哼，将舌头平压在他继父的阴茎下面。他又继续温柔地挤压他的球囊，并感觉到Thranduil在他用空着的手开始抚摸紧紧包裹着腿部的结实西裤时，瞬间紧绷。

“抬头看着我，Legolas。”沙哑的声线温柔地响起。他照做了。睁着一双无辜的大眼睛他仰首看向他继父的面庞，因为数次咽反射而造成的些许晶莹泪珠楚楚可怜地蕴在眼眶里。但那似乎对男人不起作用，因为接下来的又深又狠的插入令男人发出了比之前任何时刻都更大的呻吟声。动作停住了。下一秒，什么滚烫的东西击中了少年喉咙的会厌处。

Legolas不能后撤，因为他的秀发正被牢牢地抓住，这使得他的头部只能被禁锢在原地，于是他不得不试着尽可能地吞咽掉口腔和喉腔内的所有东西。由于这是他第一次在没用安全套的情况下做这个，他其实根本不清楚该怎么做才好，所以一小股Thranduil的精液狡猾地逃出了他的唇间，一路下滑，滴过他的下巴，正正好掉到了他情人昂贵的西裤上。

当商人终于回过神，松开了Legoals的头部，少年轻柔地笑了起来，然后他舔着慢慢软化的性器，将它清理干净后才开始关注于这之后的自己。他的头发很乱，衣服黏糊糊的，有什么正从嘴唇上滴落。他飞快地用一根手指擦去嘴上和下巴上的些微精液。余下的他刚才已经全部咽下了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看他的男朋友，后者也正对他温柔地微笑着。

“抱歉，我不是故意要……”男人刚开口，便被Legolas立即阻止了，用一个温柔的吻。

“不用道歉，一切都很好。我很喜欢。”他说道，然后又一次舔了舔朱唇。“我想以后我肯定会习惯这个的。”

Thranduil轻柔一笑，接着他捉住Legolas的左腕将手指上的热液放到唇边。他在少年的目光注视下将每一根手指都缓慢地、仔细地、舔舐清理干净，然后因为年轻人震惊的表情而发出了得意的笑。

“你好污。”Legolas喘着粗气，面带惊诧，但同时露齿而笑。

“那你就是完全纯真的吗？”

“我可从没这么说过，但至少我没那么糟糕。”他简单直接地回答道，跟着重新拉上了Thranduil的内裤。

一道手机的铃声遽然割裂了空气。年长者看了一眼，抓起他的移动电话摁下了接听键。

“你最好给出个该死的足够好的理由来说明为什么选在现在给我打电话。”Thranduil几乎是咆哮着对着手机吼道，一边用手指轻柔地抚过Legolas的头发。少年一面将头枕在那些紧紧包裹并勾勒出他男友结实线条的衣物上休息，一面开心地微笑。

“这不是个足够好的理由，我希望你8点钟时出现在我的办公室，到那时我会考虑下该不该炒你鱿鱼。相信我的话，哪怕你是工作到第二晚的人，你也不得不去找份新工作。”商人刻薄地说道，但他其实还是继续倾听着电话的另一头。

被忽视令Legolas很快感到了无聊，他觉得自己身上又黏又脏。“我得去洗个澡。”他用唇语默默道，Thranduil点了点头。

然而如果他就这么走开，不调戏一下他的男朋友的话，Legolas也就不是Legolas了。“你不介意我使用你的浴室吧？”

年长者的眼睛几不可察地微微睁大了。

少年带着无声的轻笑站起来，将衬衫扒过头顶，就在他的情人面前。他扔掉衣服，令它掉在地板上时发出一道柔软的声响。接下来，他解开他的紧身牛仔裤，从他的肌肤上剥下它们，跟着剥掉贴身的内裤。而此刻Thranduil也已经完全将谁在给他打电话的事情抛到了九霄云外。他的所有注意力都已被眼前年轻、柔韧的胴体给完全吸引住了。

“我真的需要冲个澡，身上这么粘，这么脏……”他仿佛耳语般地低声诱惑道，单手贴着自己的肌肤依次下滑过胸部，腰间，最后停留在腚部上面。揉捏着那雪白柔软的肉团，Legolas一边对着他的继父展露出了甜蜜动人的微笑。“祝你通话愉快。”学生笑着转过身正要走开，忽然一只大手猛地打在了他屁股上，修长的手指也随之用力挖入。

Legolas惊叫出声但立即被另一只手捂住了嘴。

“你不该这样挑逗我。我也许年纪比你大，不能跟个青少年一样那么迅速地就再次立起来，但我可是很清楚该怎么好好疼爱一个人。”低沉的声音在耳畔响起，他注意到手机已经被开着扬声器放在了沙发上，而Thranduil正站在他的背后。“别叫太大声了，亲爱的。”

在他的男朋友抓住他的腰推着他一起跌落回沙发上时，Legolas差点儿就发出短促的尖叫。他坐在高个儿男人的腿上，一只手遮住他的嘴，另一只手则在他的胸口游走。男人柔软的衣服材质摩擦着他赤裸的身体，他啃咬着他的舌头仿佛是要堵住那些迫不及待渴望涌出的声音。

“……我检查了上周和橡木盾有限公司之间的交易合同。”

“于是？有什么错误？”Thranduil回道，他的声音听起来稳定而专业。

“不是我们这方的问题，但看来他们仍然欠我们超过2000万的数额。”

商人用手攫住Legolas缓缓硬起来的阴茎，开始抚弄它。而Legolas，几分钟之前的高潮令他的身体依旧十分敏感，他不禁弓起背，这一次即便舌头被啃咬着也起不了任何的帮助了。他张开嘴，几乎就要哭出来，可是两根手指跟着迅速滑进他的口中，抑制住了声音。

“吸。”Thranduil向着Legolas的耳朵喃喃道，并啃噬了一下那极为敏感的耳垂，然后将注意力又转到了手机通话上。

“这是你的失误，如果不是因为你没能立即注意到钱少了的话。这可能只是笔荒谬的2000万但它毕竟是笔钱。我不想再有这样形成呆账的生意了。你得打电话给他们拿回那笔钱。”商人用威胁的声音命令道，接着他吮吸住Legolas耳朵下方柔软的部位。

学生开始更加卖力地吮吸口中的手指，他的舌尖不知不觉滑入双指中间，围着它们绕圈，又轻推着其上柔软的皮肤。这是现在唯一能令他止住想要呻吟的方法。手指探入了他嘴里更深的部位，感觉像是要碰到他的咽喉了，尽管那应该不过是想象。

“我一定会照做的，先生。”电话里的声音急忙地说。

“你跟Galadriel谈了和Gloin的生意了吗？”Thranduil继续道，而Legolas只能诅咒他继父那毫无休止的通话。男人的手持续游弋和抚摸着他的觉醒，上下不停地滑动着，轻微扭转着，温柔地在顶端摩擦着。Legolas忍不住咬住了嘴里的两根手指，就如正在惩罚那些轻柔逗弄着他球囊的手指们，这令Thranduil吃痛地发出无声的抽气。

“我说了，她告诉我一切都进行得很完美，他们签了合同并同意了所有的条款。既然您提到了，我记得Celeborn给过我一些资料……”文件被翻乱的刷刷声传来。

Legolas能感觉他离高潮越来越近，越来越近，愉悦感传遍了全身，捻动着他的胃部，令他默默地啜泣。

“他给了你什么？”Thranduil问，同时加快了手上的动作。少年开始拧成一圈，拱起背，把双手插入那只大手里。

“别动。”商人对他耳语道，将手从Legolas的勃起移至臀部并紧紧捉住以固定住它们。年轻人飞快地用力点点头，他现在愿意做任何事来得到期许的快乐。

“他给了我股票的上涨信息，还建议我们投资到这家新公司。”电话线尽头的男人还在继续喋喋不休着，但Legoals已经听不见他的话了。火热肌肤上轻柔的触摸足以令他全情投入。好热——这房间的温度是不是忽然升高了呢？而努力专注于不让自己的喉咙发出任何声音的结果就是，学生甚至没能注意到沾满了唾液的手指是何时滑出了他的口腔。他的头脑一阵眩晕，他的心脏猛烈跳动，就连他的肉体也在微微地刺痛着。

突然，他感到一根湿滑颀长的手指滑下他的勃起，掠过他的球囊，触碰到了他身下隐蔽的入口。它轻轻按摩着紧绷的肌肉，推揉着，直到唾液使入口在一定程度上得到了润滑，紧跟着那修长而纤细的手指便推了进去。

一声响亮的尖叫夹杂着呻吟从Legolas口中逸出，他根本没机会停下它，Thranduil放开他的阴茎，将整个手掌都摁在了那张开启的嘴唇上。

“什么声音？”打电话的人困惑地问道。

“只是一些电视广告。”Thranduil一边说着谎言一边让手指持续地进出着Legolas。年轻人用双手紧抓住他男友的膝盖以稳住自己，同时身体因为抽插而来回摇晃。仅仅是一根手指就足以拽着他攀至极乐的巅峰。

“哦，好吧。至于那家公司……”

忽然，颀长的手指触到了Legolas体内一处小小的凸起，他又一次地哭了出来，而这一次还覆盖着他嘴唇的宽大手掌成功压制住了声音。入侵者依旧占领着他的体内，不断刺激着那特殊敏感的一点，直到Legolas伴着一种高空的坠落感射了出来，他压抑地呻吟着，牙齿深深咬进了掌缘，当听到他的情人还在用电话谈论着那该死的生意时。他的精液散落到了地板上和沙发桌上。他们得在明天Rosie来之前清理掉这些，尽管她也许在Thranduil的卧室看到过更糟糕的东西。

“去洗澡吧，小公主。”年长者低语着，在Legolas耳下印上一个甜蜜的亲吻，然后他把Legolas从腿上放下，起身走向了厨房。Legolas躺倒在了沙发上。他的双腿止不住地颤抖，一时间竟无法支撑着他起身。呆了好一会儿他才终于积攒够力量站了起来，并走向Thranduil的卧室方向，去兑现早先时候他答应让他使用自己浴室的承诺——还有他的沐浴露，然后他还可以挑出一件Thranduil的衬衫，用它亲密地包裹住自己。

半小时多一点后，他回到客厅，感觉清爽又十分愉快，他的身体未着寸缕，除了下面的一条内裤和上面的一件属于Thranduil的宽大衬衫。他真是爱死自己穿着这件衬衫的样子了，仅仅是比起他娇小、柔软的身体，这件衣服显得要宽敞得多，就让他看起来可爱极了。

Thranduil坐在沙发上，正用沙发桌上的笔记本电脑处理着大堆的报告文件。看起来男人已经将方才他们留下的痕迹都清理干净了，以免明天的Rosie太过震惊。Legolas一屁股坐到他男朋友的身旁，把头枕在了Thranduil的肩头。男人也换过衣服了，被玷污过的长裤换成了一条新的干净的，衬衫也换了，还有那件外套他也没有再穿。

“你在干什么？”Legolas喃喃道，他盯着商人手里的报告。

“你觉得呢？”Thranduil用平静的声音反问道，并拿起另一份报告。上面充斥着大量的数字、图表和曲线。十分乏味。

“无聊死了。”少年回道，这让年长者微微一笑。

“的确如此，不过我必须完成它。尽管我真希望能一把火烧了这些报告，把我的笔记本电脑从楼顶上摔下去，再花上一整天的时间来拥抱你。”

Legolas咬住嘴唇才忍住了让他嘴角高高翘起的笑意。“我希望的也跟你一样呢。”他大方承认说，然后闭上双眼享受起那股环绕着自己的温柔气息。疲劳感涌现出身体，令他陷入了黑色的静谧。

“你看起来很累，应该去好好睡一会儿。”一根柔软的手指轻抚着学生的面颊。

“我会的。”他的声音听起来带着浓厚的睡意。

“你已经完成你的家庭作业了吗？如果没有的话，先做了再睡。”Thranduil又一次变成他的继父了。

“我今天没作业。”这不是在撒谎，但他还需要赶上他之前落下的功课。

“那你赶上上周他们布置的所有功课了吗？”

该死，Thranduil会读心术吗？

“差不多吧。不过我够聪明，完全可以跳过上周所有的课程，继续我们现在教授的功课。而且我现在真的、真的很需要睡一觉，更何况，是你，就是你让我这么地……疲惫不堪。”Legolas微微撅着嘴道。

“哦，好吧，这点上算你有理。”年长者叹了口气。“一个小时，之后你得完成一些学校功课，然后准备好，我们要到外面去吃晚饭。”

“Okay。”Legolas又把头缓缓枕到Thranduil腿上，伸长双腿搁到了沙发外面。

“你觉得你现在在做什么？”商人问道，挑起眉毛，好奇地看向Legoals。

“我太累了，走不动了，我要睡在这儿。”一个生硬的谎言，可是他已经穿好了一件如此舒适无比又带着美妙气味儿的衬衫，他可能在这件衬衫的主人那儿会睡得更好些。

Thranduil深吸了口气，但他的嘴唇却弯起，形成了一个愉悦的微笑。

“好吧，不过那只是因为我觉得造成你如此疲惫的始作俑者，大概是我。”他低声道，接着把注意力继续转向研究那成堆的报告。

“就是你。”少年为自己的胜利咧嘴一笑，跟着闭上了眼睛。他是真的累了，此时此刻他感到如此的舒服与宁静，仅仅几分钟后就开始打起了瞌睡。

一只温柔的手开始抚摸他的头，一点点梳理他的秀发，然后是翻阅纸张的沙沙声，他终于完全坠入了梦乡。

 

他不清楚自己醒来的时候是有多晚了，但外面天还是亮着的。有什么凉凉的东西压着他的脸颊，又有什么东西同时在搔刮他另一边的脸。他睁开眼睛一看，才发现是一只小猫正把脑袋依偎在他的颊边。

“你好啊，Smaug，亲爱的。”他带着睡意咕哝道，将猫咪拉近靠到胸前，让它躺在自己身旁。接着Legolas注意到他的脑袋是躺在枕头上，而不是某条腿上，而报告和笔记本电脑也都消失了，连同他的男朋友。他竖起耳朵仔细听了了一会儿，以确定自己是不是被独自丢在家里，直到他听到了一阵轻微的淋浴声，他才终于松了口气再次放松下来。没多久他就又开始迷迷糊糊起来，可是紧接着轻响起的脚步声，将他带回了现实。

“你该起来去做些学校功课了。”Thranduil凑近轻声道，并用柔软的指腹抚摸Legolas的脸颊。

“不要……”Legolas用差不多是发牢骚的口气回道，然后轻轻吻了一下Smaug的额头。

“我知道你不爱做，但你必须得去完成。”

当听到又一声宠物的名字被唤起时，少年微笑起来，睁眼看向他的男朋友。“我真的，真的必须得去做吗？”

“必须做。懒惰不会给你的生活带来任何东西。”

“究竟我做什么才能叫你允许我继续睡觉？”他朝他眨眨眼睛，可这只令他赢得了一张微湿的毛巾被砸在脸上。

“做好你的学校功课。”Thranduil已经转身走回自己房间去吹干他的头发了，不过片刻后他又转过身。“我还有一个问题……”

“问吧。”Legoals坐起来，怀里还抱着他的小猫。他终于认命地接受了这个事实——他没法子再逃避等待他的那些学校功课了。

“你说你从没跟其他人在做的时候不戴套，那今天下午，是什么让你失去了客观与理性呢？”男人边说边翘起了一边的眉毛。

少年的脸被刷成了绛红色，接着他咯咯笑了起来。“你不该将你医生的来信随便放在厨房桌柜上。我一直都很清楚你的健康状况，不过第一次知道你差不多每个月都会去体检的时候，我还蛮吃惊的。”

“我没有每个月都去体检。”Thranduil哼了一声。“按规矩，只在保险套被撕坏了的情况下才去。我一般不做不戴套的那一方。要知道那里出来的东西真的很恶心，我可不想自己的身体被沾上一丁点儿。”

“好吧，好消息是，现在起你不用再做任何体检了。除了一个小疱疹，我可能已经把它感染给了你。”Legolas笑道。当然，他其实根本没有什么疱疹，他只是想看看他的男朋友对此有什么反应。

“我很抱歉让你失望了，但你是我遇见过的演技最糟糕的骗子。”

“噢，鸡圄奸者，走开。”最后，艰难地同自身斗争了一会儿，Legolas终于把自己从沙发上那个舒服的位置中拔出，站了起来。

“你听起来可真像个英国人。”商人戏谑道。他拥有一口完美的英国口音，理所当然是继承自他母亲。

“那实在是很性感。”Legolas必须承认这点，哪怕他并不愿意。他弯腰想要吻吻年长者，可后者却阻止了他。

“不行，去做你的功课。”

“你应该是我的男朋友而不是我的……父亲。”他咕哝道，几乎撅起了嘴。

“我是你的男朋友，不过我依旧要确保你的注意力在学习上。”

“你真是喜欢照顾他人诶。”年幼者意识到这点，尽管这似乎与Thranduil格格不入。毕竟Thranduil首先看起来并不像是什么充满关爱和同情心的人，他更像是个自私自利的混蛋。

“不，我喜欢的是照顾你，小家伙。”最终他将一个小小的吻印在了……Legolas的额头上。

带着失望的目光离开那对美妙的嘴唇，但跟着，Legolas又微笑起来。“噢，好吧，正正好我喜欢被照顾。我要你好好照顾我。”

“我会的。”Thranduil保证道。

“Okay，接下来我要做我的学校功课啦。”他离开客厅拿起背包和学习资料。所以说，这一整回的“Daddy Kink”包含的已不再仅仅是性圄幻想了，尽管那会儿他们的确主要是沉浸于此。但这一回，他们到达了比性圄欲更深的地方。Legolas感到他仿佛在需求一个可以照顾他并确保他走在正确道路上的人，一个可以给他生命里某种安定感的人。他知道自己会因此变得渴求与粘人，但同时他也清楚Thranduil正是那个给他如此感受的人。Thranduil想要照顾某人，想要全心全意做一个“Daddy”，为了他那个叫做Legoals的“小家伙”。

他觉得自己不能更幸福。

第二天回家时，他注意到家里有点古怪。除了Smaug，没人在家，但这并不是古怪的地方。在起居室的桌子上放着一个项圈。他吞咽了一下，凑近了看，感觉那与其说是宠物狗用的项圈，更像是给人用的。它由一条黑色的带子制成，前面用白色缎带挂着一颗银色的心形吊坠。缎带之下是一根紧连着项圈的、用于拴脖子的皮带。它通体漆黑，而且显然十分昂贵。

难道他的新男友还着迷于宠物主人这种游戏？Legolas并没有为这种想法而真的畏惧退缩，尽管他自己从未想过要成为什么人的宠物。他有一些小癖好，有些甚至比其他人的更污秽，而他不得不承认当目光接触到这套项圈和拴带时，他的内心似乎涌起了点肮脏的小念头。

“哦，该死。”他喃喃着抓起了项圈，想再更仔细地看看。于是他回到自己的卧室将背包扔进了角落里，然后手握项圈走进浴室，开始对照着镜子观看自己。令人惊讶的是项圈很容易就圈上了脖子，但因为无法在镜子里看见后面，要扣上它则比较困难。经过好几次的尝试，他最终搞定了，项圈稳稳当当地挂在他的脖子上，不松也不紧。

Okay，就算这并非真的是他想象的那回事儿，他也得承认自己这副模样简直诱人到不可思议。特别是那甜美的缎带和桃心吊坠，真是可爱极了。

“变态的混蛋。”Legolas正暗笑着他的男朋友，就听见手机铃声响了。他立即回到卧室接通了电话。

是Tauriel，她实在闲得无聊，除了骚扰她最好的朋友就不知道该干些别的什么了。于是Legolas坐到他的书桌旁，跟女孩儿一边煲电话粥一边开始做起了家庭作业，因为他要是现在不做完所有功课，晚会儿他就没时间跟他的男朋友一起温存了，而那是一天生活中的重中之重。

几小时后他完全忘记了关于项圈的事儿，而当他听到公寓的门被打开，他立即跳起来去迎接他辛苦工作了一天的男朋友。就在他即将靠近楼梯间的时候，他发现了映照着整个城市的巨大玻璃窗上的细小闪光。他脖子上还戴着那套古怪的着装呢。

“Legolas？”一个暗沉的声音呼唤道，少年不禁抑住呼吸诅咒起来。

“你在家吗？”

“该死，该死，该死，该死。”倒霉透顶的是项圈卡住了！或者是因为他颤抖的手没法好好地解开它。“我一会儿就过来！”他朝楼下叫道，好稳住他的男朋友不沿着楼梯走上来，以免自己这幅模样被他发现。

“好吧。”

他又花了两分钟笨拙地试图解开那受诅咒的玩意儿，可直到他的胳膊都累了还是一筹莫展。该死的……这将会成为他一生中最尴尬的事情，今日之后，再无尴尬可言了。

垂头丧气地走下楼，他看到他在起居室的男朋友正忙着寻找什么东西。也许就是项圈。

“你看见Smaug带着我放在这儿的项圈了吗？”Thranduil头也不回地说道，他听见了身后Legolas的脚步声。

“我不知道你对变态主人和宠物这种事儿，如此地投入……”Legolas尝试着开玩笑道，这让他的继父终于转过了身。男人瞪大了眼睛盯着他足足有一秒钟时间，目光凝注在Legolas脖子套着的项圈上面，然后他眨了眨眼睛。

下一刻，Thranduil开始放声大笑。

少年从没见他笑得那么响亮那么久过。

他的双颊泛红，手指开始反复揉捏衬衫的衣角。这真是丢脸又尴尬。亲爱的主，哪里有条缝儿可以把他自己塞进去？

“该死的怎么回事儿，你干嘛带着那个？”男人问道，他还在笑。

“唔……我想……等等，你买这个不是为了让我戴上吗？”

“亲爱的，那是个狗项圈。”Thranduil擦掉因大笑而在眼角涌出的几滴泪水。

“哦，谢天谢地。我还以为你比我想象中的更变态呢。”安心的感觉扩散至Legolas全身，让他忘记了眼下这完全是由他自己所造成的尴尬状况。紧跟着，他捕捉到了刚才那句话里的含义。

“你要送我一只狗吗？”他接着问道，他的声音听起来比他想要的更加兴奋。和撒旦谈恋爱的相处之道就是，Legolas——他已经意识到自己实际上是多么爱这个魔鬼了——现在会将自己的想法脱口而出，不会再去费力斟酌词句。他不再去推敲他说起来/做起来/听起来是如何的。而这样做所起到的效果明显很好。

“一只狗？”

“这是个狗项圈，意思是你给我弄来了只狗吗？我一直想要条狗，和Smaug一起很开心，但一只可爱的小狗简直可以融化我的心。”该死，他应该停下这听起来像在撒娇发腻的声音。“还有，请帮我拿掉这东西。我的脸已经丢够了。”他接着道。

带着温柔的轻笑，Thranduil走近并试着让Legolas从狗项圈中解放出来。“我得说你戴着项圈的模样看起来美味极了，尤其这项圈是如此的可爱。不过你误会了，我并没打算送你一只小狗，这其实是一份礼物要给……”

“亲爱的主，我知道你是个变态，可就算是你这也太污了吧Lil。还是跟一个如此年轻的男孩儿。我是不是该赶紧回头走人？”

Legolas和Thrandui急忙一同转头看向起居室的门口，那声音的源头处。

一个高个儿的黑发男人盯着他们。他的黑色长发披散到了肩头以下，他的眼睛是灰色的，十分锐利。他有着苍白的皮肤，整个人正如Thranduil其他的朋友们那样华丽、光彩夺目。

“不是你想的那样。”Thranduil咕哝着翻了个白眼，然后他把注意力重新集中在了项圈上。

“所以你没有跟一个年满十八岁、名字叫Legolas、终于彻底满足你那daddy kink的癖好并接受了你这个人的本质的男孩儿谈恋爱？”

“这部分倒是千真万确，是谁告诉你的？我打赌是Maedhros，他就是管不住他那张嘴。”商人哼哼道，因着自己说的话微笑起来。

“确实，我们的生姜*（昵称，代指Maedhros）在保守秘密方面糟透了。不管怎么说，你窃取了这个男孩儿的纯洁。难道你完全不觉得这很糟糕吗？他是无辜的花朵，一朵纯白的玫瑰，而你，要用腐坏堕落的思想毁了他的洁白无瑕。”

“他可很难说是纯洁无暇的，Fingon。”Thranduil说完咬了咬嘴唇，接着咧嘴一笑。“解开它。”他大声说道，然后终于，终于Legolas从项圈里解脱了出来。

“感谢上帝，我还以为我得缺席明天的学校了呢。还是说你要我戴着这个去上学？”Legolas略带戏谑地问道，接着他再次看向被叫做Fingon的男人。他应该是那些照片上的男孩之一，Thranduil的另一个童年伙伴。

“他肯定会那么干。很高兴见到你，顺便说，我叫Fingon。我认识你的男朋友很久了，比你活得还要久，我跟他相处差不多快三十年了。你已经知道怎么掌控他了吗？即使我开始觉得他会是个在跟你谈恋爱的时候，说着下一步该发生什么了的家伙。”Fingon应该丝毫不关心他人的私生活，或者别人的恋爱关系的。然而不同的是，他是Thranduil的童年玩伴，边界这一类的东西根本就不存在，尤其是你和他过去还做过几次爱的话就更不存在了。

“或许看起来如此，但事实是，是Legolas对我发号施令。”

这话有一部分是真的。

金发男子看着手里的项圈然后扔给了Fingon。“接着，这是给你的礼物。”

“是给他的礼物？为什么？”Legolas问道，为他没能得到一只小狗而感到一点轻微的失望。

而原因在Fingon身后自动浮现了，躲在他高大身影里、但同时好奇地看进房间里的，正是一只狗。

“这是我的狗。你的男朋友从不认可我对项圈的品味，看来他总算实现了他答应下次我造访这个城市的时候，他会送我一个项圈的承诺。”黑发男人停顿了一瞬。“尽管我不知道是否还可以接受它，在我目睹了今天的这一幕之后。”他开玩笑道，并开始为了自己的幽默感而大笑出声。而Thranduil只是翻了个白眼，然后给了Legolas一个迅速的啄吻，便消失在了厨房方向。

“你想来点什么？茶，水，咖啡？还是点心？”

“咖啡谢谢，我对食物没什么兴趣。黑咖啡，不加糖，不加奶，不加奶油。越浓越好。”

没错，绝对是Thranduil的童年玩伴之一。这表现如出一辙，仿佛要是离开了黑咖啡他们就不能独活。除了Maedhros，总之生姜在这个团体中总是非常的醒目。

 

 

“所以你以为我要送你一只小狗吗？” 之后Thranduil在Legolas一边依偎着他一边打了个满是睡意的哈欠时，逗趣地问道。Legolas此时正在大腿上抱着Smaug，盯着电视机。屏幕上正播放的那部动作电影显然特技效果太过夸张，剧情也相当无聊。

“每个人都有梦想和希望啊。”Legolas极力为自己辩护，可是毫无说服力地失败了。

“你很可爱，你知道吗？”

“我早知道了。但我就喜欢听它从你嘴里说出来。”少年微微一笑。“我希望我也能对你说同样的话，可你这张像打了肉毒杆菌的脸一直这么僵硬，一点都不可爱……只会冷冰冰的。”

“你个混蛋。”Thranduil哼了一声，接着他微微笑着将Legolas拉得更近了些。“一个精力充沛争强好胜的小混蛋，我就喜欢你这样的。”

“那你和我将来会有很多很多的乐趣，我可以跟你保证。”年幼的那位在紧靠自己的脸颊上印上轻柔的一吻，同时听见他的男朋友轻哼出声。他的嘴唇缓缓下移，越来越低，滑过锋利的下巴和喉咙下那一处通常是Thranduil西装领口所在的地方。他在那里停下来，开始亲吻和轻轻地舔舐那一点，然后他咬了进去。

男人发出轻微的嘶鸣，却没有排斥收回。

在Legolas确信明天的那一点将会出现一个淤痕后，他在上面印上了最后一个吻，然后再次继续看向那部无聊的电影。

“所以我还是没有小狗咯？”

Thranduil呻吟了一声。“我会考虑的。”随后他决定道。


	14. Secerts

“所以，你是怎么捕获Lil的心的？我曾见过许多人尝试但几乎都失败了。”第二天午餐时Fingon如此沉思着。Thranduil和Fingon很早就结束了工作，并且因为Legolas那一天只有四小时的课程，他在11:25就可以离开了（显然是二十四小时制的那个时间。）所以他们一起外出去吃午餐，坐在纽约最好的一家餐厅。这位稍长的男人因此可以点一些菜肴，其价格足以用来为一些人付房租，他却仅仅咬了一口后便不再食用。Legolas本身也不是大胃王，但与他的男朋友相比他过得非常健康。

“别试着去追他。”少年露齿一笑，咬了一口他美味的…不管它到底是什么总之它在他的盘中看起来就像一件艺术品。

“我应该早点知道这个的，或许你就会同我约会。” Fingon对Thranduil甜甜一笑，对方翻了个白眼但也轻轻笑了一下。

“其实我们还是少年时Fingon与我有过一段情。尽管那个时候我还有个女朋友…”Thranduil对回忆显露出了苦相，“也确实证明那真的不是我的强项…”

“约会？和一个女人？” Fingon问道，然后大笑起来，得到了金发男人的怒视。

“但他和我妈妈也约会，所以他应该不是真的与约会或与女人约会命中不合。”Legolas欢快地说道，黑发的男子有一刹那看起来十分惊讶，但很快他显出理解的神色。

“哦，是的。我都快忘了…”

“你母亲是特别的，我们有一种独特的关系。”Thranduil显然试图避免这个话题，也许是因为Legolas的原因。

“啊你认识她，有多久了？在你开始与她约会的15年前？” Fingon的语气中显然有些什么寓意，他极为讽刺地念着“约会”这个词。

“你认识我妈妈这么久？我以为你们仅仅在她去世前才认识三年。“少年有些惊讶，但他接着就不再和Thranduil谈论他与他母亲的关系了。感觉太古怪了。

“我不是真的认识她。后来才知道在我与她约会前许多年曾在一个party有过一面之缘。”Thranduil解释道，笑容不知为何有些勉强，他不断向他的朋友投去充满杀气的眼刀，对方却仍然甜甜地微笑。

“噢…这样的事情我也曾碰到过。班上有一个新来的学生，后来我发现他是我幼儿园时的朋友。”Legolas想起了他的朋友，而他的男朋友嘴角因笑意而微微翘起。

“不管怎样了，我们已经偏离了话题。捕获我们皇后的心就是指不要追他？那很有趣。我一直以为他是自负的类型，渴望无论何时何地都得到赞美。” Fingon又咬了一口他的食物，随后又一次放下刀叉举起酒杯。

“那确实奏效，我的确喜欢赞美。”Thranduil低声说。

Fingon笑了起来，他松了松领带。Legolas不能想象领带有多么讨厌。他很庆幸他没有被强迫打着领带穿着校服去学校，而是能够穿任何他们愿意穿的。

黑发男人微微露出了他一片苍白的胸膛，少年立刻呼吸停滞了一下。那无法不引人注意，但Thranduil的童年竹马仅仅是微笑着。

“它们有三处，两条在前胸，一条在后背。它们一路穿过我的锁骨至腹或臀部，或是从我的肩膀直至背脊。” Fingon解释道，同时他的手指轻轻抚过一个明显的大面积的伤疤，引起了Legolas的兴趣。

“这是怎么弄的？”少年问道，由于那个伤口是他所见过最大面积的，他也仅仅只是快速一瞥。

“我被车撞过。断了的骨头比大部分人平生断过的骨头加起来都要多。车头很尖锐，几乎将我切开，我的背部也受了伤，但没有那么严重。”男人耸了耸肩，仿佛这不是什么值得提起的事情。

“你简直是个蠢货。”Thranduil哼声道，但他的脸色显然比之前苍白了许多。

“等等，你见过它？”Legolas看向他的男朋友，对方点了点头。

“我们都见过。那时我们还是孩子，大约8,9岁。”

“怎么发生的？”

“我们走下街道，正欲前往Glorfindel家里。在我们几乎就快到达时，Maedhros看见一只小猫穿过街去。一般来说在我们所住的区域没有人会将车开得这么快，你也到过那里，没人会在那些弯路上开到全速。但在世界上仍然有那么一些蠢货，当Maedhros刚刚踏上马路我们便看到了那辆车。那些跑车中的一员。它本是要撞上他的，但Fingon冲了上去将Maedhros推开了。他真是蠢到连想都没想自己会发生什么。我们的红发朋友毫发无伤，但这个蠢货…”Thranduil看向了他的童年玩伴，对方却笑得很开心，“…成功被车撞击，起码在空中飞出二十英尺，以一种仍会将我从噩梦中惊醒的巨响落地。他昏迷了近两周，好几个月之后才能够不依靠拐杖走路。

“那很值得。” Fingon耸了耸肩，好像每个人的人生都经历过这样一件事。“毕竟我救了Maedhros的命，我怎么会为此遗憾呢？”

“我本以为Glorfindel会去救他的。他们儿时非常亲近。”Legolas低声说道，有些投入到这个故事中去。

“没有人比Fingon更亲近Maedhros了。毕竟他们有血缘关系。”Thranduil解释道。

“确实如此，我是他的表兄。我们一生都是挚友。我们在同一个家庭长大，尽管我和所有童年玩伴都十分亲近，甚至这个混蛋…”Fingon看向Thranduil，“…我仍然和Maedhros保持着一种特殊的联系。如果这一件事再次发生，我也不会犹豫。就像第一次那样毫不犹豫。痛苦也值得。他后来成了我的人身附庸，因为他感到愧疚，始终想要保证我幸福。”黑发男子笑了起来，但他脸上的微笑甜蜜而充满爱意。

Legolas敬畏地望着他。他也很爱他的朋友，尤其是那些几乎认识了毕生的朋友，但他可能如Fingon一样毅然决然地做出这样的事吗？毕竟那人在那时只有8岁…

“让我们换个话题吧，不然Lil就要开始哭泣了。他简直多愁善感，尤其当谈到他所爱的人们时。”男人开了个玩笑，用肘轻轻推了推他，对方翻了个白眼。

“我没有多愁善感。尤其是对你，因为我对你们这些蠢货丝毫感受不到爱意。”Thranduil用一种甜美的声音说道。

“在我们共度的周末时这话听起来听起来很不伦不类。我始终记得你勾引我时在我耳边呢喃的那些动人废话，还有当你在夜晚抱紧我，狠狠进入我身体时所说的甜言蜜语，一遍遍呼唤着你的名字。” Fingon调笑道，另一个男人的目光飘忽地望向了Legolas，L只是耸了耸肩。

“你不会介意的，对吗？”Thranduil的朋友问道，对答案心知肚明。

“完全不会，我看他和许多男人搞过，尽管他有时根本就没意识到我在家。”少年说道，并未破坏谈话的氛围。

Fingon大笑起来，很快又板起一张脸看向他的朋友。“当我们年轻的时候你真是毫无羞耻心。”他的眼神在Legolas身上若即若离，“在我们刚刚二十岁左右的时候他就知道我爱上了他，但这并没有阻止他诱拐我上他的床。明明就算是对Maedhros我都不会轻易妥协的。

Legolas看向Thranduil，”那真是恶劣。你有没有道过歉？”

“他不需要，要我走出失恋阴影是最简单的事情。我一直知道他对于我对待他的方式并没有什么兴趣，因此我也享受着与他的短暂相处，但最终我意识到这段关系对我而言已经索然无味。我们之间的做|爱很愉悦，但我无法想象我每日都握着他的手，吻他。他本可以通过许多其他方式来伤害我的心，可能忽视我的情感将我置之不理是最糟糕的一种。然而取而代之的，他向我展示了另一点：我无法得到真正纯粹的他。”Fingo解释道，在那疯狂的糟透了的表达方式之后竟显得极为有理。

“一场约会？”Leoglas一边嚼着一块甜西瓜挑眉问道。

“我真的有必要把我在早上七点说过所有事情重复一遍？”Thranduil回答道，显然因为疲惫很难保持好心情。他刚刚喝下第二杯黑咖啡因此他尚能保持微笑。

“是的有必要，因为我根本没法理解它。”少年并不很在意烧灼在他身上的死亡凝视，反而甜甜地微笑着，一边舔去指尖的西瓜汁水。

“有什么不能理解？这是很简单的一个问题。”

“你刚刚说，且让我引用一下‘我们今天去约会怎么样？放学之后我来接你，我们回家一会儿然后再去做任何你想做的事情。’我从没想到过你还是那种会出去约会的人。”他引用完毕他男朋友的话，而对方已经忍不住在嘴角弯起了一个弧度，尽管微不可闻。

“嗯，对这个情况我也很惊讶。你想不想去？毕竟如果你没兴趣的话这段时间我也可以用来工作。”Thranduil的眼神死死地咬住他面前的盘子，看起来他似乎有些…不好意思？或者不安？太可爱了，Leoglas不动声色保持得很辛苦。

“我当然想去。我还能决定我们去哪儿？”

“当然。”男人点点头。

“那真是太好了。”

“你认真的吗？”当他们走进一幢建筑被团团人群包围住，Thranduil在Legolas身边抱怨道。

“是的。”Leoglas说，兴高采烈地四处拍照，拍Thranduil和他自己。“拍照笑一笑。”他要求道，但他的男朋友满脸不情愿，看起来恼怒甚至有些面无表情。

“特殊场合我也许会笑一下。”男人说道。他买了两张票，拉上了Legolas。

“是你说我们可以去任何我想去的地方，而这就是我所想的。”Legolas只是耸了耸肩，顺手接过了路边的传单。

“但这是个水族馆，我们本可以随便走进一家宠物店看看鱼的。为什么我们非得在这种公共场合和…孩子们…”他露出了痛苦的表情，“一起乱跑还有婴儿在尖叫？”

“因为这里有鲨鱼还有很多你在宠物店找不到的动物。别犯蠢了，亲爱的？”少年调笑道，随后他将手中的票子递给了水族馆门口的工作人员。他很快为他们检了票，并把票根还给了他们，向他们点了点头。

“Legolas你别嘲笑我，我现在心情很不好。”Thranduil说着，向他投来阴郁的一瞥。

“我什么时候嘲笑过你了？”金发的少年咯咯笑道，他端正了一下神情，抓住了他男朋友的手，他们十指相扣。“不过如果你真的不想去，我们可以离开。”

他们彼此对视了几秒，Legolas可以看出对方还是妥协了。

“你说这话的时候我们已经进来一会儿了。既然我们已经在里面了，我想四处参观一下也是好的。而且我说我们可以去任何你想去的地方，并且如果这还包括了到处走动观赏那些愚蠢的鱼做些一成不变的事情的话，对我来说也没什么问题。”

“谢谢你。”他踮起脚尖，在他的继父嘴唇上飞快地一啄。他们继续走着。

“还有，你今天看起来棒极了，我很想扯开你的马尾辫。”男人悄悄地加上一句，令少年喘息。

“变态，这里都是孩子。”他开玩笑道，但也感到高兴。他花了很多时间准备他的穿搭而且在选定他今天所穿的衣服之前，他至少试了十余套不同的。修身服帖的浅蓝色牛仔裤，白衬衫，外套一件黑色的套头毛衣，帆布鞋，一件暗蓝色的夹克衫，兜帽的颜色极其映衬纽约城日渐寒冷的天气。他把头发扎成一股马尾，肩上甩着一只黑色的单肩包。

然而不管他得到了多少来自路人的倾慕目光，他的约会对象似乎更备受瞩目。

Thranduil——破天荒地——没有穿着他的西装，而是穿着“正常”的衣服。不过，每一件仍然比得上别人从头到尾的衣服，好在穿起来效果很好。暗色的裤子，黑色的鞋子，还有说实话那件灰色的衬衫也许是他数套西装中的一件，但深色的外套使它脱颖而出。他的头发散开，裹在立起的外套领子下。

“但我得承认你的衣品也很不错。”Legolas笑道。Thranduil收紧了他们交握的手，他感到了一阵颤栗自脊背向下。

“谢谢你亲爱的。”他低声说，在少年的额前落下一个轻柔的吻，他随后又叹了一口气。“我们走吧，去看看那些无聊的鱼日复一日做些什么。”男人把充满明显厌恶的目光投向了一群孩子。

“你是真的很讨厌小孩子，是吗？”少年大笑道，试着不去想自己是不是把那只稍大一些的手掌握得太松或是太紧又或者他的手是不是汗涔涔。他享受地看着他俊美却看起来并不怎么高兴的男友。有句话说“女王总是感到不悦”真是再适合不过眼下的情况了。毕竟他们在这里说的可是纽约的女王。

“我不讨厌孩子……”Thranduil开口道，Legolas觉得他肯定在说谎，但男人继续说道：“我看不去他们。”

少年对此大笑起来，“但你没有看不起Bard的孩子。”他提醒了他的男朋友，对方微微翻了个白眼。

“我也不怎么能忍受他们。但相比起其他人的……后代，他们已经很好了。”

Legolas对他的挚爱感到忍俊不禁。Thranduil的反应实在很可爱了。“那么如果我很想要孩子的话，你会反对我去领养？”他开玩笑道，有些调皮地偷换了Thranduil的想法。

有那么几秒男人看起来震惊极了，不过他很快轻笑出声，“你让我动摇了一下。”

“谢谢你我知道了。”少年愉悦地说道，他又终于被周围事物吸引了注意。他们走过一条向光的漆黑长廊。在四壁上暗暗地画着一些诸如水母一类的海洋生物，背景里放着浪花拍岸的细柔声响。可惜的是其他游客的声音让那大海的声音变得几不可闻。这里不像在寻常一个周六一般人满为患，Legolas很庆幸他们选择今天来。当他们穿过那条长廊，进入另一条穿越一整个水箱的隧道。在他们的周身和头顶是五彩缤纷的小鱼，蝠鲼，水母和鲨鱼，轻柔地打着转遨游着。

“看那里。”Legolas兴奋地低声说道，拖着他的男朋友走向玻璃墙的一边，一条鲨鱼正缓慢地自水间游过。那不是一条巨大的鲨鱼，差不多有Legolas的手臂你们长，但它十分美丽。他很喜欢鲨鱼，实际上他是超爱它们。“你看见他们的牙齿了吗？”

“是的我看得很清楚。”Thranduil在他的身边轻声说道，听起来仍很疲惫但同时也有些许愉快。

他们在水族馆中数小时地走着，看着那些愚蠢的鱼类和他们一成不变的生活，尽管Thranduil每每看完都要叹气。当他们最后来到一个都是人的房间里，他们找到了一些乐子。

Legolas最喜欢的部分就在水族馆的尽头，他们来到了触摸池。那是一个大而浅且上部开口的水箱，能让游客们触摸水中的生物。那里有许多海星，不少小鱼和蝠鲼，也有一些不长于Legolas小臂的小鲨鱼。

这些生物都很平静，早已习惯陌生人们伸手轻抚他们的皮肤，所以他们都安静地游荡着，而并非当手指一触及它们便俶尔远逝。

少年逗弄着鲨鱼和蝠鲼，与这些动物相比其他一切都显得乏味无聊，不过最终他还是玩够了。

Thranduil拒绝再牵他的手，直到他好好把手洗了干净，走出洗手间，才重新十指缠绕。

他们走过一条相当昏暗的长廊，即将来到出口。那是相当大的空间但仅仅只有五个人在。一切都是那么安静黑暗，除去一面墙。那里有一道水箱，占据了自墙角至顶，在那之中，是散发着幽光的水母。

“好美。”Legolas低声惊叹道，出乎他意料的是，他的男朋友竟也有同感。

“这真是夺人心魄。”那低沉的嗓音简单地说道，他们又走近了一些。

“你看他们是多么庞大，他们比我还要高。”少年觉察到，盯着他们眼前的水母。那些水母是橙红色的，像是一团火焰，拖着长长的无止无尽的触须。

“大部分都是有毒的。如果被那些触须碰到，恐怕要被送进医院……或者当场死亡。”

“嗯，但这里有一面玻璃将我们分开，我们不会有事的。”少年翻了个白眼，但把他的头靠在了男朋友的肩膀上，继续沉醉地望着那些生物。

Thranduil把自己的手从Legolas的手中松开，臂膀环绕着纤细身体的腰，将他怀抱得更近。

Legolas依偎在这触碰中，他想要紧紧地靠近男人，近到令发丝都无法横亘于他们之中。他很享受被这令人安心的熟悉气息所环绕的时刻，令人惊讶的是他和Thranduil的这段关系就这样轻而易举地绵延了下来。自然而然地，仿佛他们已经如此在一起过了好几年，甚至几十年。也许他们没有最美好的开始，可现在的一切却也都是这样地完满。

也许，有一天，Thranduil会准备好告诉Legolas所有他试图隐藏的，关于他过去的阴暗秘密。

少年自有他的想法。说Thranduil因为他父母的缺席而沉沦嗑药未免太过简单，同样地，如果说这都是他那些狐朋狗友的错也未免过于无理，因为他们看起来都不是那种会迫使你出于同侪压力而和他们一起为非作歹的人。因此Leoglas揣测Thranduil或许是因为失去了一位近亲，既然他并没有兄弟姐妹，或许他失去的是一位如父亲的叔叔，他的死留下了年少的他孑然一人。但在他主要的想法中最合理的一个，是Thranduil曾在而是被欺负。如果真的如此，必定是来自于他的父亲。而原因真的是曾经来自身体上或心理上的暴力，那么便能够轻易解释他们彼此间僵持不下的关系。Oropher很留心没有留下难以褪去的身体伤口例如伤疤或是其他，因为Thranduil的身体毫发无伤。而且即便Thranduil跑去报警，这个男人的财富为其他人带来的影响力也能够赦免他自己。Thranduil的妈妈看起来也为她的儿子而感到内疚，或许正是因为她知道一切却什么也没有做。

所以暴力是他猜想最有可能发生的事，但那也有许多原因可能导致Thranduil的行为，比如被强奸了，或者他对此过分解读了，Thranduil沉迷毒品和他混乱的少年时代不过是意外失足之举，只是难以抽身罢了。不过这些都是猜想而已。

他稍稍抬起了头望向了Thranduil的脸庞。男人正望向那幽暗的玻璃鱼缸，他的眼神涣散，不知为何看起来有些感伤，为什么他总是看起来那么忧伤？在过去的两年里他与Thranduil朝夕相对，他几乎从未有机会一瞥那冰冷而俊美的面具下藏着的真情实感。尽管Thranduil在他的面前总是表现得很愉快，但有时，当他一言不发时，他会看见Thranduil的眼神迷失，悲伤的情绪在他的脸上闪过。男人看起来是那么伤痛，内疚和不堪一击，令Legolas的心也苦涩得皱缩起来。随后男人眨了眨眼，看向了Legolas，露出了在他们恋爱之前难得一见的，真心实意的微笑。那一刻他知道他的男朋友一切都好，知道他重新感到了喜悦。

此刻正是时候。

“到底发生过什么？是什么令你如此伤感？”他想问，他多么渴望知道答案，但他没有。他知道有一天他的男朋友会告诉他，当他准备好把一切分享给Legolas。

于是少年露出了微笑，踮脚在Thranduil的脸颊上印下一枚轻柔的吻。男人眨了眨眼，从所有他那些不快的想法中回过神来，他的视线向Legolas瞥来。那是一个美丽，温柔且真诚的微笑。

“你看够这些无聊的鱼了吗还是说你想再到处走走？我想你可能还没拍够照片，才拍了五百万张的样子。”Thranduil问道，他脸上的微笑扩大成一个戏弄意味的笑容。

Legolas翻了个白眼，轻轻推了他一下，回答道：“我想我还好，倒是你每张照片里看起来都很不耐烦。我该习惯这一切的我猜。”

“下张照片我绝不摆臭脸，我保证。”男人笑道，随后他轻轻吻了吻Legolas的头发，温柔地把玩着他长长的发尾。

“好啊。”少年微笑着。

“拿我们是不是可以不看这些丑八怪了？还是说有更多我们还没来得及花大把时间看的鱼？”他稍微开了个玩笑，不怎么成功但仍然幽默。

“只剩下一件重要的事情了。”

“是什么？”Thranduil很有兴趣地问道。

“纪念品商店。”Legolas回答道，挣开环绕在他腰际的臂膀，重新牵起了他的手，拉着他的男友和他一起，对方低笑着。

“我早该知道的。怎么会有一个水族馆没有纪念品商店？那些标价超高的毛绒玩具和一吨那么多的印着水族馆logo的纪念衫。”

“没错。还不要忘了带logo的塑料杯子和装饰着小海豚的吸管们。”少年也开玩笑道，他们边说着边走进了纪念品商店，里面充满了兴奋的家庭，更多的是因为没有得到他们想要的玩具而哭闹不已的孩子和不耐烦的家长，其内心正在拷问自己要这个孩子到底是不是好主意。

“哦是啊，我怎么会忘记这些呢？”Thranduil任由自己被拖到毛绒玩具的柜台，那里起码已经有七个不同的孩子在吵闹着要他们的父母为他们买下这些漂亮的长毛海豚或者鲸鱼了，就因为“它们很酷”。有一半都已经快哭出来了，还有一个小男孩，紧紧抱着一只长毛绒海豹，好像那是他溺水者仅有的一根稻草，因哭泣而涨红了小脸，眼泪滴落到地上。他的嘴大张着，口水流满了下巴，随着他的呼吸发出几声鲸鱼般的抽噎。他的父母在一旁抱臂看着，看起来对于为什么在这种纪念品商店里父母除了看着他哭闹却无计可施而感到气愤。

“天哪，我真恨小孩子。”Thranduil低声说道，他拿起来一堆毛绒玩具看着他们。

“别告诉我你小时候就不这样。”Legolas翻了个白眼，捏了捏一个黑色鲸鱼，想看它是不是够柔软。可一点也不。

“我当然不，因为哪怕我的父母带我和我的——”他的话戛然而止，清了清嗓子才继续说道。“我最好的朋友去什么类似纪念品商店的地方，我们想要的东西总是挥手而来。他们并不介意买一堆毛绒玩具给我们，只要我们高兴。”他耸了耸肩。

Legolas又翻了个白眼，但他笑了。“当然，我就该知道是这样的。”他大笑道，他的眼神一边把一个柜子从底扫到顶，那里有一只巨大的白色长毛绒海豹，看起来异常柔软，快乐地望向店内。这个海豹就是刚刚那个小男孩拿着抵着自己脸颊的海豹的放大版，与此同时他的尖叫声也达到了一个新的高度。这声音都不再是吵了，那声音已经快离开人类可听见的范围，马上就要达到只有狗能听到的程度了。

在那海豹旁站着一只巨大的企鹅，另一边是一条黑色的鲨鱼，接着一头鲸鱼，一只北极熊和一条海豚。这些都是之前那些低矮架子上摆着的小毛绒玩具的放大版，不过只有那头海豹吸引了他的注意。

Thranduil的视线追随Legolas的呆望而来，少年随后感受到一道被逗笑的视线。“我早该知道的，”男人笑道，他随后踮起脚从架子上拿下了那只毛绒玩具，“这只海豹，是不是？”他问道，一边把那毛绒绒的玩具塞进Legolas的怀里。

他们周围的孩子们都盯着他们，忽然对自己的毛绒玩具感到极其不满意，甚至那个达到人类最高音的男孩都停了下来。

他们附近的家长们立刻脸色苍白，因为他们知道接下来会发生什么。仅仅几秒之后一切就炸了锅。

“我也想要那其中的一个！”“妈妈我也要！”“为什么他可以有我就不能？”“拜托了！”“但是我也想要！”

“真的？”Legolas问道，他把脸埋进那毛绒绒的玩具里，抬起眼睛看向他的男朋友，对方耸了耸肩。

“没有什么我不能买给你或者不会买给你的。你只要开口我就会为你得到它，不管那是什么。如果你想要一只大毛毛绒海豹，那么我就给你买一只大毛毛绒海豹。”Thranduil简单地回答道。

“就这么简单？”他有点不敢置信，对于他的男朋友把这一切看得如此简单感到有些许惊讶。是的，男人在给Legolas钱去买任何他想要的东西时从来没有犹豫过，不过现在一切不同了。他没有任何信用卡或者现金，但是Thranduil仍然毫不犹豫地为他买下他所想要的一切。

“当然，我愿意尽一切可能宠爱你。哪怕这意味着我要给你买成千上万的毛绒玩具，我也会这么做。”男人微笑道，他的指尖轻抚着Legolas的脸颊，“所以，还有什么你想要的吗？”

“我能买一件超蠢的T恤吗？”他仍然因为刚刚那些话感到些许惊讶，因此他的嗓音有些高。

“你当然可以，亲爱的。随便挑吧。”

Legolas挑了一件又丑又蠢的T恤，Thranduil则帮他拿着那只毛绒玩具。他的男朋友可能意识到，Legolas对那些毛绒绒的玩具毫无抵抗，越柔软的他越喜欢。

在收银台他们收获了一堆好奇、更多的是嫉妒的眼神。许多年轻的女孩和女人们都张大眼睛望着Thranduil和Legolas，少年都快看见她们眼中的红心了。

“不管你去到哪里，所有人都注视着你的美貌。”Thranduil注意到。他一边拿出钱包，看向钱包里一打现金和一排信用卡，仿佛他还需要通过挑选才能找到付款起来最神清气爽的那张。他拿出了一张现金。

“那是不是黑金卡*？”Legolas问道，拿过了他男友的钱包，取出那张映入他眼帘的信用卡。

“嗯？”Thranduil几乎心不在焉地看向他的钱包，一边递给收银员几张纸币，“哦是的，没错。”

Legolas把它抽了出来，盯着那张黑色的卡片，他的手指一边小心地划过它。他的父亲也曾经有过这样的一张，但当时Legolas并没有在意过它，甚至不是很明白这张卡到底意味着什么。他去世之后，他再也没有机会见过一张，因为他的母亲把所有的钱和卡都保管起来了。

“你很喜欢它？”当他注意到Legolas脸上的表情，男人笑了起来。他拿回了他的找零和装着T恤的小塑料袋，一只得空的手臂拿起海豹，另一只搂着Legolas走出了商店。

“它很吸引我，尤其是因为它是这个颜色的。”他又从头到尾看了一遍这张卡，手抚过背面隽秀的签名，重新把它放回了钱包还给了他的男友。“你的签名很好看。”他赞美道，一边把他的海豹抱进自己的臂弯里。

“谢谢，我练了很多次。”Thranduil愉悦地回答道，他把钱包放回口袋去拿他的车钥匙。

“我希望你的手腕没有这样的练习而受伤，它要去签那么多可以抵别人房租的钱。”少年的话听起来很嘲讽，但他的男友开怀大笑起来。

“终于有人理解我的意思了。我很高兴我们的思路在同一频道。”男人笑道。

他们一走出来，Leoglas就打了个寒颤。令人惊讶的是外面又黑暗又寒冷。他们在水族馆中待了很久，几乎都忘记了时间。

“你想去吃个晚饭还是直接回家？”Thranduil问道 ，他们径直向他的车走去。

“回家，我很想感谢你耐心陪我逛水族馆。”少年回答道，笑意在唇角。

男人看起来有那么几秒困惑，他很快就明白过来，坏笑道，“我想我们应该多约会几次。”

“今晚之后你无疑会想多来那么几次约会的。”Legolas保证道，臀部却换来一记轻拍，令他短促地尖叫起来。

“我等不及要回家了。”

 

他们一回到公寓，Thranduil就扔下了手中的大包小包，它们随之滚落到地上。他将Legolas抵在就近的墙上，是那么用力，几乎称得上令人作痛的，他热烈地亲吻了他。

少年很吃惊，他的海豹和背包都从手中滑落。那落于他唇上的炽热双唇令人感到燥热无比，他的身体也因期待而痉挛。他狠狠地回吻他，只得到了更加激烈的回应。那吻充满了激情，却同样饱含爱意和甜蜜。

Thranduil的牙齿猝不及防地咬上了Legolas的下唇，少年轻声嘶声，但并没有十分在意。

Legolas的手抓住了男人大衣的衣领，将他拉得更低，以便他能够更好地侵入。他伸出了舌头，舔过了对方的唇瓣，与他的爱人同时叹出一声呻吟。一双手滑过Leoglas的腰侧，直至他的臀部，用力揉捏起来。

“我喜欢你的紧身牛仔裤。我愿意为你买一衣柜这样的牛仔裤。”Thranduil放开Legolas的唇低吼道，他随后让他的吻向下游走。他在少年的脸颊，下巴，最后是他的脖颈上印下无数个吻，他在吸吮、舔舐、啃咬着那柔软的肌肤。

“摸摸我，拜托了。”他呜咽道，内心暗暗诅咒那牛仔裤实在过分紧绷了，当他们身体贴近时，他半勃起的性器隐隐作痛着。

“我会的。”Thranduil保证道，对少年来说仍然不够快。

Legolas利用这个机会将他的唇向前送去，抵上了他的继父，对方沙哑地呻吟着。那是一声永远会萦绕在他的绮梦中的呻吟。

“耐心点亲爱的，我们都不希望你在我们开始之前就射了吧，嗯？”男人问道，他的一只手放开了Legolas的臀部，又一边攀上了他腿间的肿胀。

他只感到一阵颤栗自背脊向下，便无声地喘息起来，这比他所经历的所有都更美妙。胜过他所赴的任何一场云雨，不管他当时的情人有多好。他着实担心他会在他们完事之前把自己的裤子弄脏。

“不……”他回答了Thranduil的问题，尽管这个问题并没有回答的必要。少年仅仅是希望能借此尽可能缓解。

“这才是我的好孩子。”Thranduil的呼吸抵着那裸露的脖颈，他在那苍白的肌肤上落下一个轻柔的吻。“尽管我不应该在意你是不是射了，不管怎么说今晚我都会让你高潮不仅一次。”

Legolas听到这些吐息在他皮肤之上的淫词秽语，他轻声呻吟着，双眼半阖。“是的，求你了。要我吧，Daddy。”他并不寻常地恳求道。他总是那么高傲，从不低声下气，但遇上Thranduil他情不自禁地想要说出这些甜蜜的字眼。“ _求你了。_ ”

“我会的亲爱的。我会的。你想要我在哪里攻城略地？”

“卧室。立刻。”

 

Leoglas不知道他们究竟是如何进到卧室，但他发现自己正躺在柔软的床褥间，四肢大张，因为期待而颤抖着。他一路上脱掉了他的夹克衫和他的鞋子，Thranduil的外套想必也被落在走廊的哪个角落，连带他的鞋子一起。

“让我来脱去你的衣服，小个子。让我一见你美妙的身段。”Thranduil低声说道，他在床上爬近了Legolas。

“来吧。”Legolas用略带颤音的声音说道，他的眼睛徘徊在那张精致的面庞上，“快点，否则我就自己脱了，然后我会躺在自己的床上自慰，直到喊着你的名字迎来高潮，留你一个人在这里。”他对着他的男友调笑道，对方的眼色因听到了这些话而逐渐幽深。

“你不敢的。”Thranduil怒道，他弯下身狠狠地亲吻了Legolas。

“我会的。而且我会为我的门留一道缝隙，所以你能看得到我然后——” 一只手解开了他的裤子，他的语句立刻被打断了。当他意识到他完全的勃起被轻柔地触摸了时，他的呼吸一下变得急促起来。

“然后什么？你觉得我会站在那里，看着你的自慰却保持冷静吗？我做不到。我会走进你的房间，用我的唇舌玩弄你，直到你乞求不已，求我要你。”男人终于打开了他的紧身牛仔裤，把少年的一双腿从那贴身剪裁的面料中解放出来。Legolas稍稍抬了抬自己的臀，帮助他的继父为他继续宽衣，同时他自己的手指划过那双强壮的手臂以及任何一寸他可触及的肌肤。

“求你快一点脱，我等不及了……”他被一只握紧他勃起的手打断了，他的唇边逸出小声的哭叫。

“是的你可以等，而且你必须等。答应我，你会做任何Daddy让你做的事，并且你会迫切地渴望着得到这一切。”Thranduil耳语道，他的手漫不经心地抚过坚挺的性器。

“我会的，我保证Daddy。但是求你了……”Legolas因情欲的痛苦而在床褥间不安地扭动，试着去信任那双仍用磨人的手法慰抚他的手。

“我的好孩子。不要担心亲爱的，我会照顾好你的，我从来都会。”说着男人褪去了他最后一件衬衫，留下少年除了内裤外一丝不挂。

“我知道你会的。”他耳语回去，因为忽然侵袭身体的这阵寒冷而打了个冷战。

“很好。”男人回答道，再次吻了他。这一次更加缠绵缓慢，但仍如之前一般充满了温柔和爱意。Leoglas微笑了，他撑起上身，这个突然的动作令他的继父感到了惊讶。Thranduil看起来有一秒的惊讶于Legolas坐了起来，但少年只不过爬上了他的腿上，开始褪去他的衬衫，随后他醒悟过来。年长的金发男人完全任由少年去脱去他的白衬衫。

随着纽扣一粒粒被解开，少年的手颤抖得越来越厉害。当他几乎都快要解完一半的纽扣，但遇上下一粒纽扣时他的手指变得更为无力，根本难以解开它。他的眼神几乎无法定格，它们只好不断地在那已然坦荡裸露的光滑皮肤间游离着。

Thranduil最终笑了出来，他抓住了Legolas颤抖的双手。

“让我帮你吧。”他低声说道，迅速且顺利地解开了剩下的扣子。

Legolas伸出了他的手指，划过那片苍白平滑，而他终于能够随心所欲地触摸到的胸膛。皮肤多么柔软和温热，他想象它或许会变得冰冷……毕竟这是多么令人难以想象的一件事。他的手指描摹着肌肉的纹理，轻柔地划过敏感的他的身侧，他因感到那身体如何变得紧绷而轻笑起来。下一次一定会很有意思的。他向上伸出手，最终从那宽阔的肩上褪下了最后的衣物。柔软的织料轻易地自皮肤滑落挂落在Thranduil的手臂上，令他上身完全赤裸。Legolas缓慢地向前弯腰，在那凸起的锁骨上落下一吻。

他的情人浑身战栗，急促的呼吸停滞了片刻。

Legolas笑起来，当他意识到自己对这个时常冷面无情且充满自制的男人有这样大的影响时，一种幸福的快乐侵袭了他。他几乎没有注意到一只手是如何轻轻地拉住他的马尾辫并把它扯了开来，令他的长发披散在肩头。少年让自己的嘴唇向上游走直到它们触及对方敏感的颈部，他在那里亲吻吮吸，以至于皮肤都变得通红。

明天这里一定会有一块吻痕，昭然可见。然后所有人都会知道Thranduil _属于_ 某一个人，正如他自己也为他所有。

“你要知道，你是至今唯一一个被允许在我身上留下印记的人。”他的男友忽然说。他的声音不稳，轻微喘着气，但面带微笑。

“真的？”Legolas离开了他的肌肤，看进了他情人的眼中。那双眼睛也直直地回望他。瞳孔因为情欲而放大迷离，但却直白地显露着答案。“为什么？”他问道，他将额头抵着对方。

“因为是你，我想让所有人知道有一个对我而言如此重要的人。那个人亲吻我，喜欢我，并不因为我的名字，我的相貌或者我的财富，而是因为我是谁，哪怕我有时还很混蛋。”

“有时？”Legolas着兴地挑眉，让他的男友翻了个白眼。“请让我说完。我想让所有人知道，我并不在意他们怎么看待我关心你，我的心上人，的方式。”Thranduil坦白道，这些话令Legolas震惊得一时失语。

有那么几秒少年没有说话，他再次开口时，嗓音变得干涩而颤抖，“你……会爱我？”他问道，不敢确实这是真实的，因为他是多么不顾一切地希望它成真。

Thranduil望进他的眼睛，他伏下身子，将他们的唇瓣重新轻轻贴在一起，“我是的。”他低语道，他的手握住了Legolas的。他牵着他们相交的双手放在Thranduil的心口上方。那里跳动得是多么快速而有力呀，绝对比Legolas之前以为一颗心能够跳动得更为快速。

那一刻他几乎想要落泪。他闭上了眼睛，一个微笑在他的唇角绽开。

“再说一遍。”他小声呢喃道，想再听一遍这些话，一遍，又一遍，直到他能好好记住Thranduil说这些词语时的声调起伏。

“我爱你。”他反复道，“我从未爱任何人如同爱你。我甚至都不知道自己尚能如此爱着一个人。但我确实爱着一个人，在这个星球上数亿人中，是你。我感到欣喜至极。”

听到这些话，那几乎都超出了Legolas可承受的范围。“我恋你许多年了。当我第一次看见你时我便沉沦了，很快爱上了你。我知道我应该回应你的爱而我也确实如此……我仍然怀着这样的心情。”他重新看向他，他看见Thranduil的脸色如何变得苍白，但一个笑容却展现在他的唇边。

“我此生没有听过比这更美的情话了。”他说道，重新贴近了他们的唇。

Legolas呻吟了一声，一条舌头闯进他的口腔中，他的双手，仍然被Thranduil抓在手心，重新游走起来，最终停在了那双强壮的肩膀上支撑住了自己的身体。他的臀部在那抵着自己的黑色裤子里的肿胀之上轻轻摩蹭着。他的男友停下了亲吻，看向他，将那柔软的身体搂得更近了一些。

“你今晚想要什么？”他问道，Legolas立刻就明白过来了他的意思。他毫不犹豫。

“我想要做完一切。我想你要我，我想完完全全地感受到你。告诉我你有多爱我。”

“你确定？”男人挑眉问道，“我不想强迫你做任何你不愿意的。这本应该是与众不同的一次，我不愿草率行事。”

“我很肯定。我渴望你这么久了。我不是纯贞无暇的，我知道我想要什么，我想要的是你。只是你而别无他人。”Legolas咬着他的下唇，微微脸红了，“所以你会要我吗，Daddy？”

“如你所愿。”Thranduil叹道，他迅速把Legolas翻了个身，以便他的四肢能够支撑他匍匐于那纤瘦的身体之上。少年惊讶地尖叫出声，但他毫不在意。取而代之的是，他伸出手解开了Thranduil的裤链。

“把它们脱了。”他低声说道，嗓音比平时更高一些，仿佛他正犯着喉痛。

Thranduil笑了起来，起身几秒褪去了他身上的裤子，很快也扔掉了他的内裤，恰好捕捉到Legolas正注视着他傲人勃起的贪婪目光。

男人重新伏回床上，跪在Legolas的腿间。当他的男友开始亲吻舔舐他的上身时，少年差点跳了起来，他自锁骨开始，缓慢向下划出一条湿漉的痕迹，直到他左胸的乳头，就将那处轻轻含在口中。

少年因为这触感而喘息不已，当另一只手开始玩弄另一边被遗忘的乳头时，刺激倍至。他忽然惊呼出声，对方的牙齿小心地拉扯着那粉嫩的、变硬的一点。

“如此敏感，你令我为之疯狂。”Thranduil低语道，他对那潮湿的肌肤表面小小地吹了口气。Legolas呻吟起来，寒颤通电一般走过他全身。

但很快一条炽热的舌将他从折磨中解放出来。牙齿细细地碾过细腻的皮肤，Thranduil灵巧的嘴越来越向下，直到Legolas的内裤。男人轻轻咬下柔软的布料，将它拉得更低一些。Legolas手足无措，只能大睁着双眼看向他的男友，只用伶牙俐齿便将他一丝不挂。

终于，终于在那过于紧绷的裤子的折磨之后，他的勃起被释以自由，弹起直指腹部。

年长的那人看着这场景笑了起来，他很快用手为Legolas彻底褪去了衣服。现在Legolas平躺在床单上，浑身赤裸，因为先前的抚慰和令他敏感不已的情欲而颤抖着。当他看向继父的眼中，他发觉一种能够被称为惊艳的神情。

“你好美……”男人深呼吸道，他的视线游走在目光可及的每一寸肌肤上。这让Legolas感到颤栗自背脊向下。他脸红了。

他并不如他的情人那般俊美，他当然知道。但听到这个人间尤物说他是那么美的语句……这让他心暖不已。

“太美了，好似天生是为我而来。诱人的羞红的双颊，喘息着。我真想让你看一看你现在有多么美。等着Daddy，会来碰你的。”

“那你到底来不来疼爱我，Daddy？”Legolas不耐烦地问道，这些调情的甜言蜜语令他比现在更空虚。

“我会的，亲爱的。我会的。”Thranduil保证道，他弯下腰将兑现他的承诺。少年还没来得及反应究竟会发生什么，一双炽热的唇包裹住了他的勃起。

他的喉中发出一声惊讶的尖叫，臀部不自觉地抬起，想将自己送入那温热的口腔。他的十指紧紧攥着身下的白色床单，试图在愉悦的浪潮中找到令他不迷失自我的任何事物。

出乎他意料的是Thranduil并没有退后，哪怕他用力提起他的臀部，不断地重复这个动作，操着他继父的嘴，他只回应他以不断吞吐的动作。

Legolas在这份欢愉中如此投入，他甚至都没有听见一个瓶子被打开的细碎声音。他几乎都快疯狂了，含纳着他性器的潮热令他丢掉了任何一个清醒的意识。接着什么冰凉黏腻的液体触到了他紧致的后穴，他紧紧咬住下唇以防止那声几欲脱口而出的尖叫。他尝到了血腥味，但他并不在意。

“放松，宝贝。”Thranduil低声说道，他松开Legolas的勃起，但少年只因为失去了这触感而大声地哀叫。但当那唇舌又重新回到他的身上时，他自然而然地放松了。娴熟的舌头推过他坚挺性器顶端的小口，他拱起了他的背，并未注意到一根细长的手指是何时插入他的身体，直到它已全然埋入并缓慢抽插起来。

身体被令Leoglas长久以来疯狂渴望的事物所占有，他很快提起了性致，发现自己尤其对于来自后穴的刺激敏感至极。Thranduil在这方面绝对是专家了。

但很快一根手指便不能满足了。

“还要，Daddy，请给我更多。再一根。我可以承受。”他哀求道，他必须全神贯注才方能说出一句完整的句子。

“我知道你可以，我亲爱的。”Thranduil很快回答道，他继续用口舌伺候令少年迷醉不已。

第二根手指轻而易举地进入了，尽管Legolas很紧，但Thranduil却用令人惊奇的快速和效率侵入了他的身体。那并不是很痛，只是一种欢迎的愉悦，为那欲火中烧的身体燃烧着热情。

他不知道那两根手指交叉着操了他多久，但最终，终于加入了第三根手指。这一次他无法再压抑他喉间的尖叫。它充满了解脱和兴奋，他终于被恰到好处地填满了。他甚至没有时间去想更多，他的嘴大张着，让每一声呻吟和哭叫都脱口而出。Legolas试着让他的眼睛睁着，望着他的男友，他真的尝试过了，但他做不到。那是不可能的，他没有任何精力了。

Thranduil忽然划过他体内的一点，令他仿佛置身极乐的至高处；与此同时，Thranduil的舌又扫过了他的马眼，Legolas喘息呻吟道，第一次高潮以一种野蛮的力量冲击着他的身体。

“Daddy。”他呢喃道，他的声音几不可闻，肺部仿佛已然不剩下什么空气。他的身体在床上因情欲难耐而扭动着，背部弓起，双眼微阖，头也不住地后仰。手指紧紧地攥紧身下昂贵的床单，他没有把它们扯碎实在是一桩奇迹了。

“亲爱的我就在这里，”他的Daddy低声轻语道，在半张的嘴唇上落下一个柔软的吻。Legolas终于能够睁开他的双眼，只为了看看他男友近在眼前的脸。

“Daddy。”他嗫嚅道，因为最终心安而感到幸福，“谢谢你。”他伸出脱力的双臂环绕着那稍强壮一些的身体，将他靠向自己。

“不客气，我的公主。”Thranduil用一把温柔的嗓音回答道，在Legolas的脸颊留下一串甜蜜的亲吻，以稍稍安抚一些那颤抖不已的男孩，他看起来已经迷失在了欢愉之中。

少年花了一会儿时间才时自己重返人间，才终于意识到刚刚发生了什么，他露出了笑容，“让你做了好久，你有没有好好扩张我的身体还是说我得自己代劳？”

Thranduil挑了挑眉，笑道，“我很乐意看你用手指操你自己，亲爱的，但现在我更希望我才是那个让你如梦似幻的人。”

“好啊。”少年回答道，他抓起另一个枕头放在自己头下好让自己更舒适一些，“我准备好了。”他宣告着，用他仍然敏感不已的身体去磨蹭他的男友。

“你确定？你看起来还很敏感。”男人不确定地问道，尽管他已在自控的边缘。Legolas知道他现在除了想要冲刺进自己的体内，让自己的尖叫响亮到纽约城每一个人都能听见之外，没有其他想法了。

“我很确定，我曾经也有过不顾我是不是在尖叫立刻来上第二炮的情人，我可以承受的。”他翻了个白眼，但他的玩笑令Thranduil皱起了眉，他看起来有些生气。

“如果可以我想把他们都杀了，我不喜欢别人因为一己私情就随随便便占有你。”男人埋怨道，把自己的脸埋进忍不住发笑的Legolas的脖颈间。

“不要担心了，现在我有了你，而你会好好疼爱我的，对吗？”他微笑道，想要他的继父快点继续，因为他又重新感到欲火焚身。毕竟他感受到一根坚挺的性器正直直地抵着他的，这样的触碰，他怎么可能完全不为所动？

“我会的。”Thranduil保证道，肘部撑起他的身体，在Legolas的腿间想要找到更好的位置。

少年立刻更大地张开了双腿，想让他的男友更好地进入。男人握住了他的臀肉以稳住他的身体，Legolas闭上了眼睛。他试着想要为即将到来的疼痛做好准备，是的，他已经被好好扩张过了，但Thranduil比任何他所接纳过的任何都更大，他不知道他能做到什么样。

接着他感受到了大而柔软的凸起正抵着他正张开的后穴。他逼迫自己敏感不已的身体放松下来，当龟头终于挤进他的身体时他屏住了呼吸。

“你还好吗？”Thranduil问道，停下了动作，给少年一些时间去适应突如其来的闯入。

“很好，继续，我又不是玻璃做的。”Leoglas要求道，将他的臀部退后了一些，令那坚挺的勃起又进入了一分。他与他的情人一道发出了一声呻吟，但他们都感到了无上的愉悦。

男人点点头，继续插入。仿佛经历了许多许多时间，但终于，终于他完全地埋进了他的体内，Thranduil在Legolas的脸颊上落下柔软的吻以平静和安抚少年。

Legolas难以想象他的嘴巴都难以含下的坚硬肉器，竟已深深埋进了他的身体，完完全全，一丝不差地在他的体内。他感到自己美妙地充实着，并渴望永远都如此，但他知道这是不可能的。很可惜不能这样。

“动一动。”他终于呻吟道，他等不了更久了。尽管这可能会有些许疼，“拜托了Daddy，不要折磨我了，快动一动吧。”Thranduil有什么力量总让Legolas对他哀求不已。他不知道为什么，但他无法停止，他会为了下一场在他体内爆发的高潮而乞求不已的。

“你确定你可以承受Daddy吗，我亲爱的？”

“是的Daddy，我是个大男孩了，我可以的！”他的臀部小小地起伏着，为这感受而大声呻吟起来。

“好的，Daddy现在就动。答应我做个好男孩，毫无怨言地接受这一切。”男人说道，令寒颤自少年的脊背向下。

他几欲张嘴回答，但在声音脱口而出之际，对方却拖回了他的臀部，重新向前顶弄。一声高音的尖叫从少年的唇间逸出，突如其来的刺激在他的体内蔓延开来。

Thranduil没有给他时间重新缓过气，取而代之的是一次又一次的抽插。他的动作那么快，尽管Legolas想要让自己保持十分清醒，但他只能不断喘息，呻吟着支离破碎的话语。他从未体验过这样的欢愉，与之相比，任何一场云雨交合都变得乏味无比。

“我快到了Daddy，我不知道还要多久……”他又一次开口呻吟道，眼不住地后翻，他正紧悬于高潮的边缘。他真的就快到了，只要再一下，他就会射出来。

“不会的，你不会这么快就射的。我只允许你射一次，直到我觉得足够了为止。明白了吗公主殿下？”Thranduil充满占有欲地低吼道，又一次冲刺进了身下的身体。

Legolas拼命点头，他试着使自己远离苦苦追求的高潮，他不想让他的Daddy失望，他想做个好男孩，他想要做Daddy最乖的小公主。好男孩和公主们都会好好听他们Daddy的话。

“我问你你是不是明白了。”男人重复道。

“我明白！”Legolas呻吟着回答道，他的双腿一边缠上了男人耸动的腰臀，将他在自己的身体里沉得更深。“再快一点Daddy，再用力！我可以承受的，拜托了，快一点！”

Thranduil加快了他的速度，几乎以一种野蛮的方式抽插着那颤抖不已的身体。Leoglas靠想象也能知道他现在是个什么样。扭动着、呜咽着、呻吟和喘息不已，眼泪充盈了他的眼中，可怜的支离破碎的话语从他的唇边逸出，一边又一遍一遍不断地喊着“Daddy”，他几乎要射出来了，那种感觉称得上是痛苦。

随后，终于经过了不知多久，那双抵在他耳下的唇瓣，用低沉的嗓音对他呢喃出他想要听的词眼：“你确实是个乖乖的公主，你能为Daddy释放了。给我看看你射出来的那一刻是有多美。射吧。”那声音令人窒息又沙哑无比，但那仍是Thranduil的嗓音，Legolas除了服从指令之外不知道该做什么才好。

就当他允许自己达到高潮时，Thranduil终于直直地戳向了他体内的一点，并露出了一个狡黠的微笑，仿佛在告诉他 他早已知道那敏感一点在何处，只是始终忽视着，而让Leoglas呻吟不断，变得乱七八糟。

Legolas前所未有地高声尖叫起来，情欲的浪潮冲击着他的身体，淹没了他。他躺在床单上的手指，抓紧了什么温热的事物，大概是他男友的肩膀，因为他听见一声吃痛的呻吟，随后一股热流喷射在了他的体内，将他推向一波新的高潮。

他不知道他射了有多久，但他终于从那极乐仙境中回到了现实之中。这绝对是他经历过最无与伦比的一场高潮，如果这就是和Thranduil做爱的样子，那他永远都不会再想要其他任何人了。少年注意到自己正躺在男人强壮的臂弯之中，他们两人都气喘吁吁，这令他忽然很想笑。他忍俊不禁，一声轻笑脱口而出。

Thranduil抬起头，眼神仍然因为情欲和兴奋而迷蒙不已，一头雾水地看着他。

“介意告诉我什么事这么好笑？”男人用一种出乎意料的沙哑和疲惫的声音问道。

“我不知道，我想我就是很高兴。在今晚的性爱之前我所谓的一切都显得滑稽可笑，比起来那些简直就是令人不满且粗糙不已的性交。”

他笑了起来，而这一次男人也一并笑了起来。

“我不会让你脑子里想的那些事情成真的，但这还是多多少少取悦我了。”

“嗯哼。”Legolas疲倦地低语道，依偎在那仍然剧烈起伏着的宽阔胸膛间，“我好困啊。”

“你不能就这样睡着了亲爱的。你会让自己弄脏的。”Thranduil试着拖他起来，但Legolas哼哼唧唧地抵抗着。

“我不想，我困得都动不了。你来嘛。”他嘀咕道，合上了他的眼睛，享受那残存的一丝愉悦。

“好吧公主殿下，我会照顾好你的。我去拿一条湿毛巾和干净的床单。”

他感到身边的身体动了动，轻轻地说了些什么，同时他感受到已经疲软的性器滑出了他的身体。那有些奇怪又很空虚，他想要什么再次填满它。床上转移的重量和逐渐远去的脚步声告诉他Thranduil离开了房间去拿刚刚说的湿毛巾了。接着是流水和再次靠近的脚步声。但当Thranduil回来时，睡意早就侵袭了他，令他陷入黑甜的梦乡。

 

第二天早上他醒得很晚，太阳已高悬天空，而床的另一边早已没了人。但Legolas并不在意，因为他还陶醉在笼罩着他的幸福之中。

Legolas开心地转过头，他带着一个明朗的笑容把脸埋进Thranduil柔软的枕头中。这是不是真的？他简直难以想象昨晚的一切确确实实地发生了。他仍然能够感受到柔软的手指正抚过他的肌肤，留在他脖颈的热吻，当Thranduil亲吻他时舌尖的湿漉，还有那轻微的痛感和他给他带来的前所未有又难以想象的愉悦。Legolas忍不住要嘲笑从前的自己，居然把和别人的每一交媾都称之为做爱。他们昨晚的一切，那才是关于做爱的真正定义。

他喟叹了片刻，显然十分享受他男友残留在他身上和周身床单的气息，然后才微笑着坐起来。在他的母亲死后他不曾这样开怀地笑过，他几乎忘记了真正的幸福是什么样的。

咖啡的香味从微开的门缝间飘来，他迅速地爬起来，走进洗手间梳洗他混乱不堪的头发。他又折回到卧室去找他的衬衫，但不管他怎么找，那衬衫都仿佛人间蒸发一般。Leoglas跪下身去查看床底时，发现了他的衬衫和一只中等大小的盒子。

他的唇边露出一抹狡黠的微笑。这些是不是Thranduil在那些寂寞之夜的玩具？很有可能啊。

坏笑着他打开了箱子，可是没有黄片也没有任何其他让Thranduil脸红的东西，反而他找到了一些照片。

第一张照片上Thranduil和他的朋友一起，他约莫有16、17岁，微笑着面对镜头。他的眼睛里充满红血丝，看起来过于锐利明亮，瞳孔却又涣散。一个陌生人，也许比他大上几岁，正站在他的旁边，一条手臂环绕着他的腰，作为朋友来看这手势实在有些过于亲密。

第二张照片是Thranduil与Maedhros，他们很显然都没有意思到自己被拍进了照片，因为红发少年夹着一支烟正吞云吐雾着，而Thranduil也正欲吞下掌心的几片白色药丸。他的脸色苍白，令人难以置信地消瘦，脖颈和锁骨处还有暗色的乌青，未扣的衬衫间他胸膛的肌肤坦坦荡荡地暴露在外。

几乎有一大堆类似的照片，每一张上他都和一个新的人在一起。最常出现的几个还是Maedhros，Bard，Glorfindel，Fingon和Lúthien。Legolas看见他男友那时的样子，真实地感到心疼。他疲倦又憔悴，大多数时候是一幅嗑药磕嗨的样子，或热吻陌生人，或明显醉醺醺地为一些大人跳大腿舞，有时甚至几近赤裸，被几双不怀好意的猥琐眼神所环绕。倒不是因为看到Thranduil和其他男人厮混，他一直以来都知道这个男人几乎睡遍半个曼哈顿，但因为看见他如此支离破碎的样子令Legolas无比心碎。

就当他想把照片放回原处假装无事发生过时，他发现盒子的底部还有一个信封。打开它令他感到有些罪恶感，但又一次他过分好奇地这么做了。在里面是更多的照片，还有一封信，被折叠了好几次。Legolas没有在意这些，而是翻看了那些照片。有一张是年轻的Thranduil，大约13岁的样子，和一个两三岁的孩子。那孩子有一双极蓝的双眼，金色的头发，玫瑰似的嘴唇。在Legolas看来实在有些古怪地熟悉，他忍不住开始回想是不是在哪里见过这个孩子。下一张照片则给了他致命一击。那是Thranduil站在一个稍大一些的男孩的旁边，都微笑着看向镜头。Thranduil大概是7岁的样子，大一点的男孩则是13或14。但这不是令Legolas感到吃惊的原因。他有一张同样的照片，只是那张照片上没有Thranduil。那张照片现在还躺在他的抽屉了，是他的妈妈给他的，但Thranduil的部分被裁掉了。那是一张他父亲的照片。

Leoglas翻过照片去看他的背面，他的手颤抖得很厉害以至于他在刹那间几乎看不起那上面的手记。

**“ _Thingol & Thranduil 1990’_”**

他的心脏在胸腔里咚咚乱跳，他发觉自己几乎都感到窒息。少年拿起下一张照片，那是另一张Thranduil和他自己的爸爸Thingol的合照。接着是另一张照片上Thranduil抱着一个孩子，一张Thranduil和Leoglas双亲的合照，Thranduil和Oropher，Faemeliel和Thingol在1991年，随后还有成堆的类似的照片。终于Legolas认出了那几张照片上的孩子是谁。那是他自己。

他几乎把所有的照片都扔下了，除了他父亲和Thranduil在1990年的那张合影。他花了好一会儿才让自己站起来，因为他的膝盖颤抖得像初生的小鹿。

他几乎是恍惚着走向了厨房，Thranduil正站在那里做早饭。

“早上好。”男人微笑道，但他看见Leoglas走进房间，那笑容便消失了，“你还好吗？你看起来脸色很苍白。我伤到你了吗？”担忧的情绪融化在那柔软低沉的嗓音里，随后他看见Leoglas手中的照片，他皱起了眉头。“这是什么？”

“为什么你不告诉我？也许你可以解释一下为什么这儿有五十多张你和我的父母还有小时候的我在一起的照片？”

“Legolas……”恐惧的神色在Thranduil的眼中蔓延，他向前走了几步靠近那少年，却被退后着躲开了。

“不要碰我！你怎么认识我爸爸的？为什么我爸爸会在你的家族合影里？”他的眼中涌出了泪水，他多痛恨他此刻显得如此软弱。那些眼泪并不因为愤怒，而是因为背叛。他讨厌被欺瞒，而Thranduil曾许诺过绝不欺瞒他。“回答我，你怎么认识他的？”他的嗓音提高了，几乎是吼着说出这句话，“你敢不敢不要说谎！”

Thranduil神色戒备，他闭了闭眼，说道：“你爸爸是我的兄长。”


	15. Answers

“不要碰我！你怎么认识我爸爸的？为什么我爸爸会在你的家族合影里？”他的眼中涌出了泪水，他多痛恨他此刻显得如此软弱。那些眼泪并不因为愤怒，而是因为背叛。他讨厌被欺瞒，而Thranduil曾许诺过绝不欺瞒他。“回答我，你怎么认识他的？”他的嗓音提高了，几乎是吼着说出这句话，“你敢不敢不要说谎！”

Thranduil神色戒备，他闭了闭眼，说道：“你爸爸是我的兄长。”

 

Legolas简直不敢相信自己刚刚听到的话。相片从他手间掉落，他踉跄着倒退了几步。这一定是个玩笑。一个过分残酷的玩笑。但Thranduil看起来不怎么像在开玩笑。

“请冷静一点听我说……”Thranduil恳求道，走上前，他的声音很轻柔，好似生怕提高音量会把Legolas吓跑一样。“让我解释给你听。”解释？这还有什么好解释的？

但是少年做不到，他头昏脑涨，心跳飞快，这句话令他不断地后退着： ** _“你爸爸是我的兄长。”_**

他的叔叔，Thranduil是他的叔叔。他居然和他的叔叔睡了，和他的叔叔坠入了爱河，甚至仍然爱着他。一个家族成员，他们是 ** _有血缘关系的_** 。Thranduil对他隐瞒了他是他叔叔的事实。

他感到胃部一阵翻涌，竭尽全力不要在厨房就地呕吐起来。在他还能阻止自己不要弯下腰开始呕吐之前。要是他早上吃了什么的话现在大概都已经吐出来了，幸好他没有，他只是干呕了几下。

“Leoglas……”一只柔和的手落在他的肩膀上，少年立刻跳着躲开了，仿佛那触碰正烧灼着他。

“不要碰我！你这个恶心的混蛋。我们是有血缘关系的，这是……乱伦。这是 ** _乱伦_** 。”他的眼眶忽然湿润了，“你明明知道我是你的外甥，你……你还吻我，摸我，还他妈的和我发生关系。你脑子是不是有什么问题？你为什么要对我做这些？”一滴泪水夺眶而出，从他的脸颊上滚落下来。“我对你做过什么过分的事情吗，你要让我爱上你，我自己的叔叔？我还以为我对你来说意味着什么，我还以为这不是个游戏。”他的声音越来越低，直到他一句话也说不出来。

尽管他本应该因为和一名亲人发生了关系而哭泣，但他哭泣确是因为另一个原因。事实是他根本不在乎他们有血缘关系，他只是为自己居然对此不以为然而感到恶心。为什么他竟然不在意？为什么他都不在意他们的关系是不是禁忌的？他应该在意啊，他应该反感它，憎恶、鄙视Thranduil……但他做不到。他爱他的继父，他的叔叔，他的血亲。

但他哭得不停的原因也不是因为他不顾一切地爱着他的亲人，他哭泣只是因为他被欺瞒了。他和Thranduil一样完蛋了。

“你是我的叔叔，我们是有血缘关系的！你是我爸爸的兄弟这意味着你的父母是我的祖父母。”Legolas现在开始呜咽了。他真恨自己现在是这么软弱。他想要变得强大，用一个有力而镇定的声音说话而不是哭个不停。“你怎么可以对我这样做？”这是病态的，他也是病态的，他完了。

 ** _恶心的，错误的，病态的，禁忌的，玩完了。_** 这些词在他的脑中不断盘旋，令他晕眩。

“这没道理。都没用的。”他几乎不能呼吸了。

“Legolas你坐下来听我解释。”Thranduil请求道，他听起来也有些绝望。

Legolas猛地抬起头，他才想起来他不是独自一人在房间里，他的叔叔就在几步开外的地方，一只手伸向他却不敢靠得更近。

“为什么我要让你解释？”他呜咽道，不再强忍泪水。

当年长一些的男人再度开口时，他的声音听起来柔软而温情，“因为你爱我。”

这是真的，冰冷的事实。为什么Legolas觉得很疯狂？因为Thranduil和他有血缘关系，还是因为他的男友把它当作一个秘密？

“我不。”少年嗫嚅道，这一次他的声音听起来如此冷漠，他看见他的叔叔听见他的话之后退缩了一下。满意的感觉连同悲伤在他体内蔓延。他爱着Thranduil，又憎恨自己一直以来憎恨着这个在过去几年中始终照顾自己的男人。

“你一定不是那个意思……”Thranduil开口道，但Leoglas的嘴角微微翘起地笑了，他试图控制他眼中的泪水，但泪水仍然从他的脸颊上滚落下来。

“我就是这个意思，谁会爱你？”他静静地说，他目睹着男人后退了一步，他从未见过对方如此受伤的样子，但他强迫自己不要去多想，他强迫自己不要收回那句话，哪怕他想这么做。

“我会离开的，你别敢跟着我。”Legolas忽然决定，因为他现在实在不能忍受他的叔叔在他的周围。他需要远走，越远越好，越远越好。可与之同时，他又那么想要留在这里，这里是他的家，和他爱的男人在一起，和他想要照顾的这个人在一起，给他安全感，或者任何能确保他没事的一切。重点是他不再信任Thranduil了，没有了信任他不能……他就是做不到。

“你要去哪里？”Thranduil问道，他的语气很担忧。

“我还没想好，但我不在意。一切很快都会好起来的。”Legolas转身逃向了他房间的方向去拿一些东西，他听见柔软的足音跟在他的身后。

“请给我一个机会解释一下。”男人在他的身后恳求道，但他已经无所谓了。他反而尽可能快地跑下了楼梯。这是一个糟透了的主意，因为泪水模糊了他的视线，当他踏上最后一级楼梯时，他滑倒了。千钧一发之际，他努力把重心向前移，因此他膝盖着地地跪在了走廊上，而不是躺倒在楼梯上，那样可能会很严重。

“小心一点。”一只手稳住了他，帮他重新找到了平衡。他的膝盖受了伤，喉咙因为不停的哭泣而感到烧灼。他呜咽一声，感到又一波泪水涌上眼眶。

他就那么坐在，在地上，除了一件衬衫外一丝不挂，哭泣着，又因为刚刚摔下楼梯而惊魂未定，双腿颤抖不已。他感到一阵突如其来的尴尬。他想要做一个强大独立的自己，那个会对一切一笑而过的Legolas，很快自愈，也完全不在乎什么Thranduil的情感。但他当下做不到，所有的一切都如他的眼泪一般流出来，像他的心脏一样被狠狠地撕扯出身体。所以他能做的，只是把自己的脸埋进手掌间，不让自己的肩膀颤抖得那么过分，他咬着下唇，让那贯彻心扉的呜咽不再出声。

但忽然之间，有那么犹豫的一双强壮的臂弯环绕了他的身体，将他抵进一个稳稳的胸膛。当那熟悉的气息笼罩着他，令人心安的温度包围着他时，他发出了一声啜泣。他的叔叔什么也没有说，仅仅只是尽一切可能地紧紧抱着发抖的少年。

Legolas真恨自己，他憎恨自己的程度甚至他自己都无法想象。他做过许多他自认为恶心的事情，许许多多包括出于某些目的“出卖”自己的身体，尽管那只不过是个为了不去完成作业的手段，或因为他年龄不够而不能进入某些俱乐部。所有的这一切和此刻比起都不值得谈论。因为现在他正把他的脸埋进他叔叔柔软的衬衫中，他的手指紧握着那段昂贵的织料，他把自己紧紧地靠在他的血亲身上，却找到了唯独从爱人那里才能够获得的抚慰。是什么，在他得知Thranduil是他的亲叔叔之后，仍然强烈渴望着他的触碰？是什么，在他发现这一切都是乱伦之后，仍然如此过分地想要知道另一双嘴唇落在他唇间的感受？那强壮的臂膀拥抱着他？令人心安的嗓音在他耳边低语，他们的手指交缠？

有个声音在他的脑中轻轻地说着这些话，如果他最开始就知道Thranduil是他的叔叔，他或许还是会同他坠入爱河，还会以现在的生活作为结局：每天在同一张大床上醒来，尚且感受着昨夜的触碰，用一个慵懒的吻作为早晨的开始，依偎着彼此，爱得不顾世事纷扰。

他太困惑了，不知道该做什么，该说什么，该怎么向前走下去。如果他决定忽视他们有血缘关系这个事实，一切会怎么发展？如果他决定分手然后离开Thranduil，一切又会怎么样？他是不是应该“不小心地”去一次警局还是什么？毕竟乱伦是有违法律的，可他又是那么不希望他和所爱之人的幸福生活被剥夺。

Legolas不知道他是什么时候停止哭泣的，他沉浸在自己的思考中，忘记了周围的一切。但他发现自己正静静地坐在地板上，几乎没有动过，闭着眼靠着那具高大的身体，对方怀抱着他。

“我知道你不会留下来，但让我开车送送你去任何你打算去的地方吧，至少我能知道你是安全的，有个好的去处会帮助你。”他安静地说道，手指一边把Legolas的头发梳到耳后。少年下意识地身体一紧，那动作自然而然地停了下来。

“Aragorn家。我想到他家里去。”少年用支离破碎的声音低语道，他的声音可能需要一段时间才恢复。

“好的，你要不要我帮你收拾一些东西，拿几件衣服？”看起来Thranduil知道Legolas现心里很不好受，他要逃离自己曾经最过分依赖的部分，找一个照顾他的人。

他犹豫了一下。如果让他叔叔去做这些事情，那将会令Legolas打算结束他们的关系然后分道扬镳这件事变得难上加难，但与此同时，他内心那只容许向一些亲密的朋友和Thranduil开放的部分，却要求他接受这一个帮助。

Legolas紧紧咬着嘴唇，直到他尝到了血腥味。“我自己会办的，你需要去换一件衬衫，这上面都是我的鼻涕眼泪。”少年随后说道，尽管那感觉有些不对和……悲伤。

“好的。”Thranduil放开了少年的身体然后站了起来，他随后也帮助少年站稳。

他一站起来就有些头晕，下意识地伸手去抓他的继父——不，叔叔——他意识到他即将要做什么之后立刻缩回手。他的心脏顿时在胸膛中砰砰作响，并不是晕眩的缘故。他害怕了，害怕这个一个小时之前还称之为男友的男人。

“我……我要去拿点东西。”他恍惚地嗫嚅道，没有看Thranduil一眼。Legolas没有等他回答，他只是平常无比地走向自己的房间，没有再一次摔倒。少年没有注意自己都把什么放进了背包，他的思想还在因为其他的事情而转个不停，一些更为重要的事情。那个他的男友是他的叔叔的真相。

一声柔软的敲门声令他差一点跳起来，他正往包里塞着他的手机充电器连带其他一堆他触手可及范围内有用没用的东西。

“你拿好你想要带的东西了没有？”Thranduil看起来很挫败又很心碎，但Legolas不允许自己现在关心这些。他需要变得目中无人，更关心一下自己一点而非是这个欺骗了他这么多年的男人。

 ** _“我绝不会向你说谎”_** ，这些词眼是他曾经听过无数遍也深信不疑的。现在一切都变得无关紧要了。


End file.
